Strange & Beautiful
by sheraasp
Summary: What do you want from me?" she says faintly."What I have always wanted but been too afraid to ask " Love me Caroline...Love me... Caroline takes a chance with Klaus. They embark on a journey to New Orleans. Caroline discovers more about herself and her love for Klaus. PU at 4X19 (AU). ****Nominated for Klaroline Awards 2013 Best Fluff*****
1. Prom

Hello readers This is my new story. I got the inspiration from Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung. The song seems to fit Klaus and Caroline head on. So this picks up at 4*19 my view on how prom should go. Others will be in the story but I am not gonna focus on side stories that much. This story is about Klaus and Caroline and where I could see their relationship going. There is gonna be a little drama in between. Please review if I get enough I will carry on with the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD_

* * *

**Strange and Beautiful **

_I've been watching your world from afar,_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen._

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_

_You turn every head but you don't see me._

_ ~ Matt Hales_

Caroline stares off in to the moonlight. Everything seems okay with prom so far, until Elena decides to spoil the event. Her friendship with Elena is strained at the moment. Caroline thinks back to the night she tried to end her life. All everyone has lost and she gets to cut off her emotions and not feel. " Weak" Caroline mumbles under her breath.

Bonnie and Matt emerge from the car, smiling as they greet her. Caroline smiles and turns around for Bonnie. " You found a dress after all" she says.

" Yes, thanks to Klaus" Caroline replies. Drawing a confused look from Matt. " What...we are friends now" she states. Hearing it out loud seems strange but not far from the truth. If she could forgive Damon, why couldn't she forgive Klaus. Bonnie tugs her arm lightly " let's go." Caroline and Bonnie link arms as Matt follows behind them in to the venue.

" It's beautiful...Care" Bonnie looks around as the lights shine down on the dance floor. Caroline is beaming, she is glad everyone looks to be having a good time. She glances over to Elena as her and the Salvatores are in a heated stand-off. _Some things never change_, she thinks as Matt offers to get her and Bonnie a drink. " I'll join you" Bonnie yells to Matt before he is too far off.

Caroline walks around taking in all of her hard work. When she turns around Elena is standing in front of her smirking.

" Nice dress, sorry about that. I just felt I looked better in it" Elena says with venom in her voice. Caroline tilts her head a little looking over the bitch that was once her friend. " Your right it does suit you better, thank you." She turns on her heels about to walk off when Elena tugs her arm slightly. " that's it...thats all you have to say?" Elena stands there with a question mark on her face. Caroline cuts her eyes at her " Oh I'm sorry. You can't see. I'm very pleased with my dress. Sorry if you were expecting more." She jerks her arm back and walks off headed towards the terrace.

* * *

Her mind wonders off, she thinks back to everything she has been through this past week. She takes her phone out of her clutch. Looking down at it hoping he would send a text, but nothing. She called Tyler the night she left the Klaus' house, leaving him a message that it was okay to come back. Caroline sighs.

" Looking for me" Tyler says as he comes around closer to her. Caroline whips her head around and smiles. She runs over giving him a big hug and kiss. " I missed you so much, I needed you" she whispers in his ear. Tyler pulls back " you look wonderful...Care" he says turning his head away from her. Caroline looks at him, her eyes bright " What is it?...Tyler" she asks.

* * *

Elena stands there looking out at Caroline and Tyler. She walks over to Klaus who has just walked in. Scanning the crowd for Caroline. He turns towards Elena. " And what do owe the pleasure...Elena" he smirks. Elena puts her hands on his shoulders causing Klaus to follow them. " Don't worry. it's not an evil plan going on to kill" she seethes in his ear. Klaus smirks turning towards her as he moves away. " Don't worry love, you're not that smart."

" Just wanting to help out. Caroline is on the terrace" she pauses giving him time to look. " With Tyler" she finishes. Just as Klaus is about to replay she is gone. He stands there looking out at them. All the things they had revealed to one another and she still loves him. He moves closer listening in on what he is telling her.

* * *

Tyler reaches for her hand and breathes heavy. " This is the hardest thing I have ever done." Tears reaching his eyes " I'm not coming back Care" he says. Caroline looks at him with shock as she turns her head inside. " Well...I graduate soon. I will come with you. We can finally be together..." Tyler cuts her off. " No...no" he whips a tear that has fallen on her cheek.

" I have lived with a pack and they want me to be their alpha. It is secluded in the mountains." A smile coming across his face thinking about his new home. " Not the life you wanted Care... Do you remember when you told me what Klaus said to you." He pauses. Caroline looks at him in disbelief. He is about to agree with Klaus _really? _

" He says a lot of things to me Tyler. Just say it" she snips back.

" It wont be enough for you, you do deserve better" he whispers looking down at her hand in his. Caroline scoffs " No...you don't get to say that, and it be okay." She moves over towards the bench and takes a seat. Turning her head so he can't see the tears streaming her face.

" Care... You give all of yourself for everyone, everything. It's time you get something. I'm not telling you to have you run off in the sunset with Klaus." Tyler sits in front of her, placing his hand under her chin. " You want to see the world, that's all you talk about. I want you to see it." He is still met with resistance from Caroline.

Tyler jumps up and raises his voice a little " you are so damn stubborn...Care. Do something for yourself." He turns his head as the music sweeps over the terrace. Reaching his hand out to her " One last dance?" Caroline looks up at him and smiles a little taking his hand. He spins her around and pulls her close.

" Tyler it's not that I don't understand what you are saying it's just. Everyone leaves me" she says softly. Tyler smiles down at her " I'm not leaving you, do you realize the people that we once were Caroline." He turns her as they still sway to the music. " Me the jerk, you the shallow girl. We are not those people, not anymore." Caroline sighs a little as they stop and stare at each other. " You changed me for the better but sometimes you have to move on." he kisses her forehead. " No ones gonna hate you if you want to live...Care" he finishes.

" You changed me too" Caroline says looking at him. It all hits her hard now. What he was trying to tell her. They have out grown each other, making each other better...stronger. It's her time to move on as is his. " I will always love you Tyler" she smirks. He leans in to her, staring at her lips. " A goodbye kiss." he whispers. As his lips fall upon hers. " I will always love you too" he says in her ear.

* * *

Klaus closes his eyes to what he sees. Just as he is about to walk off Elijah stops him. " It hurts to see something you love in so much pain" he says to his brother. Klaus walks closer to him. " If you think that this is gonna change how I feel about Katerina your wrong." Klaus smirks while walking away from Elijah. " No...but I know Caroline has changed you." he says towards Klaus' back. Klaus does not turn around but continues to walk off.

They start to announce the prom king and queen as Caroline walks back in. Bonnie can tell she has cried. She looks at her " you okay." Caroline nods at her " I'll be fine."

* * *

" And now the time that everyone has waited for. Prom queen and king. Drumroll please..." Everyone is on the edge of their seats. Stefan walks up behind Elena. She turns and smiles at him. " I am not gonna eat the prom queen...Stefan" she says. Damon joining them as they look on.

" Caroline Forbes is this year's prom queen and Tyler Lockwood is this year's prom king." Caroline smiles for the crowd as Bonnie nudges her to walk up to the platform. Giving her fake smile to her classmates as she passes by. Rebekah huffs over at the table, as Caroline passes.

She walks up to the stage as they place the crown on her head. The announcer leans in asking where is the king. Caroline smiles " not here." As she turns to face the crowd, Matt is walking up, smiling. " I'll stand with you" he says whispering congratulations in her ear. Caroline feels happy but sad. There was a time when this would have been the highlight of her life, like being Miss Mystic Falls. She is not the same girl she was then.

The announcer motions for her to give a speech. Damon turns and looks at Elena who has a sicken grin on her face. Damon slowly turns back towards the stage searching for something. He does not see anything to cause an alarm, but he has a feeling that is gonna change.

Caroline walks up and smiles " Hey, As you all know this has been a wild year. I hope everyone the best in life and love. We have all grown so much...I..." Just as Caroline is about to finish she feels a huge splat come down upon her. Feeling the liquid come down over her face and dress. She looks towards the crowd, who is in horror as the scene plays out. Bonnie looks towards Elena and sends a headache her way. Bringing Elena down to her knees. Stefan and Damon grabbing her and leading her away.

Rebekah is stunned, but giggles a little. " Well I'm glad I made this one" she smirks as she walks off.

So here is Caroline standing on stage drenched in blood. After what seems like an eternity she feels herself being pulled away. Matt grabs her leading her in the back. The crowd erupts in conversation over what has just happened.

* * *

Outside Elena is laughing hard as they pull her away. Finally letting her go " What...you told me not to eat the prom queen. I didn't" she shrugs still giggling.

" You really are enjoying this, aren't you" Stefan asks. Looking at the girl he once loved.

Caroline looks at herself in the mirror as Matt hands her a towel. " Where is that bitch..." she yells. Matt following her as she storms out into the parking lot. Finding the person she wants to kill.

Elena turns around and is met with a punch to the face. " You bitch" Caroline is hissing at her. As she throws another punch. Elena is shaken at first, but after that she jumps back up on her feet. " Someone ready for round two" she smirks.

Both of them yell in pain as they grab their heads. Looking towards Bonnie who joins the group. After Bonnie release both vampires, Caroline shoots Elena a look.

Caroline walks up to her, both girls having a staring match. " Are you going to get all judgmental on me Care, and then run off and cry." Elena giving a sad look and then smirking.

Caroline feels all her anger over the pass few weeks boil to the surface. She pushes Elena hard in the chest. Sending the vampire back a couple of feet, by the time Elena stands up Caroline is right in front of her. Caroline throwing her hands up letting Bonnie know she's done with her assault .

" You know Elena" she begins while getting closer to her. " I thought I was the weak one, but really its you." Caroline smirks " sure you have lost your family, but look around Elena. So have all of us" Caroline yells. " Bonnie lost her grandma, and her moms a vampire now. Matt lost his sister..." she scoffs. " I lost my dad who tortured me for days and you attacked my mom."

" I have no family left Caroline" Elena yells back. Caroline moves closer towards her, backing Elena up against a care. " You know what pisses me off about you. Not realizing that we all have because of you...Elena" Caroline tilts her head looking at her. " Don't you see that, Elena because of you. Instead of being a friend and dealing with it, like all of us had too. You turn off your humanity, the easy way out." Caroline turns to walk away. Elena pulling her back.

" What are you gonna do, run off to your hybrid king" Elena snaps. Caroline looks at her " you're pathetic. Grow up, we all have" She says walking off pass everyone.

* * *

As she approaches her house, she sees a shadow. By the time she blinks Klaus is in her face. He grabs her shoulders, checking her over for injuries. Caroline pushes back away from him. " I'm fine...Klaus" she says.

" Who did this to you?..." he follows her inside. " Caroline...Caroline" he demands. Her back still facing him as she continues to walk. " Caroline" he yells stopping her in her tracks. She turns around and he sees the tears on her face. " Please" he says softer now.

" Elena, she thought it would be fun to recreate Carrie" her fist ball up at reliving the event. " Carrie...?" Klaus trails off wondering. Caroline cuts him a slight smile " It's a horror movie about a girl who gets pigs blood dumped on her at prom." She smirks " but she gets her revenge in the end" she looks at his blue eyes. That's one of the things he loves about her, even at her lowest moment. She can still smile. Gazing upon her, she hates the way he stares sometimes. Like he wants something a yearning desire.

" Go get clean love...I'll wait" he says. Caroline is about to protest but knows he is not going anywhere. She heads towards the shower.

An hour later she emerges from her room. The house seems empty as she rounds the corner. " Klaus...where are you?" she calls. Finally finding him out on her porch, putting his phone in his pocket. He smiles at her " feel a little better, sweetheart." Caroline smiles at him back " ya...thanks." He walks up to her " well don't thank me yet. The night has just started." he says while grabbing her hand. Caroline hesitates a little, pulling back. " Klaus"

He turns around " We're friends right..." she nods at him. " Well take a chance Caroline..let's get to know each other" Klaus laughs a little pulling her closer. He hands resting on her waist, as she folds into him. Caroline looks up at him, nodding her head in agreement. Laughing as he whisk her away.

* * *

So what do you think? I love comments and reviews. Thank you for reading. xx


	2. Friends Then?

Thank you guys so much for the encouragement and reviews. This one is dedicated to _**TV worshipper: Thank you for your kind words. They meant a lot.**_

_**Justine: I love all of your reviews. Yes, this chapter is more Klaus and Caroline but the next her and Elena are gonna face their situation.**_

_**Hazel21:Yes, I fully agree that is why I put it in my story. I think they do coddle her and she needs to get her ass kick sometime like the rest of them do. **_

_**atorres: Yes, not interaction between them in the first chapter. You are gonna love this one. Enjoy xx**_

_**Guest: Thank you, I do too. I guess we will see tomorrow night. Enjoy xx **_

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

**S&B**

_I'll put a spell on you,_

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you._

_And when I wake you,_

_I'll be the first thing you see, lyric's top_

_And you'll realize that you love me._

_ ~Matt Hales_

They pull up to the falls, Caroline looks around wondering why they are here. He comes around and opens the door for her. She has always been intrigued about how he can go from being a perfect gentlemen to a psychotic killer in mere seconds. As she talks his hand, he guides them further down to a clearing right in front of the falls.

" I still find this place breathtaking" he says looking at her with bright eyes. Caroline smiles as he offers her a seat. Klaus has made them a little picnic. She glances down at what she is wearing. Some old cheerleading shorts and a mystic falls high t-shirt. Klaus picking up on her discomfort. " Don't worry love, just us" he says.

Caroline giggles a little " you think you know me so well." She eyes him playfully waiting for his answer. " What I don't know, I'm more than willing to learn" he smirks.

As they sit he pours a glass of wine laced with blood. Making sure to let Caroline see the blood bag. She takes the glass and looks towards the falls, releasing a much-needed breath. She can feel him looking at her, that always makes her slightly uneasy.

Klaus looks to her and can tell she is uneasy. He can't help the spell she has cast upon him. He longs for her touch and attention, like a child wanting approval. He snickers as he thinks about this baby vamp, who has bewitched him. Caroline hears and turns her head towards him. " What" she laughs a little. Klaus says nothing. " Are we bashful now?" she says.

" Okay let's play a game" she shoots out at him, turning her body towards him. Now sitting indian style on the blanket. Klaus looks at how comfortable she has gotten and smiles a little on the inside. " I'm far to old to play games, sweetheart" he replies back.

Caroline throws her hands up and smiles " this is what friends do." Tilting her head and smiling at him.

He gives her a serious look mixed with a pout " You have to play fair, love. You know what that smile does to me."

" Klaus, stop being cute" realizing she quickly continues " The game is called getting to know each other. How it works is I ask you a question and you answer, then same with me." Caroline finishes and looks towards the hybrid, now drawing his attention.

"Okay, I'm in " he answers. Turning his body towards her.

" Cool" she says twisting her shoulder in excitement. " First question, who is your favorite sibling?" Caroline looks, waiting for him to answer. Before Klaus can respond, she waves her finger " you have to tell the truth, please." She says with a cute sassy face. That only Caroline can pull off. He laughs raising his hands in defeat " Okay..."

" Rebekah. I'm close to Elijah too, but she has been with me the longest." He answers.

' Plus she is my only sister and I'm her big brother" he chuckles. Looking towards her as she nods. " Well, for you who is your closest friend?"

" I would say Elena" she replies looking down. " Yeah we always had a little envy, and jealously going on but I feel like that's what real siblings have too." Caroline gets quiet and does not look at Klaus.

" Sorry, for bringing that up" he mumbles. She shakes her head. " No, its okay. I'm having fun and that's what I need now" she answers.

" My turn...favorite childhood memory?" he nods his head in her direction. Waiting...

" Aww...by far my dad taking me to Disney world. It's a theme park by the way. The best place on earth." She smiles enjoying the memory as it plays out in her head. " He knew I love Cinderella so he took me to her palace" she chuckles.

He enjoys seeing her this way, not angry or sad. Happy. " I have heard of the place" he says smiling with her. " Yours?" she shoots back.

Klaus did not expect her to throw back the question so quickly. But he turns and looks away as he answers softly. "Here with Henrik" he breathes " When I was human, playing with him in the falls." Klaus still has his head turned. Not wanting Caroline to see the water in his eyes. He missed his brother and still blames himself for his death.

_**********************S&B**************************_

Caroline feels the urge to give him a hug " It's okay" she whispers in his ear. " It's good to think about good memories like my dad and your brother." Klaus moves away from her a bit. Fighting his urge to caress her.

He takes her by surprise by turning abruptly. They are now facing each other with little space between. The most intimate they have ever been. " Have you ever fallen in love?" he says so softly only she can hear.

Caroline does not move away " Yes...I have." He feels her breath still lingering as he inches closer to her lips. Klaus decides to take a chance and layers a soft kiss upon them. Taking her breath as he pulls away.

" Have you?" she ask breathlessly.

Klaus closes his eyes and brings his hand up. As it cups her cheek he answers while slowly kissing her ear lobe. " I'm falling now"

Caroline whimpers throwing her head back as he continues to kiss her neck moving down to her collarbone. Soft wet kisses swept across her body. Sending chills down her spine.

" Klaus...Klaus..." she hesitates, because her mind is saying no but her body is saying yes. He pulls back a little. Caroline suddenly misses his touch. " Sorry, you just..." he stops.

Caroline looks to him as she is hanging on ever word coming from his lips. Man, does she love those lips. Remembering how they felt against her skin. " No, I just lied. We agreed to be honest." He pauses " I wish you could see what I see."

He inches closer back towards her. " A breathtaking, alluring wonder. Not of this world or the next." Caroline looks down as he continues " You are so full of light, even dead your heart still shines, a rare beauty." He runs his thumb over her lips.

" You fight for what you love, and your honest, fearless" he laughs a bit. " And you love it." Klaus lays a kiss on her forehead. Caroline feels like she is flying. No one has ever told her that before.

Caroline lays back, taking him with her on the blanket. " Klaus...please" she whispers. Feeling like she can not control her body or what it is doing. Her body is responding to his praise. He starts to run his hands under her shirt. Caroline moans as he kisses her again...and again. Never letting her go or catch her breath.

She starts to kiss his neck running her hands down his chest. Feeling his broad shoulders and pulling him closer. Loving his weight upon her. " Klaus...don't stop" she faintly says.

He gets harder in his kisses, wanting nothing more but to take her right here, right now. Something stops him, he pulls back. Catching his breath " Caroline...we can't, not now"

_*******************S&B***************************_

He stands up, helping Caroline to her feet. They walk back to the car. The silence is killing her. She thought this was what he wanted. She is pissed now because somewhere in her heart it's what she wants. Thinking about what her friends would say or do, is the least of her concerns. All she sees is him, wanting to feel that connection they had minutes ago.

As they drive back Klaus feels guilty. He stops because he has to tell her. Caroline's face showing the disappointment in his sudden change.

" I have to leave town tomorrow" he breaks the silence. Still looking ahead at the road. Caroline looks at him and smiles " that's what you had to tell me, Why?" He smirks at her not answering yet.

" A villain conference" she giggles. Pulling a laugh from him also. She lightly hits his chest. " Oh you can laugh better than that. You know it was a good one" she pushes. He lets out a laugh that is so rich and full, his chest jumping. They are in the drive-way of the mansion now. He cuts the car off and looks at her.

" _What" _

" I never heard that laugh before tonight. I like it" she smiles. Klaus takes her hand and kisses it.

" _Really, love" _

" Yes, its human" she leans over and kisses him.

Klaus feels his knees get weak. This is really happening, he hates that he has to leave. She pulls away looking, waiting for an answer. " A lead I have to check out in New Orléans, but I'll be back." he smirks.

_********************S&B**********************_

Caroline jumps out the car and runs to the door.. " Really, what changed your mind" giving him a seductive look. Klaus pulls her to him, grabbing her waist. " Like you don't know." Laughing they enter the house. Klaus checking to see if anyone is home. Vamp speeding through the house.

" _Good, Alone..." _

They stand there just staring at one another. " What do you do when no ones here?" she says.

" Paint" he answers quickly.

" Ok...can I watch" she tilts her head and smiles. Klaus pulling her towards the studio.

Caroline helps herself to his bourbon, pouring two glasses. Klaus sets up his paint, but watching her out the corner of his eye. She places a glass on the table next to his paint easel. Then takes a seat on the sofa.

" Thank you, love" he says

" Your welcome" she answers.

Silence taking over the room as he begins. She studies him, how he moves. Caroline knows this is his passion. It's the most peaceful she has ever seen him.

" You know your wrong" she says. Klaus looking back with surprise. " Really"

Caroline licks her lips and looks down, drawing her eyes back up a little " Your beautiful too" she blurts out.

Klaus breath hitches at her response. He has never heard that one. Not knowing how to respond he nods his head, turning back to the canvas. Caroline does not get offended she had a feeling he would do that.

She lays her head down and watches him for the rest of the night.

Hours later Klaus looks over at her, he grabs a blanket. Lays it gently against her body, admiring every curve the blanket covers as it falls. He pours another drink and pulls out his sketch pad. Looking upon his light as she sleeps.

_*********************S&B************************_

Caroline stretches her arms out on the sofa and sits up. At first not knowing where she was. She looks around and realizes it is Klaus' studio. She calls out for him, with no answer. As she stands she sees a piece of paper on the table. Caroline picks it up and rolls it back.

She smiles wide, looking upon the sketch of her sleeping on the sofa. Klaus must have done it when she went to sleep. Under the picture was writing " A night to remember."

She almost jumps at the sudden sound of her phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID and smirking she picks up. " How did you know I was awake?" she says.

" Just a guess. Make yourself at home love, stay as long as you like." Klaus says smiling into the phone. " Elijah and Rebekah know your there" he finishes.

" Thanks, for everything. Especially the picture. It was a night to remember." Caroline can't help but feel giddy inside. " Call me when you can, if you can" she mumbles the last part. Not sure of how he will take it.

" I will sweetheart, bye" he hangs up the phone. Looking ahead at the road. Klaus wants to know exactly whats going on. He wants to get back so him and Caroline can continue on this road. Last night being a discovery, he can't stop now or forget. He can still smell her scent, lavender and honey. _" My sweet Caroline"_

Caroline puts the phone down and smiles looking back down at the picture. She lets out a giggle thinking back to their conversation at the falls about Disney land. _" This is really gonna be Mr. Toad's Wild Ride."_

* * *

As Always please leave your comments and reviews. Love reading them. Next chapter will reflect on what the rest of the gang felt about prom and Caroline and Elena's run in. xx


	3. Questions

**S&B**

Thank you again for all the follows/favorites and reviews, love them.

**_Justine:_**I just have to say every time I see a review left by you I smile. This chapter is for you, I think you will enjoy the interaction between her and Elijah in this one. Thank you for all your reviews.

_**Grace5231973:**_ I wish they would do that too, thank you.

* * *

" SHE WHAT!, okay I am on my way Bonnie" Caroline left the mansion after a nice shower. She was kind of jealous of Klaus' bathroom, it was nice. As she is heading out the door she runs in to Elijah. " Caroline, leaving so soon?" he asks.

" Yes, I don't really see the point of staying. Klaus is gone anyway." she shrugs.

" My brother explained to me that you are more than welcome to stay until his return." Elijah felt the need to let Caroline know how important she was to Klaus. He was very happy his brother had found someone to love. Now if he would extend that offer to him and Katerina.

" Thank you" Caroline nods as she heads out the door.

*********************S&B***********************

As she pulls up to Bonnie's she realizes the last time any of them had been here. It seems like ages ago. When things were normal. She missed that, along with Bonnie's gram. Caroline walks in and everything is still the same. Bonnie had chosen to stay here after her fights with her father. Who is now back in town, trying to play the role of concerned father. That was something her and Bonnie always had in common.

As Caroline turns the corner there she is, bawled up on the couch. " Hey, Hey, trust me that is exactly how I felt when she tried to kill me too." The blonde sighs. Giving her best friend a bear hug, while rubbing her shoulders.

" I could have killed her, last night. The only good thing that came from this was my control. I feel like I can harness my magic a little better." Bonnie sobs in to Caroline's shirt. Moving back she looks at Caroline " I still can't believe she tried to kill me." Throwing her hands up in protest. " How could my best friend try to kill me" Bonnie was ranting. Caroline just sat there and let her finish. Needing her release of rage and anger, like she did.

After a few more moments, she takes pause and looks at Caroline. " Hey, I called your house first and your mom said you did not come home. I need a little distraction. Where were you?"

" Um at Klaus'" Caroline says shyly like she has been caught by Liz. Bonnie shakes her head. " Figures" she shoots back throwing Caroline for a loop.

" What" Caroline snaps. She stares at Bonnie waiting for her to explain her last comment.

" Look everyone knows how he feels about you. Everyone, you have to acknowledge it at some point." Bonnie smirks at Caroline.

" What if you see good in a person but... I don't know. Never mind" Caroline shrugs her shoulders looking defeated.

Bonnie takes her hand and smiles at her. " Look maybe a year ago, I would say you were crazy. Betraying our friendship, now after all of this. We all walk a fine line." Bonnie pauses and moves closer to Caroline. " If he is different with you that must mean something right. I only ask that you really think about it, but you do need to face your feelings for Klaus."

Caroline jumps a little when her phone vibrates breaking her and Bonnie's moment. Looking down at it she raises her brows a bit.

_**Elijah:**_

_Join me for dinner at the house ,would love your company~EM_

_**Caroline:**_

_Sure?_

" Weird" she says placing her phone down and looking at Bonnie. " Elijah just invited me to dinner at the mansion"

" Great, Maybe you can do some Klaus research" Bonnie responds in a husky sultry voice, joking with her.

Caroline hits her on the shoulder as she gets up to leave. " Thanks Bonnie and sorry that your part of the _my best friend tried to kill me club" _she smirks. " Keep me posted on what the plan is with Elena" Caroline finishes.

" I will but just concentrate on your issue. Okay, I think we all need an Elena break" Bonnie smiles. Heading back in the house she grabs her keys as she watches Caroline drive off. Bonnie had to get back to Silas she needed answers...

************************S&B**********************

Caroline steps out of the closet as Liz is calling her name. " Yes mom in here" she yells back. As Liz walks in the room, she rushes over to give her a hug. " Honey, I was worried. Now that Elena is on the loose and after last week..." Caroline cuts her off " mom I am fine, sorry for not calling or texting." Caroline says as she begins to lay out her outfit for this evening. " I was with Klaus" Caroline takes a deep breath and waits for the fall out.

When her mom just stands there and nods, Caroline looks confused. " What" Liz asks.

" Your not gonna lecture me on how horrible he is or crazy..." Liz cuts her off and walks closer to her daughter.

" Caroline, you are strong and if there is one thing I can say about Klaus. He cares about you." Liz starts to walk out of the room and pauses at the door. " The only person I will be afraid of you being with now is Elena." Liz walks out and Caroline smiles a little.

Was everyone's view changing towards Klaus, or maybe they are understanding him better like she was. Seeing that all things are not always so black and white. She stands there for a few more seconds and begins to dress.

Caroline walks towards the foyer about to grab her keys. She looks at the mirror giving herself a once over. _Jeez, Caroline it's just Elijah not the president. _ She choose a pair of black leggings with black boots. Her top had many colors in it and fanned out past her butt, almost looking like a dress. Her hair was down in loose waves. Simple but nice, exactly what she was going for.

Closing the door to her car, her phone rings. She speaks to the car as the caller comes through the speakers. " Hello, sweetheart" Klaus answers. Caroline closes her eyes a bit, feeling the shivers she got at the falls rush over her. His voice was smooth and silky, with a little husk. She loves it " Klaus" she responds. Not wanting him to hear her desire over the phone.

" Going to dinner with Elijah, don't look too sexy" he says smirking through the phone. Caroline is driving and dips her head down for a quick second blushing. " I am dressed like I normally dress, thank you" she responds.

They share a quick laugh and Caroline can't help but yearn for him. " And how did you know about dinner with your brother?" she asks.

" He called me, to see if it was okay." he pauses. Caroline's face starts to scrunch a little. Before she can comment, Klaus continues. " I told him as long as you agree, knowing you would not want me to make that decision for you." he stops. That was exactly what she was thinking.

" Caroline" he sings her name a bit. " Stop it, Hm... you were right. Thank you" she responds shaking her head as she pulls into the driveway.

" I am at your house, any advice. I am kinda nervous. I don't really know him that well." Caroline says as she ponders a bit.

" You will be fine, just know he loves history. Hopefully he won't bore you." he laughs.

Caroline smiles " How is everything in New Orléans?"

" As to be expected" Klaus sighs a bit. " I wish you were here to lighten the mode a bit, you would love New Orléans."

" Klaus...Klaus...Hello" Caroline calls out, he just stop talking. She could hear movement but nothing else. Then she finally heard loud taking and music, jazz.

" Sorry, love. Instead of me explaining I wanted you to hear. It would be better with you here." he says as he stands out on the balcony.

Caroline closes her eyes, and sees him standing in the french quarters. Talking to her on the phone. Oh she missed him. She never thought she would as much.

" Caroline...your gonna be late. I will call you when I can, love." his voice breaks her from her daydream.

" I do miss you" she answers softly in to the phone as their phone call ends. She sits for a minute wondering if he heard her last sentence. Her phone vibrates.

_**Klaus:**_

_You too sweetheart. I miss you too._

**_**************************S&B********************* **_**

Caroline walks up to the door, Elijah is standing there with it already open. " Caroline, thank you for coming."

She enters the dinning room following Elijah, and takes the seat he pulls out for her. She nods as she sits. The fist course follows shortly after Elijah takes his seat.

As they begin to drink blood laced wine and dine. Caroline studies Elijah, him and Klaus are so different. They are also a lot a like with the walls they put up.

" How is everything" he asks.

" Fine, thank you" she answers

Elijah is very intrigued by Caroline. He has never seen his brother so taken by a woman before. He decides to take the first step and break the awkwardness.

" So, I guess you are wondering why I invited you to dinner." he says looking at the blonde.

" Yes, I am. Don't get me wrong I enjoy it but I just never really talked to you before." Caroline smiles. Stopping before her rambling got out of control.

" Just wanting to get to know you a bit. So you are an only child and Katerina turned you, right." Elijah sucks his breath. " I only know what Elena has told me."

" Yes, that's right." she pauses. " How was it growing up with Klaus?" she asks

He chuckles a bit " It was good, we were close before Tatia." He looks at the floor a bit. " I'm sure you know that story. My brother is a good person that has had bad things happen to him." Elijah says.

Caroline almost chocks on her wine. Elijah raise his brows a bit. " You don't understand why I feel that. Many don't but he my brother." he says.

" He daggers you, when you have fall outs. Thats not normal" Caroline laughs a little. " sorry if you think I am too straight forward." she adds.

" No, I expected it. A women that has taken Niklaus' eye has to have some fire" he grins.

Elijah motions for the table to be cleared, standing up he takes Caroline by the hand as they began to walk. He walks her to the garden outside. They take a seat on the bench.

" My father was hard on Niklaus, they relationship was strained. When we became vampires he hunted us for centuries." Elijah pauses recalling memories in his head.

" Trust has always been a soft spot for him. I believe my brother puts walls up, so he will not feel hurt, pain, and rejection."

" Rejection, that's the one he feels the most." Caroline sighs. " I know that feeling all to well. With always being second to Elena and my parents...My parents rejecting me when I first turned." she says softly.

" So, you do have a lot in common. We all have scars, Caroline that's one thing I can assure you being a vampire will bring. Do you know your intentions with my brother" Elijah asks. He looks at her, taking her surprise. " I don't mean to be invasive but..."

" No...No...its fine. It's just that I don't really know. What will people think? How will he treat me? These are all questions I have." Caroline gets up and starts to walk. Elijah joining her.

" Well, you can't let what other people think sway your decision. Everyone has flaws, everyone does things that others may not understand." Elijah stops and takes her hand, leading her in to Klaus' studio.

***************************S&B***********************

Caroline looks around and still remember when she first came in here, during the ball. Elijah starts to talk, while moving around some things. Caroline is still standing there while this takes place. " I want to show you this" he says.

" I felll in love with Katerina and that changed me. I was about to descend down the path that many of my siblings took. Afraid of love, breaking down walls" he pauses. " I feel that you can change all of that for Niklaus." Elijah places the canvas on the stand and pulls the sheet off. Caroline lets out a gasp.

She walks closer to it and looks at the writing on the bottom. _"A treasure"_

Her eyes start to swell, she rushes back towards the sofa and takes a seat. " You brought me here for your own gain, for him to forgive Katherine." Caroline takes a breath " Showing me all these things, not for him for you." her voice falls weak, as she drops her head.

" No, your wrong. Did Niklaus tell you why he went to New Orléans?" Elijah asks.

Caroline brings her head back up " No, why?" She answers with a hint of venom.

" He has an old friend down there, Katerina informed me of a letter she wrote him and what she put in it. That witches are trying to plot to kill him." Elijah pauses feeling like he is loosing her interest.

" Maybe you're not ready...sorry to make you feel sad and confused. That was not my intentions for this evening." Elijah begins to walk out of the studio, only to be stop by a soft reply.

" Please finish, I want to know. Sorry to make a haste decision but..." Caroline stops and shakes her head. " A lot of emotion. I been through a lot of different emotions these past weeks."

Elijah turns around and sits next to Caroline. Looking at his brother's painting. " I know my brother and what he desires most. When he sees everything laid out in front of him. I'm scared that he will want, crave. The power, the army, I have been there since we parted ways."

"Rejection again, it lies with his rejection he's always felt. Thats why he wanted the hybrid army. The respect, he likes those things. Why do you feel I can change them?" Caroline looks bewildered.

" I'm not asking for you to change Niklaus. Look at that picture Caroline. I feel if you do truly have feelings for my brother, it would change his prospective greatly. Not his wants but how he goes about them." Elijah smiles knowing she understands him now.

" You fear for him" she says

" Yes, because with what has happened to Finn and Kol. I do not want to lose any more family. Even if we don't always see eye to eye. Him and Rebekah are all I have left." Elijah gets up and pours him and Caroline a drink.

Caroline takes the drink from his hand and looks at him " Do you think he can love, I mean me. Do you think he loves me?" she smiles turning her head.

" Yes, He loves you very much. I knew it when I found this painting. I knew when he told me about Silas and that he called you for help." Elijah starts to walk towards the door.

" Caroline, he does not do that with everyone. He chose you. You are his light. Thank you for a wonderful night. If you would like to stay please do so." Elijah walks out of the room.

Caroline sighs loudly this time, looking at the painting. It's of her sleeping in his arms the night she told him, he was in love with her. It was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. He always saw that in her. Something that she never saw in herself. Caroline knew then the reason she gravitated towards him.

They were a lot a like, Elijah confirmed that tonight. She also knew that he loves his brother and whats to help. She also knows that he loves Katherine very much and he sees that in her and Klaus' relationship.

Caroline being herself walks into the living room, where Elijah was reading. She peeks around the corner before walking in the room. " Can I ask you a question?" she smiles.

"Please" he answers

She walks further in " I'm scared that...that he will leave me. Tyler left, my dad left. I try to forget all the things he has done. I see his humanity when he is with me but is that enough?" she looks at him with doubt. Scared of his answer.

" Caroline, any man who thinks his beloved is a treasure is enough. Trust me love does things to a man. Great love changes a man. You will do anything for them even die." Elijah looks at her. " You've seen that with your friends and Elena, right"

Caroline nods, she starts to walk away. " Thank you, for everything. I will stay tonight." Elijah nods his head and smiles. Caroline whips back around on her heels " Oh and even though I hate Katherine, I know you just want her to be who you met centuries ago. I guess she has her reasons too for things she has done." Caroline shrugs her shoulder " who knows, someone once told me epic love can change a person. Goodnight." She grins taking her exit. Elijah smirks " Goodnight, Caroline."

***********************S&B***************************

Caroline goes in to Klaus' room, grabbing the t-shirt he had on last night. She goes towards a guest bedroom. She felt weird staying in his room without him there. She was happy to sleep in the guest room. Taking off her clothes, slipping on the shirt. As soon as it fell upon her body, she could smell him. She smiles laying her head upon the pillows.

It had been thirty minutes and she still was not asleep. Looking around the room, it was nice better than a hotel she thought. She picks up her phone scrolling throw the contacts and stops on Tyler's name. Why did he just leave her hanging and not return her phone call. She really needed to speak to him. Pondering on that irritated her to no end. Then she thought about her feeling for Klaus, what everyone told her today. She really did miss him. Then Elena pops in to her brain and everything she had done the past couple of days. The one thing she could relate to with Elena was the struggle of having feelings for two people Tyler and Klaus. _you are over thinking again _She told her self. So taking a chance, she messes her hair a little and sits up on bed. Holding her phone up and practices her looks before snapping a photo. She smiles as she is sending it to Klaus.

_**Caroline:**_

_Wish you were here. Stay safe Goodnight:)_

Caroline waits for a minute, laying back down. She was worried about what Elijah spoke about tonight. If he sent something back he was safe. It did not take long for him to answer.

_**Klaus:**_

_Ahh! your killing me, love. My t-shirt never looked so good. Soon Caroline... goodnight_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one its a little longer but I wanted her and Elijah to have a real good talk and understanding. Klaus will be coming back soon but not before Caroline hears from Tyler, she needs that closer. Again Please leave reviews or comments. thanks for reading. xx


	4. Truths

"No" he yells.

Klaus rushes towards the door. Looking back at the witch. " I will not have my hands tied with this. I want more proof" He looks at Hayley and bends down closer to her ear. " If this is a trick, I will kill you." His venom hitting her hard as he walks out.

Hayley looks back at the witch, " I told you, I was not important to him." She is scared and unsure of how this plan will play out. " I'm trusting you with my life, the information I seek better be worth it." Sophie turns to her " Then who is...say it Hayley, who is important to him." Hayley looks out through the bars in the crypt. She never wanted it to come to this.

" Caroline...Caroline Forbes" she whispers

***********************S&B************************ ***

" Where is Caroline" he asks Elijah

" Thats what you want to talk about Caroline, not the possibility of you having a child" Elijah stands at the entry way. Waiting for his brother to answer.

" I am not falling for that, I told the witches I need more proof, which is why. I'm asking you to go until I finish things here." Klaus looks at his brother, searching his eyes. " You did say that you would help me, this is what I need."

" She is that important to you." he asks already knowing the answer. Klaus speeds over to him. He looks his brother in the eye. " She is the only thing important to me" he says sternly to Elijah.

Elijah backs up and smiles. " Then I will do it, I will go and stay there until you return"

Klaus nods his head towards his brother, he grabs his keys.

*********************S&B************************** 

Caroline walks in to the Salvatore house, yelling for Stefan. He comes around the corner looking at the tall leggy blonde. " Caroline...she is okay, I know you talk to Bonnie" he walks towards her. " Just let us handle it...okay."

Caroline walks pass him " Just let me try, I promise not to break her neck unless it comes to it." She turns and gives that signature smile.

As they walk down the hall Damon comes out. " Whoa...whats barbie doing here?" He looks at Stefan. " She wants to talk to Elena for a bit." Damon scoffs " you're the last person she wants to see Caroline, she is not herself." Caroline tilts her head a bit.

" Damon, move" she pushes him to the side a enters the room.

" Elena..." she sighs while walking in. Elena moves her head a bit and rolls her eyes at the her. " Why aren't you phone stalking Klaus?" she says shifting her weight a bit from where she sits.

" I did not come here to talk about Klaus" raising her brows and smirking a little. " I came to check on you, even if you ruined my prom night." Caroline bends down in front of her and smiles a little.

" Please...spare me the feel good vibes Caroline, you have nothing better to do." Elena looks at her. " You know...now I see why I was always chosen over you. Your boring, a tease and stupid." Caroline moves back feeling defenseless towards her. " Your insecurities are showing Caroline, don't make it so obvious."

" Why are you making this so hard, to be your friend" Caroline shouts out. Elena gets up and moves towards her. " Look at yourself, you are worried about graduation and school." Elena moves closer to her " we are dead, Caroline. We are vampires, it's so cute the way you try to hold on to it all."

Caroline pushes Elena back a little and walks over towards the window. " Klaus is not gonna wait for you to make up your mind." Elena continues, she looks at Caroline. She sees the fear in her eyes and she decides to go in for the kill. Laughing she walks up behind her. " That's what your afraid of, you think he will have his fun and then leave." Elena scoffs " like so many others, at least people die in my life. That's how they get away from me." Sucking her teeth she leans in " People in your life...just leave"

Caroline feels a tear stream down her face. She turns to Elena " You're a bitch" shoving her against the wall. She heads out of the room. Sliding down the wall outside. Everything she said to her had some truth to it. Even if Caroline hated to admit it to herself.

***************************S&B******************** ******

Matt, Damon and Stefan are all in the living room when Klaus walks in. " Oh, god" Damon puffs out. " No, just me." Klaus says as he walks further in. Matt looks at Stefan " he is not going in that room with Elena." Klaus turns to look at Matt, sending fear through his body.

" I could care less about Elena, she is your problem now." he says sternly. Then he smiles when he sees her coming down the stairs. He moves towards her not giving an inch. " Caroline...I have to talk to you" he smiles. Wanting to caress her face but feels the eyes of everyone in the room. Caroline smiles at him, she falls in to his shoulder not caring about the eyes on them. Klaus is taken back by her sudden move.

" Wait...what did I miss here. Are you two..." Damon laughs " Finally wore her down, after running Tyler away." Klaus is about to flash over to him but Caroline grabs his hand. He tilts his head looking at her and sees that she has cried. " I just want to leave" she whispers. Klaus looks at Damon " next time" taking her and leaving the house. Stefan stands there with a hint of hurt in his eyes. Damon turns and looks at his brother.

***************************S&B******************** **********

The car is silent as they pull up to the mansion. Caroline has said nothing since they left the boarding house. He is wondering whats on her mind. " Caroline...what is it?" She looks around and turns back towards him. " Stop it..".she smiles

" Well, what I'm I doing love" he says walking closer to her.

" That look you give me...like I'm like..." she hesitates as he moves closer. " The most alluring thing I have ever set my eyes upon, Caroline" his breath tickles her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Caroline closes her eyes, feeling him run his thumb over her lips. He kisses her ear lobe and moves up her neck. Kissing her cheek. Caroline moans out as she grabs the nape of his neck, pulling the short dirty blonde hair.

" Klaus...Klaus..." she says fighting for breath.

" Shh..." he says looking at her lips now. They fall into a kiss filled with passion and Caroline feels light headed and her knees buckle a little. She pulls away and moves to the other side of the room.

"What do you want from me?" she says looking out of the window.

" Are we playing that game again" he smirks. He moves closer and wraps his arms around her waist. Caroline feels him and closes her eyes, as he moves her hair to one side. " I want you, all of you" he gives her neck a sweet kiss. Laying his head on the spot he just warmed with his kiss. " What do you want from me, Caroline?" he draws out the last part of her name.

" I want something I don't know you can give" she says softly, suddenly feeling her body cold. As she turns around. Finding his demeanor change. Klaus is pacing, because he is angry. He stops and faces her with his jaw tight. " How do you know I can't give it to you, if you don't give me the chance?"

Just as Caroline is about to speak Rebekah walks in " this is tense, Let me guess you told her about Hayley."

Rebekah stands there smirking at Klaus and Caroline. Klaus flashes over to her " you are hell-bent on making my life miserable." Just as he is about to finish, Caroline cuts in " What about Hayley...Klaus" she says sternly. Her hands now on her hips.

" Leave us..." he says staring directly at Caroline.

" Don't make me have to say it again..." he says calm. Rebekah notices the tone in his voice and knows the threat is not to be taken lightly.

Caroline walks over to Klaus " What about Hayley?"

"The witches seem to think that Hayley is pregnant" he says. Uneasy with what he is about to tell her. " Caroline...I need you to trust me" he mumbles.

Caroline moves from his touch. " Just say it...Just say it" she yells. Tears already streaming down her face.

" They think I am the father" his eyes go down to the floor. He is afraid to look at the face of the woman he can't live without. Afraid to see her heart-break and know he is the cause.

Caroline is standing there her chest going in and out at a rapid pace. " When did this happen?"

" It was one night that's it, it meant nothing to me...Caroline" he says catching her before she runs. Caroline turns her face away from him.

" Why does this change how you feel, I..." he hesitates feeling her leave his side.

" Before I turned all I could think about was getting married and having children." Klaus is about to say something but Caroline holds her hands up " Stop...let me finish."

" It was times that I could see in my head my family, but when I woke up in that hospital alone. Everything changed, my dreams changed, my hopes changed." Caroline turns to see him standing there, tears in his eyes.

Caroline speeds pass him out of the house, in to the night air. She grabs her chest because it hurts. To many feelings are going through her mind now. She has to get away from him. She turns back to the house and speeds away in to the woods.

************************S&B*********************** *

Klaus is still standing there numb, as the tear rolls down his cheek he whispers " I'm sorry...Caroline...I'm sorry." He goes over to the bar and grabs a bottle full of bourbon retreating to his studio. He pours himself a glass and sits down in front of the fireplace.

Rebekah crosses the entry and without thinking he moves towards her. He slams her up against the wall. " I was going to tell her. In my way." Klaus moves his hand down to her neck. Rebekah is about to speak and he takes over.

" SHUT UP!" he yells. Tilting his head to look in to her eyes " do you know what you just did. You took the only light I have seen in centuries away." Klaus tightens his grip around her neck and turns it abruptly. Rebekah slides down the wall, as he steps over her.

" Niklaus, this will stop. You have to stop hurting this family" Elijah says

" I don't give a damn" he seethes at his brother. Walking out of the house, so much pain he can't bear. This is why he has never loved, he can't stand the pain. He removes his jacket and runs in to the woods.

***************************S&B******************** *****

Caroline is running trying to put all of her pain behind her. She suddenly hears something and turns around only to find Stefan. " Does everyone have the same hiding place in this town." Stefan chuckles but sees the sadness in her eyes.

They walk for a while and come to a clearing sitting on the rock. Stefan finally turns to her and speaks. " I use to come here when I was a kid" he smirks. " Usually when I was mad at Damon." Caroline smiles at him and shakes her head. " I take it things did not go well with Klaus"

" I don't want to talk about that." she says. Leaning her head against his shoulder. Stefan tilts his head to meet hers. " Caroline...I want you to be happy."

" What if your scared...to be happy or to let that person make you happy" she says. Still looking out in to the clearing of trees and stars.

" If I know Caroline, I know this is more about control." Stefan raises his head and looks down. Caroline can feel his stare and looks up.

" Your dad left, your mom worked late. You had to be strong and take control at a young age" he says. " That's something that Bonnie and Elena did not have to do, they always had someone there." Stefan sighs " Look...it's time for you to let someone take care of you"

Caroline giggles " it's that simple huh." Shaking her head. " Maybe that's my fear?"

Stefan nods his head giving her a smirk " Not maybe. That is your fear."

" How was it...being with friends with Klaus" she asks

" Strange...but that's his fear too. Control...not having it. Scared of the fall out." Stefan says looking at her. Caroline thinks back to her conversation with Elijah and everything he told her. She feels bad for running out. Him and her both hate rejection and that's what she did. She rejected him tonight, he was being honest. Maybe not in the way it came out but in his delivery.

" I like this, just two friends sharing a moment" she laughs tugging at his arm. Stefan looks at her and smiles. Then he glances over her shoulder and fear takes over. He is frozen. Caroline sees his face " Stefan." He grabs her closer " Don't move Caroline. Listen." She zones out all the sounds of nature and listens.

She hears a heavy panting laced with a snarl. " The moon is not full" she says. Then it clicks she turns to look at the wolf. Her eyes widen. Staring at the huge black wolf, bigger then Tyler had ever been. The eyes a glowing amber, then she sees the sadness. The wolf just stands there dominating the space it covers.

" Klaus..." she speaks

The wolf runs off back in to the woods. Getting lost in the endless blackness of the night. Caroline turns back around to Stefan, who is still in awe. " Let's go Caroline." Stefan grabs her by the hand and vamps back to the house. They are standing in front of her car.

" Stefan that was Klaus" she says softly

" Are you okay..." he asks

Caroline smirks " Are you?" She notices how he is trembling a little. He was taken off guard by Klaus in his wolf form. No one has ever seen him like that before. He looks down at Caroline. " Ya...ya, just a little taken."

Caroline hugs him and pulls her keys from her pocket. " Its okay..." she smiles while getting in. She glances back and calls his name " Stefan..." he turns

" Yes"

" Don't tell anyone...about what we saw" she smiles. Stefan nods his head and turns back towards the door. Smirking when he walks in.

****************************S&B******************* ******

Caroline pulls up to her house. Her mother is working late again. She enters the house and goes straight to her room. She can't wait to feel the water on her body. She peels off her clothes and heads to the bathroom.

In the shower she smiles a little thinking back to the image of Klaus in his wolf form. How commanding he was and how he still knew her. It was like when their eyes met, she knew he would not hurt her. Then she felt the sadness creep in and she moved down the wall. Caroline was not in control and that is what scared her. She was crying and holding her legs up to her chest.

Klaus is sitting in the chair against her wall, listening to her cry. He hates himself for the pain he has caused her. He looks around her room, filled with memories of the life she wanted. He smiles, he watched her and Stefan tonight. In his rage and anger he shifted and just ran. Until he heard her laugh and he could not control his self. He had to get closer.

Then as he did he could smell the honey and lavender, a scent he has come to love. He knew it was a risk, getting that close. When he is in his wolf form but he had to see her. When she turned and looks at him, he knew then. That Caroline Forbes had bewitched him. He could never hurt her even in his wolf form.

" What are you doing here?" she speaks looking at the back of his body, facing her wall of photos.

He turns and smiles " I was leaving you something, but I got caught up in your memories."

Caroline moves closer to the bed, grabbing her shorts and camisole. She says nothing and turns heading back in to the bathroom. " Don't leave" she said her back facing him.

Klaus grins and takes a seat back in the chair.

Caroline walks out of the bathroom, standing there she faces her fear. She walks over to Klaus and takes his hand. He looks up at her.

" Tell me what your thinking" he says looking at her.

" I hate you" she says softly. Klaus gulps hard, he can't take it any longer with those three words coming from her. He stands up as Caroline falls to her knees below him. He can't look at the pain any longer.

She grabs his hand and looks up at him. " I hate you" she says once more. Klaus bends down and grips her face. " Why...do you make me feel helpless" he says with his jaw clenched. Caroline looks up at him. He suddenly pulls her up and slams her against her door. Still holding her face " you are all I think about, I see, I want." he says.

Caroline closes her eyes and whimpers trying to loosen his grip on her. " Do you know when they told me" he says softly but stern. " When they told me all I thought about was you." He moves one of his hands and places it on her stomach. Caroline's eyes roll back as she opens them again. He has her in a trance and she can't look away.

" I wished it was you, I cursed that it was not." He says never breaking eye contact. " When I was with her all I saw was you. How bad I wanted it to be you."

" You awoken my heart that died with me over a thousand years ago. And as bad as I want it back." He shakes his head releasing her as he turns. Tears rolling down his face " I can't...I can't take it back" he whispers. Caroline is still stuck her feet won't move. Her mind is trying to hold her back and for the first time, she steps without thinking.

She moves towards him slowly, she laces her arms around his waist tightly. As she lays her head on his back. " I hate you cause...you stole mine." She feels him exhale and he turns in her arms.

Klaus runs his fingers over her jaw and over her soft trembling lips. He lowers his on to hers. She lets him kiss her then she pulls back.

" You know why I'm mad. Not because you slept with her. I knew the moment you told me that it meant nothing." Caroline's voice is hoarse, tears streaming down her face. " It's because she can give you something that I can't." She turns her head away, when she feels his touch.

Klaus lays his head on her forehead " No matter how much you push me away, I won't give it back. Your heart...I won't give it back." Caroline grabs the collar of his shirt.

" I am in love you...I am caught in your rapture." he breathes heavy, now looking in to her eyes.

" What do you want from me?" he questions.

Caroline stares at him intently. Klaus grabs her shoulder and says it more sternly " What do you want from me?"

" To be free, To be loved, to be needed, to be appreciated..." she closes her eyes and exhales " To never be left alone" She breaks down and releases her grip on him. She sits on the edge of the bed. Caroline has never told anyone that, not even Tyler. Those were her deepest desires.

Klaus walks over to her " I lied earlier" he says smoothly running his hands over her thighs. He is kneeling in front of her now. Caroline places her hands over his. " What do you want from me?" she says faintly.

"What I have always wanted but been too afraid to ask" he hesitates.

" Love me Caroline...Love me..." Klaus is struck with fear. He has never asked to be loved. Caroline takes his face in her hands, she gazes in to his eyes. Caroline leans in and kisses him.

Klaus has never tasted anything so sweet in his life then her kiss. This one was different more meaningful than the rest. He moves up and pushes her back on the bed. Caroline is feeling a fire in her like never before. She moves her hands over his chest as she tries to remove his shirt. Klaus' hands are running through her hair and down her body. He is loving every curve on her. They break from the passion and look at each other. " I don't want it back...my heart" she says placing her hand over his heart. " And I'm not turning yours a loose either." Klaus looks at her, and smiles. " Then you have mine and I have yours. For eternity... keep mine for eternity" he sighs placing his fingers in her loose waves.

" Same..." she says as she pulls him back towards her lips.

* * *

Well, That was a hard chapter but I finally got it out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think it helps me a lot. Again thank you for reading. xx


	5. My Heart

Hello readers, last nights episode was good, but I missed the HELL out of Klaroline in it. I don't know how I will survive next season. Maybe JP will wake up.

Grace5231973: Yes, thank you for that review. I really thought about how Caroline would react and I'm glad you liked it.

Justine: Again I love love love your reviews. Thank you, that was exactly what I was going for because it's been this build up from their emotions and I thought it has to explode.

Ann4ever17: Yes it was my favorite part of the chapter too. Thank you

VD-HP-GLEE: Yes, you are correct we have to worry about the witches they have plans for Caroline. This chapter has a little foreshadowing in it. xx

Thank you to all the others who left reviews about how you all loved it. Well here is Chapter 5. Sorry for errors I do not have a beta would love one though. xx

* * *

Liz walks in the house with a fresh fruit bowl, muffins and coffee. She always brought breakfast home if she had to work the night shift. " Caroline" she yells. " Are you up yet?"

Caroline perks up from Klaus' chest then looks around a bit before lightly hitting him on it. " My mom is home, you have to go." She says smiling as he laces his hands around her waist. " Not before I get this" he smirks as he comes closer and kisses her. Caroline smiles looking down at him.

" You look different in the morning" as she gets up walking towards the bathroom. Klaus is leaning on his elbows " Is that a bad thing, love."

" No, you just don't have the almighty alpha thing going on at 7 a.m, It's cute" she shrugs her shoulders. He gets up to find his shirt and moves behind her. Moving her hair to one side exposing her collarbone. Caroline is looking in the mirror and he stops as they both stare at their reflection. He abruptly places wet kisses along her neck moving down her shoulder. As his hands lace around her small frame. She lays her hands on top of his.

Caroline lets out a giggle " that tickles."

Klaus stops and looks up as his breath hits her ear lobes " Don't tell anyone my secret." The huskiness in his voice sends a shiver down her spine. He smirks at her as he moves, now looking around for his shoes.

Caroline walks out and moves towards him, while he is sitting putting on his shoes. She rubs her hands through his hair. As a small moan escapes his lips. He moves his hands slowly up her legs as he buries his face in her stomach. He stops at her ass and squeezes it. " Klaus" she says softly. He answers by taking the edge of her camisole and raising it up while his hands continue their trial along her body. He places kisses along the exposed skin. " I want you so bad" he mumbles along her torso.

" Caroline...are you joining me for breakfast" Liz yells one more time. Suddenly taking Caroline's thoughts away from Klaus. She looks down at him and bites her lower lip. " you have to go" she says. Not wanting him to release her, but he does. He is now standing. " I have to get a goodbye kiss" before she can answer his lips are on hers. Caroline moans in his ear, Klaus stops and looks at her. " I have to go now, or I will never leave."

He moves away from her towards the window, looking back at his goddess and smiles. " Soon...Caroline." As she looks back he is gone.

Caroline stands there for a bit and throws her head back. She lets out a heavy breath and opens the door to join her mom for breakfast.

**************************S&B********************* 

Klaus enters the house, he is feeling such a rush. Caroline makes him feel things he forgot. He loves the high she gives him. Missing her already he takes his phone out and looks at the picture he took last night of her sleeping. Smiling as he enters the kitchen.

Then he feels Rebekah's presence. As he turns she is fuming " you broke my neck again. That is the last time" she shouts. Klaus drops his head " I was angry, at least it was not a dagger" he smirks. Grabbing the blood bag and reaches for a glass. Rebekah tilts her head. " Really, that's all. Not sorry sis...nothing" rolling her eyes she moves in front of him.

" I'm sorry for letting your little secret out but breaking my neck" she gets louder as he walks out of the kitchen. Rebekah grabs his shoulders and pulls him around. Klaus stares at her. " You would be wise not to spoil my good mood and remove your hand" he says sternly.

Rebekah scoffs and releases her hand from his shoulder " I hate you...you suck as a brother." Turning to walk out the door. Klaus huffs and feels regret, he never means to hurt his sister. As he is deep in thought about his relationship with Rebekah, he feels a slight buzz.

" Please don't give me a lecture, Rebekah just left. Making me feel horrible again." he speaks in to the phone.

" Good morning to you too, brother. No you made that bad hard now you have to lie in it." Elijah says.

Klaus pauses waiting for him to finish.

" I arrived early this morning and Hayley is not here." before he can finish Klaus cuts in " What do you mean, gone or dead" he asks.

" Not dead I presume just running, look you need to come to New Orléans so we can get to the bottom of this." he says

Laughing Klaus answers " Well brother that is why I sent you."

" If things are well with Caroline she will join you? Will she not." Elijah was always good at throwing the ball in Klaus' court. He waits for him to say something. Instead there is silence.

" I presume the makeup did not include you discussing your plans with her." Elijah says.

" I know Caroline, she will not think about leaving until this Silas thing is over along with graduation" Klaus states. " Just give me more time."

" Very well but you might want the scoop on the where a bouts of Miss Hayley." With that Elijah ends the call.

Klaus shakes his head and breaks the glass full of blood. Walking off in to his studio.

*********************S&B***********************

Caroline meets Stefan at the grille, as she walks in he smiles at her. Caroline was everything Elena was not. Stefan loves that she never backs down from anything ever if it hurts her like hell. She sticks around and fights. She reminded him so of Lexi. He misses her greatly sadness creeping in his mind filled with her memories.

" Hey...whats going on?" the blonde looks towards him. " Earth to Stefan...are you okay?" Caroline says placing her hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah...fine just thinking" he answers.

" Stefan...I want to tell you something. This will test our friendship because you can't tell anyone else. At least not now." Caroline says searching his eyes.

Stefan knows what she is about to say or at least he thinks. He nods his head and agrees. " Klaus came by last night and I have made a decision" she pauses. " I am going to give it a shot with him." Caroline nods her head sternly.

Then in Caroline fashion throws her hands up " Or whatever you call seeing a thousand-year old Hybrid." She giggles and looks back at her friend. Stefan is shock but knew that she had feelings for him.

" Care...listen before you jump" Caroline's demeanor changes and Stefan smiles. " I am not about to give you the Klaus is evil speech and can't change. We have all done things. I mean you know my history."

Caroline brings her joy back to her face and hugs him tightly. Stefan continues " I just want you to really think about it. " Klaus...is still Klaus just remember...okay. Cause if anything..." he stops and smiles.

" Go on...what?" she says

Stefan looks at her again and sees her happiness, he does not want to spoil it with a heavy Klaus conversation. " Look just be in the moment, your smart and I know you will think out anything" he says bending his head to catch her eyes. " A-n-y-thing so..."

" Stefan...we have not done yet...calm down" she jokes

He nudges her shoulders and smiles " Hey have you talked to Bonnie?" he says changing the subject.

" No...not since she told me about operation Elena" Caroline gives an inquisitive look.

" I was just wondering...I know she has dealt with a lot of Silas stuff. I don't think she is telling us everything." Stefan explains with worry.

" And..." Caroline says

" We should just keep our eyes open. Just in cause and watch out for her" he finishes.

Caroline agrees as she looks up and smiles. She has done that all morning even during breakfast with her mom. Thinking back to her and Klaus last night. She bits her lip and looks at Stefan. He begins to shake his head" Carol..." As he is about to object she smiles.

" Look Bonnie is running around and Elena is a bitch. I don't have anyone else..." she pledges. " Please..." giving the duck lips to him.

" Fine...but if it gets too girly I will stop you" Stefan says raising his brows.

" Okay...okay...okay..." she sings turning her stool to face him.

" So last night we talked and confessed. We kissed and touched and..."

" CAROLINE" Stefan voice raises a little.

" Sorry" she shrugs her shoulders

She continues telling him how they talked all night about places she wanted to go and things she wanted to do. Caroline beams that it was nice just to talk. She never really did that with Tyler. She told Stefan she talked with Klaus how she talks with him. She was happy and it was showing all over her. Klaus made her happy and she was relishing in the moment. Stefan could tell, and he was happy for her but still worried.

" What did you two fight about earlier then?" he cuts in.

Caroline looks at him " I ...I don't want talk about that. I don't think I should." Stefan looks at her and tilts his head.

" O-kay" he answers still having his doubts.

" Well...I have to run by the school and make sure everything is set for our big day" she grins. " I will come by later...see you and Elena?" she waits for him to answer.

" About that...Elena turned it on last night" he explains

Caroline jumps up from the stool " Why didn't you tell me...great." She starts to grab her purse and Stefan stops her.

" Caroline...she is still in shock a little but coming around. She thinks you and Bonnie hate her." he says

Caroline looks at him " Fine...call me later"

He grins " perfect"

Caroline walks out of the grille heading off to school. As she walks out she passes a strange-looking girl. Who is glaring at her intensely, she shrugs it off. Heading towards her car.

The stranger picks up her phone and snaps a photo of her. Sending the picture back to Sophie. When the witch receives it she smiles towards the others. " Now we know what Klaus' weakness looks like." Sending a text to the stranger, while smirking.

_Sophie:_

_**See if you can get me anything she wears or has held on to for while. Then come straight back here. Understand. **_

_Stranger:_

_**Consider it done, will see you soon.**_

_****************************S&B********************* **_

Klaus walks out of the jewelry store looking at the box and smiling. His joy cut short by a familiar scent. He dips his head back and smirks " To what do I owe the pleasure, Damon." He stands there waiting for the vampire to comment.

" Buying something for Barbie, nice touch" Damon says moving closer to the hybrid.

" Just had question about an old friend, Katherine have you seen her?" he asks.

Klaus chuckles " what makes you think Katerina would even dare to get close, and I don't answer to you." He shots back.

" Well, we know she has been hanging with your brother." Damon comes back with the same sharpness. " Hey is that a pity gift because she found out about your one night stand with she-wolf" Damon chuckles.

In a flash Klaus has him pinned up in the alleyway. He is crushing his throat as Damon gargles for breath. Klaus sucks his teeth moving in closer. " Look I don't like you, you don't like me. But for now on if you so much as think of Caroline...I will rip your heart from chest." Damon can feel the hot breath on his neck. He strains a little more as he speaks.

" Caroline will hate you if you do, We are still her friends" Klaus releases Damon quickly.

Klaus scoffs " really...that's what you call being a friend. Who uses someone for their own gain. Just for your little Elena...huh" he says. " Well that stops...now." Klaus speeds away.

**************************S&B********************* 

Caroline pulls up to the house, she has finish all the plans for graduation. She walks in and calls for Stefan. Instead of hearing him she hears Elena.

" Caroline..." Elena calls from the corner of the room. Caroline whips her head around to find her. Both girls just standing in silence. " Where's Stefan...he told me to come over" she says.

Elena starts to walk towards Caroline " Yeah he did that for me. I asked him to." Caroline backs up a little, still not easy around the friend who tried to kill her. Elena throws her hands up and takes a seat on the couch.

Caroline sits on the one in facing her. " How do you feel?"

Elena smiles " that's one reason's I love you, Always concerned about other. I'm sorry Caroline...I know I did and said a lot. Especially to you." Elena watches as the friend she held so close questions her intent.

" I want you to apologize to my mother." Caroline states with no feelings behind her request. Letting out a breathe, her face softens " Thank you" she says softly.

Elena smiles " I will...I will apologize to Liz. Sorry about that too." The room fills with silence as the girls stare at each other not really knowing where to start.

" So how is Tyler" Elena throws out the question.

" Good...his good. I have not talked to him since Prom but his good" Caroline answers.

" What about Klaus...?" Elena asks.

Caroline gets up " This is weird and thank you for doing it but...I thought I was ready to see you." Caroline shakes her head. Starting to move towards the door.

Elena jumps up " Caroline we have to talk, if we are still friends." the last statement coming out more as a question.

" Your right but baby steps... agree" Caroline smiles just as Damon walks through the door.

" Hey Blondie, you really need start relieving some of that tension in your boyfriend. He takes things so hard." Damon laughs walking further in to the room. Feeling the uneasiness around him. He looks at Elena " No he has not seen her" he shots out.

Elena looks at Caroline and tilts her head " Wait are you seeing Klaus?'

Caroline looks at Damon " Who are you looking for Bonnie?" she says trying to not answer the question thrown to her.

" Wait...wait...first to answer your question Elena. Yes...Blondie here is seeing Hybrid Ken." He turns to Caroline " No...looking for Katherine not Bonnie." He walks over towards the bar and pours a drink.

" Caroline...your not serious are you. I mean I hope nothing I said swayed your decision" Elena questions.

Caroline mouth is open as she shakes her blonde curls. " First...Elena baby steps right after your apology to my mom. Second...we are not talking like that yet. Third...Damon your dick as always."

Caroline turns on her heels and makes an exit from the house running in to Stefan.

" How did it go?" he says looking at the discontent on her face.

" I hate your brother...seriously hate your brother" Caroline walks to her car, before jumping in she calls him.

" Stefan...I will talk to later. Oh by the way we have two people missing Bonnie and Katherine...just thought you should know." She dips her head back in her car and speeds off.

**************************S&B********************* 

Caroline pulls up to Klaus' and gets up. Walking up to the door she jumps because Klaus is suddenly standing there reaching for her bag. Caroline smiles " I thought I would stay with you tonight"

" Lovely..." he says leaning in to kiss her quickly. As he closes the door, Caroline jumps on him. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Klaus drops her bag and returns the affection. " I miss you..." she says leaning her head back to look into his blue eyes. Klaus smiles " you're gonna be death of me sweetheart." He says flashing them on the couch.

After a heavy make out session. Caroline fixes her shirt while Klaus walks in the other room. When he comes back, he takes a seat with her on the sofa.

Caroline glances down at the box. " What's this...?" she says looking at the hybrid.

" Just open it, it's a early graduation gift." he smiles

Caroline tilts her head and smiles. She looks at the decorated box as her fingers lace the ribbon. She unties it and opens it slowly. Her mouth drops in awe, inside is a vintage mother of pearls necklace with a heart charm. Over the heart is a crown. Caroline starts to tear and leans over giving Klaus a kiss. He smiles as it falls on the edge of his lips. Only Caroline could give such a simply kiss with it being the sweetest.

" The locket opens" he whispers. Still enchanted by her beauty as she beams over her gift.

Caroline looks at the locket and opens the clasp inside a key with Klaus' name on it. She hops a little on the sofa. " I love it "_ kiss_" Thank You" _kiss_. As she showers him with love. She notices his necklaces he always wears, she pulls one out that has caught her eye. Klaus has the same locket but the key inside has Caroline's name. She moves and straddles him on the couch. Running her fingers over his lips, she smiles.

" Mine is yours, yours is mine" she says softly. Kissing his chin and moving down his neck.

Klaus hesitates as the passion grows within Caroline. She stops " What is it" she asks.

He runs his fingers in her loose waves " Sweetheart, if we go there...its no turning back for me. He pauses making sure she understands. Caroline nods for him to finish. " I will not be able to let you go, Do you want that... honestly?"

" Yes...but I feel like your holding something back" she answers

Klaus holds his head down and then looks up at her. Caroline places her hands on the side of his face. " Tell me...please" she begs.

" I...need to be down in New Orléans, for reasons you know and I don't want to discuss" He waits for her reaction. " Are you asking me if I will come with you?" she says. Trying to help him out.

Klaus nods his head " Yes...would you?"

Caroline leans in closer to him " You promised to show the world, when do we start?" Klaus grabs her and kisses her. Caroline can hardly breath. It's with passion. Caroline stops him " I want to put it on"

Klaus chuckles and picks up the necklace, Caroline pulls her hair up as he moves closer to her lips. Hovering over them as he places the necklace around her neck. As soon as Caroline feels it is on, she hops up and pulls him up with her.

Klaus takes the lead and grabs her bags on the way, leading his queen to his bedroom.

**************************S&B********************* 

Caroline's phone starts to buzz, Liz is trying to reach her but no answer. She sends her a text message instead.

_Liz:_

_**Caroline when you see this message call me. I think someone broke into the house.**_

Liz tries calling again and no answer so she leave a voice mail." Caroline must not have her phone on her" Liz mumbles. She calls Stefan.

" Hey, Liz is everything okay" he says

" No, I think someone broke into the house, but they only took stuff from Caroline's room. Have you seen her?" Liz says

" Yes, maybe a couple of hours ago, She is probably over at..." Stefan stops himself before he answers. Remembering what Caroline told him. " I will go and find her okay, and call you back." he says.

" Okay, thank you Stefan" Liz says

He hangs up the phone and heads out the door. He knows exactly where Caroline is...

* * *

I did not want to rush the end of the chapter so, the opening of the next chapter will continue with Klaus and Caroline in his room. HAHA. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews and comments. Thank you for following/favorites and for reading. xx


	6. Give and Take

**S&B**

* * *

Klaus closes the door and approaches Caroline. He takes his hand and touches her soft velvety lips. Caroline lets out a soft moan. As her breath hits his finger tips, his manhood enlarges. Caroline starts to undress him first pulling up his shirt. He helps by bringing it over his head and throwing it across the room. He takes her neck, almost as if to bite her but holds back. His hunger for her growing within him. Caroline slightly opens her mouth to say something but is caught off guard by his sudden movement. Klaus rips the shirt from her body.

" I like that shirt" she says

" I will buy you plenty more, love. Now I must have you" Klaus answers

After those words cross his lips, Caroline in turn covers his mouth. Kissing him so hard his calves rest at the foot of the bed now. Klaus smirks as his goddess descends upon his chest. Licking ever piece of skin she can find. Moaning in pleasure at the salty flesh she is enjoying. Klaus runs his fingers through her hair. " Caroline..." he softly speaks.

He turns them over, with him on top. Moving them towards the middle of the bed. He removes her bottoms. Kissing his way back to her stomach. Caroline is lost in the feeling of his lips kissing her skin. Klaus has never tasted skin so sweet and soft. He stops and comes back to meet her mouth. Caroline tugging the short hair at the nape of his neck. He removes her bra, and her lace panties. As he comes in view of her naked body, he slightly opens his mouth. Caroline looking at him with intensity smiles.

"Your beauty is beyond words" he says staring into her blue eyes. Caroline starts to blush a little taken by his words. He smirks at her as he places his hands on her knees and pulls them apart. " Mine" he whispers before he falls upon her core with his hot mouth. Caroline is already dripping wet for him as his tongue invades her folds. She begins to pull his hair as her bud enlarges, ready to burst at anytime. " Klaus...Klaus..." she breathes. His name rolling off her tongue as his glides in and out sending her in to bliss. " Oh...my...mmm" she hums while grabbing him and pulling him to her. Klaus chuckles at her eagerness, licking his lips.

" Succulent you are my love" he says panting.

He falls upon her mouth. Caroline can taste her release in his mouth. She moves her hands down and takes in his manhood. Guiding it to her center, Klaus releases a moan as she takes him in. As he starts to move inside her, both breathe into each others mouth. Klaus closes his eyes as he thrust in and out of her. Caroline gripping his back drawing blood with her nails. He grunts loudly at the pain mixed with pleasure. She was everything and more, he has never felt anything better than this. He speeds up pumping in and out of her. Caroline's hands are all over his body. She moans loudly as she comes undone. Klaus moaning her name, as her folds tighten around him. Caroline cries out loudly. Klaus responds by pumping more and more, as her release has made the ride slicker. He grips the sheets over her head. Caroline kissing his neck, she pulls him down to look at her. He rest his head upon hers. " I've never loved anything as much as I love you" he cries out. As his seed spills inside her. Caroline looks at him as he is still riding his wave of bliss. " Only you, Klaus I'm yours" she cries out. Klaus swallows hard taking her words in. " I love you" she whispers as his head falls on her shoulders.

Klaus rolls over and brings her with him. Caroline resting her head on his chest. Both stare at the ceiling. Caroline looks up at him, Klaus' eyes are now closed. She kisses both lids. His eyes open and smiles at her. " Mmmmm...that was..." before he can finish.

" Awesome..." she says beaming.

***********************S&B*********************

Stefan opens the door and sees the downstairs of the house is empty. " Caroline...Caroline" he yells. Walking in to the living room and seeing her purse and gift paper on the sofa. He takes off upstairs turning the corner and finds Klaus walking out of the room. He has a pair sweat pants on and no top.

" You need to learn how to knock Stefan" Klaus says sternly.

" Sorry...Liz has been calling Caroline nonstop" he says looking around for her.

" Okay...give us a minute" Klaus says

After a couple of seconds he raises his brows at Stefan. " Downstairs" he says getting louder.

" Oh...sorry of course" Stefan answers moving down the steps in to the living room.

Klaus opens the bedroom door. Caroline is wrapped in the sheets looking for her clothes. Klaus goes inside his closet handing her a t-shirt. Caroline smirks and takes it dropping the sheet. Klaus watches her get dress, hating that she has to put back on clothes. He takes a shirt out for him and a pair of jeans.

As they come down the steps, Stefan looks at Caroline she is glowing. He knows what they must have done. He drops his head as she smiles at him. Klaus takes notice also.

" Someone broke in to your house Caroline but only stole your stuff." He says while feeling Klaus stare at him.

" What..." Caroline grabs her purse and finds her phone. She calls her mother and walks towards the kitchen. Klaus and Stefan can hear her on the phone with LIz.

" Getting back to the walking in issue." Klaus pauses " Don't do it, knock."

Stefan laughs " Oh...you have a problem with it now"

Klaus is taken back by the sarcasm " Rebekah has her own place and no one will be here besides me and Caroline. I want her to feel at home so..." Klaus smirks " you know how girls tend to walk around the house." He hits Stefan hard on the back.

Stefan rolls his eyes and nods in agreement. Klaus can feel the weird vibes coming from him. He is starting to question if Stefan has feelings for her or not.

" I have to go home and see what was taken" Caroline is at a lost of words and throws her hands up. " Why would someone just to through my stuff?"

Klaus walks over to her and gives her a hug. " You should stay here until graduation" he says resting a kiss on her cheek.

Caroline nods " I would like that."

" I will take you home, Caroline" Stefan interrupts the couple embracing.

" Okay" she says

" I will come too" Klaus says heading towards the door with the pair.

Caroline stops him " Klaus I still need to talk to my mom"

She smiles at him, he can never refuse that smile. Even if every bone in his body is screaming. He does not like her being with Stefan alone, not after his reaction. Klaus smiles " Okay, call me and I will come and get you later. I don't want you there alone" he says.

Caroline kisses him and nods. Smiling as she gets in with Stefan. Klaus picks up the phone and calls Elijah.

************************S&B*********************** **

There was a little tension in the air and Caroline could feel it. " Stefan...why are you acting weird?" she says.

Stefan looks at her and shrugs his shoulder "I am not acting weird Caroline."

Caroline giggles a little " Yes, you are. You doing your brooding thing." Giving him an impression of his look. Stefan can't help but laugh a little at her. As the mode lightens Caroline turns to him. " I am going away with Klaus, after Graduation." Turning her head towards the road.

Stefan stops the car, dead in the middle of the street. Caroline looks back to see if it is anyone behind them. " Stefan!" she yells.

He turns to her and grabs her shoulders " Caroline what in the hell are you doing with him." Stefan shouts, making Caroline aware of his feelings for her relationship.

" I thought you understood my feelings and supported me" she says still wrapping her head around what has just taken place.

Stefan releases her and puts his hands on the wheel. Not facing her he speaks " Did you sleep with him...?" he asks. Not hearing anything from her, he says it again. " Did...you...sleep with him?" This time it comes out a little harder and louder.

" Stefan...we are friends, why...are you" Caroline begins. Stefan holds his hands up putting the car in drive. Caroline does not finish as they pull into her driveway.

***************************S&B******************** *****

Liz runs out and hugs her making sure she is okay. She nods at Stefan " Thank you." As they enter the house everything looks normal and fine. Caroline slowly opens her door and screams.

" They left such a mess...I am really pissed." She stomps her feet. Causing Liz and Stefan to laugh a little. " Gotta love my daughter" Liz chuckles.

Caroline moves in and vamp speeds through everything. They took one of my scarfs and Tyler's charm bracelet. Liz looks towards Stefan who has been quietly standing in the hall. " Why would they do that?" Liz questions him.

" I don't know but we still can not find Bonnie, she would be able to tell us something. I will call Damon." He says walking away pulling out his phone.

***************************S&B******************** ******

" Yes, brother" Elijah answers

"Well, don't let me spoil your joy. Elijah" Klaus says.

"I think our witches are mobile now, someone broke into Caroline's house and took some of her things." Klaus pauses.

" The only people I can think of that need personal items are witches." he finishes.

" But why Caroline, not unless they know what she means to you." Elijah answers.

Both men ponder the possibility on the phone and break the silence at the same time. Speaking in unison.

" HAYLEY" they both answer.

" That is why she is gone and running" Elijah adds to it.

" Precisely" Klaus responds feeling the anger boil to the surface.

" We must leave now...I have to get Caroline and come to New Orléans" Klaus says thinking and speaking at the same time. " I will call you back" hanging the phone up.

*********************S&B**********************

Caroline hangs the phone up and comes around the corner looking at both Stefan and her mom. " Klaus is on his way, he has found something." she says taking a seat by her mother.

Stefan shoots her a look, and Liz notices. " Okay, what is going on with you two" she says. Looking between the both of them.

" Nothing" Caroline says as she gets up to meet Klaus, who has pulled up outside.

She hops off the porch and greets him with a kiss. Klaus laces his hands around her waist. He looks at her with a stern face. Caroline tilts her head and grins, she knows what he has to tell her is not gonna be good.

" Okay...just say it" she says

" How do you know, what I'm about to say is all bad, love" he answers

" Cause you have your serious hybrid face on, you know the one you don't wake up with" she jokes. Trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus blushes a bit, loving the fact that Caroline is learning his smiles and faces. " We have to leave for New Orléans tonight. Witches take belongings sweetheart."

Caroline scrunched her face a bit, showing her uneasiness. " I can't " she says softly. Klaus grabs her hand and moves closer. Showing the disapproval in his face. " Caro..."

" No...I can't leave, Bonnie is missing, we have graduation...I just...can't" she says.

" Have you notice anything weird at all, this is life or death Caroline" he says more sternly.

" Well, when I left the grill it was a strange-looking person checking me out but..." she looks shrugging her shoulders.

Liz opens the door and looks around the porch to where Klaus and Caroline stand. " I would like to hear what is happening to my daughter." She says holding the door open for them to enter.

" So..." Liz urges.

" Klaus thinks it could be a witch." Caroline answers

" And what would a witch want with your stuff?" Liz questions

Caroline moves closer to Klaus and intertwines her hand with his. She glances up at his face and smiles. " Mom...me and Klaus are kind of dating" she says

" Miss Forbes" Klaus says

" Call me Liz" she cuts in.

" Liz...I would say that we are together, together. Dating sounds so casual" he smirks. " Caroline is very important to me, and my enemies must have found that out." Klaus adds.

Liz exhales and starts to pace " Caroline...this is what I wanted you to think about. THIS." Liz is nervous she knew this would happen, with Klaus having so many enemies.

" Mom" Caroline walks over and hugs her. " Klaus would never let anyone hurt me" she says.

" The witches are down in New Orléans. Guessing the intruder is heading that way. I suggest me and Caroline leave tonight." Klaus states. Drawing the attention back to him.

Stefan gets up off the couch " Caroline is not going, you go. She needs to stay here"

Klaus nods his head " Really, you make decisions for her now. Mate." He says walking to face Stefan. Caroline rushes from her mom's side and stands in between them. She is facing Klaus " Let's go and talk in my room" she grabs his hand and leads him away. Klaus and Stefan never breaking eye contact.

As Klaus and Caroline disappear into her room. Liz turns towards Stefan. " Do you have just friendship feelings for Caroline or is it turning into more?"

Stefan turns to her " No...I just don't want her to leave with him. I know he will not hurt her. I know but...I don't know." He walks out of the house, needing some air. Liz smirks a little. She knows that Caroline and Stefan have got closer but not this close. Sad thing about it, is Liz knows Caroline has no idea. No idea that Stefan might be falling in love with her.

***************************S&B******************** *****

As Caroline closes the door, Klaus looks around the room. As he sits at the edge of her bed. Caroline walks closer to him. He grabs her and places her on his lap.

" Caroline, what we just did, what I told you I mean it." Klaus looks upon his Queen

Caroline takes her hands wrapping them tightly around his neck " I know my wolf" she smiles.

" Oh is that my pet name" he smiles holding her tighter.

" Yes...I like it" Caroline answers.

" Only you can call me that without your heart ending up in my hands" he growls out squeezing her ass. Caroline giggles and kisses him.

" I can't live without you...Everyone thinks I get what I want...but..." Klaus pauses. He moves Caroline and gets up. Finding a bag and handing it to her. He stops and kneels down. " I never gotten anything like this, love in return. It's all I have ever wanted. Living in the dark for centuries and having a soft beautiful light shine on me." Caroline pulls him closer as he falls over her.

" Klaus..." she whispers

" Being surrounded by you tonight...you have spoiled me." He turns his gaze on her, his eyes looking deeply in to hers. " I can no longer live without it, your light, my sunshine."

Caroline's tears start to fall as Klaus kisses them away. " Okay...we will leave tonight" she says. Taking his face in her hands. Klaus pulls her up as he walks towards the door. Caroline calls him before he leaves to wait for her. " Can you tell my mom to come in" He smiles and nods. " Anything for my sunshine"

Klaus emerges from her room and turns to Liz " Caroline wants to see you" he says. Liz walks closer to him. Eyeing him up and down. " If my daughter leaves with you tonight. You will ensure her safety" Klaus is about to speak and as Liz finishes. " I know you care for her I don't doubt but...she is still my daughter, only daughter."

" I promise to never let anything happen" he answers

Liz chuckles a little " I know you love her, your making promises now. That's not usually your style." Liz says as she walks towards Caroline's room. Klaus holds his head down and smiles. He knew that was not his norm but Caroline was changing all that. Not changing him but giving him a new way of thinking. He had someone else he cared about now, not just himself.

***************************S&B******************** *****

" So you blow her mind, tell her everything she wants to hear" Stefan barks from the other end of the porch.

Klaus rushes to face him, causing Stefan to take a step back. " I know you care about her, I'm thinking it more than friendship." Klaus leans in " I saw the way you looked at her, when you came by tonight." Klaus tilts his head " Don't ever do that again"

" How would Caroline feel hearing you threaten her friend." Stefan throws back, causing Klaus to back up a little from him.

" I don't know what my feelings are, but I will protect her. If need be from you." Stefan says.

" I get it, she was there for you when Elena broke your heart. You were there for her, but do you really think Caroline wants to be your second best." Klaus seethes out.

Starting to pace now and get louder. " She has always been second best her in Mystic Falls. Well she's first in my life, now." Klaus cuts Stefan a look " I will never let anyone hurt her, I would give my own for hers." he finishes. Looking away from Stefan, he has never said that out loud. He is a little shaken by his own words. He truly felt that way and it just came out.

Stefan is surprised and rolls his eyes " Your right, she was there for me when I needed a friend and with her leaving..." He stops when Caroline and Liz walk out on the porch. She runs to Stefan hugging him tightly. " I will never stop being your friend, I will always be here for you." she cries.

" I know that is where your feelings are coming from." Caroline grabs his chin " I will miss you Stefan, and I love you as my dearest friend." Stefan grabs her tight as Klaus gets uneasy at the affection between the two. Caroline kisses his forehead " Never forget that okay."

She moves back towards her mom, Liz already crying " Mom, he loves me and will never let anyone hurt me. I trust him completely. Thank you, for trusting me. I love you mom." Caroline starts to break down and Klaus turns away never wanted her goodbyes to be so quick. " Always" she kisses Liz on the cheek.

Caroline turns to Klaus and smiles with the water staining her face. " I'm all yours" she kisses him on the edge of his mouth. Moving towards his SUV, looking back " Stefan you will watch over my mom"

He nods " Always" he answers.

" You both have my word, and even if me and Stefan don't see eye to eye. He can tell you about my word, Liz." Klaus turns and nods towards Stefan. He picks up Caroline's things and puts them in the car.

As he begins to start the engine Caroline looks back at her childhood home. Liz and Stefan have the soft light shining on them. She rolls the window down " This is not goodbye I will be back soon." Caroline blows kisses to both and rolls the window back up.

" Wait, Caroline I have something for you" Liz runs back in the house and then towards the car." This all the information your father has on our family. His roots, the Forbes. The information in these papers may come in handy. Okay." Caroline takes the box from her mother and nods. Placing them in the back seat.

Liz not able to see her drive off, runs in the house. With Stefan following her. " My baby is gone. Do you think he will keep her safe." Liz falls into his chest.

" I know he will, Klaus has never loved anyone like that. I saw that tonight. He will keep her safe" Stefan reassured her.

Klaus grabs Caroline's thigh as they drive off. She smiles and leans in to kiss him. Looking in the back seat she sees a couple more bags. " You already grabbed your stuff" she says.

" Yes, I did." he answers

" How did you know I would say yes" she smirks

" I didn't love, but even if you did not. I was going because you have my heart" he smirks as he turns to face the highway. Caroline grins and grabs his hand, still on her thigh.

Caroline has never left this place but in her mind she knew he was the best person to leave with. She trusted him with her mind, body and heart. Just as he trusted her, she knew that was a big deal for him. Caroline being who she is, never wants to let him down.

She leans over and places her head on his shoulder, Klaus looking down at her and grinning. " Ready to see the world with you, even if you have already seen it" she mumbles as her eyes close. Klaus kisses her forehead. " I have never seen it in love, sweetheart and with so much light."

* * *

Alright, So hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I was gonna try and do the graduation and Silas thing but wanted to have Caroline and Klaus start on their little adventure. So please leave a comment or Review. A big thank you to all of those who left reviews for the last chapter and favorite/follows. xx

Hope you all caught the mystery of the box, Liz gave Caroline. That is gonna open up a whole new world for her. xx


	7. I Love You

**S&B**

They drove most of the morning ending up in Atlanta by the afternoon. " Let's stop and explore a little, find a room and rest. Then get back on the road later tonight." Caroline turns her head towards Klaus, who is still quiet.

" Caroline we should keep going" he says tilting his head a little. Caroline leans over and kisses him on the neck. " Your tired my wolf. Please..." she whispers in his ear. Klaus rolls his eyes " it will not work on me every time, love." Caroline grins " it did this time."

Klaus finds a nice hotel to stop at in the city. Caroline gets out of the car and looking up at the buildings and smiles. While she is still looking above, Klaus comes to her side grabbing her waist. Caroline yelps and kisses him. As they break from their embrace, he grabs her hand.

They enter the lobby and Caroline sits while Klaus gets their room. He motions for her to follow him as he grabs the bags. When they enter the room Caroline throws her body on the bed. " This feels like heaven" she says falling into the soft mattress. As she opens her eyes Klaus is poised above her. Looking in to her eyes, he smiles and leans in to kiss her. Just as Caroline starts to pull him closer he pulls back. " Did you mean it?" he ask

Caroline looks at him and places her hands on either side of his face. " Mean what?" she answers. Klaus tries to turn away, but her hands stop his movement. " When we were together, yesterday" he mumbles. Caroline says nothing, still waiting for him to continue. Klaus breathes out " When you said you love me." His eyes showing his doubt.

" Yes, would you like for me to repeat it" she smirks. Caroline pulls herself up slightly closer to him. She kisses his forehead " I love you." She kisses his left cheek " I love you." Following up by kissing his right cheek " I love you." Before she can finish Klaus grabs her waist and rolls them over. Both laughing as Caroline ends up on top. Straddling Klaus as he takes hold of her hips. Caroline bends down and kisses him deeper this time. Klaus moaning in her mouth. She moves over to his neck as he begins to move his hands down her backside.

" I love you" she whispers in his ear. Klaus' phone starts to buzz and he reaches for his pocket to retrieve it. Caroline still resting on top of him runs her hands through her hair, while watching him. Klaus smiles and lips " I love you too" as he speaks into the phone.

" Elijah" he says.

" How far away are you?" Elijah ask

" Seven hours give or take, Why" Klaus answers

" Just needing a time-table so I can have things ready for you and Caroline" He responds.

" Okay, I will call you when we are closer." Klaus says while hanging the phone up.

Klaus lets out a deep breath " Where were we." He says while placing his hands back on Caroline's hip and rocking her back and forth. Caroline can feel his manhood pressing against her core. Klaus moves suddenly attacking her neck with kisses. Caroline moans out in pleasure. " Klaus...Klaus...I wanna go out" she says.

Klaus stops suddenly and leans back. Caroline gets up off the bed and opens the curtains. " Look...it's beautiful outside" she smiles. " Take me someplace beautiful" turning back to look at him. Klaus is suddenly behind her grabbing her waist. " You sure you don't want to stay in and play with me" he says. Kissing her neck, Caroline moves swiftly and hits him playfully in the chest. " Later, Come on" she nudges him.

Minutes later they approach a park " I love it" Caroline beams. Running through the field of wild flowers at the parks entrance. " It's the oldest park in the City" Klaus tells her. " I use to come here a lot, whenever I was in town."

Caroline bounces back over to him on the walkway. " What would you do?" she ask.

" Sketch" he answers looking towards a bench. As they take a seat, Caroline jumps up " I see a store, I will be back." Klaus stands up and grabs her arm.

" Caroline...I will go with you" he says sternly.

She pulls away and smiles, walking backwards. Shaking her head " No, please I want to surprise you." Not waiting for his answer she is off, across the street.

******************S&B*********************

"WHAT!" every one says in unison.

Damon is laughing, Elena is furious, Bonnie is still in disbelief. Matt keeps the drinks coming. As he walks away he smiles a little, glad that Caroline is seeing the world. Regardless if it's with a guy he can't stand. Stefan shrugs his shoulders " Look it was for her safety and her decision. Get over it, not like you really care."

" How can you say that" Bonnie shoots back. " We all loved Caroline" she says.

" Yeah, but we took her for granted and now she is gone...with Klaus." Stefan gets up to walk away from the group and bumps into something hard. " What did you say?" Rebekah questions him.

" Your brother is gone and Caroline went with him" Stefan says as he passes her and walks out of the grill.

" Oh poor Rebekah left again" Damon jokes. Rebekah looks at him and rolls her eyes. " Your pathetic go back to suffocating Elena". Rebekah rushes out of the grill and calls her brother.

******************S&B*********************

Elijah looks down at the phone and grins " Rebekah" he answers.

" So you and Nik decide to leave town and not tell me" she said, her angry showing in her voice.

" No, you knew Niklaus needed to be down in New Orléans, but the time-table got thrown off. The witches are planing something for Caroline." Elijah answers.

" Oh...well I am going to stay in Mystic Falls. Just calling to let you know." Rebekah pauses for a minute wanting her brother to ask for her help again.

" Fine, you stay and always know we are here. You can come at anytime" Elijah says quickly hanging up the phone. As he stares at the screen he feels bad, knowing Rebekah was waiting for him to beg her again. Not this time he thought, she has to want to help her family. He needs it to come from her heart. Elijah feels it's the only way his family will be united again.

******************S&B*********************

" I can't believe she did it...left with Klaus" Bonnie says. Elena rolls her eyes " I can, she wants attention and leaving with him is the best way to get it." Bonnie whips her head around to face Elena " Did you really just say that...about your best friend"

Elena huffs " Lets face it Bonnie, we are all friends but me and you were closer. We told each other stuff before we told her." Elena pauses seeing the sadness on her friends face. " She will be okay, she has her hybrid watching her back. Now I have more important things to do." she smirks.

" Are you sure her switch is back on" Bonnie says to Damon. He nods and shrugs his shoulders. " Yeah she is just on the Katherine kick, that's all" he answers while taking a sip of his drink.

Bonnie slowly gets up, as she is stepping away from the table Elena grabs her arm. " Don't be a baby Bonnie" she says.

" Let go of me Elena, now" Bonnie moves back and walks out of the grill. Elena looks back at Damon. " You know I telling the truth" she says.

******************S&B*********************

Caroline walks up to a sour faced Klaus standing by the bench. She grabs his hand as they walk further inside the park. Caroline spots a clearing and places the bags on the ground. She pulls out a blanket along with wine. Klaus is still not talking to her, so she smiles. " Please stop brooding" she says as she pulls out a sketch book and pencils She hands them to him " The guy at the shop said it was the best."

Klaus softens a little as he takes a seat on the blanket. Caroline sits next to him and pulls out a flask. " What else did you get, sweetheart" he finally says.

" Blood to mix with the wine" she beams. As he gets the drinks ready, Caroline relaxes and looks around. She loves hearing the laughter around her. Klaus looks down at the sketch pad and smiles as he sips his wine.

" That's why your different, your kindness" he mumbles. Klaus looks down at her enjoying the scenery. " About my brooding..." he is cut off by Caroline kissing his lips. He grabs her hair as they fall into a sweet embrace. " I know why..." she lingers on his ear. Klaus smiles into her hair " Thank you for the present" he says.

Caroline moves back and nods, looking in to his beautiful blue-green eyes. She is blushing and has not stopped all day. Klaus makes her feel wanted and loved. He pushes a strand of hair from her face.

Staring at each other they smile, before turning abruptly as a scream fills the park. Both laughing as they realize it's a little girl playing with her father. He is chasing her around the water fountain as the water sprays over them. Klaus turns to say something to Caroline and he notices she is heavy in thought. Klaus knows what she is thinking, she would make a wonderful mom. Loving and kind everything a child needs to grow into a wonderful person. He hates he can not give that to her. He sighs thinking about the possibility of Hayley having his child. He hopes it is all a scheme by the witches.

******************S&B*********************

They have been at the park for a couple of hours now, Caroline is taking a walk around the fountain as Klaus sketches and watches her. The same little girl from earlier walks up and hands Caroline a flower.

" Well, thank you sweetie" Caroline says leaning down towards the little girl. " your pretty" the little girl says. " So are you" Caroline smiles. That's all it took, Caroline and the little girl played around the park. Her father laughing as his daughter takes Caroline's hand and pulls her towards the water.

Caroline screams as Klaus becomes alert. Realizeing she is running around with the little girl, he relaxes. He gazes upon both enjoying the water. Caroline is so full of life and sunshine. Never meant to be a vampire, he knows that now. As Caroline waves goodbye to her new friend, she notices Klaus deep in thought.

" Caroline" he yells. As he feels her wet body press up against him. She throws her body over his and showers him with kisses. She loves to see him smile and hear his laugh.

As Klaus rolls them, he grips her hands. Pulling them above her head. Caroline is smiling she leans in and kisses his nose.

After eating and grabbing a few more things for the road. They head back to the room.

******************S&B*********************

As they enter Caroline turns around to a devilish looking Klaus. He slowly walks over to her and crashes into her body. As they make their way towards the bed, clothes are flung everywhere quickly. Once they fall onto the bed, Caroline reverses and is on top of Klaus. She kisses down his chest slowly, pulling down his boxers in the process.

Caroline smirks up at him, as she grabs his manhood. Moving her hands up and down his shaft. He grunts and runs his fingers through her hair. Caroline takes him in her mouth, moving her tongue up and down his member. Klaus moans in pleasure, as she takes him in and out. Caroline can feel him growing as she continues her movements. Not being able to hold it any longer Klaus grabs her shoulders and flips them over.

Resting between her legs, hip to hip. Caroline watches him as he enters her, grabbing his back as he begins to move inside of her. Klaus is lost in the feeling of her tightness and moves faster. Caroline is screaming loudly now, as her bud starts to swell. Feeling ready to tip over the edge at any minute. Klaus looks down at her and cups her breast. Caroline kissing his neck " Klaus..." she moans. Just hearing her raspy voice drives him more. " I can't get enough of you" he grunts as he pumps harder in to her. Caroline notices his eyes, a hint of yellow in them. Klaus turns his head trying to fight the urge to bite her.

" Do it...I want you too" she whispers. Klaus kisses her down her neck as he darts his tongue over her thick vein. Her blood calling to him, as he glances back at Caroline. The veins in her face are showing he knows she is ready to bite him also. He gives in, sinking his teeth into her flesh. As her warm blood courses through him, he moans. She taste wonderful, different from other vampires. Suddenly he is pulled out of his trance by Caroline biting him, she moans against his neck. Savoring his sweet tasting blood. Caroline coming undone, she throws her head back in ecstasy. Klaus is still moving in and out of her. He has to stop his self from feeding, before he can move from her neck. Caroline flings her arm around his head holding him there. " I love you don't ever doubt that. Please I love you my wolf" she moans. Releasing her grip, Klaus moves over her mouth. Caroline tasting her blood as he kisses her. He releases inside of her warmth, never wanting to leave. " Now, this is heaven" he sighs looking down at her.

Caroline smiles remembering her statement from earlier as they walked inside the room. They laid there still tangled in each other for want seemed like an eternity. Caroline lost in him as he was in her.

******************S&B*********************

Later that night they are back on the highway heading to New Orléans. Klaus looks down at her creamy legs, thinking back to their little break in Atlanta. Caroline clears her throat. Klaus looks up at her " Are you teasing me, love" he jokes.

" No, I'm not " Caroline looks at her outfit. She is wearing shorts and a fitted tank top. She picks up the box between her legs and opens it. Taking out an old paper and reading. " Our family descended from Scotland, cool" she says.

Klaus listening as she reads some more. " Hey what does wulver mean?" she looks to him. Klaus' face tightens a little " it's another name for werewolf." Caroline watches as he explains. "The ancient Celts believed that the Wulver evolved from wolves, and that the Wulver symbolizes the in-between stage of man and wolf." Klaus finishes.

" So it's a werewolf lore but a little different" she shoots back looking at her hybrid. Klaus zones out a little as she is talking. " Klaus...what is it" she asks. " Caroline...why would your father have all that information, what else does that document say."

Caroline glances back down at the paper " Forbes are descendants of the Wulver clan." Caroline looks over to Klaus and giggles " Well I guess I have a little wolf in me too." Her gaze stays upon him, he is still serious and Caroline grabs his hand. " Klaus your scaring me. I was joking about the last statement."

Klaus pulls the car over and turns fully towards her. He grabs the document and reads the story. " Caroline your blood was different, I had to stop myself from draining you" he says. Caroline places her hand on his cheek " Okay, your blood does the same to me. What are you trying to say?"

Klaus breathes heavy " No love, this time while making love to you. I...I could not contain myself. Like earlier when you noticed me looking at your legs. Your like a magnet, a thirst I could never quench."

" You have never had that before me?" she says

Klaus shakes his head " No..never. I have never wanted to taste anyone during sex like that, before you."

The car is quiet as they stare at each other. " Is it bad or what...I'm gonna start to freak out, Klaus? Caroline says breaking the silence. Klaus smiles and kissing her, turning back around in his seat. He begins to drive again. " No, it's not bad but it explains a lot if its true. We have to hurry to New Orléans, so we can finish reading everything in that box and find this witch." he says. Caroline gives him a half grin, she wants to believe him but in the back of her mind, she knows nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

Alright I hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter. We are getting closer to understanding Caroline's heritage and why the Forbes where a founding family. Again thank you to all the follows/favorites and of course the reviews. Special thanks to TV whorshipper and Justine, always a pleasure to read your reviews and comments. And after this the chapters will get shorter so I can update quicker. If I do that I can update at least twice a week if not more. Please keep the reviews and comments coming. thanks for reading. xx


	8. Only You

**Thank you guys so much lily94,HotHybridSex, christinaemerald,Hazel21,kk bk, VD-HP-Glee,Ann4ever17,ilyreid, Little Missy123, Justine (Guest) and tv worshipper. **

I loved reading your reviews and comments. It makes me so happy when you know people are enjoying your story. This chapter is shorter but that only means more updates. I hope you enjoy this one also, from my reviews I think plenty of you will. xx

* * *

As they enter the city Caroline is taken by it. Everything held its own beauty. Caroline rolls the window down and sticks her head out, taking in the smells of the city. She never wanted this feeling to stop. She was a long way from Mystic falls and she loved it. Klaus took in his sunshine as her eyes wandered in amazement. He was happy for the first time in a long time. He has never felt this way about anyone before and that scared the hell out of him. After his smile fades thinking of their uncertain future Caroline turns to glance at him. She grabs his hand and brings it up to her lips, as they brush over his skin. It's sends a shiver down his spine. She layers a soft kiss upon it and smiles.

Their moment is loss, when her phone rings. Caroline looks down at the ID and sees Bonnie's name.

" Bonnie" she answers.

" Caroline, how are you. I...I" Bonnie hesitates

Caroline looks over at her wolf and grins "Perfect" she says softly in to the phone. Bonnie sighs in relief as she answers. Missing her friend so much and regretting the past couple of months that have shaped their lives. " Well, you will call me when you get situated, Right."

" I promise, how are you" Caroline asks. Feeling Bonnie's emptiness on the phone. " Good, better now that I have spoken to you" she answers. After minutes of catching up, they pull up to the mansion. Caroline's mouth drops " Bonnie can I call you back" she mumbles. As she hangs the phone up, turning to Klaus as he shuts off the car. " This is where we are staying, right in the heart of the french quarter?

" If you don't like it we have a more private estate outside of the city" Klaus smirks.

" No, this is...breathtaking" she answers.

******************S&B*****************

Moving inside of the house, Elijah greets them. " Niklaus, Caroline glad you have finally joined us" he says.

Klaus smiles and then wonders, catching that his brother said us. " Who is us?" he ask. Caroline stops looking around the room and focuses back to the center, where Elijah is standing. Before he can answer Klaus's question she walks in to the room. Caroline swallows as she looks upon the brunette. " What is the meaning of this Elijah, why is she here?" he demands.

Caroline looks her up and down. She stops on Hayley's belly, not fully showing yet but Caroline knows what lives within. A baby, Klaus' baby and Caroline has to turn away. Hayley glances over at her, guilt sinking in. She loves Tyler and when he finds out that she told the witches about Caroline. He may never speak to her again.

" I have to speak to you about the baby" Hayley says.

Klaus turns towards Caroline who is looking at the floor. He is gonna kill Elijah for this, he knew he would have to deal with Hayley. But today he wanted it to be him and Caroline, get her adjusted to the city. Caroline feels him looking at her but she can't bring herself to meet his eyes. She stares at the elephant in the room, Hayley. It kills her that she can give Klaus all the love he needs, but not the family he craves. That is what stings her the most. Fuels her hatred for Hayley.

Elijah walks over to her and hands her a drink, Caroline looks at him and Klaus and walks out of the room. Leaving him standing there, he then walks over to Klaus and hands the drink to him. Klaus takes the drink and slams it on the floor. " How dare you" he seethes at Elijah.

"Instead of jumping to conclusions, you might want to hear her out" Elijah shoots back. Klaus rushes over to Hayley causing her to step back " After you tell me this, whatever it is. You never come back here. Do you understand" he demands. Hayley slowly nods her head.

" Talk" Klaus yells. As he glances towards the balcony where Caroline stands. He knows seeing Hayley has thrown her for a loop and he can only imagine what she is thinking. Caroline reminds him so much of Rebekah in this regard. Vampires who suffer greatly from the knowledge of knowing they can never bear children. Hayley walks away from his wrath and takes a seat. Turning to look up and him and Elijah.

" When I came down here, the witches knew that I was looking for something. They questioned me on where I had been, who I knew. When your name came up their interest perked and..."

" Get on with it" Klaus says with a clenched jaw.

Hayley shaken by his outburst not knowing how he is gonna take the news. " Fine, It was planned for me to come back to Mystic Falls and seduce you or whatever." She stops when Klaus inches closer feeling the heat radiate off of him. She tenses " There is no baby..." she mumbles.

"What did you say" Klaus says too calm for comfort. Hayley stands up and tells him to listen, block everything else out. " There is no baby, they wanted you down here to help them with Marcel." Before Hayley can finish she is up against the wall. Klaus gripping her throat, blood rushing to her eyeballs. Elijah is yelling for Klaus to let her finish.

******************S&B*****************

Nothing can stop him, he is taken over by his anger at the witches and her. All he can think about is the damage it could have caused between him and Caroline. What he could have lost because of this stupid wolf. How dare she deceive him and think she can live. As he is staring at Hayley, he stiffens as he feels her close. " Klaus...please...Klaus" Caroline begs.

He turns and releases Hayley, looking at Caroline who is holding his hand gently. Hayley and Elijah look on at the scene in disbelief. " Caroline..." he stumbles at his words. Afraid of the monster he has shown her, the one that has done all the bad things. The monster that she told him she tries to forget, he never wants her to see him. Here standing in this room, he could feel him reappearing. Caroline keeps a hold on his hand and stares at him. Klaus looking back at her intensely.

"Hayley...finish telling him what you want him to know" Caroline says never breaking her stare from Klaus. Hayley looks at Elijah who is quiet and nods his head at her. " whatever Marcel holds over them, they want it back at any cost. They promised me information on my family. After you found out about me and reacted the way you did. They did not understand." Hayley took a break waiting for a response as she looks at Klaus and Caroline. She wonders if they heard anything she just said, as they are staring at one another.

" Is that it, is that the only role you had to play." Caroline speaks

" They asked me who was important enough to get his attention, I'm sorry Caroline. I gave them your name. I had to help the witch, if not she was going to kill me." Hayley stands there fearing for her life.

" Why worry about the witches killing you when I will" Klaus says finally getting over his anger enough to hear her out. Klaus drops Caroline's hand and walks over to Hayley. He breathes down on her " You will thank Caroline for your life being spared, you will help us and if you don't. So help me I will kill you and every living relative you have. I will take what you want the most." Hayley quickly nods and reaches over to grab her bag. She walks towards the door " Caro..." before she can finish Klaus is standing in front of her. " You never speak her name, or speak to her. That apology comes in the form of you helping us. How I will let you know. Go before I change my mind." Hayley speeds out of the door. Elijah nods at Klaus understanding what his brother wants done and goes with Hayley.

******************S&B*****************

Klaus rushes over to Caroline and slams his lips against hers. " Sweetheart" he whispers. Caroline moans and falls into his body. " She's not pregnant" Caroline smirks against his neck. He pulls away to look at her alluring face. He loves the smile he sees but slowly it fades.

"Caroline what is it..." he ask

" I'm sorry...that you will not be ..." before she can finish his finger is upon her lips. " Don't because if their is a loophole you are the only one fit to have my child. No one else but you." he says pulling her closer. " You drag me from the darkness that clouds my soul, only you." Caroline lays her head against his chest and kisses him over his heart. Klaus lays his head over hers.

" I called Bonnie back and told her about what was in the box" she says. Klaus pulls her chin and caresses her face. " Whatever it is we will get through it, just like whatever the witches are planning and Marcel" he answers. Klaus takes her hand and leads her out onto the balcony. Caroline walks to the edge and looks out at all the sights and sounds. She feels him behind her, he holds her tight. As if she will fly away. Caroline lays her head back against his chest. " I hope you fully understand what we are walking in to Caroline. I don't want you to ever regret choosing me." Caroline turns in his arms wrapping hers tightly around his neck.

" Klaus, I know who you are and what you are capable of. I saw your face when you realized I was the one holding your hand. Shame and regret is what I saw." Klaus turns from her and she pecks a light kiss to his cheek. " Look at me" she whispers. He turns back.

"We may not always agree but I am here. I want all of you, you accepted me for who I was. You are the first person to do that, not even my friends accepted me at first. I will never make you feel ashamed of who you are. When you told me to love you, that's what I intend to do my wolf." Caroline hugs him tight. Klaus starts to kiss her moving them back inside.

" You surprise me everyday, Caroline. I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me, love." he smirks not being able to keep his hands off of her. Caroline wiggles away from him. Laughing she turns back " show me New Orléans." Klaus shakes his head and walks towards his sunshine.

******************S&B*****************

Sophie takes Caroline's bracelet and grips it tight, drawing all the energy she can from it. The rest of the witches looking on in suspense. She drops the bracelet. Looking around to the other witches. "Somethings off, go and find that werewolf" she orders. As a couple of the witches leave on their quest to find Hayley. Sophie turns to the rest.

" If she has lied, I will kill her" she yells. Lydia turns to look at her " where would that leave us. We would have no leverage against the original hybrid. I will go and seek Marie maybe she can read something." Sophie nods in agreement. " Okay"

* * *

Everything is still going on in Mystic Falls as far as the Veil coming down and Silas. Klaus just decides to take Caroline away from all that since he needs to see what the witches are trying to do. Especially since Hayley spilled the beans and told the witches about Caroline. Next chapter we will find out about Caroline's past and how it adds up to everything. Hope you guys love it. As always love to hear from you, until next time. xx


	9. One Of A Kind

All I can say is WOW! I loved all of your feed back on this story. This is the start of the shorter updates so, they should be coming almost daily. Thank you again. I love all of my followers/favorites. I hope you enjoy this one. xx Sorry if any errors.

* * *

Bonnie could not believe she was dead. The veil was down and she only had a short window. She decided that she would use this time to do something good for her friends.

She spoke to her grandmother about the Forbes family. Grams did not handle the information well, when she told her about Caroline. So Bonnie picks up the phone to call her.

****************S&B********************

Caroline and Klaus are sitting on the balcony when she calls.

" Hello, Bonnie" Caroline answers

"Caroline" Bonnie says smiling at the fact that she gets to hear her friend one more time. She is putting the veil back up tonight. " We don't have much time, are you and Klaus alone?" she ask

" Yes, we are" Caroline and Klaus move inside and take a seat on the couch. " Okay" Caroline breathes " I'm ready"

" Caroline...the veil is down it is chaos in Mystic Falls. Grams is here along with all the other ghosts." Bonnie explains before letting her grandmother speak.

Caroline looks at Klaus and sighs " Maybe I should come back." Klaus is about to protest when Bonnie beats him to it. " No" she yells " you are safe with Klaus, stay with Klaus"

" Caroline...Caroline do you hear me" Bonnie shouts

Caroline frowns " Yes, I hear you but." Bonnie cuts her off " no buts...you will understand when I tell you or when Grams tells you." Caroline drops her mouth she has not heard Grams in over a year. She knew that was a hard thing for Bonnie to deal with losing her grandmother. They have all lost so much.

" Caroline..." Grams calls to her.

" Grams..." tears swell in Caroline's eyes as she answers.

" There is not a lot of time...but this information will help you understand whats in that box." Grams pauses

Klaus goes and gets the box out of the bedroom and vamps back towards the couch. He glances up at Caroline and takes her hand. " It's okay sweetheart." he says.

Grams breathes heavy hearing his voice, she knows everything about the original hybrid and is not pleased with him and Caroline being together. She continues

" The legend of wulver some think as just lore, this clan lived along the Scottish Highlands. They stayed far away because of what they were. Werewolves but not the beast we are familiar with." Grams pauses " Caroline...you still with me"

" Yes" she says holding on tightly to Klaus' hand

" This clan was strong-willed and stubborn. They longed to be part of society so the drive towards being human started to manifest itself when they changed. These wolves had the ability to fight the urge. So they help people instead of killing them" Grams is interrupted by Klaus.

" Thats impossible, Only an original would have that control " Klaus says thinking back to the time he saw Caroline and Stefan in the woods. He still was unclear if he could control his urge if he turned around Caroline.

" Again...this is the legend. Many things have taken place around this world hybrid. Before your mother did what she did for her children." Grams says sternly towards Klaus.

He sits back on the couch and listens to the rest of the story.

****************S&B********************

" This clan would help people who got lost in the highlands back to the villages, they only feed on fish from the lakes. Legend has it...one member of this clan help a powerful sorceress to safety during a storm. As a gift she cast a spell on the clan breaking their curse because she said they were different. Strong, able to fight the urge of the beast, because their will to keep their humanity drove them more."

Caroline gasped " Wait so your telling me that my descendants were werewolves but their curse was broken by a witch."

Grams giggles a little " Not only was the curse broken, she fell in love with that wolf that saved her and they had a child. Which is where your line starts from. Your father spent part of his life searching for this information."

Klaus smirks " This makes no sense, what does that have to do with Caroline"

" It was the spell that was cast, it never took away the gene. So the child still carried the werewolf gene. You know this to be true hybrid. Not ever child from a werewolf we be a werewolf but they still carry the gene."

Caroline thinks back to what her father said to her in that dungeon " You were never meant to be this. You can't be a vampire." She repeats out loud. Klaus looks over at her.

" Thats what my father said to me when he tried to break me. He is the one that showed Tyler how to break the sire bond." Caroline says shaking a little as she puts the pieces in her head. Klaus looks at her not fully understanding.

" Klaus my father could not be compelled, he was very strong" she says. Grams nods her head at Bonnie.

" You get it now Caroline...you are not a werewolf but you do have certain traits that have carried from your descendants. Bonnie tells me your good at your controlling your urge to feed, that your strong for a young vampire. Is that true?"

" Yes...it is" Caroline answers

" Thats all I know sweetie look in the box for the rest. I miss you girls and I'm sorry that all this has happened to you all." Grams says " Now...Klaus" she calls

" Yes" he answers

" You take care of Caroline...I know you love her. But you keep her from your darkness because if you don't you will take away her light, her humanity " Grams hands the phone back to Bonnie.

****************S&B********************

Klaus let's go of Caroline's hand and gets up, pacing the room. Thinking about what Grams said to him. How could he keep Caroline from his darkness? How could he make sure she does not turn into a monster like him. Caroline knows exactly what he is thinking.

" Bonnie...thank you so much. I miss you. You keep me posted on everything okay" Caroline says all the information still sinking in.

" I love you Care bear" Bonnie says before hanging up.

Caroline gets up off of the couch and walks over to Klaus. She wraps her arms around him. Holding him tight " Hey...its okay. I am your sunshine so as long as I keep you with me. There's no dark." Klaus turns around and grabs her face kissing her passionately " Please don't ever let me go...you promise"

Caroline nods her head. " I promise my wolf...never to let you go"

Later that night as Caroline tells Elijah what Grams has told her. She notices Klaus has left them for the night. She knows he is struggling internally with what Bonnie's grandmother told him. Caroline tells Elijah he can look through the box if he would like to and bids him goodnight.

****************S&B********************

Caroline walks in to the room, he is already lying in the bed as she makes her way closer. Caroline removes her clothes and gets in the bed. She does not sleep with nighties on that much, since Klaus removes them anyway. As she moves closer to him he reaches for her. Kissing her and rubbing his hands all over her body. " Caroline..." he calls to her, she answers by wrapping her legs around him. Needing him closer. Klaus is lost in her. He has never been so enchanted by anything. He looks up at her with hooded eyes and takes her nipple in his mouth. She moans moving her hands all over his strong body.

He moves down her body applying wet kisses along her stomach and hips. Touching every inch of her he can. He places a finger in her sweet bud. " Your already so wet for me love. you drive me crazy" he mumbles as his fingers continues to work. Moving in and out of her. Caroline's body is on fire, she can barely contain her self. No man has ever made her feel like he does. Klaus wants to claim her, make her forget all others she has ever been with. His fangs drop as he kisses her inner thigh. Caroline is coming undone and he sinks his teeth in her. Caroline screams out in pleasure, not realizing Klaus is feeding from her until she opens her eyes.

Stunned but turned on by it, she rubs her hands through his hair. " Klaus..." she whispers. As her blood moves through his body, he feels her warmth brush over his. He could never let her go, never see another man touch her or even think about touching her. This night he has claimed her as his. As he removes his teeth from her inner thigh he removes his fingers and licks them. Caroline grabs him as he places his manhood at her entrance. He slowly slides inside of her. Making her feel him completely.

As their bodies move in sync, they kiss passionately. As he nears Caroline is ready to taste him. He turns his neck giving her better access and she drops her fangs. Caroline bites him and he releases inside of her. Caroline feels herself coming undone also. The room filled with their passionate moan

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review if you love it or even if you don't. As the story goes on a piece could be revealed about Caroline's past. Thanks xx


	10. Losing Control

Okay thank you for all that are following/favorites. To breakdown her past better Caroline descends from a clan that were special werewolves that curse is broken. They became human or somewhat in between. Almost like if a werewolf never killed and activated the curse. From the legend we know. But if remember Tyler still had strength before he changed and Klaus his anger also. So traits were still with both before they became werewolves. I hope that helps, Also hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again. If you have questions just let me know. xx

Also trying to pick up more on my errors, sorry no beta.

* * *

Marie walked down the long hall way towards Sophie's room. " You have a lot of nerve asking me here." she said taking in the state of the room. Sophie stops rustling the papers on the desk and looks at Marie. The two witches grew up together. After Sophie's family found out that Marie is a descendent of Marie Laveau voodoo queen of New Orléans she was forbidding to see her again. Sophie wanted to please her family and stayed away from her childhood friend.

" But you came" Sophie says smiling in the direction of her once friend. " If anyone knows you would." Marie inches closer to the desk and picks up the bracelet. She holds it for a couple of minutes and then places it back on the desk. Looking up a Sophie " what did you feel?"

" I felt it did not belong to a vampire, which is what the little werewolf bitch told me. That she was his weakness and she was a normal vampire." Sophie shoots back, still angry that Hayley can not be found. Marie looks at her " she is a vampire but one of different heritage, not meant to be what she is now."

" Can we cast upon her?" Sophie asks

" Yes, you can" Marie spoke but still held her breath. Sophie reads the concern " what?"

" It is really worth it, getting back at Marcel by calling his sire. His powerful immortal sire" Marie looks back at her.

" Yes, what he has taken can never be replaced. We need it, it's the only way for us to continue our craft." Sophie looks down at the papers, still looking for a trace of anything she felt when she touched Caroline's bracelet.

" Work with him, don't demand him it will only cause trouble. Arrange a meeting and make a deal." Marie turns towards the door. " It's the only way to keep the street from raining with blood." Marie walks out of the room. Back out on the streets she looks wondering if things could have been different between her and Sophie.

*****************S&B********************

" Klaus" Elijah calls finding him wrapped around Caroline in the sitting room. As they look through more of the box. He walks in a stops, he is still getting use to his brother showing Caroline affection. Elijah has only saw this if his brother is trying to manipulate or gain information.

Both turning at the sound of him walking in. "Sophie wants to meet tonight. I'm guessing her little search for Hayley is turning up empty and she wants to negotiate." Caroline smiles and moves from Klaus' lap, grabbing more papers along the way. Klaus smiles at her. " Very well but she is not running the show now, I am" Klaus says looking at his brother.

" She still has to answer to me" he finishes. Elijah agreeing with him. Klaus turns to Caroline. " Before you ask, no. You must stay here." he looks waiting for her to protest.

" I will give you two some time, meet me by the door when your ready" Elijah says making his way out of the room. Caroline moves closer to Klaus and grabs his hand. " Klaus...I can't stay hidden forever. Trust me I promise not to do anything." she says giving him her best face. Klaus shakes his head and stands " No...I will not risk it, stay here and I promise to tell you everything when we get back." Klaus starts to put his jacket on as Caroline is following him around pleading.

"Klaus...what am I suppose to do here" she says almost running into his back as he abruptly stops. Turning towards her he gives her a card. Placing his hands on her shoulders " you know the area's to stay in, where I have taken you. Talk to no one Caroline..." he pauses.

Moving his head around to find her eyes " No one I mean it"

Caroline let's out a breath " fine" she answers rolling her eyes. He leans in for a kiss and she turns away. Klaus takes his hand and moves her face back towards him. " Don't do that" he says while moving closer. Laying a wet kiss on her lips, they stay like that for a little. " Sorry..." she whispers.

Elijah clearing his throat as they break apart. Klaus smiles as they leave. Caroline turns back around and pouts. She misses her friends she has no one here besides Klaus, and Elijah is still warming up to her. Caroline feels alone without him by her side. She grabs the box and pulls out some papers.

*****************S&B********************

There is an old book that looks like a journal, Gerald Forbes written on the outside of it.

_1912_

_If my research is correct we come from a long line of fighters, protectors. Now I understand my pull to protect my family from the evil in this town. The deeper I go back the more I understand my fight. I have to keep her protected ,my daughter from this darkness. _

_1913_

_It happened again she compelled her mother. I have her in the cellar working on a new tactic to fight the compulsion, if this works me and my wife can help her. Maybe condition her to fight the urge. Information I find on our family history, no one can know. This town does not take well to the unknown. I have to keep her safe. _

Caroline reads entry after entry of thoughts written by Gerald. Caroline pulls out the photo of her relative. A young girl her age, she sees similarities in her. The hair, eyes the smile. Caroline tosses the picture back in the box. What does all of this mean, she thinks.

_**Meanwhile at the meeting...**_

" Klaus...let her speak" Elijah yells.

Klaus puts the witch down " Speak witch, your time is running out."

Sophie wraps her hands around her neck, she moves to the other end of the room. " I am trying to get back what is mine. I thought if I had something over you it would be easy to get you to help. You're the only one that can get close to him."

" No one controls me witch, and you use the most pathetic person of them all." Klaus laughs. " Hayley..."

" But we have the most important one now, she holds up Caroline's bracelet." Sophie seethes out of anger.

Klaus dives for her as Elijah steps in front of him. " I will rip your heart out, if you touch her." he says.

Sophie clings to the wall " Then we have a deal, I want to know who is working with him and there is an amulet he has, I want it back. Get me that information and your Caroline is safe."

" You sure you want to play this game with me. If so don't be surprise by the outcome" Klaus answers with his jaw clenched. Klaus jerks loose from Elijah and marches out of the room.

"If you want this to work, I will tell you not to make threats. My brother does not take kindly to them. We will be in touch." Elijah says following Klaus out of the room.

*****************S&B********************

Caroline puts her phone back in her purse, she sent Klaus a text letting him know where she was. As she enters the bar, walking up to take a seat. After a couple of drinks a dark-haired girl appears beside her.

" Hi...my name is Chloë" she says looking at the blonde.

Caroline turns her head and smile " Hi...Caroline"

The girl smiles back " are you attending college in the fall, I am. I have only met a couple of people down here." she snaps her head back.

Caroline laughs " Maybe... just on vacation now, seeing if I like it"

All of a sudden a boy comes and bumps up against Chloë. " Sorry this is my friend, well its a party going on later if you want to go." she ask

Caroline shakes her head " I'm fine, thank you." Chloë nods her head and gives Caroline her number.

" You look nice, you remind me of my best friend back home. So if you ever want to hang out just call me." leaving her number on the bar she walks out.

Caroline turns back and orders one more drink. When Marcel walks in, he comes to this bar close by the college sometimes to scope out new blood in the city. As he struts pass Caroline picks up exactly what he is and turns her head.

Marcel walks passed her towards a table in the back of the bar. Taking a seat he looks around and stops on the blonde with the long legs. " Mmmm...nice and a vampire. No vampire comes into my town and does not greet me." He says to the lackey on his side.

Klaus is walking towards the bar as him and Elijah talk. " Why would she use a child to try to get me to work with her." he ask

Elijah pulls his shoulder " slow down...look there is nothing else to hurt us with and family is important. Are you going do it or what?"

" First, Marcel is out of control but he has everything I want. Loyalty, family and power. When Mikeal ran us away, I left the town open. My town open for him to sit at the throne. Now I want it back, I want to be king" Klaus looks at Elijah.

" And you think Caroline will fit perfectly in your plan for power. This is what I was afraid of for you." Elijah says shaking his head at his brother's answer.

Klaus places his hand on his shoulders " you miss understand me. Caroline makes me better. She makes me think more. We all know I am irrational at times and react quickly. I just want a place where we can call home and no one bothers us." He releases Elijah and walks.

" If I am king, no one will think twice to harm any member of my family. I know she has not told me everything in her past but I can feel she's been hurt, neglected. As I have, I intend to not let that happen again." As they arrive in front of the bar, Klaus peers in and sees Marcel talking to Caroline. Elijah pulls him back. " Just wait...did you know he comes here."

Klaus slowly turns towards his brother " If I did...do you think I would let Caroline come here."

_**Inside the bar**_

" You're a new face...a very alluring face" Marcel says breathing down looking at Caroline.

She turns to look at him " Do you always introduce yourself like this towards...new faces I mean." Caroline rolls her eyes, moving back a little.

Marcel laughs he leans in closer towards her ear and moves a strand of hair behind it " I know what you are, if you're trying to hide it."

Caroline jumps up " Don't touch me ever again...like I don't know what you are. I not that stupid... don't let the hair fool you. I'm passing through town, I will be gone before you know it." Caroline says calling the bartender to get her card.

Marcel smiles " that's a shame I would love to take that pretty little smart ass of yours out." Caroline locks eyes with him and grabs her card, heading towards the door. Marcel looks back at the bartender.

" What was her name..." he ask. The bartender looking at him " Don't know...but the card she used was prepaid no name needed." he answers and walks back down to help other customers.

His lackey appears at his side " she blew you off." Marcel glances back " Not for long...I want her it's something about her that's different. Her light." The lackey looks at him strange.

" Are you in love..." he jokes

" No...you have not been around long enough to know the difference but there is something special about her..." Marcel orders a drink and turns back around.

*****************S&B********************

Caroline walks out into the streets walking a block by herself before Klaus and Elijah appear. Caroline grabs her chest. " You startled me" she says. Klaus says nothing but grabs her hand. As they move through the crowd, she can feel his grip tighten on her. She knows that he must have seen the little bar incident and is not pleased.

As they enter the house, no one says a word. Feeling the steam coming from Klaus. He turns towards Caroline as she is taking off her jacket. " Are you okay..." he says moving closer to her.

" Yes...I am a big girl you know" she answers trying to lighten the mode.

" This is not a joke...Caroline. Your not in Mystic Falls anymore" he says moving towards the bar the grab a drink. Caroline sucks her teeth " I know that, you said I could go out to the places we went." she snaps back.

Klaus stands there staring at her for a minute " I know it's not your fault, it's mine"

Caroline moves closer to him " Everything that happens to me is not your fault." Elijah interjects " Caroline is strong...reading some of her history. It's no wonder you found each other. I mean she did date a werewolf turned hybrid and now you. I don't think a normal vampire could take on that " he smiles back at her. Caroline moves towards Elijah " Thank you" she says.

Klaus slings the glass across the room, the table follows. Pushing Elijah back towards the wall. " If I need your thoughts I will ask for them. I am tired of everyone thinking that they can use my relationship with Caroline as a crutch. You, the witch and now Marcel" he shouts.

Caroline jumps back a little, she has never heard him raise his voice so loudly before, or at least not around her. The Hayley incident was nothing compared to this. Elijah pushes his brother's hand from him. As he fixes his shirt he looks at Klaus.

" Do your job, keep an eye on Hayley and get the information I asked on the witch" Klaus says turning back towards Caroline. Elijah moves out of the room and slams the door.

" Klaus..." she says softly, moving towards him. " Stop..." he brings his hand down over his face. " You will not leave this house without me, if I am not here you stay" he demands.

Caroline's lips become tight. She knows he is angry and she still has no idea what the witch said but she can not hold back. " I am not a prisoner...I may not be as old as you but I can help. You have to let me help. Thats the only way, I have to stand with you." Klaus nudges her to the side.

Caroline raises her voice " Is that all I am to you a possession. You know I'm telling you the truth. He's gonna find out...they all are about me and you. We have to be ready..." Klaus yells at the top of his lungs " Stop...what I say goes. Do you know how I felt when he touched you. When he got close to you. If you don't I will have no choice but to send you back to Mystic Falls or a place you will be safe."

Caroline is about to answer when Klaus pushes her up against the wall. Her breath hitches. " The more I'm with you...the stronger my love gets. How many times were you taken in Mystic Falls or hurt. I can't take that chance Caroline."

" Don't ever touch me like that again..." Caroline speaks slowly. Klaus realizing where his hands are, gripping her collarbone close to her neck. Ashamed he retreats to their room.

*****************S&B********************

As his mind races he knows he went to far. But he can't explain the urge he has to protect her. To make her submit. Every time he takes her it pushes deeper inside of him. His hands shaking as his mind wonders. Then it clicks to Klaus, Caroline is his true mate.

The past couple of days have been hard for him, he is not in control and that scares him. The witches telling him what to do. Elijah giving him his direction and now Marcel sets his eyes on _his Caroline_. It is all too much, he meant what he told his brother earlier. He wants a place they can be safe.

As Caroline walks in he tenses, scared of what she might say. As she inches closer tears start to form in his eyes. Caroline says nothing and wraps her arms around him, she kisses the back of his neck. Laying her head on his back. Klaus grabs her hands and pulls her closer. " Are you gonna leave me?" he mumbles

" No...I'm going to stay and love you, because if I leave. I'll be doing what everyone else has done to you. Don't let your fear push you away from me." Caroline lays her head back down on his back. Klaus' breath hitches at that moment he knows. His heart truly belongs to Caroline Forbes...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a little longer than yesterday's. I have gotten a lot of request for a baby, I do have two roads this story could go down. I am placing a poll along with this story. Please vote if you have time, just view my profile page to enter your vote. Also I love hearing your reviews and comments. Thank you again for reading. xx


	11. Not A Weakness

Thank you guys so very much for staying with this story. I had a very hard week, one of my good friends lost his family in an accident so it has been hard. But I am back and ideas have flowed with this story. Thank you again for all your comments and reviews. xx

* * *

Caroline pulls out the journal she found, the other night and reads some of the entries to Klaus. She smiles down at him as he grabs her hips. " It is very hard to concentrate with you straddling me love" he smirks. Caroline reaches down and smacks his chest playfully. " Listen...if I can sort through this. I can figure out a way to get stronger and better."

Caroline begins to read again as Klaus moves his hands up her torso. He starts to move her camisole slowly up stopping at her breast. He takes his hands and moves them under the fabric massaging her nipples. As he moves the top higher her breast spill out. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks it. Caroline moans, she loves the fact he can't get enough of her. " Klaus..." she whispers. He stops and answers " Caroline..."

She places the book down and grabs his head pulling him away from her chest. She crashes her lips into his. Klaus grunts as she takes him. He tries to flip her over but Caroline does not budge. He stares at her and can see the lust in her eyes. Klaus reaches down and rips the thin fabric separating her from him. Caroline can feel his manhood ready for her. She rises a little and them takes him in completely. Both sighing as they feel each other. Klaus kisses her neck, while his other hand moves over her breast. Caroline pushes him back and rest her hands on his chest. She kisses him hard as his hands grab her hips. Klaus starts to move them, he can feel her nearing as he is.

Caroline looks at him " bite me" she faintly says. Still moving on top of him, Klaus moves his hands up to her neck and pushes her hair aside. His fangs drop and as he licks her neck. Wanting nothing more than to taste his Caroline. She is close and he can feel her tighten around him. Klaus sinks his fangs in her neck as she screams in pleasure. Caroline pulls his wrist up towards her mouth and sucks his skin. Sending Klaus in to overdrive as he thrust inside of her. Caroline sinks her fangs into him and loses it. Her body starts to tremble as she comes undone. Klaus follows as she feels the heat he releases inside of her. As they ride out their wave of ecstasy. Caroline pulls his wrist away from her and captures his mouth. Running her hands through his hair. " I love you" she breathes.

Klaus moans, he could never get enough of this. His sunshine breathing life into him the hybrid once thought was gone. As they rest on each others shoulders he responds back to her smiling. " I love you too, my sunshine"

******************S&B**********************

After their wonderful morning, Klaus and Caroline emerge from the room. Elijah has not been back since two nights ago, when Klaus lost it. Klaus checks his phone for messages from his brother and finds nothing. Caroline comes out behind him.

" Still nothing from Elijah" she says moving over to pick up the box.

" No...nothing" he answers

" You really hurt his feelings Klaus, you should apologize. He was only trying to help" she says.

Klaus smiles at her " What are you doing to me, love."

" Making you better" she jokes. As Klaus starts to look in the box, Caroline steps out on the balcony and calls Elijah.

" Hello, Caroline" he answers

"Elijah I'm sorry about the other night. When are you coming home?" she ask

Elijah takes a long breath " I am trying to figure out somethings, Caroline. I will be home soon. Thank you for your concern. My brother is very lucky to have you."

Caroline smiles " Make sure you tell him that everyday" she laughs. " Okay we will see you then." she hangs up the phone and comes back in. She hears a knock at the door and Klaus looks at her. Caroline shrugs her shoulders.

Klaus walks over and opens the door. " Stefan...so nice of you to come uninvited" he says sternly. Caroline runs over knocking Klaus out-of-the-way. She jumps on him " Stefan I missed you." she squeals.

Klaus just looking at the two embrace, Stefan can feel Klaus' eyes burning holes into them and he releases Caroline.

" I thought I would bring you this personally." he says handing her a diploma. Caroline grabs it and runs over to Klaus. Giving him a kiss on the cheek as she opens it and sees a note from her mother. Caroline looks towards both of them and grabs her phone, heading out of the room to call her mother.

Stefan walks in and drops his bag. " I see you plan on staying" Klaus says looking back at his once friend. Stefan nods " Yes, I do. I could use a break from Mystic Falls. Also I miss Caroline." Klaus turns on his heels

" Drink" he says pouring three glasses and handing Stefan one. As he takes a seat. Caroline walks back in tears staining her face. " You alright love" Klaus ask. She nods, he knows talking to her mother always makes her miss home a little. Caroline picks up the drink and sits with Klaus. Stefan notices how close they have gotten.

" Thank you for bringing my diploma, that means so much to me. So what have I missed." Caroline says. Stefan begins to tell her everything about the veil coming down and then he drops his head. " Elena chose Damon" he says softly. Caroline moves away from Klaus and goes to Stefan. Hugging him " I'm sorry...but you will find someone. I know it" she smiles. Stefan smiles back and finishes telling them about Mystic Falls. Caroline then starts to tell Stefan about everything she found in the box.

" I was long gone from Mystic Falls then, and Damon" he says thinking back to the date Caroline ask him about. Stefan smiles and ask where Elijah is " He will be back soon" Caroline answers.

******************S&B**********************

Later in the evening Caroline and Stefan sit out on the balcony " you look happy, good" Stefan says. Caroline glances at him " I am. I have never been loved like this. Klaus makes me happy" she says. Caroline scrunched her nose " Even though he has his issues, I mean I have issues too so..." Stefan cuts her off.

" Let me guess...jealousy or obsessiveness" Stefan laughs. Caroline smirks " Yes...but I know why he reacts that way with what has happened to him in the past" she answers.

" What about your past, have you told him everything including Damon" Stefan shoots back. " I don't want to talk about that, let's talk about something else" she quickly tries to get off that subject. Caroline knows that if she ever told Klaus what Damon had done to her it would be his death and even if her and Elena are not on the best of terms. She would never do that to her, Caroline still loves Elena but it's best they are learning how to live without each other. Her and Stefan enjoy each other's company talking and laughing for the rest of the afternoon.

******************S&B**********************

That night Caroline had convinced Klaus that they need to get closer to Marcel. Klaus knew he had to get closer to Marcel to get what the witch wants but he was delaying it not wanting to leave Caroline. She pushed him into it and he reluctantly agreed.

As him and Stefan have a drink before heading out to the bar, Caroline walks out. Stefan raises his brows at her as she walks closer to them. " How do I look?" she says smiling.

Caroline had on a fitted black skirt with lace around it. Toping it off with a flimsy multi-colored blouse that hung off her shoulders. With a pair of black Louboutins. Her hair falling in waves along her bare shoulders. " Breathtaking" Klaus responds still picking his mouth up off the floor.

" Caroline you know what tonight means, Marcel is going to know you are with me." Klaus turns the conversation to matters more serious. Caroline walks over to him and kisses his cheek " Exactly...but I am never your weakness, we are more powerful together than apart" she says. Klaus smiles and caresses her face. He takes her hand and looks at Stefan.

" Well, let's go. Shall we" Klaus says with everyone nodding in agreement.

******************S&B**********************

As they enter the bar, Caroline remembers everything Klaus told her. How these parties can become. He grabs her waist tightly as they enter walking back towards the bar. Stefan following closely behind them. Klaus orders their drinks and leaves Caroline with Stefan at the bar. He walks back to Marcel's private area. Marcel stands up on alert remembering last time he came to one of his parties.

" I come in peace" Klaus says holding his hands up. Marcel eyes him " you know last time you tried to kill one of my family members." he answers.

Klaus smirks " well I thought I rectified myself by healing him, I came to talk since I have returned and would like to abide by your rules. Since you are the king" he says with a hint of sarcasm. Marcel grins knowing fully well what the hybrid intended to get across. " Very well" Marcel adds.

As they take a seat he see's Caroline, pulling the lackey closer to him. " There she is, who is she? Marcel says to himself but out loud. Klaus smirks and stands calling Caroline and Stefan over. Caroline smiles while walking over, swaying her hips left to right causing every vampire in the bar to stop and look. She wanted that reaction and that is what she got. As she stands in front of Marcel, he quickly raises to his feet. Kissing her hand as Klaus speaks. " This is Caroline and Stefan. Stefan is a friend and Caroline well..." without finishing Klaus grabs her hand as he guides her over to him. Caroline slowly kissing his cheek and taking a seat.

Marcel raises his eyebrows and chuckles " well, Klaus what can I say. She is stunning my old friend. My apologies Caroline for earlier."

" Thank you" she says

Klaus leans in closer to Marcel " Just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to fear from me. Just relearning the ropes around here. Its seems I will be saying a while to take care of some things and show Caroline the city."

Marcel smiles and nods his head " sounds great I am glad you are here good terms."

As the night carries on a song comes on and Caroline wants to dance. She pulls Klaus up and wraps his arm around her waist. Looking in to his eyes as he pulls her close. Stefan turns to Marcel and smiles.

******************S&B**********************

" How do you not get in trouble?" Marcel asks

Stefan turns " excuse me I don't understand..." He chuckles and moves closer to Stefan. " You know...How do you not get in trouble with him... being so close to her. " as he ask the question he eyes find Klaus and Caroline on the floor.

Marcel eyeing her envying Klaus because he gets to touch something so beautiful and pure. Thats how he saw the light that was around this girl. Where on earth did Klaus find her and why is she with him? Marcel thought. He knew then that he would work with Klaus as much as he could to get time with her. He wanted to know everything there was about Caroline Forbes.

Camille walks over and fills his glass, she smiles down at Marcel waiting for him to flash her his killer smile. She notices he is paying her no attention and follows his eyes. Hers land on Caroline. Who is laughing as Klaus whispers sweet nothings in her ear. Camille could fill the anger build inside of her. She slams the bottle down on the table and storms off.

Marcel breaking away from ogling Caroline and notices Camille storming off. He smirks and tells his lackey to go and talk to her for him. He walks off in her direction.

As Klaus and Caroline come back and take a seat. Klaus looks at Marcel "So I know you have the witches under your thumb in this town. But I have to finish some business with a couple of them." he says.

Marcel smiles " you have my permission to speak to whoever you need to my old friend. Things will surely become more interesting with this fascinating beauty you have brought with you. The quarter could use some light." he chuckles. Klaus tenses a little knowing fully well what Marcel is wanting but it falls into their plan. He hates that Caroline has that effect on people but that is what drew him to her. He knows she loves him and would never stray.

Caroline pays close attention to her man and puts her hands on his thigh smiling at him. At that moment when Klaus turns to meet her glare, nothing else exist in the room. Nothing but him and her.

" I will let you two conduct business and Stefan will dance with me" Caroline says as Stefan stands to guide her. Klaus looks at Stefan and smiles, if he trust anyone with her it's him. Marcel seems disappointed that she is leaving his presence but plays it off with a smile. As Caroline and Stefan walk off.

After a couple of dances Klaus approaches them on the floor " Ready..." he ask while taking Caroline's hand. As they walk out of the bar and head home.

******************S&B**********************

Elijah is standing there greeting them and Caroline runs over to hug him. Elijah is taken by the show of emotion but feels good. He can see why this girl is special and he is glad his brother has her. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her back. Stefan laughing " she likes hugs and will make you like them." Klaus grins back at his brother.

" Good to have you back. I'll be back in a minute. I have to change" she says while walking down the hallway towards their room.

" Good... now I can tell you the other reason for my visit" Stefan says causing both Klaus and Elijah to stare at him. " Something else happened in Mystic Falls a vampire did get the cure...Katherine" Stefan says

Elijah moves closer hearing about his love and Klaus tilts his head. His mind thinking of what Stefan just told them. Stefan notices and smiles " she knew that would spark your interest Klaus."

" Why yes it does" he answers

" What deal is she trying to make, Stefan" Elijah ask with concern.

" She wants her freedom and she is willing to give Klaus her blood for it. Since she is human again. That would help you in your fight against Marcel" Stefan adds.

Elijah turns to Klaus " if she does this you will forgive her, correct."

Klaus smirks " absolutely and I have the perfect werewolf to try it on"

******************S&B**********************

Later as Klaus enters the bedroom Caroline is in the bathroom as she walks out Klaus smiles. Caroline begins to walk towards him, her silk nightie showing all of her curves. Wrapping her hands around the hybrid. He was happy and she could tell. " What are you so happy about" she ask.

" You..."

" And..." Caroline says turning around and walking away, swaying her hips and looking back at him.

Klaus walks up behind her and pulls her back towards him, moving a piece of hair from her ear. " I felt like the luckiest man in that bar tonight, because I had you. I could feel that every man in that bar wanted to be me. To be able to touch you..." he answers. Grabbing her ass, Caroline gasped and smiles still facing away from him.

" They envied me because I can do this" he says moving his hands slowly up her body. Touching her breast through the thin silk nightie. Her nipples becoming hard at his touch. " Or do this..." he leans in and kisses her neck, causing Caroline to moan. " Jealous because I get to touch this..." Klaus then takes his hand and pulls up the silk nightie touching her warmth. He chuckles realizing she is not wearing underwear. He can feel her wetness pouring on his finger. " Upset that they will never get to taste this...only me" he takes his finger and slides them in his mouth. Tasting his Caroline, her sweet nectar he can never get enough of.

Caroline turns around in his arms and kisses him. " You truly made me realize tonight that it's not what the king reigns over but it's who he has by his side." Klaus hums in her ear. Making Caroline feel weak in the knees. Klaus slips the nightie off of her and looks at her with hooded eyes. Backing her up towards the bed " You remember what you told me at the lake about Cinderella?" he breathes. Caroline nods her head unable to speak.

" I'm going to make you my Queen Caroline, that's what you truly deserve" As with that he takes her. The room filled with nothing but sweet moans from his Queen as he makes love to her all night.

******************S&B**********************

In the morning Caroline wakes up smiling her body aching from all the love-making her and Klaus did last night. She looks over to the warm body beside her and smiles. She was truly in love with this man. She could be with no one else but him, the more she is with him the more that comes true. She walks into the bathroom and feels something trickling down her legs. The scent finally hitting her as she looks down she sees blood, Caroline jumps in the shower to clean it away, but it has not stopped. As the water runs over her body, she cradles herself.

Klaus awakes with the strong scent of blood and follows it. Finding her cradled in the shower. He opens the door and sees the tears running down her face. Caroline looks up at him. " It just started and it will not stop, Klaus whats wrong with me?" she looks terrified. Klaus is standing there still in shock, has it started what the witches have planned for her?

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it please leave me a review or comment on what you think. What is happening is, we are getting more and more away from Mystic Falls and bringing characters in to Klaus and Caroline's world down in New Orléans. Which I think is a better setting anyway. Now the Katherine being human she can offer Klaus what he needed from her all along. This will have a great effect on his need to take over New Orléans. Thanks again. xx


	12. Destiny

I just could not leave you guys hanging tonight so I decided to put up another chapter. Thank you VD-HP-Glee for your kind words for my friend. It will be a challenge but we will be there for him along the way. And thank you tv worshipper you know how much I love your comments. xxx

* * *

Caroline yells for Klaus to leave, he is stunned by her out burst. He leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen. As he is pouring the blood in a glass, Stefan and Elijah enter. Both have looks of concern. Klaus looks up at them and shakes his head.

" Is she okay...what happened?" Stefan says while slowly the panic sets in. Klaus is still in a daze as Stefan steps closer to him.

" Klaus..." Stefan yells.

" I don't know what happened she kicked me out of the room" Klaus mumbles in a low voice.

Stefan runs out of the kitchen towards the bedroom door. It is locked now so he pounds on the door.

" Caroline...Caroline...are you alright open the door." Stefan shouts.

" I'm ...I'm fine, I just scared myself that's all, I will be out in minute" she shoots back.

" But...Caroline. The way Klaus looks out here..." he says thinking back to the original hybrid's stunned face.

" Stefan...I-said-I-will-be-right-out. Please" her voice picks up a pitch.

" Okay" Stefan says as he begins to walk away from the door.

*****************S&B***********************

He walks back in the kitchen, holding his hands up " I don't understand what could she scare herself about." he says looking at Klaus. Klaus recovering now from the shock shrugs his shoulders.

" There are somethings Stefan that cannot be shared with everyone and needs to stay between me and my wife. Klaus clears his throat " me and Caroline, I mean." Stefan and Elijah both look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

Klaus recovers with another statement " I'm not being an ass, I'm just being..." Stefan cuts him off.

" A boyfriend would say..." Stefan responds. " or husband" he mumbles under his breath. Elijah and Stefan both smirking at each other. Klaus shakes his head and walks out.

*****************S&B***********************

Caroline emerges from the bedroom and heads straight to the living room. As she enters all three men stare at her. " I need a girl, there is way too much testosterone in this house." she rants.

Klaus comes closer and to her " Caroline are you..." She cuts Klaus off and " I don't want to talk about it"

Caroline is still pacing the room, looking for her purse and phone. " I need to go for a walk or something"

" Okay where would you like to go, sweetheart" Klaus says following behind her. Caroline stops him near the door.

" I want to go by myself...Klaus" she says sternly.

As Caroline leaves the house for her walk Elijah turns to Klaus " I think I can help" Klaus . Upset that Caroline has left and does not want to talk to him. Starts to walk towards his studio. " Not now Elijah"

Caroline walks down the street, trying to wrap her mind around what has just happen. She has called Bonnie all morning and still no answer. Where the hell is Bonnie, she thinks. She hates how she treated Klaus but she was so used to handling things by herself. Caroline sees a little shop at the corner that has what looks like homemade jewelry. She walks in. As she walks in the caramel skinned woman in the back, speaks to her.

" Can I help you find anything" she says eyeing Caroline.

" No, just looking thank you" Caroline answers.

" No child do you have any questions about your future" she says walking closer to Caroline.

Caroline glances back towards the window and sees the fortune-teller sign in the corner.

She laughs " I don't believe in any of that stuff."

" You should Caroline Forbes..." the caramel skinned woman shoots back. " Follow me..this way"

" Okay... you have sparked my interest but I'm not going anywhere with you witch." Caroline snaps already feeling horrible today.

" I know who you are and that you are with the original hybrid. I am not an enemy. I am your friend. You just don't know it yet." she answers trying to calm the vampire.

*****************S&B***********************

Caroline slowly follows her in the back. As they enter Caroline sees a bunch of drawings and scrolls.

" So..." Caroline says looking around.

" You don't want to know why you were bleeding this morning" she cuts her eyes at the blonde.

Caroline backs up and hits a shelf starting to panic. " What...How did you know that" she ask.

" It is destiny, my dear. The blood is a symbol of the life you and the hybrid created." she says giving Caroline a look over. " I know about your history...much was left out about the sorceress that broke the curse. She was Morgana Le Fay, she was a powerful sorceress. That is what I am, to correct your early comment. My name is Naomi" she says.

" Whoa this is crazy" Caroline starts to pace. I can't get pregnant." Caroline shouts

" But you can giving your history...your blood is that of a werewolf child." Naomi tells her. She takes a seat and watching Caroline pace.

" How come no one ever knew this before, that...that I am just finding out about this" Caroline says still pacing.

" My dear Le Fay had powerful magic not your normal witchcraft. It was written well before and kept secret by women in my family. We have been waiting for this and destiny takes time." She pauses " it was written that nature will create a balance between light and dark. That is the child you carry, you the light. The hybrid the dark.

" Does it say what will happen to me or this baby, if I want to keep it" Caroline ask.

" No my dear...Futures always change but destiny will still find a way to manifest. It all depends on what road you take. I can only tell you what has been written" she motions for Caroline to sit.

*****************S&B***********************

Caroline is in shock she can not believe she is pregnant, this is what she has always dreamed of but she wants to make sure her child will have a life. Not be a pawn for power or evil. Without that guarantee she does not know if the child should happen.

Naomi takes Caroline's hand and " this child will cause you and the hybrid to have a stronger bond. Both your blood and his run through this child and as the baby grows so will your bond. You will learn his deepest darkest secret and he will learn yours."

Caroline looks at her " How long do you think it will take before anyone can hear the heartbeat." her hand starting to shake from her nerves.

" Two maybe three weeks. why?" Naomi lets her hand go.

" Do you think you could give me something to make it go away. I mean...if I decide not to have it." Naomi jumps up from the table.

" I will not and can not help you in that, child. My nature keeps me from it." she walks back closer to Caroline. " When you make your decision you and the hybrid come and see me.

Caroline raises from the table with a blank expression and starts to walk out of the store. She turns her head to get the name of the store and notices it was not there last week. Maybe destiny did play a part in her and Klaus' fate.

*****************S&B***********************

As she walks down the street, she hears a child laughing and smiles. She wants that for her baby. To be happy and safe, but with her and Klaus in this supernatural world. Could that be a possibility she thinks.

Hours later after many text messages and phone calls from Klaus, Caroline arrives home. Klaus and Elijah have left for the evening. She walks in and notices the light on in Klaus' studio. Caroline walks in and stand there watching him paint.

She loves to watch him paint, it always calms him. Klaus turns around and flashes in front of her. " Sweetheart, If I was ever to rough you know...please tell me." he hesitates trying to find the light in her eyes. Caroline kisses him " No...my wolf...never." I just want to watch you paint. If you don't mind" she smiles moving over towards the couch.

*****************S&B***********************

Later that night when he has finished and Caroline is asleep. Klaus picks her up and takes her to their room. Caroline stirs a little as he puts her down. Klaus smiles at her, as her eyes open. " I fell asleep...oh" she says getting up to change into one of her nighties. Klaus slides out of his clothes too. As they walk towards the bed and get in. Klaus moves closer to her.

" Please talk to me, love" he says looking at her. Caroline runs her hands through his hair as he shifts in between her legs. He begins to kiss her " You can tell me anything, that's what you once told me." he mumbles by her ear.

" I know it just scared me today...that's all" she answers. " I am going to see Sophie tomorrow. Make sure she has not done anything." Klaus stops kissing her and holds himself over her, looking down. " I love you..." he kisses her lips. " I love you...he moves down and kisses her stomach. Caroline begins to cry as he kisses further down her body repeating he loves her. Klaus moves off of her seeing her tears and exhales " Is it my darkness, this place, what I have expose you too. Bonnie's grandmother was right"

"I'm consuming you, my love is too strong...I'm losing my light...I'm losing you" he mumbles. She jumps out of bed and tells him " No it's not you...Klaus...please. Caroline cries harder and goes into the bathroom. As she closes the door, she sinks down to the floor. Crying...Klaus lays there listening to his Caroline. " Then what is it" he mumbles hating that she has closed herself off. Hating that she will not talk about her fears and worries with him. Klaus begins to wonder is it too much too fast for Caroline. Was her love for him real...

* * *

This was a hard chapter but I fell that Caroline has to let go of her fears too, if she is asking Klaus to do the same. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Caroline has a big decision to make. Will she tell Klaus about the baby? Until next time. xx


	13. I'm Sorry

I am so pleased and can't say thank you enough to all the feedback I am getting from this story. Thank you all for reading it. This update is dedicated to all of you because your comments give me motivation to continue. Loving them all. Thank you again. xx

* * *

Caroline emerges from the bathroom, hours later. She is all cried out, her face still flushed. Klaus is sitting on the bed, his head down between his legs. He turns to face her. " Is this too much for you Caroline" he speaks so softly to her as she walks around to face him. Caroline sits beside him and leans into his shoulder. Klaus grabbing her thigh and rubbing it.

" I know I can be..." he begins to speak, only to have Caroline place her fingers on his soft red lips. " No...It's my turn to say I'm sorry" she brings her hands to the side of his face. She exhales " you know I'm not perfect, I have my own issues with control and can be a little neurotic." Caroline takes his hand " But I never want you to doubt that this is too much or I don't love you. I am madly, deeply all-consuming in love with you."

Klaus looking into her eyes can finally see her love for him, he crashes into her lips. " I feel like I've waited my whole life for you...love" his whispers in her ear. Caroline pulls away and places his hand on her stomach. " Klaus...I'm pregnant" she faintly says. Klaus pulls back with his hand still on her stomach. He does not move and tilts his head looking at her. " How...how are you pregnant" he mumbles. Caroline looks at him " Klaus"

He jumps up from the bed and starts to pace, grabbing his hair. " This witch did this...it's a trick. Their playing with us." he says getting angrier the more he speaks. Caroline gets up and walks towards him. She grabs his face " No...it's not. I spoke to a witch or a sorceress yesterday. She confirmed it, she knew about the blood." Caroline tries to calm him. She turns away from him. Klaus walks out of the room and heads to his studio.

He knows if this is true, he will be a father. Could he be a good one? This is what scares him the most. He stays in his studio until morning. Caroline crawls up in the bed and cries some more. This is her worst fear, this is why she was scared to tell him. Fear of Klaus not thinking he is worthy of her love or the child's.

*****************S&B******************

The morning comes and the house is quiet, Elijah and Stefan stayed at the Estate outside of the city. Caroline gets dressed and walks out of the bedroom, looking around the house. She walks down towards the studio and it's empty. " Klaus...Klaus..." she yells starting to panic. Caroline searches through the house and finds no one. She finally comes back into the living room. Falling on the couch and cries. She grabs a pillow and hugs it tight. Her worse fear coming true she is alone, and the man she loves has left.

Klaus walks down the street and senses a woman following him. Looking down at his phone, seeing all the missed calls and texts from Caroline. He turns the corner into an alley. Facing his follower head on, grabbing her neck. " Who are you...why are you following me." he says with his jaw tight. Naomi pushes a scroll into his chest. Klaus releases her. " You're the one that spoke with Caroline." he says. Still holding her neck " It's true...follow me" she says. Looking back making sure he was following. As they enter her shop she speaks " open it." Klaus looks at her and pulls the scroll back.

" That is the symbol for hybrid is it not" Naomi speaks. Klaus looks at her and says nothing. " The other symbol is light that still shines after death, Caroline. The two symbols together making one. That is the child" she walks and takes a seat at the table. Klaus moves closer " How do I you're not lying."

" You know I'm not, you feel it. You've been a magnet to her since you laid eyes on her" she smirks. Looking up at Klaus " she is yours and you are hers. It has been written."

Klaus smirks walking around Naomi " Why is this coming to the surface now, why not before?"

" The baby had to be conceived. Caroline is carrying your child, the women you love. You and her will be a family, what you've always wanted" she smiles. " I am here to protect her and the child, you will need my help to keep the witch and Marcel from knowing." Just then a customer walks in and Klaus picks up the scroll and disappears out the back.

*****************S&B******************

" Caroline..." he calls as he enters the house. Suddenly he feels fist pounding into his back. Turning around and grabbing her wrist. " How could you not even answer, I thought you had left me." He can see the look in her eyes, she has cried again. She turns away from him and Klaus vamps in front of her. He sinks down to the floor and grabs her waist. Laying his head on her stomach. " I'm sorry... I will never do that again" he whispers kissing her stomach. Caroline's breath hitches as he holds her tight. She grabs his hair and falls in his lap. He takes her lips and moves down towards her neck. " Klaus..." she says pulling back. " You don't have to say...I already know and I love you too" he says kissing her again. Caroline laughs as he picks her up and twirls her around. " There it is, my sunshine." he chuckles.

As they fall on the couch she is still in his lap. Caroline smiles " I'm going to have your baby, our baby."

" Remember what I said in this very room, If it was a loophole it was meant to be you." Klaus says flipping them over and pulling up Caroline's shirt and caressing her skin. She loves the way he makes her feel, she loves his touch, his kiss. Caroline knew at that moment, she had found her epic love. No more doubts, she was his and he was hers. Klaus removes her shirt and bra, filling his mouth with her nipple. Loving the taste of her skin.

*****************S&B******************

The door flings open causing both to jump up, Klaus quickly covers Caroline. " Oh...my apologies brother" Elijah says turning his head to give Caroline time to get decent.

" Okay..." she says. Klaus showing his frustration as Caroline blushes. Elijah walks over to the chair and takes a seat. Caroline looks at Klaus, nudging him. " Elijah...Caroline is pregnant" he breathes out. Elijah stunned, chuckles as he sits there taking it all in.

" Yesterday...right?" he says and Caroline nods her head. " So there is a child" he says as his voice breaks a little. " Wonderful...congratulations to you both" Elijah is surprise when he sees Caroline walk over to him. " Elijah congratulations to you too...your gonna be an uncle." she looks back at Klaus, who is smiling. " Your gonna hug me aren't you?" he chuckles as Caroline comes in for a hug.

" This baby will be for all of us, I've never really felt like I had a family either after my dad left. But now...we can all be the family we've always wanted." Caroline smiles.

" Your pregnant...what is it with this town" Rebekah yells from the door. Caroline smirks and nods her head. Klaus jumps up and turns to see her and Stefan standing at the door.

" Bekah...how long have been here" Klaus ask.

" Since I called Elijah and ask him how can I help. I have watched Hayley" she says. Still feeling uneasy around her big brother. Klaus comes closer " I know we have a lot to work on. Thank you for your help" he says. Rebekah stands there shocked at her brothers comments. Stefan is the only one in the room not saying a word, he walks out on the balcony. Caroline looks at Klaus and follows him.

*****************S&B******************

" Stefan...you okay" she ask walking closer to her friend. He turns " Are you sure...Caroline." She nods. " This is what you want?" She nods. " One request..." Caroline waits for him to finish. " I get to be cool uncle Stefan" he smiles. Moving in to give her a hug. Klaus watches from the window as Elijah walks up behind him.

" There just good friends, Niklaus. He explained it to me last night. He loves her yes, but as a sister." Elijah pats his brother back and walks towards the kitchen. He was happy, his family would get a chance at redemption. As Stefan comes in Rebekah walks out. Caroline looks at her and sits. Rebekah walking closer and standing in front of the blonde.

" So your knocked up...I guess we have to be civil" Rebekah says. Caroline cuts her eyes at her. " You were always a bitch to me" she shoots. Rebekah raises her eyebrows and responds. " You were a bitch to me too" she says back.

" Good" Caroline says.

" What is that suppose to mean" Rebekah answers.

" Step one of friendship...we have something in common being bitches to one another" she says letting a small smile creep on her face.

Rebekah can't deny the comment and starts to laugh " You're right." Nodding her head " okay Caroline...we might just be the best of friends"

" Well we're not gonna be friends...Sisters" Caroline answers. Rebekah shocked and speechless. She smiles at her as Klaus walks out. " Bonding I see" he smirks as both women turn to look at him. Rebekah walks passing Klaus but stops by his shoulder and leans in " I like her better then Hayley." She looks back at Caroline and winks. Caroline laughs a little as Klaus grabs her.

She walks to the edge as he stands behind her looking out over the city. " I will make this a safe place for us." he says placing his head on her shoulders. He wraps his arms around her stomach and pulls her back into him. " I promise" he says faintly. Caroline turns a little and smiles " I know my wolf..." as she kisses the corner of his mouth.

*****************S&B******************

Elijah returns to the living room and smiles seeing them. Rebekah smiles too " She's good for him. I don't think I ever seen my brother like this since..." she stops. Elijah finishes for her " Since we were human" he turns grabbing her hand.

" Hate to break up the reunion, but Marcel's guy just called. He is throwing a party and would like us to come." Stefan says. Elijah turns and agrees " your right, we need to get that amulet and find the spy. So this baby can come in peace." All turning to look at Klaus and Caroline still embracing on the balcony. " They deserve it" Stefan says. With Rebekah grabbing his hand " we all do."

* * *

Alright so all of my main characters are in the story. We still have a few more to come. The next chapter will let us know what the witches have been up to and Hayley. Also we will see a little of Marcel. Now that the baby business is out with the family. Until next time. xx


	14. Dreams and Death

Okay I worked on this chapter all night and day. I only proof-read it once, because I wanted to get it out. I have a run group and we are meeting soon. I will be back to late. Anyway, I am very pleased to all the new followers/favorites of this story. Thank you! To the ones that have stuck with it, I love you lots. Thank you for giving me the motivation to continue this story. Hope this chapter is good for most of you. xx

Again...I will go back over it later, but wanted to get it out for you guys. It's been two whole days. Will go over it for error again later. Went over it once. Sorry:(

Warning: It's gets a smutty, and lemony towards the middle!

* * *

A week has passed, Rebekah and Caroline have bonded a great deal. They are beginning to be great friends. They go to lunch together and shopping, everything Caroline would do with Bonnie or Elena. Stefan left two days ago to return to Mystic Falls, just to tie up some loose ends. He is returning permanently, since him and Rebekah have started spending time together. Marcel's party was coming up in a couple of days. Elijah does not want to formulate a plan because they need to find Marcel's angle first. Klaus knows his protegé is still looking over his shoulder, Marcel would do exactly what he would.

Caroline and Rebekah are heading home, when they bump into Marcel walking down the street. " Ah...look here boys...Rebekah I did not know you were in town" he says looking at her.

" Why...yes, just visiting for a little. Before my trip to Europe" she answers. Trying to come up with something quick.

" I didn't forget how you originals stay with each other for a while and then leave." As he is talking, Caroline drops her bag and he rushes over to pick it up. " Let me get that for you" he smiles. Caroline takes the bag and smiles back " thank you."

Marcel tilts his head, looking Caroline up and down. Rebekah clear her throat " well we must be heading back." As they start to walk away, Marcel calls out to them. " You did get the invite to my party in a couple of days?" Caroline nods. " Good, Rebekah that invite is for all Mikaelsons" he smirks. Turning to head down the street.

" You weren't' kidding, he is all over you." Rebekah says to Caroline. She sucks her teeth and smiles. " Told you, that's why I think I could be the one to distract him." Caroline answers as they head back to the house.

Klaus is painting the soon to be nursery, when Elijah walks in. " Painting the falls, very lovely" he says looking at his brothers work. Klaus turns and smirks " Well, that's where me and Caroline had our little a very important moment" he pauses. " And where I liked to spend time with Henrik" lowering his head a bit. Elijah stays silent and just looks at him. He knows Klaus still blames himself. That event was so pivotal in what took place after. They both stand there and look at what is done so far. They both turn when they hear the girls enter.

*********************S&B***********************

Caroline puts the bags down as Klaus comes around the corner. He kisses her deeply, as Elijah and Rebekah stare at each other. As Caroline's hormones come in to play, the two can't keep their hands off of each other. Klaus has fed from just Caroline this past week. Same with her, both saying no other blood quenches their thirst. As they pull apart, Rebekah tells both about running into Marcel. Klaus breathes heavy, looking at Caroline. " He still has a fixation with her, I take it." he ask.

" Yes..." they both reply in unison. Causing them to glance at each other.

" That has happened a lot with you two, but it's a good thing" Elijah notes.

Caroline turns to Klaus " I will be the distraction, while you guys try to uncover his spy, or inside witch" she smiles. " That's what me and Bekah have decided. That he knows so much because someone is filter information back to him." Rebekah cuts in as she takes her shoes off and sits on the couch " It could only be a witch." Her and Caroline look to each other and both nods their heads.

Klaus loves it that Caroline has taken to his family, they really like her. She can fit in anywhere, he loves that about her. " No...absolutely not, until we try the compulsion thing you found in that journal." Caroline gives him a sly look, she walks closer to him. Rubbing her hands up and down his chest. " My wolf, always looking out for me." she sighs. Klaus leans in and kisses her forehead.

" Ew...too much. I think I need to walk around with a spray bottle" Rebekah chimes in, breaking the sweet moment. Klaus takes a pillow off the couch and playfully hits her. " I don't say anything about you and the ripper" he smiles.

" Stop...I only talk to one person about that and it's not you" she laugh

Elijah looks down at his phone, as his family converses. Klaus notices that his attention has been elsewhere, the past couple of days. He knows Elijah is talking with Katerina.

" Speaking of Stefan, has he called?" Caroline ask

" No, not since yesterday. But he said it's a lot of stuff he has to do." Rebekah answers and cuts eyes at Caroline. " Since he is returning with a whole house" she laughs.

Caroline throws her hands up " Hey, I needed some stuff."

*********************S&B***********************

Marie walks to the back, checking to see if anyone saw her. She can never trust anyone here. " My favorite witch..." Marcel brags. She rolls her eyes "Priestess." she corrects him. Taking a seat in front of him she tilts her head " What do you want?"

" I want something someone else has, at any cost." he answers

"The girl?" Marie asks

" And how do you know...?" he shoots back.

" Everyone in the quarter knows that you want the hybrids mate" she says laughing. Marcel jumps up and grabs her neck.

" No one laughs at me...bitch" he yells

He is suddenly on the ground holding his head, Marie is about to bust his blood vessel when he screams in agony for her to stop. She stands up and relieves the pressure.

" Never...will you do that again. If you want my help and the spirits I command" she shouts back. Marcel is back up on his feet, nodding in agreement. Still to soon for him to speak. Marie walks around the room " They are destined, you will have to go through a lot to break them up. And if their feeding off each other, even harder." she speaks

" Why...other vampires do the same and it's no consequence" shrugging his shoulders.

" They are mates...the more and more they share blood the stronger the bond gets. When it's at its strongest, they will only crave each others blood." She looks back at him " That's a stronger bond then any marriage, blood bond always wins." she seethes out.

" But you are very powerful" Marcel says trying to bait up Marie.

" Exactly, I did not say I could not do it. It will just take time and be a little harder. You only want her because she is his." she says getting closer to the door.

Marcel turns and looks " Your right, that is why I want her. I have never seen him in love. Now I know I can hurt him through her." he walks over to Marie and runs his finger over her lips. " Do it for me...okay. You know I am the only one who respects you around her." he smirks as she nods and walks out.

*********************S&B***********************

They have been sight-seeing in the Bayous for a while. "I will show you the other place, since we are out here." he says. Klaus drives down the long driveway, covered with old moss trees. As they approach the property Caroline smiles. " I like it here too, very private" she smirks. Klaus smiles and moves his hand up her thigh, under her skirt. Touching her sweet bud, he can feel her wetness already through her lace panties. " Klaus" Caroline laughs out moving his hand. " I have to remind myself not to wear skirts around you..." she smirks giving him a lustful look. He puts the car in park as they sit there staring at each other.

" Show me something beautiful" Caroline says breaking the silence. Klaus pulls down the visor above her head. " Look...something beautiful" he smirks. When Caroline tilts her head a little, he covers her neck with his mouth. Caroline starts to moan, as his hands travel up her skirt again. Just then his phone rings, he does not answer. Still kissing his Caroline. Loving the sounds he is pulling out of her. The phone rings again, he grunts as he answers this time.

" What..." he answers sternly

" Just letting you know that Hayley is in the basement" Rebekah says. Klaus looks at Caroline and rolls his eyes.

" Okay...bekah" he says a little sweeter than before.

As he hangs up the phone, Caroline is already out of the car. She looks at him as they walk around the property. " Which one was your favorite, here or the house in the quarter?" she ask.

" Here...giving my mind frame then. This place was more private, better guarded in case Mikael showed." Klaus pauses he hates bringing him up but he is part of his past. " Most of our other houses he burned down. This one I fled before he found us, far too much beauty to end up in ash" he says.

Caroline nods and grabs his hand " Thank you...for telling me. I know you hate to have memories of him." she says with her hand still down. He raises a brow and grins, kissing her hand. As they walk back around to the front of the house.

*********************S&B***********************

Hayley knew she heard voices, she rushes back down to the basement. She broke free yesterday and does not want them to figure it out. As she closes the door, they enter. Caroline's eyes go up to the ceiling and over the entry. " Oh...wow this is so grand."

" Well, I had each room done to my specifications when I built it." Klaus beams taking pride in the house. As Caroline circles the grand living room, Klaus pulls her by the hand. Caroline yelps a little, as her body becomes falls into his. " There is one thing I never did in this house, but wanted too." he looks at her with hooded eyes.

" What's that..."she ask softly

" Make love to women I love" Klaus answers while pulling her skirt down over her legs. Caroline steps out of the fabric as Klaus pulls her back. She runs her hands up his chest, as he removes his shirt. She feels electricity shoot through her body, as soon as her fingers tips touch his skin.

Klaus starts to removes his pants, as Caroline watches him. Her burning desire for him coming to the surface. Setting her whole body on fire. She removes her top and the rest of her clothes. Klaus licks his lip, looking upon her body. She is perfect in every way to him. He can feel that she wants him badly. Before he can grab her, she pushes him back against the wall. Caroline starts kissing him up and down his chest. As her hands move slowly around his body.

" Caroline..." he calls her as his voice hitches. She gets on her knees and continues her movement. Kissing him up his thighs. Klaus swallows and moans at the sensation she is giving him. Caroline knows he likes it, his manhood erect for her already. She grabs it and moves her hands up and down his shaft. He moves his hands through her hair. " Don't stop, love." he whispers. Caroline looks up at him with sultry eyes and licks her rose-pink lips.

She slowly covers his shaft with her mouth. Her hot breath almost causing him to release early. She moves her mouth up and down, sending shock waves through his body. " Caroline..." he says again, he caught stop saying her name.

As she keeps sucking his member, he feels like he is gonna burst. " Caroline...I'm going to cum love." he huffs out. Caroline pulls back for a minute to answer " I wanna taste you" she says putting her mouth back on him. His eyes roll back as the tension builds and he suddenly releases in her mouth. Caroline still sucking him dry or ever drop. Klaus is standing there with his mouth open. Caroline swallows every drop of him. She stands up to kiss him, hard pushing him further into the wall.

Caroline has never taken him like this before, but every time they are together its been getting more intense. " There seems to be a problem love, I'm still hard" he smirks. Caroline bites her bottom lip and pushes his shoulders down. As he slides down the wall and sits up against it. He glances up at her, she smiles. " I want so bad" she says as she sits on top of him. Taking him in her moist bud. Klaus grabs her hips and starts to pump inside her. He loves her tightness as she throws her head back and moves faster. She puts her hands on his shoulders as he grips her tighter.

*********************S&B***********************

Hayley can hear something going on, but half of the sound is muffled. She quietly opens the door and creeps up the steps. Walking around to see what is going on, then her eyes fall upon them. Taking each other in passion both panting heavily.

Klaus is kissing Caroline's neck as his fangs drop, he bites in to her feeling the warmth her blood gives him. " Klaus..." she pants out, feeling him release in her. She also feels a presence in the room. Caroline knows it is her, as Klaus rides out his bliss. She arches her body back as he cradles her. Kissing down her chest and sucking on each of her breast. Klaus can feel her tighten around him " Cum for me...Caroline." he says. Caroline pushes him back up and licks his neck. She bites him as her ecstasy hits. Both moaning and panting loudly as it echoes through the hollow room. Klaus suddenly sees Hayley peeking behind the other wall, but he says nothing and holds on to Caroline. She smirks knowing he has sensed her now. Caroline wanted Hayley to see them, wanted her to know that Klaus belong to her and no other. She wanted her to know that their one-night stand is nothing compared to the passion and love they share.

Hayley rushes back downstairs, knowing her cover is blown. She hated Caroline, not that she has ever been mean to her. Except the first time they meet, but because she wanted that same passion with Tyler. That she witnessed between Klaus and Caroline. It did sting a little when she realized, she meant nothing to Klaus. She always figured she could have him, if things didn't go her way with Tyler. But, Hayley knew after what she saw, they were madly in love. Her werewolf side, knew the alpha female was claiming the alpha male. Letting her know he was never and will never be hers.

*********************S&B***********************

As they dress, Klaus smirks at Caroline " what is that for" she glances back at him. " You know...how long did you know Hayley was there, watching us?" he ask. Caroline twist her mouth a little " when you bit me."

Klaus leans in closer to her ear " naughty girl" he says. His voice low and husky. Caroline whispers back " Only your naughty girl, my wolf" placing a wet kiss on his cheek. All done dressing, Caroline laces her arms over his shoulders.

" What are you doing to me...Miss Forbes" he says jokingly

" Loving you..." she answers beaming. As they break away from each other.

" I am going to reinforce the lock downstairs for our little friend" he says. Caroline gives him a little frown. " Don't worry it's not a dudgeon. It's like a mini apartment down there" he says. Caroline nods " I'll wait out by the car."

*********************S&B***********************

Klaus walks down the stairs, as Hayley is sitting on the couch. " How much longer do I have to be here?" she says giving him attitude.

" Not long...I have found a way for you to pay me back. You will work for me." Klaus answers. Looking around the area, besides it's not all that bad down here. Hayley cuts her eyes at him.

" Enjoy the show...?" he throws out while further inspecting the area. Hayley rolls her eyes, but does not answer. Klaus starts walking back towards the door " So that was it, I was just a replacement. Until you got her" she says with anger. Klaus scrunched his face up " Oh...I'm sorry sweetheart, you weren't' even close to her" he shoots back.

" Why did you come here?" she ask

" Well it is my house, and me and Caroline were doing some sight-seeing." he answers back.

" You can't get away with treating people like this and throwing them to the side" she yells. Klaus vamps up to her face " You knew what that one night meant, before we even went there." he begins to raise his voice.

" You think little Miss Mystic Falls is perfect, you put her up on a pedestal. Like she's a queen." Hayley stands there, with her hands on her hips. Klaus' voice get low and dark, his jaw tight. " That's where your wrong, no one said she had to be perfect. Just meant for me, and that's what she is...meant for me. And yes, I treat her like a queen because that what she is." he gets louder. " My Queen, soon to be the queen of the french quarter. So you better get use to it." he snarls. Slamming the door tight and forcing the lock.

*********************S&B***********************

The ride back Caroline can tell he is tense, before getting out of the car. She grabs his chin and turns his head towards her. " Hey, we had a great day. You showed me the bayous. One your favorite houses, which is mine too. Because of the added bonus of the incredible sex we had there." She caresses his face " what has you down, my wolf?"

He grins " just had a run in with Hayley, that's all. But my sunshine has brighten the mode." Caroline gives him a quick peck on the lips. As they walk back inside, Elijah wants to try some compulsion work with Caroline.

After she has changed and settled in, they meet in the study. " So it seems like how it was done is through pure will. So were going to have to build up before using something, that you cherish. " Elijah says as everyone enters. Caroline nods her head and takes a seat " ready." she says. The room is quiet as Rebekah and Klaus look on. Elijah and Caroline faces each other. " So how he did was start out with little things and progress" Elijah says as he gets closer to Caroline.

" Caroline you are not to drink coffee tomorrow" Elijah looks at her " Repeat what I just said"

" I can not drink coffee tomorrow" Caroline says in an even tone. Elijah nods his hand and goes on.

" You can no longer wear heels for the rest of the week" he says. Asking her to repeat and she does. He also tells her to only drink blood from the bag and no ponytails. So she have four things to go by.

" Okay, what he added was each day, he waits to see if they do it. He just said after a while, his wife stopped doing it. So we will see what happens tomorrow, adding from there" he finishes.

" Do you think she will be ready for the party in couple of days?" Rebekah says looking at Elijah. He turns " No" we don't need her to be ready in a couple of days. This is to prepare her for the long haul."

" Oh...okay" Bekah says. She jumps up " Well, Stefan arriving late tonight. So...goodnight."

*********************S&B***********************

Caroline gets up to walk out with Rebekah and the two brothers stay behind. Klaus turns to him. " Talking to Katerina?" he smirks. Elijah tries to deflect the question. " You have an interest in who I talk on the phone too?" Klaus leans in closer " Don't play games with brother, just make sure she will keep her end of the deal." As he is about to leave Elijah stops him.

" Have you discussed it with Caroline?" Elijah stands there waiting for an answer.

" No...goodnight Elijah" Klaus mumbles as he leaves the study.

As he enters the room, Caroline is in the shower. Klaus knows he needs to discuss, but it keeps getting side tracked. He joins Caroline in the shower...

*********************S&B***********************

" Hello...Stefan" Rebekah answers her phone. Stefan stumbles on his words a bit as he speaks. " I will be there in two hours, Is Caroline still up?" he ask.

" No...why?" Rebekah replies

" I will tell you when I get there, oh and if you see her. Don't say anything about me asking." he says. Rebekah feels uneasy with the news. " Stefan...is it her mother?"

" No...No...look I really need to tell you in personal. I will be there, okay" he says.

Rebekah agrees and hangs the phone up. Now she is waiting up for Stefan to arrive with this news.

*********************S&B***********************

Caroline's exhausted after today, as she climbs on the bed. Klaus has his sketchbook out and reaches over to pull the sheets back. " Tired, my love" he says. Caroline smiles and nods. " Yeah...I am we drove for a bit today" she says leaning over to kiss him goodnight.

As she pulls back to lay down, Klaus leans down. Kissing her stomach and placing his hand there. " Goodnight...little wolf" he smirks. Caroline grabs his hand and pulling it up to her soft lips. Place a kiss on them " I love you...Nik." Catching what she just called him and just smiles.

" That's the first time you called me Nik. My name has never sounded better, then coming from my sunshine. I love you too." Caroline beams and looks down at her belly " We love you too, little wolf" she laughs. Laying her head down and closing her eyes.

Stefan calls Rebekah and tells her to come outside. As she puts on her robe, she walks out. " What is bloody hell, Stefan. It's 3 in the morning." Not responded to her comment he grabs her shoulders " We have to tell Caroline...Bonnie's dead" he pants. Rebekah eyes get big " What!." Stefan is shaking his head " she put the veil up and traded her life for Jeremy's or something. The details are fuzzy, but that why she can't get in touch with her." Both walk in the house, shocked by the news...

*********************S&B***********************

Klaus wakes up hours later, sweaty and could rip someones throat. He paces back and forth, waiting for Caroline to wake up. He looks at her as ,she called for Henrik. What is she dreaming about. An hour later she jumps up screaming " stop it...please...please. Stop it...don't hurt him. No...No." Klaus realizes she is not waking up and goes over to her.

" Caroline...sweetheart, wake up. It's a bad dream. Please" he begs. Caroline jolts her eyes open. Placing her hands on his chest, panting. She swallows and hugs Klaus. " I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." tears are coming out of her eyes. Klaus pulls back " Caroline...its was nightmare. I had one too." he answers.

Caroline shakes her head " No...I was there, or at least I felt like it. Nik...why did do those things to you. All you wanted..." Before she can finish, Klaus jumps up from the bed. " What did you see...him. How he use to beat me?" he hesitates thinking back to that time when he was fragile. Caroline gets up and her nightie is sticking to her body, she walks up and hugs him tight. " Yes..." laying her head on his back. As he faces the window.

" The witch said this could happen, right. Memories...we are seeing each others memories." He turns to face her " It's because of the baby and the blood we share." His face turns cold and stern. Caroline looks at him, and backs up a little. Klaus stepping forward following her. " Caroline...I was already awake, before you. Why did you hide what Damon Salvatore did to you?" he stands there, boiling over with anger. " I will kill him" he adds. Kissing the top of her head. Caroline puts her hands up to her mouth " Nik...

* * *

I know that was a big chapter, but I wanted to get it out. It was so much that needed to be explain in this one before moving forward. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Thank you for reading. Still love reviews and comments. Until next time. xx


	15. Limits

Sorry guys, got sick over the weekend and it took a lot out of me. But I am back and this is the new chapter. A lot of you guys had questions about what Marcel's game is with Caroline and Klaus. This chapter will clear that up. Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews. I love to read them. Thank you for taking the time and reading my story. Glad you like it. xx

* * *

Klaus had nothing else to say, as he leaves their room. He walks inside the room and Elijah is having his coffee. He looks at his brother and can tell something is wrong.

" Good morning Niklaus" he says waiting for a response.

Klaus turns to look at him and turns to retrieve a blood bag from the fridge. He is about to pour it in a cup, when Elijah stops him. " Is that for Caroline?" he ask.

Klaus says nothing and continues doing what he intends too. " If so let her make the choice to drink it from the bag or cup. That was one of the things I told her yesterday, remember" he follows up.

Slamming the cup down on the counter, Klaus looks at him. " I forget...so much is going through my mind now" he shoots back. Klaus is about to leave the kitchen when Elijah vamps in front of him. " Niklaus...we are family. You can talk to me. I know you put walls up but please trust me brother. We have enough enemies" Elijah says. Placing his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

" Is it Caroline...?" he asks. Klaus looks as if he wants to open up to him but then he hesitates and removes Elijah's hand off of his shoulder. Without saying a word he leaves the kitchen.

He passes Rebekah in the hall way. She stops him " Hey, is Care up yet?" she looks at her brother. Klaus exhales sharply as he passes her without a word. Rebekah scoffs " Oh...I guess we are back to being an ass" she says turning around.

She runs pass Elijah " Whats up his butt this morning" she says.

" I don't know but he is not saying a word of it" Elijah says. Then they hear him talking with Stefan in front of the bedroom door. Stefan nods his head " I will meet you in the study in five minutes" as he walks pass Klaus.

Stefan walks up to Rebekah and Elijah " What" he ask. " So he ignores us but wants to talk to you?" she says. Stefan gives her a hug " Oh...are we jealous, don't worry I will tell you what it is about" he says jokingly.

****************S&B*******************

Caroline is looking out the window as he walks in. " Blood?" he ask handing her the bag. Caroline hesitates for a minute and then answers " No...I can't for some reason." Caroline looks at him and flashes a smile.

" Caroline...you have to feed for the baby" he says. She turns around and places her hand on her stomach. She can feel her hunger raise and knows her child needs something. She reaches for the bag and starts to open it up. As she brings it up to her mouth. She exhales and starts to drink. Klaus grins " So if it comes to the baby, you resist the compulsion."

" Thats good to know, sweetheart" he says running his fingers through her hair as she drinks. She starts to feel better already, as she takes a break and looks at him. " Nik...are you still gonna kill Damon?" she ask. Klaus rolls his eyes, " I don't want to talk about it Caroline" he answers. He walks out of the room, upset at her. Klaus wants to kill Damon for what he did, but he does not want Caroline angry at him.

****************S&B*******************

As he comes into the study, Stefan is nervous. He knows what he has to tell Caroline, but she has not left the room yet. Klaus comes in and jumps right into the reason. " What did you do, when you found out what Damon was doing to Caroline?" he ask. His eyes piercing as he waits for an answer. Stefan is taken off guard " I told him to stop, and I slipped Caroline vervain. I knew what he would do and that stopped him." Stefan answers. He is getting uncomfortable with this conversation already. Klaus paces the room. " And the others?" he says.

I don't know exactly what everyone else did, Klaus. We were all upset with him. Where is this coming from." Stefan says jumping to his own defense. Klaus grabs him by the neck " I have not convinced Caroline to let me kill him, but I will. I saw with my own eyes, Stefan. And he deserves to die" Stefan jerks his hand from around his neck, catching Klaus off guard.

" Look, we have all done things. Do you deserve to die. Do I or Caroline or any of us." Stefan moves away from him. " I know it was wrong, I know he hurt, but Caroline has made her own peace with that. Just like others' have to make their own peace with what you did." he seethes out at the hybrid. Klaus walks up to him and turns his higher in the air. You see that's where your wrong, everyone in that town is always looking out for Elena. No one was looking out for Caroline." Just then the door opens and Caroline yells at him. " What are you doing?" she says looking at Klaus. " Stop it" she yells even louder.

Klaus walks pass Caroline, without saying a word. Stefan is standing there looking at her. He places his head down before speaking. " Thank you..." Stefan says. Caroline shakes her head. " You did nothing wrong...he just woke up this morning on edge" she says coming further inside the room.

****************S&B*******************

"Why...did you guys have a fight?" he ask

" No...last night I saw visions or dreams. Something, but it was all Nik, I mean Klaus. What Mikael did to him, before they were vampires." She looks at Stefan. " It was horrible, for someone to just want affection and be treated like that." Tears start to swell in her eyes. Stefan walks closer and gives her a hug. " I know, Elena and Rebekah have both told me some things. And when we decided to wake him, we found out ourselves. He was a piece of work, vindictive. Caroline wraps her arms around him. " When I woke he had questions about Damon, which means he was having visions that involve me. Memories." Stefan knows what he has to do. He pulls back a little..." Caroline...I have to tell you something" he hesitates.

Caroline grins at him " Tell me...it's okay Stefan. Please." she begs. Stefan looks up at the ceiling before saying what he has to say. Knowing it will hit her like a ton of bricks. " Caroline...when I went back. I found out the reason you have not been able to get in contact with Bonnie." he says. Caroline lights up " Is she okay...I mean did they get the veil back up?" she stands there waiting.

" Bonnie's dead...Caroline" he mumbles. Caroline starts to shake her head. " No...No I just spoke to her weeks ago. She said she would call me...no she's not" Stefan comes closer and places his hands on her shoulders. " Caroline...Yes she is, she did it to try to bring Jeremy back for Elena but..." As soon as Caroline hears that she moves back from him. " Her own life was not important enough...why" she starts to cry. Her voice raising " Why..." she yells.

Rebekah runs in and hugs her, she sees Caroline is breaking down. " I'm sorry, Caroline. So sorry" she says while hugging her. Caroline lays her head on her shoulder and cries. " I need her...please...please" Caroline cries out. Stefan turns his head, not able to watch the fall out. Elijah and Klaus run in.

Caroline rushes over to Klaus and hugs him tightly. " Bonnie's dead...she sacrifice her self for Elena." she mumbles in to his chest. Klaus shoots Stefan a look, thinking back to what he told him earlier. He looks down at Caroline " I'm so sorry...sweetheart. I know you loved her. She was your friend" he says. The others walk out quietly giving them space.

****************S&B*******************

As they sit in the other room, Rebekah feels for her. She keeps looking back at the door.

I hate her..." she mumbles.

" Who" Stefan looks at her.

" Elena..." she turns towards him. " I mean Nik is an asshole but he has good reason. Mikael did take things out on him and not us. He bared the brunt of the abuse." Rebekah exhales " Elena lose a lot too, but I don't think she realizes how much her friends did for her." Stefan wraps his arms around her " you really have gotten close to Caroline" he smiles.

" Yeah...I always envied their friendship, because that was something I never had. It has only been weeks with me and Caroline. I feel like I know her, we have a lot in common. I just don't want to see her heart-break." Stefan nodding his head.

" I know...I was not that close to her at first until after she changed. She is a kind-hearted person. A good person that bad things happen too." Stefan gets up as him and Rebekah leave the room.

****************S&B*******************

Marcel is looking around at the place as Marie walks in. " Looks good" she says as she takes in all the decorations and lights. Marcel smirks " doesn't it always, so what do you need me to get at the party?" Marie smiles " her blood. I need it. If you want me to work my magic." she rolls her eyes. Walking off as Marcel follows " Do you agree with what I'm doing? I get a feeling you don't." Marie looks at him " Well, you did say your my only friend...but really why do it to her. Why not him?" Marcel grabs her shoulders lightly and bends closer to her ear. " He is immortal...but he always told me love was a weakness. I learn that lesson the hard way." he says with venom in his voice. Marie steps away.

" Sorry...I take it this lesson has a name?" she ask. Marcel turns from her as more vampires walk in. The he quickly turns back " that's no concern of yours, just know I always said I would avenge her death. Now is my chance. Plus is becoming a pain in my ass. I know he wants to take me out. We were friends at one point." he turns. " Oh...I will get you your blood from Caroline. I know she will play along, so it will be easy. They think I don't what they doing but I do." he smirks.

Marie leaves and looks down at her phone. Sophie is calling her again, what could she possibly want this time. Marie thinks as she heads down the street.

****************S&B*******************

Klaus closes the door to the bedroom and walks out as Stefan and Rebekah walk back in. " How is she?" they ask. Klaus puts his head down. " Not good...still in shock I think. She tried to call Bonnie...again and " Klaus stops as he walks over to the bar to pour himself a drink. " Why is it so hard" he mumbles. Looking back at everyone. He starts to get angry. " She should be happy, instead she is worried about Marcel, the witches, the baby, me. Everyone but herself. Now, Bonnie." he rants. While everyone just listens. " I can't stand to see her in so much pain.. Not now, when she should be happy. We should be happy." he mumbles.

" We are family and we will help as much as we can." Elijah says. Klaus looks at him and nod. " Thank you...and to you too Rebekah" he says. He looks to Stefan and says nothing. Everyone else feeling the tension between the two. As they sit and talk about the party and what needs to happen, the doorbell rings. Stefan jumps up and answers it.

" Told you, he would be here Elena" Damon scoffs. Stefan pushes him back out the door. " Keep your voice down you have to go, now." he whispers. Elena walks up " I wanted to see Caroline...we tried to get here quickly before you told her..." Stefan cuts her off. " Look, okay I understand, but now is not a good time. Go find a hotel and I will call you" he says. Damon walks closer to the door. " Maybe we want to come in, chat with your new family" he smirks.

****************S&B*******************

Klaus stops talking immediately hearing the conversation at the door. He whips pass everyone and slings the door open. Grabbing Damon by the throat. " Just the person I've waited to see" he seethes in Damon's ear. Klaus slams Damon against the wall and punches him. " I missed you to honey" he strains out. Elena and Stefan run inside. As Klaus is beating Damon senseless. Elena starts to yell" Stop it...Stop it Klaus." She looks towards Rebekah who says nothing. " He deserves it" she says. Elena opens her mouth " Bitch!" Just then Rebekah has Elena by the neck and slings her over the couch. " Don't come in my house and call me names" she seethes out.

Elijah and Stefan are screaming while Rebekah and Elena fight. Stefan is able to break their little rumble up. Pulling them apart. They try to stop Klaus but he already has broken Damon's ribs and arm. Still beating him.

" This is why I told you to leave, he knows about Damon and Caroline" Stefan tells Elena. Her eyes get wider " Oh...thats not good" she says. Klaus is through playing games with Damon. He extends his arm back and pushes it through his chest. Elena screams for mercy. As the others yell at him. " You will never hurt her again...you pay with your death for what you made her do." As everyone in the room holds their breath. Caroline appears in the room. All the noise pulling her out of her sleep.

****************S&B*******************

" Klaus..."she yells. When she does not grab his attention. She yells again " Nik...please stop it...Please" she begs. All of her pain raising to the surface. Everything they have been through, all the worry. Caroline just screams at the top of her lungs. " Ahhhhhhh!" she screams her hands are fist at her side. Everyone stops, Klaus drops Damon.

Caroline is panting, and crying, she looks at everyone. She begins to wobble, turn pale. Caroline grabs her belly. " Ouch...Nik..." she reaches for him but it is too late. Caroline passes out cold. Klaus catches her and quickly moves her towards the couch. He screams " Caroline..." He moves her hair from her face and looks at everyone. " Please...sweetheart I'm sorry...please wake up." he cradles her. Elijah moves over and grabs his shoulder. Klaus jerks back, " Get out...All of you...get out" he screams.

He carries Caroline in their room, and lays her on the bed. He grabs her hand and places it over his heart. " I can't live without you or the baby...please wake up Caroline...Please" he starts to rock on the edge of the bed. He looks down on the bed and see's blood. He realizes its coming from between her legs like before. Klaus screams for Elijah.

Elijah was just about to leave with everyone and give them space. He turns and rushes to his brother. Klaus walks up to him with his hands in the air, covered in blood " I think something's wrong with her and the baby" he stutters. Falling to his knees in front of Elijah.

Elijah bends down and hugs him " I will go get the sorceress...I promise you nothing will happen to her and the baby" he says.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is a little filler to get us to the next one. Pointing out that Marcel knows their trying to use Caroline as bait and is playing along. It also shows us that Caroline can not worry so much and it is effecting her and the baby.


	16. Confronting the past& knowing the future

I am so please with all the feedback guys. Thank you to all of my followers/favorites and to all that continue to leave comments I love reading them and it gives me insight into where you want my story to go. Hope you guys love this chapter, we learn alot about the future of this baby. xx

Did not go over, so sorry for he error if any. xx

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the living room, waiting on Elijah to arrive. The tension is thick, Rebekah and Stefan on one side. Elena and Damon on the other. Klaus is in the room with Caroline, he will not leave her side.

_**Caroline's Dream**_

_She walks down a long path in the woods and comes upon a strange female. The female smiles at Caroline. She is beautiful, light radiates from her body. She motions for Caroline to come closer. " This is too soon, my dear. You should not be here" the lady speaks. _

_Caroline comes closer " who are you? where I'm I?" she ask. The lady answers " Too many questions." As they come to a fire, Caroline sits and the lady stands. " I am your descendent Caroline. You were made from my likeness. Everything I am you are." _

_Caroline looks around " The picture...the journal." _

" _Correct...I'm Luna, Same blood runs through you. I died some time ago." she says looking at Caroline's belly. " We do not share the same fate. Your child is meant to live, to lead." _

_Caroline looks at her " What do you mean?" _

_A natural born leader, lead by his father the hybrid." Thunder starts to strike around them. Caroline jumps a little wrapping her arms around herself. _

" _Some do not want this child to be" Luna looks around at the storm brewing. " Go child the way you came, follow the light, follow Lucien. He is the light. All your strength will come from the child within you..." Just then lighting strikes closer to the fire and the circle. Luna raises Caroline to her feet. Pushing her back down the path. _

" _What I still have questions...? Caroline says looking back at Luna._

" _Look to your history. Hurry...Hurry...Caroline" she pushes her more on to the trial. " Look to Lucien... he is the hybrid's redemption, he is your gift to him as his mate." She turns around to the sound of whispers and voices chanting. _

"_Caroline run..." she yells. _

_Caroline runs down the path, towards the light. She sees a bright light. The closer she gets to more it comes in to focus. She sees a boy, no more then seven years in age. He is reaching his hand out to her. Caroline takes it and looks at him, he is the image of his father with her eyes. He smiles dimples showing and pushes her in to the light..._

**************S&B******************

Caroline wakes up screaming his name " Lucien...Lucien..." She turns and Klaus is by her side. " Caroline it's a dream...wake up...wake up" he says. Caroline lifts herself and turns to Klaus.

" I saw him...our son" she pants. Klaus tilts his head, waiting for her to finish. Caroline touches her belly. " Lucien...his name is Lucien" she breathes. Klaus smiles " I'm going to have a son?" Caroline pulls him to her and nods, placing his hand on her stomach. " Yes...and he looks like you. Oh he is beautiful Nik." she smiles tears starting to fill her eyes.

" Lucien..." Klaus repeats his name. " Lucien Henrik Mikaelson" Caroline adds. Klaus smiles at her. " Elijah went to get the sorceress. I did not know what was wrong, she was the only person I could think of." he explains. Caroline smiles and nods her head.

" Well, glad she is coming I have a lot of questions for her" she smiles. Klaus moves closer to her. " I thought I had lost you and him." he whispers playing with her hair. Caroline shakes her head. " Never" and smiles.

**************S&B******************

When Elijah and Naomi walk through the door, everyone turns to look at them. " Um...why does Caroline need this type of assistance?" he says. Rebekah rolls her eyes " None of your concern...Damon." Elena looking to Stefan for answers. When Rebekah catches her making eye contact, she pops him in the arm. Stefan throws his hands up. " I'm not doing anything" he cries.

Elijah shows her to the room. Opening the door to find Klaus and Caroline talking and laughing amongst each other. " Glad to see you up and feeling better Caroline" Elijah says. Nodding in his brother's direction. He is about to leave, when Caroline calls his name. " Elijah...will you stay too" she says smiling at him.

" Okay" he says taking a seat by the fireplace in the room.

Naomi walks closer to inspect Caroline. " Are you feeding well?" she ask. Caroline looks at Klaus and hesitates to answer. " Somewhat" Caroline answers. Klaus looks and Naomi can tell he would like to add something. " What have you noticed?" she says looking in the direction of the hybrid.

" She enjoys feeding from me more, I mean we have been feeding from each other." he says. Naomi looks between both him and Caroline " Its only natural, your blood is very powerful Klaus. This baby is bringing life to Caroline's body." She nods her head " Yes, blood does supply a vampire's body but, the baby is awakening parts of her that powerful blood is needed to heal." she finishes.

"And stress is another one, Caroline you have to take it easy. This is a very powerful baby you carry" she smiles at her. Caroline is about to say something and Klaus cuts her off. " No...you heard her no stress." he says sternly. Caroline smacks her lips at him.

**************S&B******************

" I had a vision, I saw my son" Caroline tells Naomi. She nods her head " As the baby grows he will get stronger. He will also protect you, and alert you to danger." she adds.

" Because protecting me is protecting him" Caroline grabs hold of Klaus' hand. " There was a Luna in my vision." Naomi smiles " Ahh...yes a relative of yours. She was a vampire but her light was not strong and did not carry past death. Your different Caroline your light remains past your mortal death."

Caroline moves closer to Naomi " she said the child will be Klaus' redemption and he is light. What does that mean?" Naomi stands up and walks towards Klaus " Everything you ever wanted. Power, loyalty, and family, this child will bring you." she tells him. Elijah smiles and looks at Caroline. Klaus stares at the sorceress for a moment.

" How do you know?" he ask not fully believing what she is telling him.

" You created life where it should not exist, Only because you found one of nature's loopholes that lies in Caroline's family history." She puts her hands on his shoulders " No human, vampire or werewolf alone could give birth to this child." She points to Caroline " You found the only loophole, the light that remains beyond death."

" Don't let your past, darken your future hybrid. This is your path and hers...together." she adds. Walking closer to Caroline " Feed, and no stress. Listen to your child. He will give you the strength within. The cramps and blood earlier were a sign, pay attention" Naomi says as she heads out of the door.

As she walks out, Klaus offers to have Elijah take her. " We what to keep you safe" he says. Naomi grins at him " you will know my power one day hybrid. I am fine" she smirks. Passing through the living room and heading out the door.

**************S&B******************

Rebekah jumps up and heads to the room, Elena follows. With Rebekah scoffing along the way. Caroline motions her inside the room. " Elena I will be out in a sec, just bekah now." she smiles. Elena turns slowly on her heels. Damon looks at her in shock that she chose Rebekah to come in first. " A lot has changed between them" Stefan says. Trying to make Elena understand. " She has been the only female friend, Caroline has had." he finishes.

Elena looks at him "I thought we have moved past everything that happen in Mystic Falls. I know I did some things to hurt her but, we are still friends. I hope" she shrugs her shoulders.

" I agree with you...Elena but that is up to Caroline" Damon adds. " Frankly since she has taken up with Klaus who knows" he says. Rubbing his shoulder and stomach a little.

**************S&B******************

Rebekah rushes over to Caroline, " you gave us a scare. Don't do it again" she demands. Caroline laughs " I promise." As she moves in for a hug. Klaus and Elijah look on at the two and smile. " Well, Rebekah always said she wanted a sister" Elijah smirks.

Caroline gets up and moves closer to the bathroom " I'm going to take a shower" she says. Klaus moves closer to her " did you want me to come with you" he ask. Caroline pulls him by the shirt. " No...I want you to go out and be nice to our guests." Klaus grunts " Do I have too...Fine" as he kisses her cheek. As everyone is about to leave the room. Klaus glances back at her " I'm not apologizing" he yells. Caroline turns on her heels and shakes her head. " Of course you aren't. I never expected you too" she answers.

**************S&B******************

As they come out, Elena is about to walk in. Elijah stops her " she will be out in a little" he says. Damon gets up " What is with you originals. Elena is Caroline's friend. We came here to explain what happen to Bonnie"

Klaus licks his lips and moves closer to Damon. He backs up away from the hybrid. " No worries, I will be as nice as I can." Klaus smirks. " Elena and you do not call the shots in my house. Caroline is with me, so you will not come into my home and demand things." he says. Elena rolls her eyes, causing Rebekah to get angry.

" You have some nerve, Caroline basically died for you and now Bonnie. You will listen and not roll your eyes at what my brother has to say." she says placing her hands on her hips. " You only take, you don't know how to give" she adds. Elena smirks " Oh this coming from you of all people. You get one friend and now your an expert."

Rebekah vamps up to her face " I know what I would not do, if she died for me and protected me and then I go and threaten her mother or tell her she's a waste of space." Stefan comes over and stands in between them. Klaus smirks " Ah...where did you get the waste of space comment from...Damon? I know that's how you see Caroline." he seethes.

**************S&B******************

Caroline clears her throat entering the room. " Sorry guys for the scare" Elena rushes over to her and gives her a hug. " I wanted to be here for you, when Stefan told you about Bonnie." Caroline grins " Thank you...I would like to know what happen." Damon smiles and tilts his head at her. Before he can say a rude remark, Caroline is leaning over him.

" You deserved that earlier and you know it. And before you say anything about what Klaus has done, shut it. He has done... wrong we all have but what you did to me." Caroline closes her eyes trying to forget. " How you treated me and then for my friend to wash it under the rug, like nothing happen. That is wrong." Caroline looks at Elena " He will apologize to me, now" she demands. Elijah is wondering what is going on and ask.

" What did he do Caroline" he ask looking at Klaus. Caroline walks over to Elijah " He compelled me to forget. How he feed on me and verbally abused me. And..." she pauses. Klaus looks at his brother " took advantage of her in the worse way" he mumbles. His anger resurfacing. Elijah vamps over to Damon " Say it...and mean it" he demands. " Or you will not be welcome in this house or this town." Elijah stares at him, all he can think about is Rebekah, if someone had done that to his sister. That is how he saw Caroline now. As a sister, part of the family. Stefan starts to get uneasy, looking towards Damon.

" Go on...you know it was wrong" Stefan adds.

Damon gets up and walks over to Caroline " I'm sorry...for what I did. Everything" he says looking at her. Caroline's lips are tight as she watches him. " I don't want it. I want you to feel like you own me one. Not forced because you think you will die." She walks past him and shakes her head. " Your nothing compared to the other vampires in this room." She approaches Elena and motions for her to follow.

**************S&B******************

They end up outside on the balcony. Elena turns to her " Are you pregnant Caroline? I could not help to over hear." Caroline looks at her " Yes...I am. And no it was not forced." She says rolling her eyes. " Just as I have to deal with you and Damon. You have to deal with me being with Klaus."

Elena nods her head " I saw your mom and did what you asked. Again I'm sorry Caroline" she whispers. Still ashamed of her behavior over the past couple of months. Caroline exhales " Thanks...Our friendship may not be the same Elena, but I would never hurt you or try too." she says. Elena smiles " I know that's what makes you better then us. All I want to do now is hurt" she shoots back.

" It happens to all of us, when we turn. You'll get past it" Caroline reassures her. Let's go before Klaus kills Damon. Elena stops and smiles " Really...he wants to kill him." Caroline nods and walks back inside.

**************S&B******************

Tension is still high and Caroline takes a seat beside her wolf. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Damon is still in awe of their relationship. Everyone else takes a seat, Caroline breaks the silence. " Okay...Klaus me and Elena may not be as close as we were, but you can not kill Damon. I still care for her and would never hurt her." she finishes. Klaus grunts and turns his head.

" Baby mommy's are hard to tame" Damon smirks. Caroline vamps over to him and grabs his chin. " You will not ever think about my baby...the only reason you still live is because of her." Caroline glances at Elena " But do know if that ever changes or if you piss me off. I will let Klaus kill you without a second thought. Understood" she yells. Damon looks at her " Yes...okay." he shrugs.

Klaus smirks at him and he smiles at Caroline. He loves the women she is becoming since being with him. He thinks about his son, and what a great mother she will be. He looks up at her before she takes a seat. Elena gets to the point of the visit. " Well...you know about Bonnie. Jeremy wants to reverse it, find a witch strong enough to do. So Bonnie can come back."

" So you want our help, and this is the real reason you came. You knew Caroline would do it for Bonnie" Klaus says. Caroline looks at him " Where are you going after you leave here?" Elena smiles just visiting some places. " I will call you in a couple of days." Elena gets up along with Damon " Okay, I understand you have a lot on your plate, just call." Damon walks by Stefan " Call me brother." he says. Stefan nods, Elena gets closer to the door. " If you need help, you can call me Caroline."

As they head out towards the car Elijah is in front of them. They stare at him as he studies them. " You remember nothing of what you saw or heard her concerning a baby" he sternly repeats it to making sure Elena and Damon understand. They both nod, Elena smiles at him. " Tell Caroline I miss her and I hope...she can help with Bonnie. Sorry about earlier, Caroline gets that way when she does not feed." she says. Elijah smiles and see's them off.

**************S&B******************

As he walks back inside Caroline confronts him. " Did it work, I could not smell any vervain." Elijah nods at her " Yes, no memory of the baby." Klaus smirks " Good, we have to keep him safe above all."

Caroline looks down at her phone realizing she missed a call and their is a message. She picks the phone up while everyone is talking and listens.

" _Hey...Care its me Tyler. I was calling to see if you have seen Hayley. I know she is not your favorite person, but she called me and I have been trying to call her back. I know she is in New Orleans so that is why I asked. Maybe you can call Klaus and see if he has seen her. Anyway call me back._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love Damon in the show but always thought he got off a little easy for what he did to Caroline. So I wanted him to sweat a little in this chapter. He is forgiven for know, but that could change later. Compelling them was the best because they still don't want anyone finding out about the baby. Tyler is going to make an appearance and it will be a show down. Promise you but after the party at Marcels. Please leave reviews and comments you know I love them. What do you guys think of the baby? xx


	17. Danger

**S&B**

* * *

Later that night, after all the commotion from early. Things had settle back to normal in the house. Klaus entered the room and took one look at her face. He knew something was off. Caroline turns around, her lips tight. " I just got a message from Tyler, he is looking for Hayley."

" And..." he answers. Not really wanting to talk about the werewolf any longer.

" She told him about New Orléans, He still does not know I am here." she snaps back. Her breathing already changing. Klaus walks over to her and hands her a cup of blood. Caroline takes it and looks back to him. " Yours..."

" Of course...for you and the baby" he says walking back towards the closet. " Don't worry...sweetheart. Let me handle that when it happens." Klaus starts to take off his clothes and get in to a pair of pajama bottoms. He walks out and smiles at her. Caroline already pulling back the sheets on the bed.

" Okay...I promise not to worry" she says. While placing the empty cup on the nightstand. Klaus is sitting with his back against the headboard. He pulls Caroline on top of him. She smiles and leans in for a kiss. " What about the party tomorrow?" she whispers.

Klaus pulls her back a little, his eyes travel to her belly. " Caroline...I don't want you to leave my side." She can see the concern on his face. " I know my wolf...but..." her voice starts to hitch as he kisses her neck. " But...nothing. Keeping you and Lucien safe are all I care about" he says in between kisses.

" I was scared today...that I would never hear your voice again" she pants out. Klaus stops his kisses and cradles her face. " Never...you and him are all that matters" he says leaning down to kiss her belly. He speaks to his son within her, " I will never let anything happen to you or your mother." he says softly.

Caroline starts to run her fingers through his hair. Awaking his arousal, he attacks her neck again. Applying wet kisses down to her collarbone. He pulls the silky straps of her nightie down. Letting her breast spill out. Klaus has never seen anything so beautiful. He takes the dusty pink nipple in his mouth and sucks it. Caroline moans throwing her head back. He brings his hands up to cup the other.

He stops to pull the nightie all the way down her body, ripping it as it bunches at her waist.

" Nik..." she cries.

" I told you it's impossible for you to sleep next to me, with anything on" he moans. Sending a chill down her spine. Caroline has never been ravished or wanted more. Her hunger for him grows each day. She pushes him back and layers kisses along his chest.

Klaus flips them over, and pulls his pants down. Freeing his erection and filling her with him. Caroline sucks in her breath, exhaling when he begins to move inside her. Her wetness seeping around his manhood. Making him move faster and faster inside her. Klaus has never made love with anyone like this. His fangs drop and he bites her, causing a sweet moan to escape her lips. Lapping up her warm blood, he pulls away and kisses her deeply.

Caroline can not keep her hands from digging in to his back, drawing blood and watching it run down. Some dribbles on her fingers as she takes them in her mouth. Watching the wound heal, Klaus sees her blood run down her chest. Making a small pool in the center of her breast. He sucks it up, and kisses her breast one by one.

He moves back pulling her up, they are now facing each other. Caroline's fangs drop but she does not bite his neck. She starts to kiss him over his heart, and then her fangs pierce the skin. Sending a shock through Klaus. He screams her name " Caroline..."

He starts to move deeper inside of her, she takes him as she tightens around his shaft. He pushes her back into the pillows and grabs her leg. Pushing deeper, her juices coming to the surface as he explodes inside her. Caroline feeling his warm fluid inside her body and follows. Both panting with want as they ride the wave. Klaus drops his head to her chest, as she cradles him. He stays there all night, never leaving the inside of her warmth. As they drift off to sleep he hears Caroline " I absolutely adore you Niklaus."

Hearing her call him by his full name does something to his heart. He has never heard it said with so much passion and love. " In your rapture...Caroline. Forever in your rapture" he repeats.

****************S&B*****************

They awake in the morning to Rebekah banging on the door. " We will be out in a minute" he shouts. Looking down at her and smile. " Sleep well...no visions or nightmares?"

As he lefts away from her Caroline touches her belly, " We slept well" she answers. Klaus smiling at her and leans down to kiss her belly. " Morning Lucien" he says. Caroline giggles and pulls him in for a kiss.

He enters her again and makes sweet love to her that morning before letting her go.

****************S&B*****************

As Caroline comes out of the room, Rebekah is handing her purse to her. " Come on we have an appointment" she demands. Klaus smirks and walks down the hall way, finding Elijah and Stefan.

" So the plan for tonight" Elijah says. Klaus looks at Stefan " no plan, just keeping Caroline safe." Stefan nods his head.

" If Marcel makes any type of move it will be against Caroline" he says while the others agree.

Spa time is lovely for the girls as they get mask done. Rebekah turns to Caroline " I think you let Elena off too easy. For what she's done to you" she comments. Caroline turns to face her.

" No, her pain is going to hit when all she has left in her life is Damon. She pushed Stefan by breaking his heart. I mean you were there in the school that night. The stuff she said, and then what she said to me." Caroline huffs.

" We have been friends since preschool, knowing her. Not being the center of attention is punishment enough. You'll see, they will run back to New Orléans trying to weasel their lives in to ours" Caroline finishes.

Rebekah grins and nods her head " you're right...but we are not going to let that happen. Not with Lucien coming" she adds. Caroline turns to smile, holding her head up a bit. " Exactly...all that matters now...is my family. And that includes you, Stefan and Elijah."

Rebekah laughs a little " me and you, if we stayed in Mystic Falls would've been a pair". Caroline laughs and a little of her mask breaks. " Oh...I guess it's time for these to come off." They both walk towards the back of the spa.

****************S&B*****************

Hours later as the girls arrive back, Klaus gives his sunshine a hug. " Mmm...you smell of honey and lavender." Caroline giggles " I have to get ready" turning to look at him as he smirks. Ideas coming to his head on how he can take her at this very minute.

Caroline shakes her hand as Klaus chases her in to their room. Caroline runs around the bed laughing at him. He vamps behind her and pulls her hair to one side. Sprinkling kisses on her neck. " I missed you both" he whispers bringing his hand around and placing it on her belly. " We missed you too" she breaths.

He turns her around in his arms and kisses her deeply, Caroline cradling his face in her hands. She falls back on the bed and Klaus hovers over her. " I need you" he says looking down at her. He starts to lift up her shirt, and kiss her stomach. Causing Caroline to moan. " Niklaus" she moans. He stops and looks up at her.

" I love it when you call me Nik" kiss " I love it when you call me Niklaus." kiss " I love it when you call me my wolf" kiss. " I just love to hear you call me at all" kiss. Caroline laughs and pulls him to her mouth. Taking his breath away, as he starts to remove his pants. A loud knock rings at the door " Hey no hanky panky, we have a party to attend" Rebekah yells.

Klaus laughs his chest rumbles as he moves from Caroline. " I love to hear that laugh" she says. Laying on his chest, biting her lip. She stand and starts to take off her clothes. Klaus leans up on his arms, watching her. Licking his lips, seeing the lust in her eyes. Caroline pulls him up by his shirt.

" We can make love and get clean" she says. As she starts to undress her wolf. Pulling him in the bathroom. " When this is all over, I am taking you to Paris. We are going to eat lavish food and make love all day" he smirks. As Caroline starts the shower, turning and grinning back at him. " Sounds like a plan, my wolf"

****************S&B*****************

Everyone is waiting for Caroline and Rebekah to come down. As Rebekah walks in Stefan drops his jaw. She smiles coming closer. Her dress is red with a slip going up to her thigh. Hugging her body tightly. She has black feathers in her hair. " You look, beautiful" Stefan says pulling her to him. Rebekah blushes and gives him a kiss on his cheek. As he takes her hand.

" Caroline...everything okay, love" Klaus calls. " Did you need my h..e..lp" he says drawing out the last word. As she steps out. She has an all white dress, with detail beading around it. As she turns the back is out dipping all the way down to her backside. White and flower grace her hair, as it falls in waves. Klaus' breathe hitches. " outstanding" he whispers. Klaus knows he is so lucky to have her.

" I will be the envy of every man in the room...love" he says taking her hand. Elijah smiles " you look like an angel...sis" he says softly. Everyone stops and looks to him, Caroline takes his hand also. She is starting to tear a little when Elijah stand in front of her. " Now we don't want to ruin you makeup" he smirks. Knowing she is thankful for him calling her sis. Her and Rebekah have crossed that bridge and her and Stefan were like that before coming here. Caroline is happy he sees her that way. They all walk out, heading to the party.

****************S&B*****************

They enter to dimly lit room, people part the way for them. Klaus clenches Caroline tightly. Marcel welcomes them with open arms " My guest have arrived. Rebekah and Caroline you light this room up. I think you two are the most breathtaking creature here" he smirks. Klaus and Elijah, along with Stefan grunt. Marcel catches it but says nothing. He looks over at the band leader and waves his arm.

" Attention all in attendance, now everyone take the floor for a waltz. In honor of my sire and his beautiful family" Marcel announces. He looks over to Marie pointing out Caroline. As everyone takes the floor. The dance floor is marble with black and white blocks. Along with candle lit chandeliers above them. Everyone faces each other while the music starts. As Klaus pulls Caroline closer when they begin " we are going to have to switch partners soon. He set it up this way." he whispers. Elijah putting himself along with Stefan in a row. Marcel sees what they are doing and tries to move closer to them. Raising his eyebrow looking at Klaus. He turns from Caroline and smirks.

It's time to change partners and Caroline goes to Elijah " thank you for what you said earlier" she says softly taking his hand. " It was not a lie, you are part of us now Caroline. Remember that" he responds. They talk a little and dance, Klaus not paying attention to his partner. Looks at his mate, such light and beauty radiate from her. She is the belle of the ball. He loves to hear her laugh as she throws her head back a little. He wonders what Elijah is telling her, probably tells from when they were human. He thinks.

Stefan turns watching Marcel as he tries to inch closer to Caroline. He signals Rebekah who gets next to him. When it's time to switch partners she takes his hand. " Ah...could not stay away could baby Mikaelson" he smirks.

" And miss out on all your charm Rebekah responds as they twirl around the dance floor. As the song is ending, Caroline is back in Klaus' arms. He smirks at her " Dancing is our thing...love." Caroline smiles as he dips her, staring into her eyes. He brings her up and pulls her closer. " Look at all these people, watching you because you command it with your beauty and light. I hope you shine like this when we get married" he slides in to the conversation. Caroline turns to him " Are you..." he cuts her off. " Soon...Caroline...soon" he responds. Caroline lays her head against his shoulder. She knows when he does ask that question she will happily say yes. She also knows Klaus has to do things his way. Such an Alpha she thinks, as the music ends.

Standing by the bar, Marcel calls for Klaus to come over. He leaves Caroline with Rebekah. Nodding his head towards Stefan and Elijah. As they walk back towards Marcel. He signals Marie, thinking she will have to get it. Since they kept Caroline away from him during the dance. Klaus walks up to him and grins. " Thank you my old friend for the party" he smirks. Marcel smiles " Of course you have to honor your guess, while they stay in town. Speaking of that, how is everything coming with the witches?" he ask.

****************S&B*****************

" Good, moving along as planned" Klaus answers. Marcel dips his head and smiles " So how long before you leave." he snaps back. Klaus tightens his jaw, knowing the friendly conversation has just turned serious. " Soon, did not know we had a certain time as guest. Especially in a city we built" he snaps back. Marcel puts his hand on the hybrid and smiles. " Well we would not want everyone thinking my sire has come to check on me like a child. Do remember it is my city now" he rolls his eyes. Klaus slowly turns to him as Stefan tries to lighten the mood. Sensing Klaus' patience with him. " Love the wine, expensive with a little hint of blood" Stefan says.

Breaking the stare down between the hybrid and Marcel. " Thank you, Stefan is it" Marcel answers. Stefan nods his head. " I have to say my old friend, your women is quite beautiful tonight. I am almost jealous, at the fun you two have" he smirks

Pulling a growl out of Klaus as he continues to disrespect his queen. " I can imagine what she looks like naked, breathtaking. Its no wonder you even come up for breath at all. I wouldn't with a body like that, he small frame and long legs wrap around your waist. I bet she taste splendid." he finishes knowing well that he is causing the hybrid to tense. That is what he wants is for Klaus to grab him. Elijah is holding him back as he hands turns to fist at his waist. Marcel looks back at him and leans closer " tell me is she as tight as she look." Klaus not being able to stand another man take about Caroline in such manor. Grabs Marcel by the neck, cause him to laugh. As attention turns towards them.

" Now, brother you would not want to cause a scene" Elijah says looking around at the patrons. Stefan guards them making sure no other vampires try to jump in. Klaus breathes down his neck. " You can look a you want, but keep your fantasies about what is mine. To your self, do you understand." he seethes out into his ear. Marcel backs up and laughs. Calling his crew to stand back. " My apologies...it's just surprising coming from the one who taught me that love was weakness. Do you remember? he ask. Causing Klaus to think back the girl Marcel pined for over 500 years ago. Klaus saw her as a weakness and turned her, when she came to. She cursed Marcel and vanished never to have contact with him again. He was broken for a century over her.

It sinks in that Marcel wants to hurt Caroline for revenge on the one he once loved. Klaus turns to Elijah and Stefan. " Let's go...thank you for a wonderful evening"

_**As the above scene takes place, Caroline and Rebekah over by the bar. **_

Marie slowly wakes up to the Vampire and comments them on their beauty. " It's strange to see the dead shine" she says. Rebekah moves in front of Caroline a bit. " Your not wanted here witch. I can sense what you are" she says with a stern face. Marie chuckles "then you know I am not a witch but a priestess" she smirks walking away from the two. She walks further down the bar, behind both vampires.

Caroline is watching Klaus and Marcel converse. She can sense it is not going well. " What did she mean by priestess?" she ask Rebekah. Still watching Klaus. " Voodoo priestess. The witches try to distance themselves from people like her. They feel it voodoo taps in to the darkness too." Rebekah answers paying attention to everyone else in the room. Caroline nods her head " Oh..." she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Not touching her belly to cause attention, she nudges Rebekah. " I think it is time to go" Rebekah nods catching what she is referring too.

Marie is right behind her now and has the syringe ready to take her blood. When Klaus grabs Marcel by the neck . Causing Caroline and Rebekah to move forward a bit. Trying to get closer but the other vampires have blocked them off. Rebekah puts her hands around Caroline shoulder and leans in. " Are you still having them?" before Caroline can answer. A short women knock her forward causing Rebekah to lean up against the bar. Marie moves in and sticks to needle in Caroline's back.

Her eyes go wide as she feels the needle and she grabs Rebekah, the pain becoming unbearable in her stomach. Enough to freeze up her vampire reflexes. Marie removes the syringe and Rebekah call her out, chasing the witch. Just as Klaus and the boys start to walk closer to Caroline. Elijah flashes to her first " Are you all right." she nods her head. Klaus wrapping his arms around her waist. She leans in to him " someone caused a distraction and I was stuck with something." Klaus is about to leave her side when she pulls him. " Rebekah went after her, Ouch Nik I have pain" he pulls Caroline out of the party in to the quarter. Stefan and Elijah right behind him. Rebekah flashes back towards the quarter and looks at them. Nodding her head " She vanished in thin air." They all vamp back to the house.

****************S&B*****************

Everyone standing still on edge as looking towards Caroline. " How do you feel now" Klaus says. Caroline smiles " better...as soon as we were outside. It went away" she answers. Klaus turns to her furious at the situation, knowing she could still be in danger. " We should not have went, but I should not have played into his plan either." he yells. Caroline walks over to him trying to comfort him but he storms off into the room. Klaus is upset and slams his hand down on the table, causing it to split.

Caroline hears this and leaves everyone else. Walking inside to find him sitting with his head down between his legs. " Hey...we did the best we could. I will visit Naomi tomorrow and she if she can sense something okay" she says rubbing his back. As she sits beside him. Klaus looks up at her " He wants revenge for what I took from him, a girl centuries ago. I turned her knowing she did not want to be like us. She left him and fled" he scoffs. Grabbing Caroline's thigh " I think we need to leave here and go to the estate outside of town. Lines have been drawn now." he whispers. Caroline kisses his cheek. " I let you down" he says.

She stands up and cradles his face " No my wolf...I am still here with you." she leans in to kiss him. Feeling the tension leave his body. " The baby warned us maybe that affected what she did" Caroline says as she starts to undress him. She lifts her dress and gets behind him on the bed, pulling him closer. She starts to message his shoulders causing him to moan. " We have each and Lucien, along with your family." She layers kisses along his shoulders. " I love you...both of you" he mumbles. Caroline smiles " We love you too."

****************S&B*****************

Tyler is half way to New Orléans when he calls Elena, " Hey...have you heard from Caroline. I have called her non stop" he says.

" Yeah...she is in New Orléans with Klaus" she answers. Tyler grips the wheel tighter " What" he says. " She's fine Stefan is there." she shoots back. Just when Elena is about to finish he hangs the phone up. Throwing it in the seat, he hits the wheel. Shaking his hand. " What the hell are you thinking Caroline" he says to no one. Speeding down the highway.

****************S&B*****************

Marie goes in the back of the room and pulls out the syringe. As she does a chant over it after pouring it in a bowl. She stops and calls her friend to her. " What is wrong, you did what the vampire wanted" he friend says.

Marie turns to her " how can you do anything with tainted blood. This vampire is pregnant" she says looking in disbelief. " This has to be a mistake or spell the witches did to protect her. We are not going to say anything to Marcel until we know."

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the party. There is a still some drama to unfold in this story. Tyler is speeding toward NOLA. Will Marie turn, we will see in later chapters. Thank you all for the reviews and comments. I love ready them. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story. Thinking of doing a squeal to this, let me know what you think. Any way thank you for reading, again. Sorry for any errors. Until the next chapter. xx


	18. Back In Control

This story just keeps going and going with the help of HotHybridSex,ilyreid,Starlight000,Ann4ever17,lily9 4,ilyZutara,Grace5231973,tv worshipper,Little Missy123,VD-HP-Glee, And to Guest Justine, Ballot101. Thank you. You have no idea how your constant reviews keep this story alive. I love to hear from you guys. I know I left out some but, these are the names that pop in to my head first. I love all your reviews and comments too. Promise I will include everyone when I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a great one, or at least I think. xx

* * *

Caroline has slept all morning, Klaus decides to let her sleep with everything that happen last night. He looks at her and can't believe how far they have come. Caroline lays in the bed, with her blonde curls stretched out over the pillows. She is still naked with the sheet only covering the bottom half of her body.

He walks over and places a kiss on her cheek, she stirs a little and looks up at him. " Morning" she whispers. Klaus smiles at her as he touches her face.

" Sleep love, I will get everything ready for the move. Okay" he nods. Caroline smiles and turns over. While Klaus pulls the sheet up more to cover her. He gets up and walks out the room.

Elijah is walking in the hallway and stops " Everything fine" he ask.

" Yes, it will be once we get to the country estate. I think it's the best place for us now. Since my little evening with Marcel did not go as plan." he answers.

" Well, at least Rebekah got a good look at the priestess, we know she is helping him. So that has to be the reason he knows so much about the witches. I will call Sophie out tonight and tell her." Elijah says while nodding at Klaus.

" Very well" he answers. Before he picks his phone up, he stops " Oh...we have to decide what to do with Hayley" he says as he dials the number to some movers.

Klaus knows this move will be easy, they petty much have everything at the estate it just needs to be unloaded from storage. And the few things here. He figures he can have everything ready in two days.

***************S&B******************

Marie could not sleep last night, as she wakes up she enters the main room of her small apartment. Pulls out the sample she took from Caroline, and chants over it again. Same results, she wonders how could a vampire be pregnant. She believes things happen that we can't explain but this never.

She pulls out some old voodoo books and begins to read through them hoping she can find an answer. Marcel calls her and she picks up the phone, " hello."

" Did you get what you need?" he ask. " I may need a little more, but we have enough time, the moon cycle I need is three weeks away." Lying to him to get more time, she thinks this will work.

" I see, plenty of time then. I will have some of my vampires get on that then for you. After last night, It will not be so easy to get close to her." he shoots.

" Exactly" Marie agrees. As she hangs the phone up. She knew Caroline was different when she held the bracelet but not this different. Putting her head back in the book, to find something that will help her out.

***************S&B******************

Later in the afternoon, Caroline finally comes out. Rebekah and Stefan are out to lunch and Elijah is gone. She walks inside the nursery finding Klaus looking at the painting he did on the wall. She walks up behind him and grabs his waist. He leans back feeling her flush against him and places his hands over hers. " Its beautiful, I will miss it" she whispers.

" I will draw it in the other house too, I want him to see where I was happy." Klaus answers. His voice gets low and he turns facing Caroline. " He is gonna hear awful things about me. Things I have done, everyone I have hurt. Their blood is now on my child's head." he says walking towards the other half of the room.

" I put him and you in danger, for just being me. Never thinking any of this would be possible. How do we fix that. I want to fix it." he ponders not looking at Caroline he sits down in the rocking chair.

Caroline walks over to him, and kneels down. " Nik...it's okay. He will love you." she says. He jumps up and starts to pace. " How do you know. My own mother wanted to kill me, along with the only father I knew." He stood there his body tense " How-do-you-know" his voice stern and it unhinges Caroline a bit.

She knows last night really frighten him and this is the way he shows his fear. Anger, regret. Everything his darkness brings that her light tries to balance. " Nik" she says softly. He says nothing, just still emotional. Caroline can see him falling apart in front of her eyes. She stands up and grabs him by the shoulders " Niklaus...listen to me" as she cradles his face. Klaus stares intently in her eyes.

" Your mother was a weak woman, when she cheated on your father. When she had you , what she did was out of fear. Hiding her knowledge of your true father and what you are." Caroline starts to tear up. " I'm so sorry...sorry that you were not loved and cherished the way you needed to be." Klaus feels something wet slipping from his eyes. He realizes he is crying. Caroline leans up and kisses his tears away. " I hate her for what she did to you, she thought by neglecting you. Mikael would forgive her but what she did was produce hate. I think he hated you because he knows you were created by love." she pauses.

" Love your mother had for someone other than him." Caroline places his hands around her belly. " We have to let our son know, he was created from love. He should not be ashamed of what he is. Doing that alone will change his outcome." Her voice hitches. " It will give him what he needs to cope with what all of us have done. " Love...Nik...love. We will give him so much love." she breaks down in the crook of his neck. Sobbing as he wraps his arms around her.

Klaus has never had anyone tell him this, not even his own siblings. He pulls Caroline away from his body and looks at her. He cradles her face in his hands.

***************S&B******************

" Marry me" he says softly

" What..." she breathes out.

" Marry me, you are like a drug I cannot get enough of. I yearn for you, all these centuries of masking myself. Putting up walls, you changed that. All the love I seek you give me and then you give me the greatest gift of all. Lucien my son, made from love" he finishes. Kissing her passionately, as he pulls back. Wondering why he has not heard an answer.

" Caroline..." he mumbles. Looking down to see her beaming.

" Yes..." she yells. " I could not answer with your tongue down my throat. She laughs.

Klaus lifts her up and slips the robe off she is wearing. Letting it fall to the floor, he starts to kiss her down her body slowly. Caroline stands there letting him do this. Totally expose, as the light shines in through the window. As he kisses down her body, he notices she is swelling a little. The first sign that there is life inside of her. He can't help but feel pride that he has placed it there.

Caroline runs her fingers through his hair, pulling a moan from him. He can smell her arousal, filling his nostrils with the alluring scent. He travels further, finally pulling her down. Placing her gently on the rug that lays beneath them. " Nik..." she mumbles. As he takes her core into his mouth. He dips his tongue into her folds. His body responding now. With his pants getting tight around his erection.

Klaus lifts himself away from her a bit and unzips his pants. While Caroline helps him pull his shirt over his head. Her legs still open, waiting for him. Klaus looks down at her core, blooming for him like the beautiful flower it is. He kisses it deeply, as she moans. Letting his tongue hit her walls. As he devours her Caroline feels her self coming. " Nik...please...I need to feel you" she says.

He moves up and takes her mouth. Caroline tasting her own release on his cherry lips. He fills her and begins to move. " Caroline...you feel like heaven" he mumbles. As he picks up the pace. Their love for each other igniting a passion so wild. Caroline has her eyes closed as he pumps inside of her. Klaus looks down at her.

***************S&B******************

" Look at me...look at me, my sunshine" he says his voice thick and raspy. Caroline moans and opens her eyes. Klaus grabbing her face, holding it there. This level of intimacy is so strong. They lock eyes with each other, both staring intensely as Klaus moves inside her. Caroline is about to moan but Klaus takes her lips. Pulling back to look at her. " Don't look away, I want to see your eyes." he mumbles.

As he pumps a few more times, as they stare into each others eyes. Caroline opens her mouth a bit. Klaus still looking down at her as he places his thumb into her mouth. Caroline sucking on it. Both start to cum, Caroline feels him like a wave. All the warmth she begins to feel in between her legs. As her on release comes to the surface. Still looking at each other. They moan loudly. Klaus leaning in to suck on her nipples a bit. They lay there panting. She pushes Klaus back as he lifts up a bit. She moves her legs to wear she is sitting on them. Kissing him down his chest as the waves of bliss still resonate in his body. " I want to taste you..." she smiles. Leaning her head down to his manhood. Dripping with his and her release. She finishes him off, taking it in her mouth. Sucking him dry, as he flinches at the warmness of her mouth. She moves up and kisses him. Tasting one another, Klaus has never done this with anyone. Neither has Caroline. She begins to giggle against his lips.

Wrapping her legs around him as he holds her in his lap. Caroline looks at him. " Does that answer your question" she beams. " Very much so...Mrs. soon to be Mikaelson" he breathes out.

***************S&B******************

Elijah sits at the table unaware he is being watch for a minute. Then he senses her " Katerina, thank you for coming" he says. Katherine takes a seat and looks at him. Her loneliness showing in her eyes.

" So will he do it, take my blood and then you can turn me back" she ask. Elijah looks down at her and grins. " I don't know, things have changed a bit" he says. She slams her hand down on the table. Looking around to the other patrons on the patio, before she leans closer.

" I need this Elijah, I can't stand being human. Not after all these centuries. Please...just make sure that even if he does not accept the offer, I will be off his radar." she says.

" I think you will be, but I will ask one more time. To be sure, so much has happen since then." he looks away and around the café. Katherine stands up " Just ask again, then we can be together. " she says leaning in to touch his face. As he moves away from her touch.

" What was that" she smirks. Elijah cutting his eyes at her " I hope you truly believe in your strong words you use with me. I do and want to, but have my doubts." he says. Standing and throwing money down on the table. As they walk the streets, Katherine stops him. " Do you not believe me, that I love you and want to be with you" she says trying to look in his eyes. Elijah turns away " Maybe...till next time Katerina" he answers before vanishing.

Leaving Katherine standing there, alone. What she fears the most, she does love him but is beginning to think they have damaged each other beyond repair.

***************S&B******************

Tyler pulls up to the gas station and gets out. Looking around, he is on the outskirts of town. He received a call from Hayley last night wanting to meet him here. She comes from behind the building. Running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Ty...I've missed you" she says.

Tyler hugs her as she kisses his neck. He pulls back " have you seen Caroline?" he says.

Hayley's face turns to stone as she looks at him. " I spent almost a month down in that basement and this is first question you ask me. About her" she yells. Tyler exhales " sorry just when I called Elena she told me. I am shocked" he says.

Hayley laughs in his face " shocked...Why" she leans in closer to him. " You knew all along she would run to him. That's why you were so reluctant to tell her about us sooner. That wolf gene running strong, and not wanting to give up what you thought was only yours." she seethes.

Tyler's anger boiling over. " Yeah...she's here with him. I when I say with him. I mean with him. Saw it with my own eyes. Them taking each other, he has claimed her. She is no longer yours. I doubt she ever was." she pauses.

Placing a kiss on his cheek " Why are you worried, you have me. Always have since we first met." she breathes. Tyler back ups and moves to get in to the car. Hayley follows angry that he has not seen her in a while and he wants to talk about the blonde bitch. As they both shut the car door, Tyler turns to her " look I do care for you, and we are together but I've got to see her." he mumbles.

Hayley tilts her head a bit " You still love her, don't you" she yells. Tyler turns his head, starting the car. As they pull off heading for New Orléans. " What are you doing, we are supposed to be going the other way" she yells. Tyler turns his head " I just need to talk to her , make sure he did not compel her or something. Okay leave it alone, your safe now." he says sternly.

Hayley folds her arms over her chest and exhales. She can't stand Caroline, the first time she saw her she knew that. Hating the way she could just smile and have a hybrid like Tyler at her mercy. Then when she saw Klaus and realized he was struck by her too. Too much, power for a baby vampire to hold over two hybrids. She thought, sitting back and just waiting for the bottom to drop when they get to New Orléans. But one thing is for sure, by the time they leave. Tyler will despise Caroline Forbes, if she has anything to say about it.

***************S&B******************

That night as Sophie enters the house, she notices the boxes. " Moving?" she says. Klaus grins " Don't worry we will just be twenty minutes tops, outside of town. But that is not why we called." he says motioning for her to come in.

As she sits around the table and everyone comes into the dining room. Caroline pulls Klaus by the shoulders. " I am tired, I am going to go to bed" she says. Klaus looks at her. " Everything okay" he ask.

" Yeah...I just think you exhausted me today" she jokes. " Naomi said I needed rest so maybe this is what she meant. Pregnant women do sleep a lot." He kisses her forehead and nods. Watching her walk into their room. Rebekah looks at him, a little worried about Caroline. She makes a mental note to check on her later.

" So what did you find out?" Sophie says looking around. " Do you know a Marie" Rebekah ask.

" Yeah... why"

" Well... I did some research this morning to see who it was that made such a commotion at the party. And that is the name I got. Is she a friend?" Rebekah looks at the witch.

" We were but my family does not like her heritage so to speak, so we stop being friends." Sophie answers not wanting to believe what is coming out about Marie.

" Well, that is your spy, now hand over the bracelet that you have of Caroline's" Klaus demands. Sophie looks at him " I still need the amulet that Marcel has" she shoots back. Klaus gets up and grabs her by the throat. " Look...witch some things have changed, I will kill Marcel anyway...but you playing my family like puppets are over." he says tighten the grip around her neck.

" We gave you the spy, now give me what I want. When I get the amulet, I will call you. Until then if you threaten any one in my family. I will rip your throat out. Understand" he yells while Sophie drops to her knees beside the table. Klaus stands over her as she removes the bracelet from her pocket, handing it to him. " I told you...not to play this game with me...remember" he says grabbing the bracelet and walking off.

Rebekah stands up " We will take care of it, just we are doing it our way. Trust us" she says walking off, pulling Stefan behind her. Elijah while looks down at her. " My brother will kill Marcel and be King of this City again. Obey and we will make sure you are on the right side. What I want you to do is reconnect with this Marie and feel her out. Report to me only" he nods.

Sophie stands up " Okay...I just don't want anything to happen to my coven."

" It won't as long as you play by our rules, did you really think my family play fair the whole time" he scoffs. " No... we have been hunted by many. And threaten before. We have been on this earth longer then you. Did you really think it was that easy." walking off and leaving Sophie to see herself out.

She shakes her head, hating that they have something to hold against her now. She never anticipated this move. But then she thinks. " They are the originals"

***************S&B******************

She walks back in looking at her coven. They wait for her to speak. " Marie is the spy the hybrid thinks. I have to reach out to her." One witch looks at her " You can't do that she is not one of us. We have to kill her" the witch says gaining cheer from the others.

" Shut up, you did not have your throat in the hands of a killer tonight. We will do what they ask, for we still need that amulet to bring power back to us. The originals are not playing. If we betray them, they will kill us" she seethes out.

" I knew this was a bad plan, when you suggested we call them back to this city. Now they will take over just like him and they can't be killed, at least not easily." the witch yells back.

***************S&B******************

Tyler and Hayley check in to the motel room. As he lays in the bed beside her, all he can think about is Caroline. Tyler can not wait to face Klaus. He has taken everything from him. His mother, his pack and now his first love. Caroline. Nothing is gonna stop him from trying to kill the hybrid.

*******************S&B****************

Naomi is sitting in her back room, when she feels a uneasiness take over her body. When she gets up, it hits her. She has to get to Caroline and Klaus soon. She senses something off with the baby. This is not good she thinks, too quick and fast for the baby. Is all she can think. As she gathers her things and heads outside towards the mansion. When she steps outside, not being alert a vampire bites her neck. Knocking her out, as she slides down to the ground.

" Told you, she is working for them." He tells Marcel on the phone. " I stopped her for now"

" Good" he says " grab whatever you can off of her and bring it with you." he finishes hanging up the phone.

* * *

Well, lines are drawn. I wanted to give the original their power back. They have family to fight for now and have gotten closer in the result of the baby. They are trying to ease all threats upon them. They want peace when this baby comes. Yes...I put the proposal in this chapter I thought it fit well. Next chapter Tyler will bring out Caroline's insecurities as he finds out about them. Klaus will have to help her through those also. Then we have Katherine which will come into play next chapter too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I live for your reviews and comments. thank you for reading. xx


	19. One By One

Naomi jerks up in the alley, the sun shining brightly on her face. _Damn, she thought. _The vampire knocked her out good. As she stands to her feet, she looks around for her papers. When she realizes they are not there, she rushes back into her shop.

Marcel is pacing in his bedroom, he does not understand the papers his lackey brought to him. It is a foreign language he has never seen. As the papers lay on the table, he picks up the phone.

" Hello" the female voice answers.

" I need you over here now!" he shouts and hangs up.

*****************S&B*****************

Everyone is moving in and out of the house all morning. Caroline is feeling really fatigue and decides to take a moment to call her mother. She has only spoken with her a couple of times, since arriving.

" Forbes speaking " she answers.

Caroline smiles " It's me mom, calling to see how things are" she says.

" Caroline, sweetie. I've meant to call but so much has happen. Sorry about Bonnie. I know Stefan told you. It was chaos here, but things are quieting down a bit. Which has me on edge." she says.

" I know..." Caroline pauses and starts to mess with the buttons on her dress. Not knowing how to tell her mom about the baby.

" Caroline...are you in danger...are you safe?" Liz begs.

" Yes...and Yes. Mom...when do you think you could get a vacation?" she ask

" Maybe by the end of this year. Why?" Liz ponders

" So you can visit me and your grandson" Caroline holds her breath...waiting.

" What... Caroline are you telling me, you are pregnant?" Liz shouts getting up to walk outside. Still processing everything she has just heard.

" Yes and..." Caroline is cut off.

" Klaus is the father...Caroline. Vampires can't have babies, what did he do to you. I knew it was a mistake letting you go with him. He did this to trap you. Sweetie...let me talk to Stefan" Liz rants.

Caroline stands up " Mom...calm down. Okay, the box had information on our family history or dad's family. The Forbes, there was a loophole. Somehow we were descendants from wolves." Caroline pauses

" Mom?"

" I'm listening" she answers

" Me and Klaus are mates, he is my true love. Mom...I love him." she says as her voice turns weak.

" And the baby, is it human or supernatural?" Liz ask

" Supernatural" Caroline mumbles.

" This child and you now, will forever be a target because of him. Caroline...have you really thought this through?" Liz is scared for Caroline and the baby. She is not fully on board and Caroline can tell it in her voice.

" Mom...please. Trust me, he loves me so much as I do him. He treats me like no other. We are safe with him, we belong to him as he belongs to us. I know all you see is the evil he's done. Please just give it a chance for me..." Caroline begs.

Liz exhales into the phone " Okay...but I have to get use to this. Hell, I just got use to you living with him and his family. Are they treating you well?" she starts to ramble again.

Caroline giggles " Yes, mom. They treat me like family" she stays quiet.

" Honey...I have to go, but I will call you soon okay. I take it you want me to keep this between us. I will" she hesitates.

" Yes" Caroline answers. " Talk to you soon" she shoots out before her mom hangs up.

*****************S&B*****************

Stefan walks out and sees her in deep thought. " I take it Liz has doubts" he says. Sitting down beside her. Caroline turns and smiles at him. Just nodding her head.

" She will come around, just give her time." he says.

" But every one has doubts, it's like we have to prove our love to everyone." Caroline snaps getting angry.

Stefan chuckles " No...you don't. And anyone that spends time around you two realizes how much love is there. I mean everyone knew Klaus had a crush on you. I just don't think they understood how deep it went."

Caroline places her hands on her thighs, resting them there. " I guess it's hard, just seeing one side of him. If you really don't see the way he is with me." she smiles.

" Exactly...you had your doubts about his feelings too. So just time... a little time. Plus you have put yourself in her shoes. Her daughter goes away, calls says she's pregnant." he leans down eyeing her.

As they both break out in a light laugh. Caroline touches her stomach. " I've been cramping all day. Not like the warning but something else." she says. Stefan helps her up.

" Let's get you inside" he says as they head back in, Caroline takes off towards the bedroom.

*****************S&B*****************

When she walks in Klaus is in there, going through some stuff. He looks at her and squints his eyes. Walking up to her he places his hand on her belly.

"Caroline, your belly is slightly bigger." he says as the worry shows in his face.

Caroline looks down " Is it...I have not notice. It's still small." she says.

" Yeah, but it has grown a bit" he shoots back, still looking at her belly. " I am going to call Naomi and see if she can come over.

*****************S&B*****************

Naomi rushes in and takes a seat, she looks around at everyone. All of them staring at her. She usually has a calmness about her, but today she is different.

Caroline comes out wearing yoga pants and a top. The top is kind of fitted, so the bump is more visible now. Naomi jumps up " What happen the other night?"

Klaus goes into explaining the incident at the party. Naomi holds her hands up, stopping him. Klaus gives her a look. " Remember I am your friend, hybrid" she shoots back.

She closes her eyes and chants a few words. Caroline wenches and holds her belly. Klaus grabs Naomi " What are you doing to her...Stop it" he yells. Naomi turns to look at him. " Helping your child" she says.

Once she stops Caroline returns to normal, as Naomi says a few more works holding her hands high in the air. Suddenly paper appear on the table.

" You did this?" Elijah ask

Naomi nods " I was coming here last night, but I was attack. My paper stolen. So I took them back. As I have said before...I am much stronger than you think. We have a bit more power than witches. Its is bestowed upon us at birth, each of us having different limits to power. Unlike witches who receive their power from the blood of ancestors or amulets passed by their ancestors." She motions for Caroline to come closer.

When Caroline comes closer she places her hands on her belly, Klaus still standing uneasy with this. He does not like anyone touching Caroline let alone his child. Naomi smiles and nods her head. " He is calm now" she says.

*****************S&B*****************

" What was going on?" Caroline ask.

"Well because of the incident the baby went into survivor mode. How he did this was by accelerating his growth. This will happen if the baby feels like the womb is not safe any longer." she smiles.

" How special is my son?" Klaus says, standing there in disbelief.

" What did I say the other day. This child will give power, loyalty and family. He will know his path. He is showing it now, by his defense. What I have done is reassure that he will stop the accelerated growth." She pauses.

" I brought you these documents, read them. The ancestor you came from, the child that was born from the wolf and sorceress." Caroline nods. " What became of that child is in those records, use it as a warning. Yes...your child is destined to be different. But leaning where and who we came from can stop us from repeating it. We can't see pass his birth, remember that." Naomi looks around to everyone in the room.

" Call me, I will no longer be at the shop. It's not safe." she says walking towards the door. Klaus comes up behind her " we are leaving to the country estate tonight" he says.

Naomi smiles " good...it will be safer fewer people around." Then she disappears out the door.

*****************S&B*****************

Marie rushes inside the house and heads upstairs. She can hear screaming coming from Marcel's room. She burst through the door.

" What..." she yells. Looking at him as he stops yelling. He points to the table.

" They were here...right here and now they are gone. What other magic do you know of" he says.

" All types...why?" she asks.

He walks closer to her " I want you to talk to your old friend, see if she has anything to do with it. If she does I will kill her" he seethes under his breath.

Marie looks at him " This girl is different, Marcel. It's gonna be harder than you think to hurt her." she says looking at him.

" Well, you better work harder or else." he says walking out of the room. Leaving her standing there staggered.

*****************S&B*****************

Hayley and Tyler wait patiently across the street. " Why are we doing this again?" she says looking at him. Tyler sucks his teeth " I told you...to make sure she is safe. I still hate him you know." he says.

Hayley raises her eyebrows " Just make sure it has nothing to do with you having feelings for Caroline" she shoots back. She sits back in the seat and watches with him.

" Your sure this is the place. It looks like their moving" he notices. " And I have not seen Caroline." he adds. Hayley exhales " Just wait, this is the place. I'm sure of it."

*****************S&B*****************

Caroline walks out with Klaus as the last load goes in. He steps up on the curve and wraps his arms around her. " After we make sure everything is okay for you guys to come we will call." He rubs her nose as she pouts. Caroline smiles and nods her head.

Elijah walks out and jumps in the driver seat of the SUV " Ready" he shouts.

Klaus nods and turns to Caroline " I can't wait to have you in that bed tonight" he smirks, making her cheeks red. Caroline leans in and kisses him, pulling a moan out of Klaus. " I can't stand being away from you, hurry up and call so we can come." she says.

As he gets in the car, Rebekah comes over to stand next to Caroline. They both wave them off. Stefan walks up " I am going to call your mother, she has texted me all day." he says while walking a couple of steps away from them. Rebekah smiles as she turns to Caroline.

" There is a parade coming in ten minutes. Want to sit out here and watch? We can run over and sit at the café across the street." she says.

Caroline shakes her head " No...I will just go back inside. Make sure everything is in the car for us to take. So when they call we can leave." Rebekah nods, as Caroline turns to walk back inside. She motions to Stefan that she will be inside as Rebekah heads over to the café.

Minutes pass and the street is packed, Tyler looks at Hayley. " Let's go"

As they walk around the back way, Tyler shakes his head. " I can't believe she is with him now. It's sick" he seethes as they head towards the back door. Hayley rolls her eyes.

_**Inside the house**_

Caroline is humming and hears the door open, thinking it's Stefan she peeks around the corner. " How bad was it" she shouts. Not hearing an answer she starts to walk down the hallway. Towards the kitchen, then she is caught off guard. She begins to move backwards.

" Ty...Tyler" she says. Tyler says nothing as he continues to walk towards her. Then Caroline notices her. " Hayley...really you got out and called Tyler" Caroline shakes her head.

As she comes back into the room. They circle her and he finally speaks. " You should be ashamed. To be with him, after what he did to my mom. Caroline" he shouts.

_**Outside the house=Stefan**_

He turns back towards the house, thinking he heard something. " Liz hang on a sec" he says. Putting the phone down and listening, right when he thinks he hears something the band picks up and people start to cheer.

The music gets louder and louder, he walks a block over and puts the phone back up to his ear. " Sorry, I thought I heard something. But it's a parade going on. Can you hear me or do I need to walk further?" he ask

" No...your fine" Liz answers. They both go back to talking about Caroline and the baby.

_**Across the street=Rebekah**_

She looks up at the house, and then a drunk girl walks by. Spilling her drink a bit, half of it landing on Rebekah's shoes. She wants to snap the girl's neck, but turns to look at the house. Then a guy knocks her shoulder as the band picks up and starts to play.

She shakes her head, wishing Caroline would come out. To enjoy their last couple of hours in the city. She would miss this and only this when they go... The guy, who is drunk smiles and starts to clap. Easing Rebekah's tension a bit, so she joins in.

_**Inside the house=Caroline**_

" Keep your voice down" Hayley says " thank god it's a parade going on." Folding her arms over her chest.

" Tyler...you don't understand. Things change I thought you would be happy for me. Maybe not the Klaus issue but look at me. I'm happy..." she says. Tyler really takes a minute to look at her. He can see she is happy, then his anger starts to rise. Was she ever really happy with him. He was confused, he thought Caroline would find some guy at college and be ok. Not the monster, not him.

He walks closer, and Caroline grabs her stomach. The painful cramps kicking in. Hayley looks down at her belly. " Ty...look. She's pregnant."

Tyler walks closer as Caroline backs up. " Stay back...please" she cries. Hayley begins to walk behind her. Tyler looks at her " So this is why...your with him. He knocked you up...how" he wonders. Then he tries to grab her hand and Caroline jumps back. Falling into Hayley, but with her reflexes pushes away fast.

" Caroline...me and Hayley can help. If that is what he is holding against you" he pushes. Hayley exhales she can not believe he is letting her off the hook, not after what she saw. " You don't get to choose who I'm with after you, Tyler." Caroline rolls her eyes at Hayley. " Obviously you don't care about my opinion with the company you keep. Just leave."

" Ty...I told you, she has been with him. And from the view, it's been longer. She was probably with him during prom or before that." she shoot outs and rolls her eyes at Caroline. Anger starts to build in Tyler " Really..." he says. " Shut up" Caroline yells at Hayley.

" No...I love him and he loves me. Just leave Tyler please forget what you saw. Rebekah and Stefan are close. Caroline's breathing picks up. Trying to use her abilities is becoming difficult with the pain. Tyler flashes towards her.

" Look at you, your own mother probably hates you now. She was just beginning to accept you. Same old Caroline." he seethes. Caroline becomes emotional at the mention of Liz. She moves closer to Tyler and slaps him hard across the face. Tyler then grabs her shoulder and jerks her a bit. Caroline pushes him back hard. " Caroline...what has gotten into you." he says.

" Get out...you have no right. Not anymore. I don't love you anymore, not like that. You told me to move on. I have. Hayley turns to look at Tyler. He is in shock at how forceful Caroline is. " What did you expect Tyler, she is carrying satan's spawn." she laughs. Caroline puts her hands on her hips. " Well, at least my child will know where he comes from."

Hayley turns around her eyes wide. She pulls her hand back and slaps Caroline hard, sending her to her knees. Tears pulling to the surface of her face. Caroline raises her hands. " Bitch" she shouts, as she grabs Hayley by the neck. Pinning her up against the wall. Caroline punches her in the face, blood starts to run down Hayley's cheek. Tyler rushes over and grabs Caroline by the shoulders.

Hayley rushes at her " I will kill you and that demon seed." She kicks Caroline hard in the stomach. Caroline yelps in pain, just as the band quiets down. Caroline holds her belly fearing for her baby. As Hayley kicks her again, this time in her chest. As Caroline holds her hands up in defense. She closes her eyes tight.

Tyler is yelling at Hayley " What have you done, they will kill us" he yells.

*****************S&B*****************

Just then Rebekah and Stefan walk through the door. Rebekah's eyes go straight towards Caroline lying in blood. " Caroline..." she yells. Stefan moves around the couch and grabs Hayley, Tyler comes up behind him grabbing his arms.

" She was angry, just let us leave. You will never see us again" he begs. Still holding on to Stefan. Rebekah is too concerned with Caroline, when Hayley rushes her. Rebekah jumping up and slamming the girl into the wall.

Caroline slowly comes to...feeling all this energy build up inside of her. She is tingly all over. She raises her hands and her eyes roll back. She screams a chant out and both Hayley and Tyler drop to the floor. Rebekah and Stefan turn around to look at her.

" Call...Nik" she says before taking a seat. Holding her belly. Rebekah grabs the phone.

" Nik...you have to come back. Caroline was attacked" she says. As Klaus hears this all the blood leaves his body. He is pale and Elijah looks at him.

" Turn around...Turn around NOW!" he shouts. Elijah turns to the car around.

Stefan walks over to the couch " how do you feel?" he ask.

Caroline looks up at him " A little tired...so much energy was drained."

" What happened" Rebekah says

" I just opened my eyes and my body reacted by itself. It was Lucien I know it was. He did what she said he protected me. He protected his self." Caroline cries.

*****************S&B*****************

Hayley and Tyler are barely breathing, when Klaus and Elijah walk in. Klaus runs to Caroline " you okay...love" he says. Caroline nods as he rest his hand on her belly.

Elijah jerks Tyler up to his feet as Rebekah grabs Hayley. Tyler is about to speak but nothing comes out. When he slowly looks down, he sees his heart in Klaus' hand. He falls to the floor. Caroline turning away, sad that things had to end that way for Tyler. But she knows he deserves it, Klaus will not take any risk with her and the baby.

He slowly walks over to Hayley " I assume you attacked Caroline"

Hayley says nothing, Klaus pulls her over in front of Caroline. " Kneel..." he says sternly. Hayley resists the push he has on her shoulders " KNEEL" he yells. Hayley finally giving in and going down on her knees. " Why...are you making me do this" she shouts back. Caroline just sitting there looking upon the she-wolf.

Klaus bends down to her ear " because I wanted you to bow down to the alpha female before you die" and with that Klaus pushes his hand through her chest. Taking her heart out and throwing it to the side. Caroline thought she would turn away, but she did not. It was a weird sensation that came over her. A mix of pride and lust, that her wolf was making those pay for what they do to his own.

Everyone in the room was silent. Elijah hands him a towel, he wipes his hands off. He walks over to Caroline and helps her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Elijah looks around " We will clean up the mess, you and Caroline go ahead to the estate" he says. Rebekah and Stefan nodding their heads in agreement.

" Thank you...Stefan. Thank you...Rebekah" Klaus says. " If you would not have gotten ..." he trials off. Caroline starts to rub his shoulder. " Were fine, now" she whispers.

" Niklaus take me home" she smiles at him as she pulls his hand. Klaus smiles as they head outside to the car. He helps her inside and closes the door. Walking around the car , he exhales. When he gets in he, turns to her saying nothing he starts the car.

*****************S&B*****************

As they drive further Caroline can hear his voice hitch, she turns and sees a tear fall down on his cheek. She can also see the burden that lies beneath his eyes. He is worried and scared. She was too, reaching into her purse and grabbing her phone. She sends Naomi a message to meet them at the estate.

" Nik...talk to me" she whispers. " I don't want...not right now later" he mumbles. His mind still racing with the thought of losing them. Two events the past couple of days have almost took his beloved away and his child. Klaus has never felt so lost and helpless in his entire existence. Caroline starts to cry, feeling his emotion and thoughts. She also starts to think about her mother, their conversation earlier today. Then what Tyler had said, crept in to her mind. Klaus grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly.

As they pull into the driveway, Naomi is standing there. She can see that they have been rocked. As they get out of the car. Naomi stops them before walking into the house. " You were both chosen, for this. Your stronger than them remember that. I will help you complete the bonding process. And put a protective spell over this house, also" she finishes.

As they walk in, she motions for them to sit down. " Grab her hand, hybrid" she says. Klaus grabs her hand. Caroline smiles at him. Naomi raises her hands high and a clouds starts to form outside over the house. As she begins to chant, thunder rolls and lightning strikes. Klaus grabs hold of Caroline and places his hand on her belly. She resting her hand over his. " It's okay, she is the only one we can trust besides the family" he says. Looking sternly at Naomi.

Their eye lids grow heavy, sleep over taking them quickly. They both fall into a deep sleep. Naomi stops her chanting and sits down, watching both of them.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I finished it yesterday but did not get around to uploading it. So it will be two updates today, the other coming later in the afternoon. Just a short one, since I just left this one on a cliffhanger. Please review and comment, you know I love to read them. Thank you again to all the follower/favorites. xx


	20. New Moon

As promised a second update, it would have been up sooner but I could not access the site for about an hour. Anyway, some of you might have thought the fight between Caroline and Hayley was a little rough, with her being pregnant. But from Hayley's view-point, Caroline hit a deep scar, just like when Caroline slapped Tyler about the Liz statement. And Tyler only grab her not hit her, Hayley did that. After the rage had taken over Hayley, she wanted to hurt Klaus too. Remember he hurt also, so that's why she attacked Caroline too, and remember what Naomi said people do not want to see this baby come to term. Klaus is powerful on his own, but with this child Caroline gains power. Plus the baby brings him his redemption, power, loyalty and family. Really, how many people beside us Klaus lovers want to see him happy? Just thought I would explain. But thank you for your comments and reviews, they are my drug of choice. Hope you enjoy this quick little chapter. It's all Klaroline. xx

* * *

Hours later Klaus and Caroline awake, they face each other. Naomi is outside, she has a friend with her. They are walking around the property. Klaus notices his phone is buzzing and picks it up. " The others are staying in the city tonight, to give us privacy" he tells Caroline. She is looking bewildered as she stands.

"Klaus...Nik...Whew my mind is so jumbled" she whispers. Rubbing her temples a bit. He walks over to her, taking her shoulders. " Caroline...what did you see?" he looks down at her. Taking her chin in his hands and pulling her face up to meet his.

" Everything...all of it." as a tear rolls down her cheek. " Your anger, your madness, your wrath." she shakes her head and begins to pace. " Included with your sadness, and pain." Klaus turns from her, he had seen her whole life. Felt the pain she felt when she lost her father, had her first kiss. How she felt when she was passed over for Elena. Fights with her mom. Even parts he did not want to see, her with Tyler, Matt.

Caroline walks over to him and grabs his hand, " I also saw you with other women too, I hated that." she scoffs as her face turns cold. Klaus smirks at her, as her face turns warm again. " but the most stunning thing I saw, was your undeniable love for me. I took your breath away" she laughs.

Klaus pulls her closer and places a kiss on her lips " Yes, you did. As I left you breathless" he smirks. Caroline bites her bottom lip, she cradles his face. " My beautiful tortured soul" she whispers. Showering wet kisses over his face. Klaus closes his eyes, it's the most precious thing anyone has ever said to him. " And you my dear are enchanting in every way." he replies.

Standing there holding each other. Both have never felt so free, all his walls were down to her and hers to him. They have seen each other's darkest moments. Klaus places a kiss on her forehead and notices a black circle on the inside of her wrist. He takes her wrist and inspects it more. " That's new" she says looking at him. Then she points to his wrist, he has the same mark.

" What has this sorceress done" his lips are tight as he calls her " Naomi." Sending a shiver down Caroline's spine. Every fiber in her body comes alive, her breathing picks up. Klaus notices and looks down at her, he sucks his breath. Smelling her arousal. Her eyes sending signals to him. Caroline runs her hands slowly down his chest. He hisses at her touch, like she is burning through his flesh. Yes, their emotion have gotten stronger and intense but not like this before. He grabs the back of her neck forcefully and slams his lips into hers. As he moves to her neck, her hands wrap in his hair. " Yes, my wolf." she moans.

****************S&B******************

Naomi clears her throat loudly, and they break apart. Caroline blushing as Klaus grunts. " You did call me, hybrid" she smirks. Clapping her hands together she walks inside. " Well, I see the process is complete." She takes a seat, with both following. Klaus sitting and then pulling Caroline in his lap.

" What did you do?" he demands. Naomi looks at him " you don't feel it, you are one. The bond is complete. It would have happen eventually, but I just sped it up."

" Why" Caroline looks at her.

" You needed it, the way you two looked getting out of that car." she inches up a bit in her seat. " You are stronger together, don't let this break you. Trust me, you don't know what lies ahead for that child." Naomi raises her brows.

" The marks, what do they mean" Klaus ask rubbing Caroline's legs. He can't seem to keep his hands off of her.

" Your marked" she smiles. Klaus looks like a light went off in his head. " There are only a few powerful paks, that carry marks, but only the alpha mates. Still, now with me knowing what mine is, I could" he stops. Caroline stares at him " find out who your real father was, maybe"

" Yes, exactly" he mumbles.

" I can tell this, the symbol is a new moon. New moon hold a lot of power, because it is when the moon is closest to the sun." she looks to Caroline. Klaus tightens his grip around her waist. She smiles at Naomi.

" What all comes with being marked?" Caroline says while she clears her throat. Naomi laughs. " Well, the first one is memories you exchange, then the marks." she pauses and looks to Klaus. He turns towards Caroline. " I'm guessing it falls more towards the werewolf side after that" he says.

Naomi nods, as Caroline looks at him. " Sweetheart...a bond between mates can only be broken by death, and sometimes that still does not break it. We can sense each others emotions, as the bond ages we will be able to communicate telepathically ." he smirks. " And...we can only have sex with each other. I mean we can have sex with other people but it will not be satisfying. I think that one's my favorite" he jokes.

" Really..." Caroline lightly punches his arm. Klaus looks to Naomi. " Did I leave anything out."

" No...you got most of it but now that you have a mate. Watch your possessiveness Klaus, because you are alpha hybrid it runs stronger in you. Caroline your assertiveness will pick up, it's almost like your werewolf traits have awoken." Caroline nods her head.

Naomi tilts her head " I have a spell of protection around this place. To ease you and the baby." Caroline jumps up from Klaus' lap and rushes to her. Wrapping her arms around her " Thank you...for everything. How did you know...when I would be ready" she pulls back a little and Naomi takes a strand of her hair. Twirling it around her fingers " My magic was awoken on your birthday. I think you got a special visit from someone that day." they both turn to Klaus. " Like I said I am here for you and Lucien" moving her head to the side a bit to see Klaus. " you too hybrid." Caroline laughs " Well...I'm glad." Naomi walks closer to the door. Turning around Klaus is now beside Caroline. " Remember your weaknesses Caroline are his strengths and same for you too hybrid. Oh...and before I forget make an appointment to see a doctor, with Lucien playing so many tricks on us. We want to see how much he's grown."

" But I am not that big" Caroline beams. Then she tilts her head, when Naomi just looks at her. " Right, he has abilities too." Naomi smiles and walks out. Klaus reaches over Caroline and closes the door, as she waves goodbye.

****************S&B******************

When he turns around, Caroline is gone. He yells for her " Caroline...I can smell you." Then he hears her giggle. He rushes to the kitchen and grabs her. Pulling her up on the counter top. " And how do I smell...like honey and lavender" he whispers. As he removes her top. Ripping her bra, as Caroline rips his shirt. Her hands running all over his body. His mouth tasting hers, as they devour each other. Klaus lays her back and takes a nipple inside of his mouth. He nibbles on it, as Caroline pulls his hair. She pushes him back, then speeds off upstairs.

Klaus chases her, as he finds her in the bedroom. The rest of her clothes already off. She is standing there naked, as the moonlight shines through the window. She looks like a goddess. He slowly walks closer, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He then takes off his underwear. When he is finally standing in front of her, he pauses. Then he takes his finger and slides inside her, pushes in and out. Her wetness covers his fingers. He pulls out and licks them " Mine" he growls. Caroline lays down on the bed and spreads her legs open. Leaning back on her elbows, she looks at him. " Well, my alpha come take what is yours" she licks her lips. Klaus slides in between her legs. Caroline pulls him close, as he positions his manhood at her entrance. She licks his neck and earlobe " Fuck me...Fuck me Niklaus" she begs.

Klaus pushes inside her and starts to pump in and out of her. " Harder..." she begs. He looks down at her with fire in his eyes and takes her breast in his hand. Squeezing them and licking them. Caroline runs her hands down to his ass, she begins to push against it. Klaus takes both her legs putting them on his shoulders and thrust into her deeper. " Say it" he demands. Caroline opens her eyes and knows what her wolf wants.

" I belong to you" she whispers. As he thrust harder and harder. Klaus begins to kiss her feet and ankles. As she rubs her hands down his chest. " Caroline..." he grunts. As her legs fall back on the bed, she flips them over. Pinning Klaus' hands above his head.

" Now I wanna Fuck you" she says. She begins to lift up and slam down on him. Moving her hips in a circular motions as she moves back and forth. " Oh...Oh...Caroline" he groans . As he feels her walls tighten around his shaft. He can not hold on any longer. He grabs her hands and moves up, taking her neck. He sinks his fangs down as he releases inside her. Never wanting this feeling to end. Caroline soon bites him and follows in her own orgasm. Klaus lapping up the blood after the wound has healed. Caroline pulls his head back, so they are face to face. Still breathing hard into each other's mouth. " I love feeling you cum inside me" she pants and swallows. As he takes her mouth. " I think I'm going to like this bond" he smirks. Caroline licks his lips and them sucks on his bottom one. " Mmmm...your going to get me hard again" he says. She smiles. " You owe two things now" her eyes get wide.

" Really"

" Yes...a bond is stronger than marriage, and you proposed so. I should get a bond gift and engagement ring." she giggles, while tracing circles on his back.

" If were already married with the bond, then we don't have to get married in the human sense." he smirks.

" True...but you asked, why"

" I want you to be my number one in all worlds Caroline Mikaelson" he says. He then flips them back over. And lays his head on her belly. Caroline plays in his hair and begins to hum a sweet melody. Her voice soothing Klaus as he kisses her belly. They fall asleep that way. Klaus cradled in her warmth, and Caroline soothing both her boys.

* * *

So now Klaus and Caroline can truly accept each other. They have don't have to worry about the past and any doubts. Plus they are stronger together now. So now it is time to Take down Marcel. Again thank you for all the readers still hanging with this story. The rest of the family comes to the estate in the next chapter along with another vistor. What do you guys think of the marks and the bonding. Reviews and comments please! xx thank you again.


	21. The Calling

Sorry for the delay in updates you guys. I had strep throat this week and was in and out on antibiotics. So no long notes just right to it.

* * *

Caroline was full of happiness when they left the doctor's office. Klaus had decided to drive to Baton Rouge and see a doctor, taking Naomi's advice. The report came back flawless, little Lucien was strong and heathy. They had to lie about the conception date, because Lucien had grown to four months. Caroline was holding the picture of Lucien tightly in her hands, while in the car. " I can't wait to meet you little wolf" she beams looking down at her belly.

Then as she looks up, she squeals. " Nik! stop the car, let's go there." Klaus slams on the breaks and looks at her. " Caroline...sweetheart. I could have caused a wreak" he looks at her with his lips tight. Caroline takes his hand and places a kiss upon it. " Please, just a little while. I need some new clothes." Klaus could never resist her charms, his sunshine. He starts to pull in to the parking lot and Caroline is beaming. " Thank you" she says.

As Caroline is looking at racks of never-ending clothes. Klaus pulls out his phone and calls Elijah.

" Hello, brother" he says as Elijah answers.

" Everything is going well, I take it" Elijah says as he pulls into the drive way.

" Fine, are you and the others at the estate yet?" Klaus asks

" I'm just pulling in. Rebekah and Stefan will come later. You know how much your sister loves the city. She will miss it" he answers.

" Of course, we will be there shortly. As soon as Caroline does some shopping" he says rolling his eyes.

" She has you in a shopping mall. I love this girl" Elijah jokes.

****************S&B*****************

Caroline goes into a dressing room to try on some clothes. Klaus is still talking to Elijah as he looks up and sees that she is gone. " We will see you when we get back" he says quickly hanging the phone up. Klaus looks around and a nice sales women notices. " Sir, she is in a dressing room. Would you like for me to show you?"

" Yes" he says.

Klaus follows the woman to the dressing rooms. She points to the one where Caroline is, he nods. She leaves him standing there. Klaus walks down and pulls the door open. Caroline jumps and then smiles, shaking her head.

" I was half-way naked" she yells. Klaus just tilts his head and looks at her, as he walks in. Caroline backs up a little, he still has not said a word. She closes her eyes as his hands move up her back. He leans his head in and kisses her lightly on her shoulder.

" Tell me next time when your walking away love" he mumbles while still showering her with kisses. Caroline opens her eyes facing them down. " Sorry, my wolf" she answers as she looks at the top. " My belly is noticeable now, I have to stick to sundresses to hide my bump." Turning to her mate " Don't you th..."

Before she can get it out, Klaus spins her around and covers her mouth. Pushing her up against the wall. Caroline wraps her hands around his neck and moans. Klaus then pushes away from her. " We have to stop, or I will take you right here" he breathes. Caroline nods her head as he heads out of the dressing room.

****************S&B*****************

Later as Klaus is paying for her purchases, a woman is staring at her. Caroline feels uneasy and goes over towards Klaus. Interlocking her hands with his, he smiles at her warmness and looks to her. Seeing the worry on her face, he starts to look around. Pulling her closer as they head out, Klaus feels like they are being followed too. In the parking lot they both pick up the pace, as Caroline grips his hand. He opens the car door and makes sure she is inside. As he turns around there are three people standing far off.

Him and Caroline enter the car safely, she places her hand on her belly. Klaus glances at her as she does so. " We are fine Caroline" he says staring back at the road. Caroline just exhales " Next stop home" she mumbles.

They pull up to the estate and Caroline can not wait to get out. So much has happen in the past couple of days. She is happy that everyone is back together. She turns to Klaus, who is grabbing the bags out of the car. Caroline burst through the door, Rebekah being the first person to greet her. They hug and squeal a bit " I'm so glad you are safe, and Lucien?" Rebekah ask.

****************S&B*****************

" He is great" Caroline pulls out the picture and hands it to Rebekah. She glides her fingers over the small image of him. She looks back at Caroline " that's my nephew, he is beautiful." she says softly. Stefan coming up behind her for support. He gives Caroline a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Glad to see you're looking better" he says. Caroline tilts her hand and nudges him. Rolling her eyes. As she walks past them to greet Elijah, as her arms go around his neck. Caroline feels a flutter in her belly. " Oh" she says, grabbing Elijah's hand and placing it on her belly. Elijah taken off guard by the sudden contact smiles. Caroline is smiling at him. " Can you feel it?" Elijah nods looking at her.

Klaus enters the house and sees Caroline and Elijah. His hand rubbing her belly, Klaus is livid. Caroline senses his emotion and backs away. She plays it off well, so the others don't notice anything wrong. She walks over to Klaus and places his hand on her belly. " He's kicking" she smiles. She lays her head on his chest. Feeling the tension leave his body. Klaus has never felt so much joy, feeling his son kick. A big smile covers his face as he continues to feel little Lucien.

Elijah smiles at his brother " strong boy." he says.

" Of course he's an alpha like his father" Klaus answers. Caroline places her hand on his heart and whispers in his ear. " Nik..." he looks at her. " Rebekah and Stefan want to feel him too" Caroline says backing away from him. Rebekah touches her belly and exhales. Stefan touches it soon after and laughs.

" Does it feel weird?" Stefan says looking at his best friend.

"Yes, like a tickle or flutter" Caroline answers. Klaus is feeling uneasy with them touching her belly. He thinks back to what Naomi told him about his temper and possessiveness. Caroline can feel it again, his uneasiness.

"Let's all go in here..." she motions towards the living room. " So we can talk" she says. Everyone looks as they follow her. " Something happened between me and Nik last night." she explains.

Klaus comes to sit near her, as she tries to find the shortest way to explain the new event that occurred. " I called Naomi last night when we arrived. She preformed a bonding spell, that just sped up what would take place between me and Nik, anyway." She pauses making sure everyone is still following along.

" We have these now" she shows her wrist to everyone. " It's the symbol for a new moon." Stefan looks over towards Klaus and looks back at Caroline.

" So...if you guys are bonded completely, it's like your married?" Rebekah ask. A smile gracing her as she turns to Caroline.

" Yes" Klaus says softly.

" Mates can feel each other's emotions and it amplifies them also. Correct" Elijah states. Putting the pieces together in his head. Caroline and Klaus both nodding in agreement.

" Um...Nik and I are engaged too." Caroline turns to look at Klaus as he takes her hand.

" Yes!...I knew it" Rebekah squeals, as she jumps up to hug Caroline. Pulling her up and taking her hand. " Congrats, I'm glad to call you my sister. I was calling you that anyway." Rebekah laughs. Caroline throws her hands up, seeing the wheels turning in Rebekah's head. " We have decided to wait till after all of this. Before a wedding or anything." Looking mainly at Rebekah, who nods. " Okay, I get it Care" she says. Caroline smiles, it's the first time Rebekah has used her nickname. It made her feel good.

" Well, a lot has happen. Congratulations to both of you" Elijah chimes in. " Drinks are in order" he adds. As he moves over to the bar, pouring everyone a drink. Everyone stands and takes their drinks. Caroline taking the cup with blood in it.

" I would like to make this toast to family. In welcoming my new sister and my nephew. I will protect and love you both." Elijah smiles and nods towards Caroline.

" To family" they all say in unison.

****************S&B*****************

Sophie is looking down at her nails when Marie walks in. The bar is secluded, perfect for what they have to discuss. Sophie knows what is at stake, and she does not intend on playing around with the originals. She pulls her hand up to smile as Marie takes her seat.

" Hi..old friend" Sophie says. Looking at her as she takes a seat.

" So...did you call me here for more info on your bracelet?" Marie asks. The waitress comes over to take her orders. "Just water" she answers.

" No, I was calling to reconnect with an old friend. I figured you could use one. I being in need also" Sophie shoots back.

Marie stares at her, trying to figure out her intentions. She knows she will have to accept the offer because Marcel wants her to get closer. Sophie is hanging on by a thread, hoping that Marie accepts this. She has to look out for her coven, and this is the only way she can think of doing so.

" Okay...what do you have in mind?" Marie answers. Maybe a little road trip? Sophie asks. Marie nods her head agreeing.

Once they had established the meet up they left the bar. As Marie leaves, she calls Marcel. She tells him about the meeting and he is very pleased. Sophie does the same with Elijah.

****************S&B*****************

Stefan see's Elijah call Klaus over for a talk. He knows it has something to do with Marcel. He would like to talk to Caroline. She is in the nursery with Rebekah. They both smile when he enters.

" Come to help us with some clothes. Rebekah went baby shopping crazy." Caroline laughs.

" Hey, he is gonna need a lot of clothes. Can't have my nephew looking any old way." Rebekah shoots back.

Stefan smiles and looks at both blondes. He has so much love for them. He worries about Caroline. Looking at her, he has noticed the swell in her belly. Only making the fact more real. That she and Klaus are going to have a baby. He worries that it may be too much too fast, with the bonding and engagement.

Caroline sees the internal struggle going on with Stefan. " You're brooding, what is it Stefan?" Rebekah says while folding more clothes.

Caroline walks closer " Stefan...talk to me. I can tell you have concerns." she begs. Stefan gives her a tight lip smile as he exhales. " This is a lot...the baby was one thing. But marriage and bonding?" he pulls his brows together. Rebekah cuts her eyes at him.

Caroline walks over to the dresser " Do you like this color? Do you think it's fit for a boy?" she rants. The tension leaving her shoulders, as Stefan stays quiet.

" Okay...yes, its moving fast but..." she moves closer and takes his hand. " I love him Stefan. Everything he is and what he will be." Caroline pauses " I want to marry him and have his baby. Help him lead, be the strong woman he sees in me." Stefan rubs her hand and nods. " I take it my mom help put these thoughts in your head" glancing back at him. Stefan turns a bit, realizing it's the truth.

" I know...I just don't want you to become overwhelmed, you know how you get." he lowers his head. Getting closer to her, as Rebekah walks closer to him. " Are you implying something. As far as my brother goes, he would never hurt Caroline. She means too much to him." Rebekah shoots out. Stefan gets defensive " I never meant to imply that Bekah." Rebekah turns on her heels " your worried that if she should ever change her mind, it's no turning back. I know you Stefan. Don't lie to me. Tell the truth" Rebekah shouts. Caroline gets up and stands between both of them.

" You trust me right...Just as I trust you" she says. Looking intently in his eyes. Stefan looks back and smiles. " As long as I have you as a friend, it will be fine." she smiles.

Stefan is turning to leave when she stops him. " I never said easy, but as long as we stick together as a family." Nodding as he walks out the room. Rebekah is still hurt by what Stefan was trying to get across to Caroline but she knows her brother. As Caroline turns back around, Bekah's head is down.

****************S&B*****************

" Sorry...I just" Caroline cuts her off. " You were protecting your family." As she goes to sit beside her on the sofa. Rebekah turns to her " Stefan was just being a friend. I should not have blown up at him." Shrugging her shoulders " Caroline...he loves you. Even if he gets anger or upset."

Caroline smiles " I feel your brother like never before. We have this unexplainable connection. I know he does, we don't doubt each other. So you shouldn't either okay." Caroline stands and heads towards the door. " My mom is worried, when things get a little calmer I'm going to really talk to her. I know that's where Stefan got most of his questions." She motions for Rebekah to come closer, giving her a hug. " I'm going to hug you guys so much, till it's normal" she giggles as her head rest on Rebekah's shoulders. " Go talk to him" she says softly while patting her on the back.

_**Klaus and Elijah's conversation**_

Klaus smiles at Elijah as they stare at each other. " Katerina will be coming tomorrow, she wants to talk to you." Elijah says as he pours more of the drink. Klaus exhales " she can't" he mumbles.

" I don't understand"

Klaus jumps up from the chair " she can't " he shouts. Both looking around to make sure no one else heard. " I have not spoken to Caroline about that, and it doesn't matter anyway" he lowers his voice. " Hayley's dead, so..." Klaus hesitates. " I don't think that Caroline would be on board with that idea"

" I understand brother, you're putting family first" Elijah responds. " I will tell her to come but not speak a word. And Sophie called she is meeting with Marie tomorrow."

"Good"Klaus nods as Elijah walks out.

****************S&B*****************

Caroline is in the Kitchen when the loud howling starts. She drops the glass and looks around. Making sure she heard the sound. Then it happens again, this time more wolves have joined in.

"Caroline..." Klaus calls. " Nik..." she rushes to him. Stefan comes around the corner with Rebekah.

" Are those wolves, like werewolves" he asks, Rebekah now standing close to him. Elijah has went around to make sure everything is secure around the house. Meeting everyone else in the living room.

" Yes, They sound miles aways. We will be fine sweetheart" Klaus kisses her forehead. Caroline smiles " I know...I'm here with my family." They all settle in their seats and listen to the wolves howling throughout the night. Together as a family.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the long delay. Please comment and review. Thank you for all the follows/favorites, and to all the new readers. Until next time...which will be a lot quicker than before. xx


	22. Power

WOW! Thank you guys so much. Over 200 hundred follows/favorites. This means so much to me. Thank you for all the new follows/fav. too. Glad everyone is enjoying this story. So many comments and I am overjoyed with each one. Please keep them coming. This chapter is intense but I think you will love. Sorry if for errors. xx

* * *

Katherine knocks on the door hard, looking around the grounds as she waits. The door swings open, Rebekah rolls her eyes as she motions for her to come in. Neither one speaking a word. Rebekah still dislikes this woman. Katherine caused so much pain and discord between her brothers. She has not fully forgiven her for that.

"Where's Elijah" Katherine speaks

"He will be in soon, I see your manners have not changed." Rebekah looks over talking down to her.

Caroline is passing by heading towards the kitchen when she sees her. She pauses and tilts her head. Approaching the room slowly, " Why is she here?" she blurts out. Katherine whips her head around to see the blonde standing before her. Caroline has always been beautiful, standing there with her long wavy locks. Her yellow dress flowing as light as the air. All that light Katherine thought wasted on Klaus. She smirks " I'm here to see Elijah, that's all" she mumbles.

Caroline sets her shoulders back a bit, standing a little straighter and walks over to her. Now closer she sets her eyes on the woman. " And what business is that?" she barks out. Katherine raises her brows in shock. Why, the Caroline she left in Mystic Falls had a quick tongue but this, was different. She was more demanding, forceful.

"I don't have to answer to you, why who do you think you are?" Katherine warns. Rebekah moves closer to Caroline and looks at Katherine. She can feel the tension from both blondes and retreats back a little. Thankful for the presence she feels enter the room.

**************S&B****************

" Ladies, me and Katerina have things to discuss. Please excuse us" Elijah explains. Smiling at both Caroline and his sister. Both slowly move back, from Katherine. They both head to the kitchen.

" You could have told me you have body guards now" Katherine smirks. Elijah stands there not responding and motions towards the couch. Katherine tilts her head " did I come at a bad time?" she ask trying to pry.

" Don't worry about the girls. Klaus will join us in a few" he answers. Katherine not able to resist moves closer to him. She leans in " Elijah, please." Elijah stands up.

" You are here to speak to Klaus, that is all. I still need time. Understand" he pleads. Not ready to discuss if he can trust her again. After everything that happen in Mystic Falls. Just as he is about to get lost in thoughts, Klaus enters the room.

Katherine wholes demeanor changes, she turns cold. Very alert and aware, she still fears Klaus. After what he did to her family, how can she not. She has seen what he is capable of.

Klaus knows the effect he has on her. He slowly walks over to her and reaches for her hand. Katherine hesitates to take it, she looks to Elijah. He nods and she takes Klaus' hand and stands.

" Where are we going, I thought" before she can finish. Klaus cuts her off.

" I prefer to discuss this away from the house. Just a little walk around the estate that's it. Elijah will be with us the whole time." Klaus smirks. As they all start to head towards the door.

**************S&B****************

Caroline and Rebekah stay in the kitchen seething about Katherine being around. When Stefan comes around the corner. " Now, ladies let's be nice" he jokes. Looking at both of them.

" Nik thinks he is smart taking a walk. Why is she here?" Caroline ask turning to Stefan. He exhales and looks at both of them.

" Think...you both know she is human now." he says. Really not trying to come out and say it but he knows Rebekah and Caroline will not stop.

" She's here to get her freedom. She is still bargaining for her life. " Rebekah announces. Caroline turns to look out onto the grounds they have disappeared. They must be down by the lake, she turns to look at Stefan. Worry coming over her face. She places her hand on her belly, and Rebekah comes up behind her.

" Don't worry...Nik knows what he has. You and Lucien. Me and Stefan are going to town. Wanna come?" Rebekah ask.

Caroline looks back at her and smiles " No...I want to wait for Nik." She takes off upstairs and Rebekah and Stefan both turn. " You know she's offering him her blood, right?" Stefan notes.

Rebekah nods " yeah, I know. Ready." she says. Stefan smiles and moves closer wrapping his hands around her waist. " Mmm... to spend the with you" he smirks. They kiss and head out the door.

**************S&B****************

" So...getting to your point. Your human again, how's that going?' Klaus adds. While tilting his head. Katherine just huffs " Look, I want my freedom. I messed up five hundred odds years ago. Now, I can give you always what wanted. My blood in exchange for when I do become a vampire again, I'm free.

Klaus places his hands on the bottom of his chin and rubs his skin. Elijah just stares off onto the lake. " I really don't have a for it them now. I killed the werewolf, I was going to use it on. So..." he stops and ponders. As they walk a little further no one speaking. Katherine breaks the silence.

" I understand if you have to ask permission" she says being crafty. Klaus cuts his eyes at her and within the blink of her eyes has her up against a tree.

" Don't think because you now have something I may want or need. You can get smart with me. Understand Katerina" he breathes.

" Niklaus" Elijah demands " you promised"

" Only if you behaved" Klaus adds still staring at Katherine. She nods as he releases her and grabs her neck. She hates being a human again filling the pain. That is truly what she missed about being a vampire. She could heal quickly from the pain or shut it off. Now she was feeling it full on.

Klaus turns towards Elijah " I will let you know soon" he commands. Klaus turns and flashes away leaving Elijah and Katherine standing there by the lake.

He walks closer to her and grabs her pulling her closer, she relaxes in his embrace. " Elijah" she mumbles. " Let's go somewhere...okay" he says looking down at her. As they walk towards the garage.

**************S&B****************

Klaus enters the house and slams the door. Pissed that she would have the nerve to bring that up. He knows he has to get use to the fact that every enemy will hold that against him. But it did not stop his indifference , he never had to answer to anyone. He understands that Caroline does not want him to consult her on every little detail but he understands that if it affects her or the baby. It's a given that he do it, she is his mate.

As he enters the room, she is standing there. Caroline turns to look at him, he can feel her fear and worry. He inches closer. " Sweetheart...I was going to tell you" he whispers. As he runs his fingers through her hair. Caroline moves away from his touch. Klaus feels an ache in his heart as she does this. " Caroline" he calls.

"What did you decide. Are you gonna start mass producing hybrids again?" she cries out. Rolling her eyes as she waits for him to answer. " I knew her coming around was trouble." Caroline presses the issue. Klaus comes closer to her and cups her face. He just stands there and looks at her. Hoping the bond they have would let her feel and understand him.

" We shared everything else but this, why?" she says softly.

"Caroline...when I first thought about hybrids, I never knew how strong the sire bond would be." he pauses. " I wanted to belong, for someone to fully know what it meant to be like me. To understand, being both a vampire and wolf. The moon still calling you, just as must as the blood."

Caroline could feel that he was telling her the truth " after...Tyler."

" I wanted power and that's what I had, and loyalty." he answers. Giving her what she already knew. Caroline stares at her wolf " My beautiful tortured soul." Klaus leaves her embrace and sits on the bed. He has his head down. " I never answered today, for the first time I thought about someone else...you, Lucien" he confesses.

**************S&B****************

Caroline walks over slowly towards him. A glint of the unknown in her eye. It arouses Klaus as she gets closer. She sits upon him as her dewy skin touches his jeans. He lays his hands on her thighs, moving them up her dress. " Nik" she whispers.

" Show me, let me see it" she says staring at him. His breath hitches.

" What...what do you mean"

" We are bonding now...you said that at first you wanted someone to know how it felt. To be both, to see it. The pull of the moon. Show me" she cradles his face. " Maybe then I can understand, maybe then whatever decision you decide to make I can live with" she reassures her wolf. " Please..."

" Caroline...all I can think now is being inside you. Your really turning me on love" he smirks.

Caroline smiles and covers his lips, she decides to test this bond. See how strong it really is. Klaus' hands soon cover her ass. Pulling her closer, as they fall back against the bed. His lips start to descend down her body, stopping on her neck. Kissing her soft skin. Caroline knows she has him and she begins her little test.

Leaning towards his ear, she kisses his lobe. " Please ...my wolf. Show me. What if feels like. That night when you ran to me in the woods, after I left your home. Show me what you saw."

Klaus swallows hard " Caroline..." he strains out as he grips her tighter. His kisses getting harder. " Let me see your true self through your eyes."

**************S&B****************

And just like that Caroline was there, in the woods. It was intense, she could hear everything. As a vampire she could, but having both senses was unreal to her. She looks up at the moon. The light shinning down upon her, she was draw to it. Like a moth to a flame. All she wanted to do was run and jump and explore. She could hear herself breathe. She started to run, and jump over limbs. The soft ground beneath her giving into at the pure power of her steps. The grains in between her paws. He took her there, Nik really took her there. She was with him, seeing what he saw. When he was a wolf, running through out the woods.

Klaus could feel her with him, it was surreal. It was the first time in his whole life he was not alone. He had someone to share the experience with. Every wolf's experience is something different. He knew that after talking to several werewolves and his hybrids. He never really truly found what he seeked . When he turned them. He could smell her. Her light covered him. He ran faster and faster jumping over every limb that was beneath them. Until they reach the falls. He stayed upon the rock and just looked. He wanted her to see from his eyes as a wolf. He looked up at the moon and let a strong howl out. He never howled, not once since the curse was broken. An old witch once told him the reason was because he was a lone wolf. And alone a wolf does not howl, because of protection. Not wanting others to know where they are. But now he had her, his mate.

The blood was strong, he could smell it. Klaus turned and there was a deer. He chased it. The predator coming out in him. The doe ran and ran until it disappeared in the darkness. He lowered his head, taking in the scent of the animal. Caroline never felt anything as strong as this pull. As a vampire you yearn for the blood, it's a relief. But she suddenly realized for Klaus it was something more. Once he caught the scent, it was no stopping him. It was even harder to resist. The urge, the hunt called to them.

**************S&B****************

" Lovebirds...dinner. I got it from our favorite take out in the city" Rebekah yelled. As her and Stefan entered the house.

Klaus and Caroline jolted from the dream, or vision. Whatever it was, she look at him and a tear fell. She moved from him and pulled her legs into her chest. Klaus did not know how to react. If she was okay, but he could feel neither sadness or happiest just, ease.

" Alright...Bekah. Be down in a few" he answers. So she would stop and let them regroup.

He moves closer to Caroline, he reaches to touch her and she smiles. Meeting him half way. " Love..." places his hands on her face. " I have never had a feeling like that. It's like I let you into my soul." he mumbles.

" You did" she inches closer and kisses him. " its was breathtaking, what you see through your eyes." As she pulls back and looks at him. A tear is falling down his cheek Caroline kisses it as it rolls down. " Thank you for sharing that with me" she adds. Pulling him into an embrace. He is stunned and can not speak.

" Caroline...Nik...Elijah is back...come on" they both break out in laughter. As the move off of the bed and head down to dinner.

**************S&B****************

Later that night as they lay in bed, the wolves start-up again getting louder. The pull is unbearable for Klaus tonight. He tosses and turns, making sure not to disturbed Caroline. Then he looks at her, laying there naked. Her nipples taut as the sheet brushes against them. He has never seen anything as alluring as her, his Caroline. He rubs her belly and pulls her closer. Her back still to him, he moves a piece of hair from her neck and sucks at the skin.

" Nik..." she softly comes to, feeling his thick, erection on her back. She slightly turns her head as his hand goes under it. Pulling her towards him, as she turns. Her body still facing away from him. " The wolves...keeping you up?" she asks. He says nothing. The amber is clear in his eyes. She knows what he wants, she can feel it. He makes her feel it without speaking a word.

Caroline bites her lips as his other hands slips between her legs. He starts to rub her core. Her wetness pours out, making his manhood ache. He needs her now. He can't wait. She senses it and lifts her leg over his hip. He places his manhood at her entrance, still behind her and slides in.

The wetness making the ride slicker, as they both moan. Klaus starts to pant into her neck as he takes her. Pumping in and out of her so hard, he backs off a little. Afraid he will hurt her. Her walls hugging him so tightly. She can tell and stops him " You could never hurt me my wolf...please...please don't stop" she begs. He feels so good inside her. She reaches behind her to find his hair. Grabbing a hand full and pulling it. Causing Klaus to growl as he speeds up.

" Caroline...Caroline..." he starts to say her name as if she will leave at any moment. She reassured her wolf, with kisses to his hand. The one still around her neck and close to her mouth. His other hand squeezing her perfect globes, bouncing around. Caroline screams as she comes undone , for the first time. The wolves outside howl louder and louder.

**************S&B****************

Klaus hybrid features come out. He has to have her in every way. He sinks his fangs in her neck and she moans out. Klaus is taking her in as he pumps harder. His release just on the surface. Caroline pulls his wrist up to her mouth and takes a bite. Klaus hisses at the pleasure she inflicts. " I want to feel you come inside me Nik..." she moans. The wolves getting louder and louder as the sounds of their lovemaking grow.

"Caroline..." she could now feel the fear mixed with pleasure coming through him. She kisses him " Let him claim me...Nik." she kisses him again. As Klaus still is pumping scared he may hurt her or the baby. She looks eyes with him again " My wolf...take me, take me." she whispers. Klaus' mouth is wide open as he release into her, as she cradles his face. Biting her bottom lips as she comes undone. " that's it my wolf take me" she whispers. Klaus rolls over on his back. Caroline straddles him, he is still catching his breath. She smiles and runs her hands through his sweaty hair.

" Why did you separate the two" he swallows. " Because I could see you holding the wolf back, you always do with me. Don't. It seems your wolf wanted to claim me too. So I let him." Klaus shakes his head a bit. " that's what makes you special, your both. Thats what you struggle with, my hybrid." she leans up a bit and kisses him. " I love the vampire you, just as much as the wolf."

" It got stronger with the wolves, we have to figure out whats going on with that" he says playing with her hair. " That's what scared me, the control. I usually can control it better, but with" he pauses and motions his hands. " With those howls... it was intense. After what we did today." Caroline smiles " I meant it. You could never hurt me or Lucien." Klaus rolls them back over. " I can't ever tell you how much I love" he smirks

" You don't, I can feel, as you can feel my love" she answers. Klaus leans in to capture her lips again. His manhood growing harder as she moans.

A knock comes at the door both him and Caroline look, Klaus wraps her up first. " What" he yells.

" Sorry to disturbed you brother but we have two problems." Elijah says.

Klaus and Caroline both move off of the bed. He slips on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with paint stains. " Stay here..." he tells Caroline. She nods as he opens the door.

**************S&B****************

As Klaus walks downstairs there standing in his foyer. There is Sophie with Marie, with Marie is knock out and slump over on the floor. "That's problem number one" Elijah says. Then he walks over towards the door. He looks back at Klaus, by this time Caroline has put on a robe and is downstairs.

Klaus looks her up and down, the silk robe clinging to her curves. " Caroline..." he pledges . Rebekah and Stefan have join them too. " What is going on...what the..." Rebekah freezes.

Elijah opens the door, they all stare at dozens of wolves on the front lawn. Caroline rushes towards Klaus as he pulls her close.

" Problem two" Elijah adds.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, we will see what is up with the wolves, and what they are going to do with Marcel's witch. Since Sophie kind of jumped the gun and just took her opening to do it. Until next time. xx


	23. Orgins

Thank you all for having such a passion for this story. I love all the reviews, please keep them coming. This chapter is dedicated VD-HP-Glee, thank you. I love your passion for this story. This chapter is long but reveals a lot. xx Sorry for the error, when have to reread later.

* * *

Caroline is still in a daze, as she looks out on to the front lawn. What did they want? Why are they here? Fear starting to kick in, she grips Klaus tighter. As he pushes her back in and closes the door. They all stare, standing in the foyer.

" What the hell is going on..." Rebekah screams. Elijah takes her hand " Calm down sister." He turns to Sophie " Take Marie and go to the basement, Stefan will show you"

" The basement, you mean I have to stay there. With her?" Sophie asks. Elijah moves closer to her. " Look, you took upon yourself to knock her out and bring her here. Which was not planned. So to answer your question...yes" Elijah seethes.

Stefan comes up behind her and motions for her to follow, Sophie says nothing and turns around. Stefan grabs Marie and heads to the basement.

Klaus turns to Caroline, he cradles her face " I need you to go with Bekah. I need the both of you to go upstairs." he gets no response from her. Caroline is still looking at the close door. As if she can still see past it. " Caroline...Caroline" Klaus gets louder. She finally turns to him.

Pulling him closer to take in his scent " No...I don't want to leave you. What are you gonna do? Fight all them. Nik...please" she begs. Falling into his chest. Klaus exhales and pulls her back, looking into her eyes. " Caroline...I need to make sure you and Lucien are safe." He takes his hand and places it on her belly. Klaus leans down and kisses it, as if he is saying goodbye to his son. Caroline moves back " No...don't do that. Like your saying goodbye. Please..." she whispers.

Klaus lays his head on her forehead. Elijah and Rebekah turn away, giving them their moment. Both feeling like they were imposing. Caroline closes her eyes " remember how you felt, when you took me with you." She leans in and kisses his adam's apple. Sending shivers down his spine. " Caroline..." he says faintly. " I want you to do it anytime we are apart and you think of me and Lucien. I want you to take me with you. Promise..." she breathes. Klaus swallows " I promise..."

" That way you'll never feel like your alone and we'll always be with you. I love you more than I can say." she whispers. Klaus crashes his lips to hers and takes her in. Savoring his Caroline. He wraps his hands around her waist as he falls deeper into his grasp. " My light..." he whispers.

Elijah clears his throat, making sure they realize him and Rebekah are still close. Caroline turns red, as her and Klaus break away. Rebekah is beside her and takes her hand. " Come on...let's go" she says to the blonde. Caroline turns and smiles at her, as they walk closer towards the steps. Klaus looks up at her, as they ascend upon the steps. He knows he would do anything for them, he looks at her as if it is the last time he will ever see his light.

"The witches are secure." Stefan comes back around the corner and announces. "Are we about to do what I think" he stands there looking at Klaus. " Well, one thing is on our side." Both the brothers turn to look at him. Stefan smiles " We have the anti-venom" he pats Klaus on the back.

" Bekah already upstairs?" he asks. " Yes...sorry we did not give you two-time" Elijah says. Stefan breathes out " Story of my life man, she knows how I feel." As all three head towards the door. Elijah puts his hand on Klaus' chest " wait." He turns to him " Don't ever look at her again like that, Caroline." Klaus turns and is about to say something when he is cut off.

" Like it's the last time you'll see her, I will not let that happen. We all have loved brother, but not you. Not until her, and I want you to have that , like the rest of us." Elijah staring at Klaus. " Do you understand" he demands

" Yes..." Klaus answers.

Elijah says nothing and grins. They open the door and exit the house, ready to take on the wolves.

****************S&B****************

Caroline is pacing non-stop. As her and Rebekah wait in the nursery. She grabs her belly, and closes her eyes. " Do you think...it will always be like this?" she says to Rebekah. Who is sitting on the sofa, she has not said a word since they got in the room. " I hope not...I want to be happy. That's why I wanted the cure" she answers.

Caroline comes over to sit next to her. Rebekah looks at her " that all changed with you and Lucien, I get to be an auntie now. I thought that would not be possible." Caroline smiles. " What about Stefan? Do you love him?" Caroline asks.

Rebekah turns red " I never really stopped. I just thought I could never replace Elena." She puts her head down. " Do you think he is over her?" Caroline smiles and nods. " Yes...all the things she said to him. It really hurt him, he fought for her. And in the end she let him down. When that happens, the love you feel turns into hope that you'll move on and find someone else."

" Is that what happen with you and Tyler?" Rebekah turns to look at her. Caroline gets up and moves over to the wall. She takes her hand and traces the falls, Klaus worked so hard on it. Making sure it was ready for little wolf. " Yeah, I guess I always fought for everybody. My parents when they divorced. Tyler...Elena..Bonnie. When your brother came along he scared." Caroline smiles thinking back to their first real conversation on her birthday. " It scared me to see someone so full of life, but so alone. All that anger and hate. I knew then was for a reason. He had been let down." She breathes turning back around.

" I turned my disappointments into hope, and faith. He turned his into anger, and paranoia." Then her trademark smile burst through. " So I think you good are for Stefan, he needs someone who will stand with him. He care for you. So don't worry."

Rebekah stands up and gives Caroline a hug. " You will be a great mom, and Lucien will have happy life. I know you work hard at giving that to him. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Just then, they hear a scream. They both turn to each other. " It's Stefan..." Rebekah says.

_**While Rebekah and Caroline are talking:**_

Klaus eyes the wolf dead on, as Elijah and Stefan spread out. " Why so many?" Stefan says. Looking around to see a couple in the back of the house. One begins to growl and Elijah stands at attention, ready to attack. Klaus is looking out into the lawn, knowing that one they attack the first one. The others will begin to charge them.

" Are you ready...Once we start there is no turning back" he announces. Both Elijah and Stefan reply " Yes." The black and white wolf gets closer to Elijah. He reaches out quickly and snaps its neck. The others begin to howl and run circling around them. Stefan falls on his back. As a wolf charges from his side. Turning his head as the drool from the mouth of the beast drips on his face.

He closes his eyes and hears a whimper, Klaus grabs his head. " Alright..mate" he says. Looking around to the other wolf, who has run over towards the dead wolf. Elijah is taking on two at the same time. As they bark and howl up towards the sky. As they get closer. Klaus and Stefan run over and stand behind him. All of their backs facing each other.

Four wolves are growling and snapping at the vampires and hybrid. As one of the wolves jumps, Klaus snatches his heart out. As the wolf hits the ground the others whine. Moaning the lost, the wolves become more aggressive. Three more appear, " We need to spread out. We are sitting ducks here" Elijah says. He takes off towards the back of the property two of the wolves on his trail. Stefan looks towards Klaus, when he stops him. " Wait" Klaus demands. Stefan stops

A white and brown coat wolf, walks closer his head very low. Klaus knows this is a sign of submission. The wolf drops to the ground in front of the hybrid and bows his head. Howling, sending out a signal to the others. They stop, Elijah takes one last heart. As Klaus tries to read the beast, Stefan is caught off guard by one last wolf. He is bit in the arm. Klaus rushes over and rips the heart out. Causing some of the others to jump back on defense. The same wolf stays in his place, head low to the ground. Submitting to Klaus. The all stand for what seems like ages before, the rest of the wolves gather behind the white and brown coat wolf.

Dropping their heads and submitting. Elijah walks over and catches Stefan before the fever sets in. Klaus raises his head and walks in front of the wolf. " Is this over" he yells. He looks at the wolf " You will leave this house" Klaus says sternly. " Now" he yells. So loud the leaves on trees shake. The wolf stands to his feet, but never looks in his eyes and turns. Heading down the path, away from the house. As they enter the house, Klaus looks out of the door. The wolves are gone.

" What the hell, just happened" Elijah says. " I don't know...I have never seen that. Even when me and Stefan met them a year ago. Searching for ones to turn, I don't like this. I don't like not knowing and not being in control" He slams the door shut. As Stefan's screams began to fill the house.

****************S&B****************

Rebekah and Caroline suddenly appear at the bottom of the steps. Relief on Caroline's face as she sees her wolf. Klaus smiles as he rushes into the kitchen, he takes out a glass and cuts his arm. Letting the red liquid flow in the glass. Rebekah is by Stefan's side, rubbing his hair. " It's okay...he's bringing it to you." she whispers. Stefan tries to smile at her. The pain taking over, as he sees Klaus in the entry way.

She takes the glass and helps him sit up. Stefan downs the liquid and passes out. Rebekah still caressing him. Waiting for him to come back to her.

Elijah is still pacing, he returns from the study with a book. Caroline rushes to Klaus " Nik..." she closes her eyes. He touches her skin and she feels relief. Klaus smiles into her hair. Her scent, bringing him back home. He turns to his brother. " What is that...Lijah?" he ask.

He takes a sit on the couch, Caroline walks over with him and tries to take a seat next to him. Klaus grabs her waist bringing her in his lap. She smiles looking down at him, as she begins to play with his necklaces.

" A book...about wolves and lore. I acquired it on one of my missions, about two years ago. It was an old church. I found in Europe, unique." he begins.

" You see, they worships wolves. The church had cravings and books on legends over the generations. It was said one of the cities descendents was a wolf but his was not the original, the pure one. It was said they had escape to the new wold." Klaus cuts him off.

" Have you been looking for my true father, Elijah" he demands.

" Let me finish...The legend says the pak will show themselves once, the true alpha has acquired the light. The light will bring forth a child, an alpha. One to rule with the original, to bring peace." Elijah stops and looks at his brother.

" It all makes sense. Everything" Caroline says. She gets up and paces the room. Putting the pieces together. " Don't you see. All the legends, they add up. They talk about a child. The light, the darkness. Peace." she rants. Klaus stops all of them " this is ridiculous no evidence has been found, I looked everywhere for a shred of light on who my true father was."

" But did you truly look, my brother. Can you say, you left every single stone unturned. The parts about Caroline and her heritage, that we have learned. You never thought you could have a son. So why would you look at those legends." Elijah speaks.

****************S&B****************

" He's right, they all have riddles nothing is what it seems. Light, dark all have different meanings. You know this Niklaus just from the curse our mother placed on you. Don't you think, there could have been more to it. Why Mikael wanted you bound, powerless?" Rebekah finally breaks her silence. She feels better after seeing the color come back to Stefan's face.

Caroline walks over to him, she kneels down and looks at him. " The child brings everything we always wanted. Remember..." Klaus cradles her face " My sunshine...always seeing the light."

She lays into his embrace " Nik...we can find out who your father was. Don't you want to know?" He slowly inches her back and gets up. Not saying a word to anyone, he walks out of the room. Caroline stands and turns to Elijah. " You're a good brother...you never stopped loving him. Even when he pushed you away." she says

****************S&B****************

Caroline follows him and enters the nursery. " Trying to hide..." she smirks. Klaus turns and smirks back. " I can't hide from you. Not anymore" he answers. Looking at the falls " I miss it...the peace it brought me." he says. Looking at the wall, he can almost feel the water spraying on his skin. Caroline walks closer and wraps her arms around him. Laying her head against his " show me...what you fear my wolf." Without her asking. Caroline is hit with a jolt of power and she feels. His anger at losing a father, one he can never know. His worry, of losing control. His sadness and pain.

"How can mourn for something I've never had, A father's love." he whispers into the air. Caroline opens her eyes and turns him around. " Hey...it's okay." she rasps. " I hate that I never saw past the power. Elijah was right, I paid no attention to lore of love, mates and children because all I wanted was power. The father I knew, taught me that was weakness." he sinks down to his knees. Caroline follows as she sits upon him and cradles him. Caroline feels a tingle like she did, that night with Tyler and Hayley. A power moves through her that she can't explain. She arches her back forward a little. While still touching Klaus.

" Caroline..." he rasps out. Just as his eyes roll back. He feels something, he can not stop it. A beam lights up the room. Caroline's eyes light up, she tries to move her hands. "Nik...Nik..." she cries. Klaus is in a trance. His grip tightens around her waist. Then his head falls into her chest. Klaus is panting, as tears fall from his face. Caroline is rubbing her hands through his hair. The power she once felt leaves her body, Klaus suddenly moves. He stands bringing her with him. He places her on the sofa, as he paces. His mouth open. His hand covers it. " Nik...your scaring me. Say something please. What just happen? What did I do? What was that light?" Caroline starts to panic. " Niklaus...Klaus...Nik..." she begs in a whisper. He stops and kneels in front of her. He places his hands on her belly. " Thank you...Lucien" he faintly says. He kisses her stomach and looks up at Caroline.

****************S&B****************

"I saw him...he came to me. My son brought me peace in my time of despair." Klaus murmurs.

" What..." she mumbles.

" The light it covered me, it filled me with warmth and comfort. Like...he wanted to stop my pain." Klaus smiles.

" I never felt anything like that before, he held me. And it just went away, everything I was feeling in that moment. It went away." Klaus lets out a nervous laugh.

Caroline smiles as tears fall down her face. " See...he loves you."

" He loves us" Klaus answers. He gets up and sits down on the couch, he looks at her as she stands. Klaus smirks as he removes his shirt. Caroline helping him with his pants. His layers soft kisses on her face as she comes back up and smiles at him. " Please love...I can't wait any longer to see you" he smiles.

Caroline looks at him with hooded eyes, as she unties the robe. Revealing her body to him. Klaus eyes turn to lust as he inches forward, pulling her to him. He kisses her swollen belly. As his hand take hold of hers, guiding her on top of him. He kisses her neck, as she moans.

He fills her as she throws her head back. He pulls her closer, taking her nipples in his mouth. He begins to move inside her, the folds of her bud moistening for him. She takes his fingers and sucks on them. He begins to pump harder in and out of her. " Caroline..." he moans. She looks down at him and attacks his lips. As the sounds of their lovemaking fill the room.

Marie grabs the back of her head. " You bitch" she shouts. Sophie waking up and jumping to defense. " Why did you bring him here" she says. Sophie looks at her " You are working with Marcel, he stole from my family." she shouts back.

****************S&B****************

Marie moves closer, Sophie moves back. " I'm not gonna hurt you damn it. We are gonna need each other."

" What have you done...what did you give him" Sophie ask.

" I'm sorry about the amulet, it's gone. The power lies in a potion. A spell." she explains.

" What does the spell do" Sophie sucks in her breath.

" Its makes him unstoppable, gives him the power of hundreds of witches. And you just activated the plan" Marie says.

" What...he knew I was meeting you. He told me, if you double-crossed me and he did not hear from me, he would take the potion." Marie explains

Sophie jumps up " What...he's coming to kill them, the originals." Marie nods " there the only left standing in his way. He wants power and he wants to be invincible like his maker."

Sophie runs to the door and starts to yell, banging on it loudly. No one comes, she sinks down to the bottom. Gripping her legs. " It's all my fault, I called them here. It was trap all along."

" Yep...you did exactly what he wanted." Marie looks and shakes her head.

****************S&B****************

" I'm just gonna put this in the nursery and meet you in the kitchen..." Rebekah smiles as Stefan heads downstairs.

" Whoa...I'm sorry...sorry..." she says backing up. She squints her eyes. Trying to forget that as she opened the door. Caroline and Klaus were asleep naked, she never wanted to see that. She can hear them moving around in the room, as she walks away from the door.

Elijah smiles " See something more" he jokes. Rebekah shakes her head " I have to remember to knock around here."

Stefan hands her some coffee and nods his head. " Yep..."

" How do you feel?" Elijah asks

" Great.." Stefan answers

****************S&B****************

Caroline and Klaus burst out in laughter as they head to their room. " Maybe I should tell them we ended up in there because you cried and had a moment." she smirks. Klaus rushes up and grabs her from behind. " You will never tell any one that" he says bringing his arms around her. He starts to tickle her and Caroline laughs really loud.

She gets away and runs over towards the bed, Klaus vamps over and catches her again. " Or what...my wolf" she plays with him. Klaus raises his brows. " No more sex..." he smirks. Caroline laughs " I can resist you ya know"

" This body, no one can resist" he smirks. As he comes closer and brushes his lips against hers. Caroline pulls to him only for him to pull away. " Told you, now I am going to

take a shower. With out you." Caroline's lips get tight. " Mmm...I guess I will find another wolf" she starts to walk away. As she feels his arms around her, she smiles. He says nothing and just picks her up, as they head for the bathroom.

The doorbell rings and Rebekah opens it, there is a man standing there. He is a little rough-looking. Long brown hair and a couple of tattoos on his arms.

" Who are you?" Rebekah demands

" The Ulfric will know why I am here" he answers.

"The who?" Rebekah shoots back. By this time Elijah is standing beside her. He sees the man and offers to let him in. Rebekah scoffs. "There is a spell, if anyone means any harm. They can not enter the house."

As they enter into the living room, the stranger looks around. " I'm Royce by the way" he extends his hand out. Elijah nods as he sits and motions for him to do the same. Royce smiles " So it is true, very cold creatures you are."

****************S&B****************

Caroline is still beaming from the lovemaking this morning. She puts on her pink dress, her favorite so far. As she walks out of the dressing area, Klaus is standing there. He smiles. " I love that on you" he says. As he scans her body, the pink dress flowing along her body. Stopping above her mid-thigh, as his eyes move towards the top of the dress. The small straps lay on her delicate skin. Her perfect globes protruding from the neckline just enough to tease him.

Caroline's phone ring's breaking their intense gaze, she picks it up. " Mom...is everything okay." Just then a knock comes at the door. Stefan peeps in " A Royce is here to meet you" Klaus scrunched his face. " Who" he answers.

As he comes around the corner. Royce sees him and bends down, showing his neck in submission. Everyone looking on as they realize. This was one of the wolves from last night. " You may rise" he says.

Royce looks at him " Its an honor, my Ulfric. We have been searching for you. Then after we knew of your where abouts we had to wait." he says. Klaus walks up to him and eyes the wolf. " Wait for what" he says. Just then Caroline comes around the corner and Royce's eyes light up. He stares at her in awe. Klaus takes him by the throat " you look at her again like that and she will be the last thing you see." he seethes out.

"Niklaus" Elijah blurts out.

****************S&B****************

Caroline wondering what she has just walked in on, she walks over towards Rebekah who looks at her. Klaus tightens his grip as Royce follows her with his eyes. "You can kill me now, if you want. Seeing her...the light" he chokes out Klaus is about to put his hand through the wolf's chest but he feels her little hands on his. " Nik... stop listen." she says. Klaus releases him as Royce struggles for breath. " Don't look at me like that , if you value your life" she begs. The man turns away.

" Forgive me Lupa," he says. Bending down and showing his neck, submitting to Caroline. Klaus stares at him. " Finish or your wish will surely come true"

Royce stands " You're the original hybrid alpha, we are your pak. We found you some years ago but had to wait. For you to find the light" his eyes cut to Caroline. "She is the light and the child inside her. He is the peace. All the clans can unite under you. You and your son are supposed to lead." he finishes.

Caroline looks at Elijah and then Klaus. " Ulfric what does that mean?" she tilts her head. Klaus smiles " Wolf...sweetheart." he answers.

" Alpha of alpha, no one is called that but you" he adds. " As she is your Lupa,"

" She-wolf" Klaus answers

" Name only given to Queens, as you are a King, my Ulfric" Royce finishes. Klaus no longer being able to contain himself. Vamps over to Royce " You did not gaze upon me in awe as you did her. Why...?" Klaus shouts.

" Nik..." Caroline says

He turns to her " You will not demand me in front of this wolf" he demands. Caroline sees his eyes. She backs off, and takes a seat.

" Ulfric she is the light that remains after death, Many thought it was a lore. She was not possible. Please forgive, If you mistaken my enchantment of your Lupa. We come to submit to our Ulfric, our king." Royce pleads

"We are here to help" he adds. Klaus looks at Caroline, he thinks back to what Naomi told him. The light after death, it comes together for him now. Everyone in the room already there. He releases him, and helps him up.

" Where are the others?" Klaus says

"Staying in a motel on the outskirts of town." he answers. " Bring them to me...in two days" he demands. Royce nods his head. As he heads towards the door. Caroline smiles at him. Klaus grabs her arm lightly, Caroline jerks back. Stefan stands in front of Klaus. When they turn to look at the door, Royce is gone.

" Don't you ever grab her like that" Stefan demands. Klaus his jaw tight as he leaves the room. Caroline had already fled. Walking into the kitchen he finds her drinking a blood bag. " Caroline..." he says softly

****************S&B****************

"Don't...you don't trust them. Especially when it comes to me and Lucien. I know, I could feel it the whole time." she walks closer to him. " He did not give me any pain, when that man was near, nothing like he did at the party" she adds.

Klaus exhales " It's a lot to take in. I noticed that too. Plus the spell and what he said."

" Why did you say two days...?" Caroline ask.

"One we have to deal with the witches in our basement." he wraps his arms around her. " Two, I know my sunshine. She would not have her pak living in a flea bag motel. I felt your concern when he mention it." Caroline wraps her arms around his neck.

" The old shacks around the property" she says.

" Yep, I figure it will take two days to make them livable" he smirks. Caroline kisses him on the nose. " Well, I have something to tell you too. My mom is coming in two weeks. So whatever we can get done and over we should."

" Why" Klaus ponders

" She is not too happy. Her concerns are overwhelming her. About me and you" she says.

Stefan peeks around the corner, and they both laugh. As Rebekah and Elijah soon follow. They gather around the table and break bread.

* * *

So Caroline and Klaus' destiny has truly come full circle. Their bond is getting stronger as they can feel and give each other feelings. Lucien is one strong litte baby, we will figure out what powers he will have in the next couple of chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it, there was a lot to take in. Until next time. xx


	24. Strawberries and Death

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follow/favs. I went on vacation for a bit but I am back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things are gonna get a little crazy.

* * *

"Have you heard anything?" Marcel says to the vampire. " And you looked everywhere?" he adds.

" Yes...nothing. She is gone" he answers.

" Then it was true. She suspected that Sophie was gonna ambush her or something." Marcel exhales as he walks over to the cabinet and takes out a potion. " Phase two must begin." Before he can get it down his throat the vampire speaks.

" You trust her...and that" he points to the potion. " Why...do need this. You have the city. He fled" he says.

Marcel looks at him " He fled for reason. And it was not me, I suspect he is hiding something or someone." As he walks closer to the vampire his jaw is tight. " He is immortal, I can not kill him. He no longer has any rights to my city. He thinks he can come back and take his crown. No... I won't have it."

The vampire nods his head as Marcel turns back around and downs the potion. As the liquid hits his tongue he feels strange. He turns around to say something and blacks out.

******************S&B******************

What! Rebekah screams. As Sophie pleads Marie's case. " So you did a spell that would give him the ability of witches...For how long?" Rebekah vamps over and grabs Marie's neck.

" Bekah" Elijah says sternly " Let her go...now" he demands

Rebekah releases the girl as she tumbles to the floor. " She put all us in danger" she yells. " For that she deserves to die" Stefan holds her back, as she cuts him a look.

" Now...answer the question. How long" Elijah turns back to the witch. " Two moon cycles...the first starting in two days" Marie answers. Elijah turns to Rebekah " Go get Niklaus. He will want to hear this." She nods and leaves the room.

As she walks down the hall she smiles. Hearing laughter coming from Nik's art room. She turns the corner and sees them. Stepping back to observe a little.

" No..." Caroline giggles. As he walks closer, grabbing her waist. " I want to sketch you..in the nude. How you were that night with the moonlight coming in." he softly speaks.

Caroline blushes a little " Not like this...maybe after"

Klaus rubs his hands over her belly " Just like this...with my son inside you." he presses his lips to hers. Caroline moans into his mouth. " I love you so much...my sunshine" he speaks. Caroline breathes heavy as he rubs her body, loving the feeling of his hands touching her.

" Nik..." she pleads

" For me..." he adds giving his best puppy face.

Caroline looks at him " There is nothing you ask, I can't deny. Fine..." Klaus starts to smirk. " Take your clothes off...I want to see you" he whispers. They both turn hearing Rebekah clear her throat.

"Elijah wants you..he is speaking to the witches" Rebekah says as she enters the room. Klaus rolls his eyes " Fine..." he says walking out of the room. Caroline starts to walk behind him and he stops her. " Stay here...your showing. I don't want them to know" he demands.

Caroline smiles as he kisses her." Okay..."

******************S&B******************

As Klaus enters the room, Stefan cuts him a look. " Your not gonna be happy" he says. Klaus exhales as he stands in front of Elijah. Marie steps back a little, scared of the hybrid. Elijah explains the situation to him. By the time he is finished, Klaus has Marie up against the wall. " Can you reverse it..." he says. Her throat is tight as she struggles.

" No..." she answers. Before anyone in the room can react, Klaus' hand is through her chest. He rips her heart out and tosses it on the floor. Sophie is screaming in horror, as her body goes limp. Caroline rushes down the steps and turns the corner, as she enters the room. " Nik..." she says looking around at Stefan and Elijah. Rebekah is right behind her.

Sophie looks at Caroline " You..." she yells " I will take what you hold dear hybrid." Klaus is about to move over to her. As Elijah stops him. Rebekah stands in front of Caroline. Sophie gets a feeling, one she has not gotten in a while. Her face lights up " Awww..she is with child." Klaus moves from around Elijah and slams her up against the wall. Causes her to black out.

" Brother...your quick moves, may have cost us information. We need to know what they know about Marcel. And any weak links he may have." Elijah yells.

" From who...the dead witch already told us what she did. And then Sophie tries to threaten Caroline's life." Klaus turns and looks at her. " I told you to stay upstairs"

" I heard screaming and..." Caroline still looking at the dead witch. " But...I told you to stay upstairs" he voice raises. Causing Caroline to jump " Stop it...please" she whimpers. Klaus walks closer to her. " Sweetheart I can't ..." he begins. Only to have Caroline cut him off.

" I know...but I am not weak and simple...Niklaus" she yells. " Caroline...love" she pushes him back. She runs towards the foyer and heads out the door. Rebekah punches him in the chest, hard as she sucks her teeth.

" You can't command her like a child Nik...she is your mate...your equal" Rebekah turns and walks out. Elijah and Stefan still standing in the room.

" I will take Sophie back down to the basement" Stefan says. As he walks by Klaus grabs his arm. " She's my everything..." he whispers. Stefan pauses and looks at him. " I know you do...its just the way you show it sometimes that frightens me." He speaks heading out the door dragging Sophie with him.

Klaus looks at his older brother, Elijah stares at him. " With all of this power at your feet, and the woman you love by your side." he pauses. " Don't lose it, brother. You've come to far." he walks out leaving Klaus standing there.

******************S&B******************

Marcel pulls up about a mile down the street, his lackeys at his side. " How do you feel?" one asks. Marcel feels like he has all power, knowing he has the power of a whole line of witches.

" Alive...park the car here, we need to go on foot." he instructs as they get out of the car. He wants to know why Klaus decided to move to the estate. He must be planning something. " Stay alert..." he yells before they split up.

The lake is peaceful as Klaus walks closer, he sees her. Sitting on the bench, Caroline turns to find him looking in her direction. As he walks closer she moves down on the bench.

" Come to yell at me more" she says. Looking at her mate. Klaus just takes a seat beside her. He grabs her hand and places it on his heart. " Listen..." he whispers.

" Nik...I know your sorry. I just...I hate feeling like this" Caroline answers. Klaus looks at her. " Having you all protect us all the time...and worry. I hated that in Elena, to just idly sit by, that's not me Nik. It never was, this is all new. " Klaus kisses her little hand. " I would die for you both...Caroline" he whispers. Just as they hear something in the bush. Marcel comes in to focus, Klaus tenses. Bringing Caroline closer. " What do you want? he seethes.

Marcel walks closer " I want you and your family dead...And I want my witch back"

Klaus stands up, as Caroline does her best to hide her stomach in the flowing dress. " Well I can give you one...your witch. She's laying in my house, with her heart missing" Klaus eyes him. Marcel holds his head up high and smiles. " I knew you would kill her, you are so predictable" he shoots back at Klaus.

He raises his hands and Klaus bends down on his knees, grabbing his head in pain. He screams out. Caroline jumps up and is by his side, Marcel grins. " Nik..." she whispers. She closes her eyes and whispers to her unborn child. " please Lucien make the pain go away." she pleads. Just as she feels a tingle, Marcel pulls her up by her hair. Klaus trying to get up and help her. Marcel inflicting more pain.

" Please..." she begs. Marcel pulls her closer and feels a bump. He places his hands on her belly. " Don't...touch her" Klaus stains as he tries to regain himself. Marcel still sending the assault his way. " What is this...your with child? How can that be...your dead." Marcel chuckles loudly. " This is why you left the city, to keep your bitch safe" he looks down at Klaus. As his attention is from Caroline, she makes her move.

Caroline grabs him and takes a bite out of his neck. Marcel is caught off guard, as she extends her hands and pushes him back. The light and power coming from her as it did with Hayley and Tyler. " Good little wolf..." she whispers. Klaus grabs her arm, as Caroline helps him up.

" Run...Caroline...Run" he says regaining her strength. As she is about to take off a vampire ambushes her and takes her down. Caroline screams in agony as she falls on her stomach. Klaus rushes the vampire and takes his heart out. Bending down to help her. He sees Rebekah and the others in the clearing. Rushing down towards the lake. Rebekah pulls Caroline through the barrier Naomi has put up, as the other vampire is shocked trying to get to them. Marcel stands up again and flashes away. Klaus yelling and screaming as Elijah comes to his side. Stefan rushes off after Marcel, but he is quick.

******************S&B******************

Rebekah helps Caroline up, checking her. " Nik...she needs to get inside. As they all flash back inside. Caroline is placed on the sofa, Klaus rushes to her side. " Sweetheart..." he whispers. Caroline turns to him and smiles. " I'm alright my wolf. We are fine." She inches up a little and grabs his hand " Are you?"

" Now that you and the baby are fine" he answers. Caroline tries to get up, as Klaus stops her. " Caroline, what are you trying to do?"

"Make it to the bathroom..." she smiles, while still trying to get up. Klaus helps her as she turns ready to close the door. Klaus just stands there for a moment. He turns to head into the kitchen.

Stefan rushes back in " He got away. How is she?." Klaus smiles " Fine...she's alright" he answers. " He snuck up on us...I never saw or heard it till it was too late" Klaus looks at everyone gathered in the room. " The wolves will be here tomorrow. It will be better, safer." he begins to shake his head. Elijah pats him on the back " He knows now, I take it"

Klaus looks at him " Yes...he knows" Elijah looks to Rebekah and Stefan " We should go to the city, see if there is any talk of this."

" And if we hear something, what should we do?" Rebekah ask looking pensive at her brother. " Because...I...can't think about anything happening to her or the baby" she lowers her head and begins to sob. Stefan rushes to her side and consoles her. " I know Bekah she is okay" Klaus smiles " she's fine...okay. I promise" he reassured his sister.

As they are getting ready to leave. Klaus checks in with Caroline "Come with me to the nursery love" he smiles looking at her. Caroline smiles " Okay...let me check on Rebekah first" he nods.

As they head towards the door, Caroline calls out. Rebekah turns and smiles. Caroline comes closer and gives her a hug. " We are okay, thank you" she says.

Rebekah smiles " you don't have to say that. Your my sister and...I love you" Elijah and Stefan look at each other. Rebekah rushes the last part out. Never admitting how she felt about Caroline. They had gotten so close, Caroline smiles. Before she can get it out Rebekah turns and heads out the door. Shaking her head, Caroline turns to Stefan.

He exhales and stretches his arm around Caroline " you know the way she gets." Stefan kisses her on the forehead. " Glad your safe, you gave us a scare."

" I was scared too, I mean he just came out of nowhere and..." Elijah walks closer to her after Stefan lets her go. " No stress remember..." he smiles. " We will be back soon..okay" Caroline nods as they walk out of the door. Closing the door behind her, she walks up the stairs and feels a slight pain. Grabbing her stomach, she shrugs it off. Klaus notices at the top of the steps " love...you okay?" Concern covers his face. Caroline looks up at him and holds her hand up, stopping him from rushing to her. " Yeah...he has calm down now. I want some dinner" she smirks.

******************S&B******************

Now beside her man, Klaus takes her hand and guides her to the bedroom. " I thought you said nursery" she questions. He looks at her, and the smiles. " That was before I seen the silk nightie, laying on the bed." He kisses her and whispers " I want you in it now..." Caroline sucks her bottom lip. Giving in to her wolf. As she begins to change, Klaus lays out the food and blood. Watching her get undress and smirks, thinking to himself what he wants to do to her.

Caroline turns and bites her lip " naughty boy." She walks towards him taking her hand and running it up and down his chest. " I could feel what you were thinking, I think our bond is getting stronger." Klaus' breath hitches as he feels her hands on his chest. " Sweetheart...if you want to eat. I suggest you stop that." Caroline smiles and skips over towards the sofa.

Klaus stops her before she gets to far and pulls her to him. Placing his hands around her waist. " I just want to hold you...I was" he pauses. Caroline cradles his face " We are not going anywhere. I will always be with you." Klaus moves a piece of hair out of her face. " I don't know what I would do...if something would have happen to you today" he speaks. Sadness in his voice, while he replays the scene in his head. " Hey...I want you happy. Come back to us, we are here. I want you here." she whispers. Klaus smiles as she pulls away.

Grabbing some fruit " This is really good...I love strawberries" she giggles. I know.." Klaus soon follows. Taking her in his lap, she smiles down at him. Taking a strawberry and feeding it to him. Her arousal seeps out from her panties as the juice runs down his chin. Taking her finger and catching the juice, she slowly brings it up to her lips. Sucking the juice from her digits. Klaus goes hard instantly, and she can feel it. " So what are you gonna do about the wolves tomorrow?" Caroline says taking Klaus' mind away from her body. " See if I can trust them...Caroline I have a hard time with that. I have to keep you safe. And the witch with her threat, I have to see what she has and can use." Caroline sees the tension in his face. So she stands up and motions for him to follow her, as Klaus stands he looks at her.

" What are you planning?" he playfully says. " Just we need some more blood and wine" she answers back. Klaus turns and looks at her. As he leaves, he vamps down towards the kitchen and grabs some more blood bags.

When he returns to the room, he drops the bottle. As it hits the floor, Caroline turns " Nik..." she whines. " Breathtaking...your gonna let me do it. Sketch you" he says still pulled in by her beauty. Caroline nods as she turns back towards the window.

" Is this how you wanted me" she speaks softly. As Klaus walks closer, he brings his hands up to touch her soft pale skin. " Caroline..." he whispers. The moonlight shines in through the window and she stands bare for all to see. Her hair wild and untamed, just the way Klaus likes it. Her nipples slightly hard on her perfect perky globes as he takes her in. Her bare feet touching the wood floor. This is the most natural he has seen Caroline and she looks enchanting.

He smirks as he looks to her swollen belly. " Why are you smirking?" she ask. He looks into her blue eyes. " Proud that it is my son you carry." he answers. Causing a crease to form around her mouth. He rushes to get his pad. " I want to sketch you first" he says while walking back and taking a seat on the sofa.

As he begins to sketch, she talks. " I wonder if Lucien will have friends?"

" Sure...love he will have plenty friends" Klaus answers. Caroline looks back and he scolds her " Stay still sweetheart"

As she turns back around " Not just supernatural but human, like when he goes to school. Or if he can attend regular school." she pauses. " I'm rambling sorry..."

" It's quite alright...I love to hear her think out loud" he says looking back down at the sketch pad. " I never thought I would be a mom after I turned. Getting my mom to get on board fully is gonna be a challenge." she continues.

" Why does your mom, think things are going fast or what does she think?" he says putting the finishes touches on his sketch. " I love you, I will alway keep you safe." he adds before she says anything.

******************S&B******************

" She looks at your past and who she thinks you are. But we are always gonna have people who doubt my love or yours. I don't care, all I care about is you and Lucien." she says. Moving away from the window and walking towards Klaus. She picks up a strawberry and plays with it. Rubbing it along her lips, Klaus notices and loses his train of thought. " You are so sexy" he puts the sketch book down. " How did you know I was done" he adds. Caroline takes a bite and them puts it towards his lips. " I didn't but I want you now." Klaus opens his mouth taking the strawberry in and pulling her closer. Caroline takes his hand and pulls him towards the bed undressing him along the way. Klaus can not contain himself. He has felt the same way each time they have been together recently.

As he lays back against the bed, Caroline crawls over him. Her breast in his face as he takes a nipple in his mouth. Causing a moan to escape her. " Niklaus...mmmm..." she faintly says. A low growl comes from him " I love to hear you say my full name. Say it again" he demands.

" Niklaus..." she looks at his eyes, amber coming into his pupils. She cradles his face. " Take me...Don't hold back...please" she whispers. Klaus grabs her waist, taking control and placing his manhood at her entrance. Caroline sucks her lip.

" Tell me you want me...say it" he rasps.

" I want you inside me...please" Caroline moans. Klaus enters her and throws his head back. " Your so tight...and wet love" he answers back. Starting to move slowly inside her. He takes his hand and pulls her hair back. " I want to see your face..." he begins to move faster. Loving how she is hugging his manhood. The sounds coming from her that only he can excite. Caroline places her hands on his chest, her breast bouncing around. Klaus pulls her mouth to his and kisses her.

" Promise nothing will ever happen Caroline...please" he moans. Getting deeper inside her, he knows she is close. When she does not respond, he flips them over. Klaus now on top. " Promise me..." he demands. Caroline pulls her nails down his back. Causing the blood to come to the surface. Her eyes filled with lust " I promise...I promise..."

Klaus growls loudly and fills his release escape inside of her. He bends down and bites her neck. Caroline yelps as he takes her in. " Nik..." she moans.

As he pulls back and brings her up, he is still cumming inside her. Caroline soon follows her juices coating his manhood. He keeps going not wanting to stop " I can't live without you..." as it escapes his mouth. Klaus knows it's the truth if anything happen to her he would die too. Caroline has given him life and love and now he is spoiled.

As they ride out their orgasms, Caroline is feeding from his neck. As she pulls away and looks at him. " Mmmm...my wolf" she smiles. Klaus gets hard inside her again. " I'm not letting you go." he says.

"I worship you Caroline your my temple" kissing her neck. Caroline smiles "As I worship you my wolf...my king" she whispers. As they make love into the night.

******************S&B******************

The next morning Klaus looks at his angel, as he rises to leave the bed. He rushes to his closet getting out the diamond ring he had made for her. Klaus comes out and places it on the nightstand. He moves a piece of hair out of her face. Thinking about how he took her in every way possible last night. She looks ravished and he loves that look on her.

" Caroline...love...Caroline..." he calls. Klaus smiles thinking she will stir at any moment. As he looks closer at her face, he notices the color. " Caroline..." he begins to panic. Klaus pulls her up, she is stiff and blue, his heart drops.

" Wake up Caroline...love...Wake up..." he begins to get louder. While rocking her body. Klaus goes numb and comes out of the room, after fifteen minutes of trying to feed her his blood and wake her. She is gone...

As he makes his way towards the stairs. Naomi has walked in, Elijah called her yesterday and she said she will be over in the morning. Elijah looks up at his brother and can tell something is off.

" Niklaus" he says. Seeing the concern on his face. Naomi knows something is off.

Klaus grabs his chest, a strong pain coming to it. As he looks down he notices his mark its fading. As he loses his footing and faints. Calling for Caroline...and remembering the promise she made him just last night.

* * *

Hate to leave you guys like that, I know you're gonna scream but the next update will be in a day or two. I promise, I am back from vacation. So tell me what you think and if you liked the chapter. This one was hard for me to write but it does have a purpose anyway. Until next time. xx


	25. Meeting Lucien

Oh, I am so sorry you guys to leave you with such a cliff hanger yesterday. But because of that, you will love this chapter. I promise. So thank you again for all the reviews and follows/favs. It still floors me that you guys love this story as much as I do. So I hope you are pleased. Anyway enjoy. xx

* * *

Elijah rushes up to his brother, who is still slumped over. He has opened his eyes back up but there is nothing there. Elijah knows that look all to well. "Niklaus...what has happened to Caroline? Where is she?" he asks. Klaus is still in a daze, he starts to mumble incoherently "The baby...he will have lots of friends. Why? Your promise...strawberries"

Naomi is by his side looking at the hybrid, she knows the bond is close to being broken. She looks to the mark, which is fading. Caroline is in danger, or dead. She thinks. Elijah pulls him up. "Niklaus, I don't understand. Snap out of this..Brother" he yells.

Klaus is still off in his head and has no idea what Elijah and Naomi are asking of him. He is in shock, for the first time in his life. Then he feels a striking pain across his face and he snaps back. "Elijah...Naomi" he whispers. As his brother looks down at him. Elijah did not want to slap his brother but it was the only way.

"She's dead" he says no feeling behind it. The words are dry and crumble against him as they past his lips. Klaus' head falls in between his shoulders. Elijah and Naomi rush inside the room. Only to have Klaus speed past them and push them out of the way. "Don't touch her" he seethes looking at the both of them. As he turns his head not wanting to see his light dim, he stops. "Wait...her stomach. It's bigger" Klaus turns to Naomi. "What is going on? What have we created? What is inside her?" he rambles.

Naomi walks closer, making sure she does not set the hybrid off. She takes Caroline's hand. As she closes her eyes, trying to take in the situation, Klaus jerks her back. "No more lies witch. You tell me everything. You tell me everything NOW!" he screams. Elijah tries to hold him back, as Klaus cuts him a look.

"This is my Caroline, Lijah. I would trade places with her. Do you understand?" Klaus lets go of Naomi and falls back into the chair he had place by the bed earlier. "She is meant to be mine. I was meant to be hers. There is no other, if she dies." He stops and stares at his brother. Making sure Elijah understands the full extent of the situation. "I die, there is nothing left. She is my temple and if she's gone I have no place to worship"

Elijah looks at Naomi, such strong words coming from his brother, he knows this Klaus would never be the Klaus from before. Something more darker, he can't have that. He loves his brother.

"Tell me..." he whispers. Naomi does not answer, she is still looking over Caroline. "TELL ME!" he shouts. Klaus looks at her "For if you do not, you will die."

***************S&B******************

Naomi knows the hybrid is telling her the truth, she looks to Elijah and back to Klaus.

"Lucien is a hybrid like you" she begins.

"That much I know, stop playing with me. I am over a thousand years old" Klaus shots back. Ready to attack at any given moment. As he looks at Caroline's body still frozen.

"He is a werewolf and an empath." she lets out. Waiting for a response from the brothers.

"Empath" Elijah questions

"Yes...he can feel what your feeling, he can also take it away, manipulate and implant emotions" Naomi pauses. "There has only been one other Empath, that has been known and that was Morgana."

"One of Caroline's descendents" Klaus adds

"Yes" she answers.

"That's how she knew what was truly in the heart of the wulvers" Naomi explains.

Elijah is pondering on this fact, he is shaken by this. How could this all be possible and they have no idea. "How do we know she is telling the truth?" he asks his brother. Klaus is staring straight at Naomi.

"It's the truth. He took away my pain the other day." he looks at his brother. Klaus is still speaking softly as he turns back to Naomi. "Is she dead? Has he killed her?" he waits.

"No..If he still grows, she is still alive. Just in a coma state. He is speeding up his growth." Naomi looks down at Caroline. "Remember what I said" she adds. Both brother thinking back to this first incident when Caroline fainted back in the city.

"There is more, is there not?" Elijah says

"Yes..but I don't know any of that, there is nothing written after this child is conceived. Nothing." She tilts her head. "Hybrid, I need you to trust me. More than ever"

Klaus looks at her "Can you bring her back?"

"No...but you can. You have a bond. Don't let it go, the mark faded because she is near death. You can get inside her mind. Can't you?" she looks at him as he turns to Elijah.

"Yes but if she is not responding. I..." Klaus stops and moves closer to the bed. He remembers when Caroline would ask him to show her. Take her with him. As he itches closer to her.

"I need you to bring her back" Naomi instructs.

*******************S&B*******************

Klaus kisses Caroline's forehead and smiles at her. He moves the hair back from her ears and leans in. Giving a quick peck to her lips. "Sweetheart...I need you" he whispers. "Caroline, show me. Take me with you. Show me where you are." he pleads.

The room is silent everyone is on edge, as nothing happens. Klaus looks around and a tear falls from his eye. He places his hand on her heart, as he takes her hand and places it on his. "Yours is mine and mine is yours. Remember the promise back in Mystic Falls. Please...my love. Show me" he begs as his voice cracks.

Then Klaus exhales loudly as he looks around to see Naomi and Elijah.

******************S&B*********************

_He does not, he is back at the falls. He knows that smell anywhere. The water and breeze, the smell of the woods. Then he hears her, he knows that laugh anywhere. Klaus rushes down the hill as the waterfall comes into focus. He suddenly realizes it's the picture of the falls he painted. How it looked long ago, when he use to come here with Henrick. There in the distance, he sees her. A long flowing blue dress, and golden hair. Cascading in waves, her eyes sparking in the sun. She looks ethereal, his Caroline. _

_Then he hears a child's laughter, trying to find the source. He moves and sees a blonde child with curly hair and eyes a mixture of him and her. Caroline was right, his is beautiful. Klaus only felt but now, he sees him. Lucien and he carries Caroline's light. The child smirks and Klaus can not help but smile. Seeing so much of himself. Happiness floods his heart, a feeling he has never felt. He tries to place, and begins to cry for it is joy. Klaus is feeling joy, for the first time in his life. _

"_Your father used to come here with his brother. He said it was one of his favorite places. I wanted you to see it." Caroline says picking the young boy up. He can not be a day over five. Lucien giggles as his mom twirls him around. The water splashing up around them. Then he stops and looks in Klaus' direction, Caroline follows his eyes. "Nik" she breathes. " You're in my dreams" she whispers. _

_Klaus rushes to them and places his arms around both of them. Hugging them tightly, he takes in Caroline's scent of honey and lavender. Closing his eyes as he smiles. When they open, it is just him and Caroline standing in the water. Lucien has disappeared. "Where did he go?" Klaus says looking around. Caroline looks at him and cradles his face. "He was here because I was thinking of him, now since your here I'm thinking of you." Caroline looks at him with hooded eyes. Klaus hesitantly smiles as she begins to remove her dress. As her hands move towards the straps, Klaus stops her. "Caroline..your not dreaming." he says. Caroline moves back " What..yes I am. We just made love all night. Your here in my dreams...right?" she asks. _

_Klaus' drops his head "You never woke up this morning. You're in a coma. Lucien is growing rapidly because of yesterday." he looks at her. As the information sinks in, Caroline begins to tear up "I'm dead...Nik, answer me" she yells. Klaus moves towards her and caresses her cheek. " No but close. I need you to fight Caroline. I need you to come back to me." he stresses. _

_Caroline backs away " Is it always gonna be like this, me near death. You sad , angry because I don't want that life for us." she turns to look back at Klaus. Tears streaming down her face. He can see the doubt and will not let it take her over. He rushes and kisses her. After the heated embrace he looks into her eyes. " Caroline we both made promises we can't keep. But I can promise this, I will always love you. I breathe your air. You are my everything. It took me a thousand years to find you." he pauses. Looking at her "That's an eternity, whatever comes we have each other. Always" he pleads. Caroline smiles she places her hands on his face. She sees the tension leave his body. "I love you so much, I hate to see you hurt. I want to take away all of your loneliness and sadness. I can promise you that. I want to be the Caroline you see. You never saw me as weak. I want to be your Caroline" she lays a soft kiss on his lips. As she pulls away. Klaus whispers in her ear " You already are, my Caroline"_

_She nods her head and smiles. "Ready" he asks. Holding her hands, Caroline smiles. As they get close and concentrate on each other. As they place their hands on each others face. Klaus kisses her again and again. " I adore you" she whispers. As they both close their eyes._

_*****************S&B****************_

A gasp releases from Klaus as he comes back. Focusing on the room, their room. He sees Naomi and Elijah waiting pensively. He smiles at them and looks down to her. Caroline is still not moving. His face drops "Was it dream, did I take myself there. Please no." he mumbles. Grabbing her hand and kissing it. Nothing happens as he begins to lift himself from the bed. He suddenly feels a hand on his and a soft angelic voice "my wolf" she speaks.

Klaus turns and pulls her towards him. Never wanting to let her go "Caroline...Caroline" he breathes. She smiles and cradles his face "I'm here. Its okay...I'm here." A tear falls from Elijah's face. He has never seen anything like this. He motions for Naomi to come closer. "Can we give them some time" he ask. Seeing how his brother can not control his emotions. Naomi smiles "sure."

As they walk out of the room, Elijah turns back. Caroline and Klaus are still in a strong embrace. Klaus just kissing her and cherishing having her back. He smiles as he closes the door.

Walking down towards the kitchen Rebekah and Stefan arrive home. "What is going on, everyone is so tense." she jokes. Her and Stefan decided to stay back and party a bit. Rebekah misses the city and wanted to stay over night. Elijah looks at her 'It was some trouble with Caroline." Stefan is about to turn the corner and head upstairs. Elijah stops him. "She's okay, give them a moment" he adds. Stefan turns on his heels and heads back. Rebekah's joy turning to concern.

Naomi walks back around the corner with blood bags in her hands. "Well, Mikaelsons ready to meet your nephew"

All their faces drop. Just then Elijah looks out the window and sees a couple of cars pulling towards the back. "Oh..I forgot the wolves come today."

"How many are there." Rebekah comes to stand beside him. " We can't have them here with Lucien coming." Rebekah catches what she says. "Wait..why is baby coming now."

Naomi smiles "he will be fine, just a little weak but it is time. Caroline needs to heal" she pauses. "And I am staying."

Just then they hear a loud scream coming from the basement. "Well someones up and mad" Stefan says looking around. "I'll go take care of that" he says as he leaves the room. Elijah looks at Rebekah and Naomi. "I will go and let the pack know what is going on and show them to the other side of the property."

Rebekah turns to Naomi "I don't trust you" she shoots. Naomi smiles "follow your instincts Rebekah. For a natural witch never looses them. No matter what she becomes." Rebekah's smirk drops off her face as the woman walks away from her. She makes a note to ask her what she knows about that later. Following her up the steps.

*********************S&B*******************

Naomi knocks on the door, as Klaus lets them in. "I could hear you" he smirks. Turning to smile at Caroline. Rebekah smiles at her brother, as she walks closer to Caroline. "Ready?" she says.

Caroline smiles unknowing and nods. "S_ure_" she answers drawing it out. Naomi proceeds to tell Caroline and Klaus about Lucien. "I need to take the baby" as soon as the words leave her mouth, Klaus is by Caroline's side. "You should trust me by now, Hybrid" she smirks. Klaus smirks back shaking his head. "What do you mean?"

"Look at her, her body can heal but the baby is still growing fast. I can take him and stay here for a week. Make sure he regains his strength." She looks to Caroline. "This was never gonna be a natural birth Caroline. Your son is ready, he will be fine."

"No" Klaus says sternly

"Caroline..a mother knows" Naomi looks at her. Caroline stares at her and a calmness falls over her body. She knows it is Lucien. Caroline nods her head "Okay"

Klaus looks at her "Caroline...you can't possibly "before he can finish. Caroline grabs his hand and places it on her belly. "Feel" she says softly. The same calmness falls over him. Klaus had told Caroline about Lucien being an empath while the others gave them time. Caroline giggles because she kind of knew it or felt it. She told him. Klaus looks at Naomi and nods his head. "Fine"

Naomi gets to work. She has made a potion that will put Caroline to sleep, the baby can not be in distress it will only make him grow faster. Everything needs to be calm and safe for him.

"I will put her to sleep, then I will need to cut you Caroline with a vervain laced knife. The would can not heal right away. When I take the baby, he will be weak but will begin to regain his strength. Okay" No one answers her.

"Okay" Naomi gets a little louder.

"Okay..." Caroline answers. Rebekah gets ready to help with water and rags. Klaus gets on the bed with Caroline.

**********************S&B**********************

Stefan walks outside with Elijah to make sure everything is okay. "We don't take orders from you" one wolf shot back at Elijah. Royce quickly came to his defense "sorry, some still have to get use to ya'll being vampires." He hits the wolf on his back. "We want to see the hybrid and his bitch" the wolf continues.

Stefan flashes in front of the wolf and takes him by the throat. "Sorry..that's what we call the mates or she-wolf sometimes." he strains. Royce looks at him "he does not believe she is a vampire. Many don't... legends seem to fail sometimes." Royce looks up at the house and smiles. "He's coming, the prince" he smiles.

"Tell our king we will be where he instructs for us to be. Thank him for the kindness." Royce says as he takes the wolves to the other end of the property. Stefan releases the wolf and smirks. "Next time" he shots. Elijah clearing his throat. As they watch the wolves disappear by the lake.

"Thankful those quarters are about a half a mile away from the main house." Stefan breathes. Elijah chuckles "I want to watch them, the others will be okay" he says to Stefan. Who nods his head and follows Elijah through the woods.

************************S&B**********************

Caroline kisses Klaus, who has a hold of her hands. She smiles and drinks the potion. Laying back and falling asleep. Naomi takes the knife and makes an incision on her stomach. Klaus staring at her as he looks back at Caroline. Seeing her flinch a little. Naomi smiles "we are going to be best of friends hybrid. Trust me." she says. Putting the knife down and handing it to Rebekah.

She then places her hands on either side and makes it a bit wider pulling at the edges. Blood pouring out and Rebekah had to turn away for a minute. Klaus notices it. "Bekah..you okay" he says.

She turns back and smiles. "Yeah, I want to be here for you and Caroline."

"And Lucien" she adds. Getting the wrap ready and the sterile scissors. Klaus smiles he knows that his sister wants to help.

Naomi grins as she sees him "Okay...here comes Lucien." As she announces Klaus inches up a little. Rebekah begins to smile as Naomi pulls the baby from Caroline's belly. He is small about four and a half pounds. Naomi is smiling as she has him fully out. Klaus' mouth is open slightly as he sees him for the first time. Then they hear him, he lets out a loud cry. Rebekah is crying and she looks to her brother who has tears in his eyes.

"Want to cut the cord?" Naomi ask as she brings Lucien closer. Klaus finally exhales, as he takes the scissors and cuts. Naomi takes him back to clean him. "Me and your sister will clean him. Give Caroline this, so she can wake up" she instructs.

Klaus still a little amazed and watching Lucien nods. "Okay" as he turns to take the other potion. He pours it down Caroline's mouth. She starts to stir around, as he opens his wrist and feeds her his blood. Caroline tries to move before then but Klaus holds her back. She can hear him, she is excited. As she begins to heal, she reaches her hands out. "Can I see my baby" she says.

Rebekah and Naomi turn around as they bring Lucien to his mother. Caroline begins to cry. "Oh...little wolf. We finally meet in this world. My precious baby" she whispers. Klaus is happy as he looks on at his Caroline and his Lucien. Pride, Joy and every emotion he thought he would never feel. He is having at this moment.

Klaus leans in and kisses Lucien's forehead "my son" he whispers. He leans in and kisses her forehead "My everything." Caroline takes his hand and kisses it. "Want to hold your son" Klaus nods but is nervous. Caroline smiles as she places Lucien in his father's arms.

He begins to rock him, as he looks into his eyes. Lucien's little fingers wrapping around his. Caroline can't help but cry as she looks at her man. Rebekah is crying with Naomi. Just then there is a light knock on the door. Stefan and Elijah enter and smile. Noticing that all the women are crying. They all gather around Lucien and make faces at him as Klaus still holds him. "Good thing we came when we did, All these girls crying over you." Stefan jokes " And making your dad soft" he adds. As Klaus growls following with a smirk. " I'm still the impulsive, crazy hybrid. If not more than ever now. He says looking down at his son." Everyone agrees and they all laugh.

*********************S&B******************

A couple of hours later. The house is buzzing, everyone getting settled for the night.

Naomi walks out to go to the nursery and get it ready for him. Rebekah goes to make some formula. Stefan and Elijah make sure the house is secure and test the boundary spell. Klaus has been down to see the wolves and informed them that he will be back soon. Also they are not to come up to the house. He had Naomi reinforced the spell.

Caroline has just gotten out of the shower and off the phone with her mother. She will be joining them in a few days. Now since she has to meet her grandson.

As she comes around the corner Caroline had a thought. She wanted to call Bonnie but she was gone. It made her feel sad. Then she thought about calling Elena and she moved that out of her mind. Thinking she should talk that over with Klaus first, she was so happy. As she runs into Rebekah who gives her a big hug " You look good for a mom who just gave birth." Caroline smirks and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, thank you. It was a breeze." They both break out in laughter. As Stefan and Elijah come down the hallway.

"Congrats again Caroline" as he moves in to give her a hug. "You feel alright?" he ask. She nods and smiles.

"Let Niklaus know that everything is in order for tonight. Not to worry and Naomi is in a guest room" Elijah tells her while Rebekah and Stefan sneak off to their room. Caroline smiles "Thank you for everything" she says. Elijah gives her a hug and it shocks Caroline. He pulls back and looks at her. "No, thank you. You gave this family exactly what we needed. You and Lucien." he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead "Goodnight sister" he calls as he continues down the hallway.

Caroline laughs and opens the door to find her two fellas in the room. "Whats so funny?" Klaus ask. Caroline walks closer and leans in kissing him on the lips. As she pulls away she plays with his stubble. "I think we got what we needed in the end. A family" she smiles. Klaus smirks as he gets up to put Lucien down in the crib. He turns to walk over towards the sofa. He pulls Caroline down, causing her to laugh. They both turn making sure it did not wake the baby. As he rest in between her legs, he rubs his hands on her body. "Nik.." Caroline teases.

"What I can't help it. You're the sexiest mom I know" he jokes. While catching her lips."How do you feel?" he ask. Caroline smiles "Wonderful" as she kisses him again. They lay their on the sofa and watch Lucien sleep.

* * *

Yeah!We finally get to see the baby. I hope you guys loved this chapter and we also learn what other powers Lucien has. As he grows the powers will expand so that will be cool. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it again. Tell me what you think about Lucien and the chapter. I was nervous at first but I really felt it was right. It was almost like it wrote it self. Please review. Thanks again for reading. Until next time. xx


	26. Becoming A Queen

Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews and comments. I love them all. Sorry for the long break. I am writing for The Vampire Diaries fansite webpage now. If you put that together you can find the page. So that has taken some time away from this. Also, I have starting my own with some help from friends The originals cw fans again put it together and you have the page. Since they block websites, Also twitter for that page is _cworiginals. So you can check me out on that too. Anyway, here is the next chapter. xx

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning beaming. Her smile grew even larger when she looked over at the chair. By the window Klaus was looking out holding Lucien and feeding him. She quietly got up off of the sofa and approached her wolves. She gave Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek and greeted him.

"Look at you" she smiles

Klaus turns his head and smiles back at her, then looking down at his son. "He's beautiful like his mother. Your light shines so strong in him." Caroline sits on the arm of the chair and rubs his back.

"No, he's beautiful because he has both us in him." she bends down to kiss her baby as he squirms a bit. Her and Klaus both gaze at each other. A knock sounds at the door, and they both turn. "It's Rebekah I know it" Caroline says.

As the knob turns the blonde lights up, at the sight of her nephew. "I heard you up and wanted to come see Lucien" she says while walking in more. She smiles down at him. Klaus' heart warms at seeing his sister this way. So bright, everything is so bright to him this morning. He begins to stand and hands Lucien to his aunt. Lucien opens his eyes and looks at Rebekah. He turns up his lips and smirks at her, his little dimples showing. Caroline giggles as does Rebekah. "My little wolf, already smirking like my wolf."

"Like father, like son" he smirks. Rebekah looks at both. "I can watch him if you too want to get dressed." Klaus nods as he places his hand at the small of Caroline's back. They both head towards the door and walk out.

*****************S&B*********************

As they walk into the bedroom. Caroline starts to peel off her clothes, glancing at Klaus. "You are really good with him" she says. Klaus turns to look at her and pauses. As she stands in front of him. "Caroline..." he says. She knowing fully well what she is doing. Tempting him. She bites her lip with hooded eyes. "And to answer...yes. I was nervous but as soon as his little hand touched my finger it went away." he finishes as he throws his clothes over to the side. He walks up to Caroline and kisses her deeply, causing her to moan. "Nik" she breathes as her legs wrap around his waist. He grabs her backside and walks them towards the bathroom. Never breaking their embrace, he reaches his hand in and turns on the water.

As they step in, he pushes her against the wall. As his tongue invades her mouth, he moans. Pushing back a bit as he looks at her "you sure your okay?" he ask. Caroline looks at him, she says nothing but just takes her moving it towards his manhood. Klaus hisses at her touch. As she licks her lips and pushes him into her. Both moaning at the sensation. As he fills her, Klaus' head falls on her shoulders.

"Nik...oh" she faintly says. As he begins to move in and out of her. Klaus tries to go slow and steady but his fire for her grows. He almost lost her and having her like this is driving him mad. He picks up the pace as her folds tighten around him. She feels so tight and slick. He can't think of anything but how good she feels. "Caroline" he calls, as her hands grip behind his neck. "Harder...don't stop. Please" she begs. Klaus grunts as he moves faster and harder. Causing the tiles in the shower to crack against Caroline's back. "Sweetheart" he says as he looks down at her back and sees the blood. Caroline pulls him closer. "Nik..you won't hurt me. Keep going, I'm close" she breathes out. Covering his mouth with hers as he begins to move inside her again. Caroline's fangs come out and she licks his neck. Sinking into his flesh, the sudden feel causing Klaus to come undone. As his seed flows into her Caroline screams as she brings her head from his neck. "You feel so good" she moans. Klaus kisses her hard, as he grips her ass tightly. Caroline smiles as he keeps going, biting her lips. "Cum for me Caroline, I want to feel you." he rasps in her ear. After a couple of more pumps, Caroline feels her release. Her legs begin to feel like jelly. Klaus smirks and bites her neck. As he feels her juices on his shaft. "That's my girl" he breathes as he comes up. Caroline moaning and smiling at him.

***************S&B*******************

After they actually clean and dry off. Klaus pulls her closer and inspects her. "Nik, I healed in the shower. I'm fine but our showers not." she giggles. Making him laugh. "That was you, not me" he jokes. Caroline hits him in the chest playfully as she turns to get dressed. Klaus just stands there watching her as she puts on her bra and panties. He grows hard again. He wants her, he always wants her but something is different. Sure Naomi told them about their sex drive but this is crazy. He thinks as his body reacts to his sunshine. Caroline yelps as he comes behind her and kisses her neck, removing the bra and panties again.

"My wolf will you ever tire of me" she says. As she feels his thick erection on her back. Klaus growls while running his hands down her body. Caroline smirks and turns her head, looking back at him. "You did not answer me" she says. Klaus just stares at her. "Put your hands flat on the dresser" he demands. Caroline doing exactly what he says. Klaus takes his manhood and slides back in her. He begins to pump in and out, as Caroline grips tighter on the dresser. "Does this answer your question." Klaus grunts out as he picks up the pace. Caroline moans as he grips her hips. Pulling her backside towards him. "I love taking you in this position" he says. He bends over and grabs her breast. "Nik..mmm" she calls. He feels her tighten around him and she bends her head down more. Screaming as she comes undone. Klaus is turned on by watching her from behind and bends down. He bites her and moans as her blood fills his mouth. Caroline grunts as her head raises meeting his. He releases in her again. As they pant and stay like that for a couple of minutes

After they are dressed, Caroline brings her hands around his neck and kisses him. "I love you for all eternity" she beams. Klaus caresses her face "I will love you many moons and lifetimes my love." As they walk out, Rebekah is coming out of the room. "He is back asleep. I wore him out playing" she smiles. Looking at both Klaus and Caroline. "Seems like you two had fun too this morning" smirking as she walks by. Caroline turns beet red. Klaus opens the door to the room and looks at his son. As they walk down towards the kitchen.

*****************S&B******************

Naomi is mixing up a potion on the stove, she turns and smiles. Klaus walks over to her and looks down in the pot. "What is this?" he asks.

"This will help Lucien, just a couple of herbs. Help him get stronger, since we had to take him a little earlier." Klaus just stands there and looks at her. "You do know if you ever betray me or my Caroline. Especially my Lucien. I will kill you." Caroline comes to stand by Klaus taking his hand. Naomi smiles as she looks at Caroline.

"It's okay, he can make his threats. I told you about this. So I expected it" she answers. Then she looks to Klaus "I would not betray you hybrid. I am a protector of Lucien. I have to help him with his powers" she finishes. Klaus backs up and looks at her. Caroline can feel he wants to ask her but will not. So she does, she turns and smiles.

"I know you said the bond would make us closer, but our...umm" Caroline is cut off by Klaus. "Caroline that's private" he demands. Naomi smiles and turns back to answer her question.

"I am guessing this has to do with sex. Yes, that to will pick up. Your mates and you have given him a child. That appeals to his werewolf side and that side would want to repeat it." she smiles. Caroline's mouth drops open, all the love-making this morning. She did not think about her and Klaus having another child. This was crazy to her, she loves him but she does not want to have babies all the time. Naomi can she her expression, Klaus can feel what she is thinking and smiles. He feels the same way too, just getting use to Lucien will be a change for him.

"Don't worry, It can only happen at certain times. Your body will know, when its right. If it's right. For another child, so don't worry." Caroline grins really big and Klaus exhales.

"But you will have to be ready, hybrid. She's different as the baby was inside her it was happening but it will be more now." Klaus pauses and walks over to Caroline. He pulls her top back exposing her shoulder. He forgot he bit her and she did not drink from him the last time.

"See already immune to your bite, your sons blood and yours runs through her now." she smiles. Caroline places her hand on Klaus' and smiles. He cradles her face "they are my world and if anyone tries to threaten that. Their dead" he says. Caroline knows he is telling the truth. She is just worried about who he sees as a threat.

Rebekah and the others walk in greeting them. Everyone giving Caroline a hug and dotting over her. Everyone was scared yesterday for her and Lucien. Klaus takes the time and pulls Elijah over towards the side. "Are you going to meet her today" he asks.

"Yes, heading to city the now" he answers.

Klaus begins to grin "good." He answers, then he stops and shoots upstairs. Opening the door before Lucien even opens his eyes. Caroline is behind him now "what is it, is he okay?" Klaus turns to her "yeah...just waking up. It's weird I could feel him."

****************S&B*******************

Caroline grins as she picks up her boy. She starts to play with him and make cute faces. "Mommies little wolf, you're so cute. Yes you are. I love you" she says as she brings him closer to her and hugs him. Klaus loves to see this, the way it was supposed to be the woman he loves giving him a child. It almost felt normal, like they are human. Everyone enters the room. Checking on them, Naomi comes close and hands Caroline the bottle mixed with formula she made. She smiles at him "Lucien...light. You shine so brightly my dear boy." she smiles and walks out of the room.

Caroline brings him over to the changing table and gets him dressed. Everyone says their goodbyes. "Wait your leaving too?" she protest looking at Rebekah and Stefan.

"Yeah..she wants to go into the city and shop." Stefan says "and until Lucien gets stronger she knows that is a no from you"

Caroline smiles and nods her head. Elijah comes and gives her and hug and kisses Lucien on the head. "I will see you later. Maybe a bedtime story." he smiles. Lucien looks up at him and pulls his shirt. Speaking baby gibberish and grinning. It warms his heart, seeing his family like this. Elijah turns and looks to his brother as he walks out.

The house is quiet by late afternoon. Naomi has went to town to retrieve more books. It is just Caroline, Klaus and Lucien. Caroline walks into the study with Lucien. Klaus looks up from the books and smiles. "I love seeing you with him." he says while closing the book.

"Why have you been in here all day?" she says rocking Lucien in her arms.

"Reading up on the book Elijah has and learning more on empaths. He will be able to imprint memories and feelings. He will never have to touch an enemy. Astounding, my love" he says looking to his son. Caroline's lips grow tight "why are you worried about this now?" Klaus can feel her uneasiness, he exhales. "Caroline. You and Lucien will always have targets on your back." he lowers his head.

"Because of me and who I am. What I've done. The sins of the father always fall to the son in one way or another. I want to keep him safe, make sure he can protect himself." Klaus gets up and kisses her forehead as she smiles.

"Good thing his father is the original hybrid" she smirks.

"And that his mother is stubborn and strong. Plus we can live forever" he adds.

"Well, that's enough for now. I want you with us. Let's watch a movie. You pick and I will get us some wine and Lucien's nighttime bottle.." Klaus begins to rub her back. "hmm best date night ever. You, me and him. Okay" he says. Caroline hands him to Klaus as she walks away.

"I want to change first into something comfortable" she says. Klaus smiles and heads out towards the family room. Grinning as he notices what Elijah and Stefan have been up to. Putting together a play pin for Lucien and bassinet. He loves it, but will never tell them how good of a job they did.

******************S&B*******************

Caroline comes back in with a short pair of shorts on and a slightly sheer top. Klaus hands Lucien to her and vamps upstairs deciding to change into a pair of cotton pants and paint shirt. As he walks back in Caroline giggles.

"What" he answers.

"Just that this is your movie wear, that's it. Your paint gear, that you only wear because you don't want to get your other stuff messy. If need be." she smirks walking closer to him.

"Not everyone can look as enchanting as you my love" he bends in kissing her soft lips and savory her scent. Lucien starts to make little noises and smiles. Looking at both his parents. "Thank you" Caroline says. "For giving me him and you." she adds

"Thank you for the same." he says staring at her eyes. Caroline moves back and smiles

"Okay...I will be back. Going to get the goods. Pick something while me and Lucien are gone." she adds. Heading into the kitchen.

"Mmmm...what does mommy what Lucien. Ahh...candy and wine. How classy is that" she giggles causing the little wolf to perk up. Then she hears something off the patio in the kitchen and she stops. Not hearing it again she keeps grabbing her stuff putting it on the tray. As she turns around she sees a figure on the patio.

"Nik...Nik" she yells. Klaus is right by her side. "Someone is on the patio, and I don't think its family." Before she can finish Klaus is on the patio, he sees something in the distance and speeds over. Taking the man down and pulling him back up. As he brings him back up on the patio he calls for Caroline.

"Was this him...It was no more?" he asks. Caroline looks at the man's face, she sees the need in his eyes. Klaus looks at her then him.

*******************S&B**********************

The man smiles and looks upon Caroline and Lucien. "Angels" he whispers. Then his gaze stares at Caroline in awe. His eyes traveling down her body, Klaus sees this and takes him outside. Not saying a word to Caroline. She rushes towards the patio door and yells. "Nik...please no. Bring him back. Lucien is fine he did not react to anything. Please don't. Nik" He tenses looking into the man's eyes. "I'm going to kill you for sneaking around my family. How did you past the barrier?" he seethes in the mans ear. He is still in a trance, looking back towards the door.

"I thought it was not possible, forgive my faith Ulfric." he mumbles. Klaus hesitates and looks back to Caroline who is looking on. "Nik" she continues. They enter the kitchen and Klaus throws him in a chair. Caroline smiles at him, but he does not break. He walks over to her. "Go change" he demands. Caroline knows his temper is on edge now.

"Please...and put Lucien in his room" Klaus softens a bit. She nods and heads out.

As she enters the kitchen in yoga pants and a not so sheer top. Klaus is standing in front of the wolf.

"Speak and thank your Lupa. She saved your life" he speaks. The wolf looks at Caroline and nods bowing and turning his neck in submission. "Thank you Lupa" he softly says.

Caroline comes over and bends down in front of him. "Whats your name?" she touches his shoulders. He looks at her and smiles, but quickly realizes his Ulfric watching him closely.

"My name is...Levi" he says

Caroline smiles, as Klaus comes closer. Pulling her back a bit and standing in front of her.

"Answer my questions" he demands

"I don't know. I was walking back from the city and I always check. Make sure the barriers up. Royce makes us do that, and it was not. So I wanted to check out the house make sure everything was okay." he says looking at Klaus.

"Then I saw them" he pauses. "I wanted to so badly, sorry I frighten you Lupa. The light and she's the light. Royce talked about her for days. Her beauty and grace." he adds.

Caroline smiles and looks at him. Klaus is not so thrilled. He does not like the way the wolves look at Caroline. That makes him uneasy.

"Your enchanting my Lupa. It's an honor to be part of the pack. To serve you and the Ulfric. The prince is beyond belief. I would be honored to die for any of you." he says while still looking upon Caroline.

Klaus tenses and grabs him by the neck "what is it with my suppose pack that makes you all look at her in wonder."

"Nik...' she says. "What did I say last time." he demands of her. Caroline holds her head high and walks closer. "I'm their Lupa, and your Queen. Please listen to me. I will never defy you if I don't feel it's right." she says. Staring at him, Klaus can feel her intentions. He knows she is telling him the truth. He releases the wolf.

******************S&B********************

"To answer your question. Most of us were raised with stories of our leader. You.. are born leader. Some of us because of how long it took for us to find you, lost hope. Chalked it up to a myth. The other part is the light that shines beyond death and the prince. So forgive us. We look in awe at our faith, heritage being true. All three of you being true, that's special to a pack that has never found its Alpha." he looks down.

"Don't you see we were lost, along with you my King. Finding you both and the myth of the prince was the greatest day our pack has seen." he adds.

Caroline is tearing up and rushes to hug him. "It's okay. Thank you for checking the barrier and checking on us." Hearing Klaus grunt she moves back. He says nothing and nods his head for the wolf to leave. Levi nods back and bids goodnight, locking the doors on his way out.

Klaus is standing there as Caroline moves closer to him. "I'm sorry I just" he cuts her off.

"No...you did right. My Queen is supposed to stop her King from irrational decisions. You did that." He kisses her forehead " I never thought what it was like for them. Without a true Alpha, never feeling that call. The power we felt that night Caroline, they have waiting their whole lives for it."

She kisses him and he exhales into her softness. "We need to go and see them tomorrow, give them hope. We need to get know the people who would give their lives for us" Klaus nods his head agreeing with her.

"Your right..." he says.

"We need to talk to Naomi about your issue. When it comes to other men and me. You know I would never." Klaus cuts her off by kissing her.

"I know but just the thought of them thinking about you in that way kills me. And yes your right we do need to ask her. I just get this urge to go into kill mode when you and Lucien are at stake. But who I feel is a threat may not be one and that's the problem." he grabs the tray and smiles.

******************S&B********************

Caroline walking behind him and goes to get Lucien. Bringing him back in to the family room. She sits on the sofa as the movie starts pulling her legs up and placing Lucien there. She kisses his little hands and feet. "I could look at you all day little wolf" she says .

"And I could look at the both of you all day" Klaus says as he sits beside her and Lucien bringing his arm around her and pulling her close. He is quiet and Caroline can feel what he is thinking. She grabs his chin, turning it towards her.

"Don't worry. Your have every right to protect us. I will never take that from you. We just have to work out a couple of tweaks that's it. I'm sure the women will make me indifferent too." she says playfully. Causing a smile and laugh to come from her wolf.

"That's my laugh I love" she leans over and kisses him. They hear a giggle and Klaus looks down at his son. Kissing his forehead. "Can you blame daddy, your mother is alluring in every way. And I made you a promise." Lucien takes his hand and places it on Klaus' face. Calmness is what he feels and he smiles at his son. "I love you Lucien" he whispers. Then he feels warmness and sees a smile on Lucien's face. Caroline tears up at the sight of her two wolves. As they lean back and have a normal family movie night.

* * *

Hope you guys loved it. Klaus has to learn to trust more people and control his anger. Caroline has blossomed into his Queen. Liz will be showing up in the next chapter. Mom's got a lot to say, especially after who comes home with Elijah. Klaus is still Klaus he does have a plan for his pack, but it may or may not be a good one. Anyway. Thanks again. Please review and the next chapter will be up by this weekend. Until then. xx


	27. The Pack

I love you guys so much for all your comments and reviews. Yes, I am still very much in love with this story. It is my baby. To address one of of the comments left. Lucien was born earlier but he ready to come. Just a little weak on the supernatural side of things. When I said he cooed or smirked it was in baby talk. You know how babies are so expressive in their eyes and looks. Or when he giggles, baby giggles. I hope that explains it better. Here is next Chapter. xx

* * *

Caroline grips his back, and moans in his ear. She is coming undone for the second time this morning. Klaus moves in and out of her, never getting enough of his Caroline. As he releases inside her, she kisses his lips. As he stares at her, with hooded eyes. "I love you, Caroline" he breathes rolling on his back. They both stare at the ceiling trying to catch their breath. "I never loved her, Tatia." Caroline looks over at him, sweat on his chest.

"What made you think of her?" she questions

"You...I love you so much it hurts." Klaus says turning and leaning on his elbows. As he trails his hand lightly down Caroline's body. "I awoke and I physically ached, I had to take you" his voice raspy as he smirks.

Caroline smiles " Really, physical ache because you had to have sex."

"No..." he laughs. Then his look turns serious "Tell me what you feel, when I'm inside you." Caroline licks her lips as she looks at her wolf.

"Love...all consuming love. Protected and cherished to the fullest" she leans in and kisses him. Klaus closes his eyes as he receives the blessing from his angel. As she leans back, she nods her head. Wanting him to answer his own question.

"Home. Your my home Caroline. Accepted, loved, and wanted. That's how I know, I never truly loved her, because I never knew love until you." he smiles and plays with her hair. "Being inside you, takes away my pain." he adds.

"Nik..." she says faintly, grabbing his hand and kissing the palm. A tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

"Don't..." he says

"Don't what" she says

"Tell me...don't tell me what your thinking. I can feel it." Klaus brings her closer to him, cradling her in his arms.

Caroline looks up at him, staring in his blue eyes. "Good Morning, my wolf" she laughs as she rubs his chest.

"Good Morning sunshine" he smirks. They lay there and Caroline thinks back to how this all started. She felt him kissing her as he took a nipple in his mouth. Looking up at her not saying a word. Then with him already in between her legs, he fills her.

"What are you daydreaming about" he says noticing how she fell silent. Caroline smiles "Oh, just how my wolf woke me up this morning" she laughs.

***************S&B*******************

During breakfast, Rebekah and Caroline are talking and watching Lucien in his bassinet. Elijah looks to Klaus and Stefan as he walks in. "She's ready" he announces.

As Caroline looks to Naomi, she smiles.

"It's okay...I've got him" she says.

Everyone walks into the living room. Sophie has been locked up for a couple of days after her little outburst. Caroline feels for her, she looks hungry and sad. Witnessing the death of her friend had to be hard.

"Dick" she seethes out at Klaus.

"Lovely to see you too" he says. Klaus itches closer, while every else takes a seat around the witch.

"Tell us what you know about Marcel" Elijah states

"He does have a weak link, an old buddy. He turned him and then they had a fight but he's back with him." She looks around the room " It's nothing we can do, he is powerful." A tear escapes her eye. 'My own friend gave him, my families power."

Klaus puts his hands behind his back and begins to pace. "So that's all you know." he shoots back at the witch. "Well, let me tell you what I know" he pauses. "Your plan...done. He has the power of your line and we have to end it. Or end you." he seethes.

Sophie looks at him, then at Caroline "you...this is what you love. Monstrous." she whispers. Caroline sees Klaus's face tighten. All this time in Mystic Falls she took that look for a cold one. Now feeling his emotions she felt how it chipped away at him each time someone called him that. They didn't know him, what he has been through. He was doing this to protect her, Lucien all of them. Marcel wanted all of them dead.

"Caroline" Rebekah says in shock, looking at the vampire as she held Sophie by the neck.

"You will not speak to him that way. You made up some hellish plan to bring him back. You caused all of this between him and Marcel. YOU." Caroline spat out at her. As her grip tightens and the witch struggles to breath. Caroline smirks "Now, I'm the nice one and you managed to piss me off. Marcel knows about Lucien so you are gonna help us kill him." Caroline let's go as Sophie coughs up a little blood.

"Fine..." Sophie states looking at Caroline.

"That's not good enough. You're in my family's home and you offended us. Say it" Caroline's voice raises a little.

"Sorry..I will help" the witch says looking at Klaus. He smirks not paying attention to the witch. But looking at Caroline, he could just take her now. She was so hot and dominating he loved it.

******************S&B*****************

Caroline then looks at her and smiles turning as she walks out of the room. When she comes back in. Everyone is looking at her, she has a plate with her full of fruit and muffins. She bends down and unties the witches hands.

"Eat" she smiles and turns on her heels.

Rebekah leans in as she takes her seat back on the couch "Queen of New Orléans, pleasure to meet you." They both break out in a giggle.

Sophie attacks the plate and looks up at Caroline "I can look at some old books and see if there is a way I can stop his power. Since it is my bloodline."

"That's better" Elijah breaks in. "We will allow you to get clean up and eat. Regain some strength. Rebekah and Stefan will escort you back to the city." he adds.

Rebekah lights up then looks to Caroline " You have to go see the pack today. I miss us shopping" she says.

Caroline smiles "My mom's coming in town, so we can venture to the city again."

"Wonderful" Rebekah interjects. As she leaves the room. Caroline smiles as Klaus walks up to her. He pauses as Elijah and Stefan take the witch away.

"Bloody hell Caroline" he says. Before she can respond, his lips are covering hers. He tightens his hold around her waist and they both stop and rush to the kitchen.

Naomi turns and smiles "Ah, he called you guys. He does not want to drink the formula today." Caroline walks over and picks up her baby.

"Are we being stubborn today, Mmm. We have to make you strong little wolf. Please for mommy" she says. As she takes the bottle from Naomi hands and cradles him. As Caroline brings it to his mouth he suddenly begins to drink.

Klaus walks over and kisses his forehead. "I can't resist your mother either."

Naomi takes at seat at the island "He bonded with both of you. You will be able to feel him too." Klaus stands over by her and pulls her to the side as Caroline is feeding Lucien.

"We are going to see my pack today" Klaus stops as Naomi looks at him.

"You hate they way they look at her, your alpha shows" she laughs.

"If I wanted to be teased I would have asked someone else." he says. Naomi looks at him. "You are going to have to trust me, I know it's hard but this. No" she looks at him.

"To answer your question. Caroline is special, different. I told you that. Its her light, she will pull other people to it. That's why I told you to work on your anger." she says as she walks away.

Elijah walks by the entry way and he calls to him. "Is she close?" he ask his brother.

"I know your going to see her" he finishes.

Elijah tilts his head "Yes, she is close and yes. Do you plan to keep your promise?"

"Why yes, Katerina will be free. How many bags does she have left?" Klaus smirks.

Elijah gets close to him "Do you remember what you said to me when Caroline was lying in that bed." Klaus' jaw gets tight as he tilts his head. Conveying his answer through his eyes.

"Good, because I want that for me and Katerina. After she gives you her blood. I will turn her and she will be free." he turns to walk out the door. Leaving Klaus standing there.

Caroline emerges from the kitchen with Lucien "Why has he been on edge?" Klaus turns to her and smiles. "No worries love" he answers.

"Your hiding something. I know it, but I know you. Tell me when your ready." She says giving him a kiss on his lips. Her taste drives him wild, as he watches her backside up the stairs.

"I'm putting Lucien down" she calls back to him.

******************S&B*******************

As she hops down the stairs she looks at him. "We should go now, my mom will be here in a couple of hours." Smiling at her wolf "Plus, Lucien is sleep. Newborns love to sleep." she continues as she takes his hand and interlinks hers.

Klaus and her begin to walk down the road as she rambles. "Naomi said the barrier is down because she's weak and it should be fine in a couple of days. She's putting everything she has in that potion to make sure Lucien is strong. I worry sometimes it's for a reason." Caroline looks around at all the wild flowers growing around the lake and stops walking.

"What" she whispers. "I can feel it" she pauses again. Klaus lowers his head and turns to her. "Katerina is giving me blood" he stops. Waiting for her to react. Caroline exhales "I suspected, my wolf always needed a plan B." As they begin to walk again, Klaus brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it.

"Just promise me you'll see first. Make sure first, we might can trust them. Their your pack or our pack." she giggles. Still getting use to them bowing to her too. Klaus smiles at her.

Caroline looks back at him "Don't, I know but I also promised to hear you out and see it through your eyes. Okay" she reassures him. Klaus kisses her lips and nods.

As they turn the corner Royce sees them in the distance. He turns to the pack "Here they come. Please behave" he exhales. As he begins to meet them. Klaus tightens his grip on Caroline taking her by the waist.

The first wolves they pass bow as they look at Caroline. She hears the whispers starting. One said she was beautiful everything he imagine. The other said he sees now why the Alpha keeps her close, he would too. The women snickered and looked at Klaus. Caroline noticed and stared at them.

They stared back and bowed down to her. She could here the back talk. "Why is he with her, she's a vamp" she hears. He should be with one of us, we are wolves. She hears dropping her head. Klaus turns to her and grabs her chin.

"A Queen never looks down" he whispers. Deciding he was going to put a stop to all the whispers. As Royce is about to address the pack he pats his shoulders.

"I can take it from here" He demands the crowd is silent.

"As you know I am the Original Hybrid, we have all heard the legends. You are my pack, you have searched for me. As I have searched for you." he says. A roar erupts from the crowd.

Klaus waves his hands and the cheering stops. "Here are rules, if you don't like them you can leave. Compelled of course so you don't know anything." He stares at them as he releases Caroline's hand. She steps back still looking out at the pack as they stare at her.

"Loyalty, if you don't have it. You die. My family is everything to me. You will protect them with your life. If not you die. You will show respect " he looks to all the wolves that were whispering when they came.

"If not, I will personally rip your heart out." He pauses and extends his arm for Caroline. "Sweetheart, come stand beside me. Never behind me." Caroline smiles as she slowly walks to him. The wolves taking in her light and staring at her. She was not used to that, it made her uneasy.

"This is Caroline, she is my mate. Your Lupa, you will bow to her as you do me." Klaus caught some of the eye rolls. As one brave wolf came forward.

***************S&B******************

"Your asking us to bow to vampires your family, her" he points a finger at Caroline. Klaus drops her hands and speeds over towards the wolf taking his heart and looking around. Caroline gasp, but she will not defy him not now. It was important she knew and decided to keep her mouth shut on this one.

"Anyone else" he yells with the heart in his hand. "If you can't bow to my family or her or my son. This is your fate in this pack. You have a chance to leave, but do it now." He looks back at Caroline he can feel her uneasiness with this but, he also can feel that she is not going to object. She understands what he has to do.

A couple of the wolves look around at each other and quietly stand. Klaus counts them quickly about fifteen. He nods his head as they head back to the quarters to gather their things. Royce lowers his head, knowing they are deciding to leave the pack. As they come back out. They walk towards Klaus. He walks closer and begins to compel each one. Caroline watches as they walk away zombified.

"Now, I take the rest are willing to abide by my rules" he commands. Royce breaks the tension and claps his hands together. Looking back at Klaus and Caroline.

"We have something for you" he ushers his hands to a couple of young wolves to bring out the gift. Caroline begins to loosen up a bit. She sees Levi and he smiles at her. Him and another wolf unveil what is behind the paper.

Caroline's mouth drops open. Royce looks at her and smiles. Klaus tilts his head, looking on at the two chairs.

"We worked on them day and night. Every king needs a throne, just as every queen." Royce looks to Caroline. Her excitement showing in her face, she pulls Klaus with her to get closer to them.

"They are beautiful, so much detail." she says while touching the dark stained would. Carvings of the packs story, along with her and Lucien added. Klaus just nods his head, but Caroline gives Royce a hug. "Perfect. I love them. Thank you" she says turning to the pack. Klaus looked on as their eyes lit up. It was as if she brightens the whole place. Everyone's mood changed, her smile that's what did it. As he inspects the crowd their mouths slightly open. Staring at his Caroline in awe, that's was he hated the most.

One wolf bowed and walked towards her. Klaus stopping him with a hard hand to the chest. The wolf dips his head "sorry Ulfric. I'm excited to learn about our Lupa." he mumbles. Caroline walks around Klaus and takes his hand. She hears Levi in the back "told you she is kind, an angel."

"What would you like to know?" she beams looking at the wolf. "If you are hungry we made a feast. For both of you." Caroline giggles a bit "Yes, I am a little, but you do know that vampires don't have to eat as much." He nods as he walks her back towards the quarters.

"Your name?" she asks as she looks around. They have made their own little village it seems back here. It felt really nice, she loved the warmth it brought her. "Ray" he answers. Klaus comes up behind her and takes her hand, pulling her a bit from Ray. Caroline smiles at him as they descend on a huge table. Full of food, a couple of wolves rush to pick up their instruments and begin to play music.

********************S&B*********************

Klaus looks around it is about twenty of them left, which he thinks is a good number. He is going to pull Royce aside in a bit for a talk. Caroline laughs as a boy walks up to her, he is about eight. He hands her flowers for her hair, she bends down to receive them. "Thank you" she smiles.

"My name is David. Your heavenly, my mom said you would be. Beautiful and alluring. Just what our Alpha needs." he says. Caroline tilts her head and smiles. "How many kids are there" she asks

"Three of us" he quickly replies. "Can you introduce me?" she says. As the little boy takes her hands. Klaus stops her "Caroline."

"It's fine" she looks back at her wolf. She can feel he's thinking about the last time they were away from the property and Marcel. Levi calls out "My Ulfric, I can watch." Klaus nods his head. "Thank you" he says to the young wolf. As he closely follows Caroline and David.

Klaus takes a seat at his throne as they pour glasses of blood. He watches Caroline playing with the kids. He can only imagine how she will be with Lucien as he grows. The warmness filling his heart.

Hours pass and Klaus has talked to every wolf. Caroline has not been so lucky, when one comes to talk to her she ends up with them for a while. Royce told him earlier that some have never had a conversation with a vampire. Levi asks Caroline for a dance and she accepts as he whirls her around. She locks eyes with her hybrid. Klaus's jaw is tight as he looks on. All this attention on Caroline has made his jealously had to tame, but he is trying for Caroline's sake.

As soon as Levi's hands wraps around her waist, he sees red. Caroline keeping the distance because she can feel every thing Klaus is feeling. "There she is my lupa. Summer that's her name."

Caroline turns and looks "very beautiful, Levi. Does she know, if not you should tell her."

He drops his head "I don't have the looks like Royce or even my king. I'm afraid she will". He pauses as their feet stop. Caroline gets a strange sense inside her, like she can feel every bit of doubt he is having.

"Hey, don't say that. Don't sell yourself short." she says. As she is giving him a talking, Summer is looking in his direction.

"I can't believe he is dancing with her. She is so out of this world." Summer mumbles. Caroline pulls Levi in and gives him a hug, forgetting about Klaus's wrath for a second. He wraps his arms around her, seconds later he is knocked out on the ground. Klaus standing over him, breathing hard.

******************S&B****************

"Nik..." she whispers. She is about to dig into him when he gives her a look. One that sends chills down her spine and not in a good way. The music stops as the crowd looks on. "No one touches her. No one" Klaus yells. Caroline looks around and sees the wolves start to back up. She sees them cut off their emotions towards her, no more smiles or looks. Klaus grabs her hands "Lets go"

As they walk away, Klaus looks back at Royce. "I will speak with you tomorrow". Royce nodding his head. They clear a way for them as they walks away. Caroline thanks one of them and they don't even look at her. She is pissed.

As they walk in the house, she jerks her hand from his. Klaus pulls her back, catching her off-balance. She falls into him. "You are mine, I will never allow another man to touch you" his jaw tight with tension.

Caroline scoffs "They know that. You have to trust them Nik. Just as you trust Elijah and Stefan. That is the only way it will work." she yells.

"They are wolves Caroline, they will try me" he seethes. Now with his hands cradling her face. Caroline exhales "Please...just trust them a little. I know its hard. I saw pride and honor in their eyes. Not lust and envy." Klaus calms a bit, he knows she is right but it is hard for him to trust. With Marcel and worries over Lucien. He felt out of control because It was starting to take it toll. Caroline knew about his past with women and trust issues.

He kisses her lips "My everything." he whispers. Just as Caroline is about to respond. Liz finally clears her throat. Both Klaus and Caroline whip their heads around to see her standing in the kitchen. From the looks of it, she had been there awhile.

"So my daughter is your possession, I gathered that much." Liz snaps looking at Klaus. "We need to talk...now" she says pulling Caroline away from Klaus.

* * *

That's right Liz seen the whole thing. So she has a bone to pick with Caroline and later Klaus. I dropped a few hints in there if you caught about how Caroline could be changing. Klaus has big issues with Caroline and other men, only because his past. We will learn that little back story next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was able to get free time and upload earlier. Oh yes, we will see a couple of old faces start to pop up as things close in on the originals Marcel has being doing a lot of research about Mystic Falls *hint*. Until next time. xx


	28. Old Wounds

I love you guys so much. Endless thank yous for reviewing and sticking with this story. Sorry again for the late update. School has started and it's getting a little crazy. Along with life, but I will always love this story and never leave it. I have decided to do shorter chapter after this. It will help me to update faster, I know I said that before but sometimes when you get really into a story it begins to write itself it seems. But enough with my rambles, this chapter is filled with a lot of emotion. Klaus and Caroline will have to face each other. I will explain everything at the end. Sorry for errors no beta.

* * *

"Mom, your here" Caroline says as she rushes towards her mother. She wraps her arms around her neck and hugs her tightly. Liz still glaring at Klaus as he looks on. Caroline steps back. "I missed you so much. So mush has happened" she whispers. Liz looks on at Caroline she has changed and Liz does not know if it's for the better. She trusted the hybrid to keep her daughter safe, but this was a lot.

"Do you want to see your grandson?" Caroline asks as her blue-green eyes peer at her mother. Liz nods her head as Caroline grabs her hand leading her upstairs. Klaus stayed behind giving them time. As they enter the nursery Liz looks at the wall. "Caroline that's the falls, beautiful" she says. Caroline turns and smiles "Nik painted it, he wanted Lucien to see his favorite place." Liz smiles at her.

As they approach the crib Liz holds her breath not knowing what to expect. She had this crazy idea in her head. Nightmares she had about Caroline and the baby. They all wash away as she looks down at the boy sleeping. " Oh, Caroline" Liz speaks as tears pull to the surface of her eyes. She looks down at the child as he sleeps, a little smile creeping on his face. His blonde almost white curls gracing his little face. Caroline leans in and snuggles his little belly. "Lucien your nana's here to see you." she softly says. Lucien opens his little eyes and Liz is breathless again. His striking blue eyes open and he wiggles around a bit. Caroline is beaming as she reaches in and picks him up, he coos as he grabs the ends of her hair. Liz smiles "Breathtaking Caroline, he's a dream" Liz beams. While watching Caroline with her grandson.

Caroline giggles a little "what did you think mom." As she moves her eyes off of her baby and looks at her mother. The smiles leaves her face, she knows what her mother thought. She could feel it. Why was she feeling what everyone was thinking here lately. She knew her and Klaus were mated, bonded and whatever else keeps you tied to one another for life. She thought, but she could fill Levi also. She made a mental note to ask Naomi later.

Liz reaches for him as Caroline hands him to her. She smiles watching her mother, as Klaus enters the room. He wraps his arms around Caroline as she leans back into his chest. Liz is playing and talking to Lucien as his face lights up at the sound of his nana. Klaus places a kiss on Caroline's neck and she tenses a little. "Nik, my mom" she says faintly. Klaus just looks at her, then he looks up and sees Liz staring right at him. He places the bottle in Caroline's hand and quietly walks out.

******************S&B******************

As Lucien is drinking his bottle, Liz looks at Caroline as she takes a seat in the chair across from them. "What did he do?" she asks looking at her daughter. Caroline moves her eyes down towards the floor. "Nothing...mom. Just..." Caroline mumbles. Liz cuts her off. "I was worried about this Caroline." Liz pauses. "It's not that I don't think he loves you, but maybe...maybe he does too much."

Caroline exhales "I love him, I know him like no one else. We saw each other's past and I feel every emotion he felt. The pain, anger, loneliness." Caroline shakes her head "I see the way he with Lucien. He will never let anything happen to us. We are his world and him and Lucien are mine."

Liz looks at her "Do you think it was your decision or" before she can get it out Caroline stands up. "Mom are you suggested that Nik had anything to do with this. It was in my past mom. I saw what was in the box, you didn't. Why does everyone doubt what we are?" she says getting flustered. Caroline puts her wrist in front of her mom "We are mated, bonded. That can't be broken. Lucien is destined to lead with his father." she says. Lucien starts to squirm and Liz gets up to put him down in his crib. She walks closer to Caroline. "You sound like one of those wives, that have been brainwashed" Liz smirks. Caroline pulls away from her mom. "How dare you. You said you trusted him" Caroline says with her mouth slightly opened.

Liz closes her eyes "he came into my home and took my daughter. It's not safe Caroline. You and that child will always have a target on your back. No matter how he loves you or Lucien. He has hurt a lifetime of people." She turns to find Caroline crying, Liz moves over to hug her. "We can fix this, Damon and Elena called they have concerns. After they saw you with him. Please Caroline." Liz pleads with her.

"No, NO!" Caroline yells. As Lucien begins to cry loudly."Elena and Damon have nothing to do with this, why would they call you anyway." she says. Caroline moves towards the cribs as Klaus and Naomi rush in the room. "Caroline...whats going on" Klaus demands. He can feel her distress, he knows her mother had to upset her. Liz looks at him "this all works perfectly for you. You knock her up, make her believe she's destined to be with you." Shaking her head as she inches closer to him. Klaus stands there with his jaw tight.

"Mom...stop it" Caroline yells as she holds Lucien tightly against her chest. Naomi is standing there stuck. Seeing this human woman, yell at the hybrid. She places her finger in his chest. "They will never hurt you, they will hurt them because of you. And you know it. You will cause her pain and that sweet baby too" Liz seethes at the hybrid. Klaus tilts his head "that sweet baby is half of me Liz" he shots back at the sheriff. Liz rolls her eyes. "Your right, hopefully the good parts. He's gonna need it." she turns to walk out. Caroline hands the baby to Naomi and rushes after her mother.

*******************S&B********************

"Mom...where are you going. Aren't you staying? Please..." Caroline cries.

"Not here...not with him. If he loved you so much, he could give you..." Caroline cuts her off. "He gave everything I wanted. He gave me Lucien." Caroline stands there not fully understanding why her mother can't see what she sees. "And can he give you more children?" Liz demanded as she stood there in the foyer. Caroline looks as Klaus is now standing beside her.

"Liz I...I love Caroline, with every fiber of body. Her and Lucien are my everything. I don't admit that to just anyone." he stands firm. "But your her mother and I know you love her and fear for her well-being. The promise I made you back in Mystic Falls, I still keep it. I would never let anything happen to her." Caroline grabs his hands as he looks at her. Liz is just standing there " I can see that. Enough to where you have possessive issues. When it comes to Caroline." Liz shots back. "We are working on that mom, please. Why are you doing this." Caroline walks closer to her mother. "I want you to stay and spend more time with Lucien. Mom...please don't leave me. I need you too." Caroline hugs her mother tight.

"Can you give more children Caroline..." Liz breathes as her daughter hugs her never taking her eyes off of the hybrid. Klaus is fuming but he knows he can not be forceful with Liz. Caroline would never forgive him.

"Yes..." she whispers in her mother's eyes. Liz jerks her back "I should take you and the baby away from here. Away from him." Liz says. Klaus is now standing in front of Caroline. "I know your her mother but you will not take my family. You will not take Caroline or my son away from me." He glares at Liz. Caroline grabs his hand pulling him back. "No ones taking us, Nik. Please" she pleads as he walks away from them both. Caroline closes her eyes as the door slams to the studio.

"You just had to say that, hurt him." Caroline shakes her head "We won't leave him mom." Liz looks at her "I will be at the motel not far from here. Too many of you have lost your selves over this Caroline. I just looking out for you." She hands her a bag "Give this to Lucien from his nana." She walks towards a car in the driveway. She rented the car as soon as she touched down. She knew this was gonna be an unhappy reunion with her daughter. Liz looks back at the large house, while Caroline is standing in the doorway. She smiles hoping it's not the last time she will see her daughters face.

Caroline looks in the bag and sees a note with a teddy bear. She turns the envelope over and it has her name on it. Caroline wanted to read it but she heard something slam against the wall in the studio. She could feel her mate and he was not happy. She places the bag down on the table and walks towards the studio.

***************S&B********************

As she opens the door, the room is a mess. Paintings thrown all over the place and Klaus pacing back and forth. "Nik..." she yells. He stops and looks at her. "Caroline you can't leave me. please" he begs. Caroline is taken back by his appearance, he is shaken and looks lost. "Nik...baby. Look at me. I not going anywhere." she hugs him tightly. "Nik...what are you hiding. What are you afraid of." He looks up at her and grabs her waist tightly to the point where Caroline grasps under his grip.

"This is not the first time I've opened up to someone Caroline. Of course I never open up to them like this but still I have tried." Klaus looks at her "Not hard to guess how it always turns out. They leave or I push them away." Klaus gets uneasy as Caroline looks down on him. He is still gripping her tightly as she sits on his lap. "Nik" she says doubting his answer. She knows it is some truth to it but that's just on the surface the root is much deeper. Klaus moves her back and gets up. "Nik...show me" Caroline begs. He shakes his head. "No, I don't want you to see this" he seethes. His eyes turning darker. Caroline walks up to him and touches his face. He moves back from her touch. "Stop it" his voice raises. He takes hold of her hands and pushes them away from him. "Don't push me away, not now" she tries to reach for him. He moves back and looks at her. "Maybe your with me because you like it." he sternly says. Eyeing her as he moves closer. "Your parents and friends pushed you away and you keep pushing back. Is that the appeal of our relationship to you. To see how far you can push me before I leave too." Klaus pauses and looks her in the eyes. Caroline slaps him hard and before she can react to what she has done. Klaus has her up against the wall grabbing her shoulders. "Do it" she whispers. "Be the monster that everyone thinks you are. So you can be what Mikael told you, alone."

Klaus punches a hole in the wall right beside Caroline's head and storms out. Leaving her there. Caroline sinks down to the floor crying. Klaus pushes Elijah by the door and continues past him not looking his brother in the eye. Elijah walks in and goes towards the studio hearing Caroline. When he passes the door and sees the room, the papers and paints all over the and then Caroline crying with her face down.

"Caroline are you alright. What happened" Elijah demands an answer. Caroline pulls her face from between her legs. Looking up at Elijah she stands and walks pass him not saying a word.

*******************S&B*********************

Klaus marches down to the quarters where Royce and the other wolves are. They are having a bond fire tonight. "My king your back" Royce announces as everyone else perks up at his words. "I need a drink, strong" Klaus demands as he takes a seat at the throne they have made. Royce nods his head at one of the young wolves to start serving drinks. Klaus exhales as he takes the drink and downs it. The young wolf is about to walk away when Klaus grabs his hand. "Leave it" he states. The wolf nods and walks away.

"Is there something on your mind" Royce asks. Klaus smirks at him "Something I want off my mind. Hence the drinks and change of scene" he answers. Royce smiles as Klaus turns to him. "Can I trust you?" he says looking at Royce. "Yes, we are your pack. You can trust us with your life" he answers back. Klaus eyes him, causes the wolf to shiver. "Okay, pick me nine wolves and meet me tomorrow at the house." he says. Royce is about to answer and ask questions, when the music drops to a very slow tempo. Sheena begins to move her hips to the beat. Swaying in front of the hybrid, his eyes turn black with desire. As his eyes move up to look at her. She has dark hair and eyes. Smiling at him as he eyes her body. Royce takes notice and says nothing. For his king should be able to do as he pleases.

He stands up and walks over to Peter "what game is your sister playing." Peter just grins. "You know Sheena perfectly well, she wants the hybrid. She thinks his mate is not for him. You do realize wolves can have more than one." Peter looks at Royce.

"I know that, but not when their marked. She will never mean anything to, not like his Caroline. Even if he does go there, its out anger and rage." Royce shoots back.

"My sister thinks that was just because the hybrid had not found his pack. She desires him and his power." Peter eyes Royce as he walks off. Royce shakes his head, he likes Caroline. He thinks back to how the queen would be hurt and walks off.

"Care for drink sweetheart" Klaus smirks. "Why yes my king" Sheena says eyeing the hybrid as she takes a seat. "The flamingo you where doing, very nice" he says. Sheena smiles "You know of the flamingo?" she answers her eyes traveling up and down the hybrid. He can smell her arousal, he knows she wants him. "I'm over a thousand years old. I know of many things" he smirks. Sheena smile widens as she takes him in. Tilting her head "hopefully you'll teach my wolf."

Klaus looks down at his last shot and smirks "Thank you for your lovely dance Sheena." His gaze turns stern as he looks her in the eyes. "But don't ever call me that again" he says downing his shot and getting up from the table. He nods at Royce as he leaves heading back towards the house. As he walks up towards the house, he knows he could never betray his Caroline. She is his everything, she is the only one capable of accepting him and loving him. The way he needs and wants.

**While Klaus is sitting with the wolves.**

Caroline enters the nursery and excuses Naomi, before she leaves the room. Caroline eyes her. Her health seems to be falling " Are you feeling better?" she asks. Naomi grins at her. "Yes, Lucien is moving along nicely. It will be time soon, just waiting on something else." Naomi answers back leaving the room. Caroline smiles slightly as she looks at her baby. She can still feel Klaus's uneasiness and she can sense something else desire. She looks out of the window, towards the fire burning and begins to cry. As she turns to pick Lucien up he touches her cheek and Caroline feels his love and warmth take over her body. She jumps a little as Elijah opens the door.

"Elijah" she states as she turns with Lucien in her arms. His heart warms looking at his brother's family. Caroline is perfect for Klaus and Lucien is a blessing to his family. He smiles briefly. "Sorry to startle you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay" he states. Caroline smiles "No...I'm not. Your brother infuriates me with his passion for pushing people away"

Elijah chuckles a little, turning serious "When you have had people your whole life telling you that you're not worthy of something you begin to believe it." he says. Caroline's face softens a little as she takes a seat on the sofa. "I know but breaking that barrier is so hard sometimes." she sighs. "And then this thing with other men and them looking at me or touching me." she exhales. "What's the story behind that. I mean I know about Tatia but" she just looks to his brother for advice.

Elijah holds his head down shamefully and clears his throat "I may have something to do with that. When Niklaus did find someone to stay with for a time. After awhile his hunger for power and paranoia over Mikael would take over." He pauses "Time away constructing master plans and big power moves, some of the women would turn to me or Kol. Anyone to give them that attention." He looks at Caroline and she smiles.

"He's afraid some other man would give something that he lacks. He gives everything I want and more." Caroline pauses "I have always pushes people into letting me in and that's been my downfall." Elijah looks at her, she reminds him sometimes of Rebekah. "No you are exactly what Niklaus. He needs someone who would push him and not leave. Your strong Caroline and no matter how many times you have been let down by others. You keep your light, that is why my brother fell hopelessly in love with you." Elijah smiles "That is why you were chosen for him. Never look at your faults as a downside. Like Niklaus he's determine to never fail from his goals. That is what you need, someone who will fight for you and never leave."

Caroline smiles "your very wise, I guess it's because your old." Her and Elijah share a laugh. Lucien starts to move a bit. Caroline motions for Elijah to come closer and starts to hand him over. "He has a strange connection to family, my little wolf. He senses all of you" she smiles. Elijah smiles and hesitates before he fully reaches out for his nephew."

"You won't hurt him" Caroline says. Elijah takes him and sits back, just looking at him. "I remember Niklaus, Rebekah and Henrick at this age. Being proud to be a big brother" he smiles. Caroline notices this is the most she has seen Elijah smile. Lucien starts to wrap his little hand around Elijah's thumb. He looks up at her, warmth taking over his body. "He's amazing" he mumbles.

********************S&B******************

Klaus creeps through the entry and looks at Elijah sitting with Caroline and his son. "Aww..this is so sweet" he seethes out. Causing Caroline and Elijah to jump a bit. Elijah hands Lucien to Caroline and gets up. Klaus smirks "Don't let me stop you brother. You always sweep in at the perfect moment."

Caroline places Lucien in the crib and stands in front of Klaus. "Don't speak to him that way, you've been drinking and you want a fight. Leave him alone, he was simply being a brother and checking on your family." She says storming out of the room. Klaus rolls his eyes and looks at his brother. "You know who I care for... don't ever offend me again. We have grown since then Niklaus" he states while he moves pass him. Klaus looks over at the crib where his son lays. He then turns back to chase after Caroline.

As he enters the bedroom she is changed into a nightie getting ready for bed. She glances at him. "Did you have fun with your pack. I sensed that you did" she states with venom in her tone. Klaus walks towards her "Caroline...I did not do anything" he says running his hands against her hair. "Well neither did I, you should apologize to your brother." she says moving past him. He grabs her arm and brings her close, moving her hair back behind her ears. Caroline shivers at his touch. He brings his lips closer "I'm sorry" he whispers. Caroline moves quickly away from him, he turns cold as the air that hits him when she moves from his grasp.

She flings the covers back and gets into bed, turning from him. Not speaking he gets ready for bed and joins her. He exhales breathing hard, Caroline can feel the heat hit the back of her neck. "Caroline...please" he begs. Caroline can feel him, all his emotions. She is trying to handle her emotions too. Its becoming too much for her to control. The anger the pain, everything. She is suddenly on top of him, pressing her lips to his. Klaus is taken by surprise as he grabs her hips. Ripping her nighty, revealing her soft skin he loves so much. Moving forward to take her nipple in his mouth as she moans his name. She pulls his hair, causing him to yelp. Pushing him back, he looks up at her and her eyes are filled with lust and pain. He can feel her and it drives him wild. She moves down and removes his pants layering hot kisses back up his torso. He moans and takes her hips pushing her down on his already erected manhood. Caroline throws her head back in bliss at the sensation of him filling her. He grips her hips and begins to guide her back and forth. Biting his lips as he sees the fire in her eyes. Caroline smirks and leans in to kiss him. She takes his hands and removes them from her hips. Klaus wanting to gain control tries to flip them over. Caroline stops him by placing his hands above his head.

"Caroline" he says looking at her, with desire but also with a warning. One for her not to play with him. Not now, she grins and places one of her hands on his chest. She leans forward again. Licking his earlobe and driving him wild. "Your not the only one that likes to claim what is theirs" she whispers. Klaus looks directly in her eyes and can feel the fire within her. As she lets go of his hands and grips his chest, she begins a circular motion that sends the hybrid into overdrive. "Oh...Caroline" he hisses as she continues. She bites her lips and looks at him, digging her nails into his flesh. Stunned he looks at her. "Say it...say it" she demands while she keeps digging into his flesh. Klaus hisses as he looks at her again. "I'm yours...Caroline. All yours" he mumbles. A grin he has never seen before graces her face. As her eyes flutter open as she comes undone. Throwing her head back and screaming his name. Klaus grabs her hips as her wetness pours out of her. Wetting him and the sheets, she has never cum this hard, but he loves it. He is close and he begins to slam her up and down his shaft. She licks her fingers savoring every bit of his blood she drew from his chest.

Klaus takes a nipple in his mouth and grips the other. "I love you endlessly" she moans out. Looking down at him as the tears come to the surface. She begins to cry, Klaus feeling every emotion. As he explodes inside of her, his legs jerking as the fluid leaves his body. Caroline taking every bit of it as she sits there still rotating on his lap. As she collapses on top of him, she is still sobbing. "Promise me you'll never push me away, I feel it but I want to hear too." she mumbles. Klaus looks up at the ceiling as he begins to cry along with Caroline. He pushes them up, with his back against the headboard. Caroline still in his lap, as he is still inside of her. She is breathing hard as she looks at him. Cradling his face with her hands. "Promise me..." she faintly says again. Klaus swallows as she kisses his tears away. He looks up at her, still not answering. "No one will ever have me like this, I will never leave you. No one could ever give anything more because what I want the most is you. You are my everything. Can't you see...you are worthy of my love, your son's love" she begs. Klaus flips them over and begins to move inside her again. Caroline rolls her eyes back in her head. Loving every minute, Klaus looks down at her. "Even if every fiber in my body tells me too. I could never leave you Caroline. Your my home, you take away my pain." He drops his head against her shoulder and exhales. Caroline begins to call his name as they both come undone together. "I'm so sorry" he exhales as he is about to move off of her she stops him. "I'm sorry too, my wolf" she whispers As he pulls out of her, both moaning at the feeling of lost. Klaus rolls over on his back and looks up at the ceiling. Caroline starts to rub his chest as she wraps her leg around his. He smiles looking down at her. "You were made to love me" Caroline smiles. Klaus takes her hand and kisses the palm. "As you were for me" he answers.

*******************S&B******************

As they lay there, Klaus thinks of everything he said to her. How sorry he was and how much he loves her. He knew he never would have done anything with Sheena she was nothing compare to his Caroline. He realizes they fit like a puzzle, what he needs is someone willing to fight and give him endless love. He knows what Mikael said to him was not true. But its hard to not believe something you hear over and over. What she needs is someone to be her rock. He is that for her as she is that for him. Caroline has had just as much hurt as he has. And they both have to work on it. Old wounds take time to heal. Just as he is about to explain everything to her. Caroline smiles "You are exactly right. Niklaus."

"You could hear my thoughts" he asks. Caroline nods "Can you hear mine?" Klaus stops and listens. Smiling he bends down to met her lips. "Never" he responds to her. As they share a laugh. "Caroline your mothers right about my enemies. Marcel is just the first" he gets serious.

"Well, that's why you and I have this bond and our son. To prepare us, also why we have a family to help. You see Nik, it adds up, we will be fine and ready. Every time our relationship is tested we find away to get through it. I truly believe we will be fine." she smiles. "I love that about you and promise to never use that as a fault. Every again. You bring out the best in everyone you touch. We are just too blind to see it sometimes." he kisses her and smiles.

Naomi leaves the kitchen sensing the connection that has just taken place between the mates. She enters her room and begins to write a letter. She places it on the nightstand and smiles as her eyes drift into sleep. For Naomi knew she would never wake up again.

* * *

So there you have, Klaus and Caroline are fully transformed and can now hear each others thoughts they could feel them before but now. They can hear them. Liz does not fully hate Klaus but she comes with a warning, In the next chapter Caroline will open the letter and see why her mom is on edge. Klaus has fully come to terms with his past as Caroline had to confront hers straight on with her mother there. They both needed this because as we know it takes time to heal from your past. The event at the meeting with the wolves and Liz confronting them. Along with Klaus and Elijah's past coming to surface made all of that slam both him and Caroline in the face. They needed to have this event take place to further the bond and prepare them for their future. For they will need it with what is in store. Naomi will explain a lot in her letter too. Yes, she is dead but the reason will be revealed too. Again please read and review. Until next time. xx


	29. Facing The Light

Thank you to all that reviewed last chapter. It brightens my day to know that so many of you truly love this story. There where some questions about last chapter and Klaus getting off the hook. You will find in this chapter that is not true. Since Caroline and Klaus are bonded their emotions sometimes get in the way they should express themselves. Caroline is starting to feel so much and the bond is getting stronger. So no, Klaus is not totally off the hook. I wrote this chapter because Caroline had always been there for Klaus during his breakdowns. Well, lets face it Caroline does not ever get a breakdown on the show. SO! I feel in order for them to move on and face eternity together, she and Klaus need to have that moment. I cut this short due to wanna to get it out so it would not sit on my hard drive. Enjoy

* * *

Caroline rolls over and looks at Klaus, he is sound asleep. She feels awkward and strange this morning. She has never felt that with him or even in this house for that fact. The more she thinks about it something is off and strange, her mother's outburst yesterday that caused a blow up between her and Klaus. Naomi giving cryptic codes and messages. Caroline raises from the bed, still naked from their lovemaking last night. Well she would not call it lovemaking . It was very rough and raw last night, her body ached all over from Klaus tugging and pulling at her. She can only imagine how he felt.

She takes a quick shower and heads down to the kitchen. Elijah is not here, and any chance Rebekah has to stay in the city she takes. Caroline wondered why they had not come last night but so much happened she put her worries aside. She gets the bottle ready for Lucien and heads up to the nursery.

*************S&B************

Klaus has been awake for sometime, he kept his eyes closed while she was getting dressed. Afraid to face last nights events, now that it was morning. He knows he messed up. He actually let her mother get to him, but it's her mom. He thought, he needed her to be okay with him and Caroline being together. He gets up and puts on a pair of sweat pants. As he enters the nursery, it had been a good thing to put a door leading from their bedroom close. As he opens it he fills the rays of sunlight hit his body and a nice warm breeze sweeping in from the window. He smiles as his eyes fall upon Caroline and Lucien. The sunlight hits her face just right as she cradles their son, she is humming as Lucien looks up at her. Klaus can see how much his son loves her, he can feel it. Klaus can feel his son getting stronger everyday. He has gotten bigger too. He knows his son will be very powerful. He stands there and thinks about that too, how he wants to be a good example for him. How he will hear others call him a monster and how she has always told him different. How his behavior last night proved everyone right about him. How he needed to reassure his sunshine he is not. And to never let his darkness over shadow them again like that. Caroline is staring off into the window, rocking back and forth.

Suddenly she stops and Klaus looks down at the floor. Feeling like an intruder in his own house. Let alone watching his Caroline and Lucien, his family. But he does. Caroline is staring at him now, as his eyes meet hers.

"Morning" she says faintly. As if she has to speak to him.

"Love" he answers as he moves closer to them. He leans in and places a kiss on her lips. Caroline just stares at him " I meant it, everything I said last night. You know after the sex." Klaus pauses and backs up a little. Giving her space to raise with Lucien still cradled against her.

***************S&B**************

"I love you endlessly and would never leave, but if you ever do what you did yesterday" Caroline pauses as her feelings come back from last night. "I have never used your insecurities against you and that's what you did yesterday."

"Sweetheart...I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You're the last person I ever wanted hurt." Klaus caresses her cheek as she looks down at their son.

"I know we talked about this last night but I still want you to understand. You can't throw a fit and then expect me to let it go all the time. I never wanted his life to be like this, I wanted it drama free, safe." Caroline places Lucien in Klaus's arms and heads down towards Naomi's room. Klaus has to figure out a way for Caroline to release her anger. He can feel the tension, and the only way they can move past this is if she just lets it out. He could feel it was more she wanted to say or a different way she wanted to deliver it.

Klaus standing there could feel ever emotion she felt. The pain and anger she felt when her mother left and then when he left. He promised never to leave her and he did yesterday. Putting his feelings first and not hers. Suddenly he hears a scream come from downstairs. He places Lucien down in his crib and rushes towards Caroline.

****************S&B****************

"She's not waking up...She's dead...Nik. What are we suppose to do? She is the only one who knew about Lucien. She was helping us, now she's gone. Why...Why?" Caroline pleads as she holds Naomi. Tears running down her face as Klaus takes in the scene, Caroline is breaking down and its nothing he can do about it. The layers are peeling away and she is about to snapped he can feel it. She lays Naomi softly down on the bed and gets up marching back upstairs, when the door opens. Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan all coming in smiles grace their face.

Caroline pauses just as she was about to go upstairs and turns on her heels. Facing the happy trio. Klaus emerges from the rear of the foyer, fully feeling what is about the happen. He wants to stop it but he knows she has to release it, if not she will keep it bottled up.

"Glad to see someone is having a great time" she seethes out. Causing all of them to turn and look at her. "Naomi is dead, gone. Never coming back. The only person that was helping me, all of us and now she's gone. Who else is gonna leave?" Caroline shouts out. Then suddenly Liz emerges through the door. "Mom, what are you doing back here." Caroline marches front and center, causing Liz to take a step back. "Oh let me guess to try to convince me to leave Nik. Well you did a pretty good job of that yesterday." She throws her hands up and covers her face.

"Because of you...He almost. Just Damit" Caroline takes off upstairs leaving everyone in the foyer either shocked or sadden. Stefan marches towards Klaus tilting his head giving him a look. "Not now mate" Klaus states looking dead on at Elijah and Rebekah.

*************S&B***************

"She did not read the letter, you didn't either" Liz states looking at Klaus. She walks closer. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I had to. We discussed it when I landed and told Stefan about what was going on." Klaus moves towards the living room, shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus states as his jaw is tight with tension. "Silas is what happen, he trying to figure out where you and Caroline are. What's going on with this supernatural unbalance." Liz takes a seat.

"What" Klaus says still unsure where this is going. Rebekah chimes in. "When the witch open the vail and all that stuff back in Mystic Falls. Silas is not dead Klaus he never was."

"So Liz I take it he decided to play a little mind games with you. And try to get information on me and Caroline." Klaus says looking at Rebekah and Stefan then turns back to Liz.

"That's why you didn't stay long and started a quarrel" he adds. Liz holds her head down and nods. "Bonnie told me before she passed that sometimes the anger blocks him from reading so much." Liz exhales. "Caroline is...she been through so much. My baby and I did not make any better." Tears pull towards the surface of her eyes. Stefan goes over and hugs her. "And then a Marcel came to town asking the same questions, I knew I had to come down. But I could not alert you or Caroline. Put Lucien at risk." Liz finishes.

"She will understand, once we tell her or she reads the letter. Now, she is just hurt and scared." Stefan then turns to Klaus.

"What happen? Tell me?" Stefan demands. Klaus tilts his head to the side and smirks.

"What did you almost do or didn't do?" Stefan adds. Just then Elijah calls his brother's attention back to the foyer.

"You have guest" Elijah says. Royce and nine other wolves enter the house. Looking around at how nice everything is. How much different it is from their surroundings. Sheena breaks through two wolves blocking her from seeing the family in the living room. She smiles a little at Klaus and raises her brows a bit.

"Tell me you didn't" Rebekah scoffs looking at Sheena in disgust. Sheena cuts her a look that Rebekah catches. Lee pokes her a little leaning in "don't." he whispers in Sheena's ear.

Everyone in the room finally getting a grasp on the events that Caroline was talking about. Klaus exhales "Rebekah I didn't and its none of your business." He then turns to Elijah. "Could you show them to the study." Elijah nods motioning for the wolves to following him. As they turn, Rebekah vamps towards Sheena grabbing her by the throat.

Klaus, Elijah and Stefan yelling at her on unison to let the wolf go, but she does not. "My brother has moments of weakness like any man. But trust me if you ever look at him the way you just did. I will kill you, he has a mate." Rebekah lets her go as Sheena grabs her neck looking back at Klaus as he turns away.

Stefan looks up the stairs and then back to Naomi's room. "Is she really dead?"

"Yeah, I better check on Caroline" Klaus states as he disappears upstairs.

**************S&B***************

Klaus opens the bedroom door, Caroline is facing the window. "When I used to stare out of the window all day. It was because I felt trapped." he whispers walking towards her. Caroline slightly turns and gazes at him "maybe I do." Turning back towards the window, he walks closer. Placing his hands on each of her shoulders, she jerks back.

"Don't Nik...please" she begs moving from him quickly. Klaus follows her only to have her turn on her heels and yell at him.

"Don't...get away from me. I don't want you in my head, trying to read my thoughts or feel my emotion. Just stop" she yells. Klaus keeps walking towards her. She starts to break down and cry. "Caroline let me in. Show me or tell me what you are thinking." he begs.

"I felt it last night, your never like that in bed. Your angry, trust me when I tell you to let it out." Klaus says looking at her as she hides her face from him. "Sweetheart" before he can ever finish. He feels a sting against his chest. Caroline beats her hands against his chest hard. Crying and still fighting as he just stands there, letting her get her anger out.

"I'm not gonna run this time, I'm gonna stand with you. I promise" he says. Still taking the beating that Caroline is inflecting on him. She stops and covers her mouth with her hands. "I hated you last night. It was the first time I can truly say I did." she mumbles. "All those things in Mystic Falls you did to others never to me, but last night" she pauses as the crying gets harder. "Last night you truly hurt me and I hate myself. I'm so angry with myself, angry that Naomi is dead, angry my son is not safe." She falls into his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"You had nothing to do with Naomi, or putting Lucien in danger" he whispers into her hair. Caroline moves back and places her hand over his heart. "I'm angry at myself because even though you hurt me. I still truly love you and I know in my heart I'll be yours for eternity." Caroline shuts her eyes tightly and then looks at her wolf.

"But if you ever do that to me again with every fiber in my body. I will leave you Niklaus. I can never go back to being insecure Caroline, for my son's sake. He needs me strong and confident." Klaus is speechless as he looks at her. For the first time in his life he has faced something he can not lose. Losing Caroline and Lucien would destroy him. He can feel her and he knows she is not messing around.

*****************S&B**************

She stands there ready for him to bite back with something, but he does not. Klaus smiles at her "your strong, your beautiful and I still enjoy you. Even if you just put me in my place. My queen." he smirks. "Now can I kiss and hold you" he jokes. Caroline breaks into a smile and falls into him.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me whats in your heart. I can take it trust me." he laughs as his lips fall upon hers. "I alway saw you as a strong, confident woman Caroline. I mean by fate you would have to be." he pauses. Caroline puts her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

Klaus clears his throat and places his hands around her hips. "You are the only person that can yell at me like that. The only person that give me children and the only person that can still love me with my faults." He starts to kiss her neck and Caroline moans softly. "And the only person that will make me see that I have the world. I have my everything with you and Lucien, so I better not fuck it up" he laughs out loud. Causing Caroline to join in as she playfully taps his chest.

"I feel better. Thank you. No one has ever forced me to release my anger. I was so used to just dealing on my own" she says.

"Well, we both are growing aren't we? And I think you should talk to your mother. She has something to tell you." he adds. Caroline tilts her head as she walks through the door making sure Lucien is still sound asleep. She looks down at him and then back at Klaus who has followed.

"I'm glad Naomi spelled our room. I don't ever want him to hear us fight" she smiles as Klaus comes behind her. "I'm truly sorry Caroline." She turns in his grasp "I know, I can feel it. I could feel it last night. I guess we knew it was never gonna be this easy." she sighs. Klaus kisses her lips and pulls away "but for the first time in my existence I've never wanted to fight more. I don't wanna be the monster my father said I was, I don't wanna handle my problems the way I use to. I have you and Lucien now." he says.

Caroline smiles as she kisses his heart, causing Klaus's breath to hitch. "I will always be there, my wolf. Just like today I realized you will always be in mine." They kiss while standing over Lucien's crib. As Klaus grabs Caroline's hands to head downstairs.

* * *

So now you see how I was setting everything up, and Marcel's plan will come to light also. Sorry I did not get to include the letter on this chapter but will be in the next. Had to let Caroline vent. Hope you enjoyed it. As always please read and review. Next chapter will also show who the key is in this story and how the family will have to keep them safe. Plus who all they will have to call for help. Until next time. xx


	30. New Blood

OMG! You guys are the best. Big Thanks to who ever nominated me for a Klaroline award! Yes, Strange and Beautiful is up for best Klaroline fluff fan fiction. I love it and I'm overwhelmed with joy. I really appreciate all of it guys, for every review, every follow and favorite. This has really made my day. So in honor of the nomination this chapter is extra long and juicy. You can go to the tumblr page and check out all the nominees and vote for your favorite here tumblr blog: Klarolineawards dot tumblr dot com. Check out all the polls, they have some really great authors on there and to even by considered for me is a great joy. I am a fan of half of the fics on there. Voting is now open.

* * *

Caroline walks slowly inside the study, as Liz turns around on the sofa. She runs over and hugs her tightly. "Care bear, I'm sorry" she pleads. As her daughter wraps her arms around her neck. Caroline pulls back a little and looks at her mom. "I know you are, I can sense it or feel it" she pauses as Liz looks at her strangely. Shaking her head "Or whatever. So what happened?"

She joins Liz on the sofa. As they turn to face each other, her mother reaching for her hands. She places them in her lap, and holds them tightly.

"Honey...Silas is looking for you and Klaus. He's been playing mind games with me all month." She pauses as she sees the panic in Caroline's eyes. "Before Bonnie passed, she told me that anger can block him. So...I had to come in and channel that, because I didn't wanna put you or Lucien in danger" her voice breaks. Caroline squeezes her hands trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"Why would he be looking for me and Klaus" Caroline asks.

"Apparently there is a strange feeling in the supernatural community, from what he told me. He believes it involves you and Klaus. He is still looking to take the other side down." she finishes. Caroline gets up and looks out the window, her back turned from Liz.

*************S&B***************

"Did you mean any of it?" Caroline whispers still facing the window. Liz gets up and walks towards her. Rubbing her shoulders "No honey, I have concerns but I know Klaus would die for you and Lucien. I know you belong to each other. I see that much, but I still fear for you and baby." she answers.

Caroline turns to face her mother exhaling loudly. "I know everyone does, because of Nik just being who he is. But mom I'm changing. I can feel it and I know Nik can feel it but I have not explained it to him yet. My fear of the unknown. " Caroline walks away and looks back at her mother. Liz follows, now wondering what is really going on with her daughter.

"It's not like the change I went through becoming a vampire, it's small. It comes in waves. Like flood of emotions, not just feeling what the person is feeling. More like projecting to that moment in my mind." Caroline shakes her head throwing her hands up. "I don't know what it is and the only person I could talk to it about is dead. So..."

"Calm down honey, okay. We will figure it out. I promise you. You know Silas played with my mind a lot. I know I left you alone to deal with a lot of things but it's because I knew you were a fighter. Strong, stubborn...I'm sorry if that made your childhood horrible." Liz confesses. Caroline grins at her mother "we had our days but all of it led to here. With Nik and Lucien." She grabs her mom again. "Lucien is an empath mom. He can project feelings and read yours. That is what the Forbes descended from. A wolf mixed with a powerful sorceress. She was an empath. But I never got that gene, it was suppressed. I think that has something to do with what is going on but I don't know" her voice breaks.

'Theres more Caroline. A man named Marcel came to Mystic Falls too. He stayed for a while. Researching old records and asking information on our family and Klaus." Liz shakes her head. Caroline can tell her mom is frustrated.

"Mm..." Caroline says becoming numb to more devastating news. She grabs her phone from her pocket and starts to cue up photos of her family. She turns them towards Liz, who smiles. "He's perfect Caroline. So perfect." Liz smiles. Caroline starts to beam, looking at the photos with Liz. "He looks like Klaus, but I see you in him too" she adds.

*************S&B*************

Caroline giggles a bit "everyone says that." As the next picture cues up, she tilts her head. "I don't remember this one. Rebekah must have taken it." They both go silent looking at the beautiful picture. It's one with all three of them. Lucien is sleeping in his fathers arms as Caroline is snuggled on the couch with him. Klaus has his free hand draped around her pulling her closer in. They are both looking at one another."

"It looks like you two are speaking but with your eyes. You eyes say it all." Liz interjects breaking Caroline's focus on the picture. "Eternity that's what were saying. We are each other's eternity." Caroline quickly puts the phone away. Not wanting to think that the promise they made on that day is slowly disappearing. With all the drama unfolding, she looks at her mom and smiles.

"Do you want to spend time with Lucien" she asks. Liz nods "of course." As they walk out of the room. Caroline is abruptly stopped by Rebekah. "Why didn't you tell me" she stares at Caroline.

*************S&B***************

"Mom you can go up, I need to talk to Rebekah" Caroline says. Liz heads up to the nursery. Caroline follows her until she is out of sight. Then she turns to Rebekah "tell you what. You were gone" she stands her ground. Rebekah rolls her eyes "Hello, cellphones. You could have called. I know why you were pissed or part of it. And that bitch is in the house." Rebekah puts her hands on her hips and looks at Caroline.

"Wait...What?" Caroline shots back.

"You heard me. She is here. In the library talking business or whatever with the rest of them." Rebekah scoffs. "But I gave a little warning. If she touches him I'm gonna kill her." she adds.

Caroline's face gets tight "Oh don't worry. I will get her." She turns and stares at the door. Rebekah looking at her, then calls her attention back.

"Caroline, I know we started off rough, but so much has changed. I think of you as a sister. Nik has changed because of you, we love him but I don't think we understood him." She pauses as Caroline tilts her head and smiles. "You understand him and this is first time I've seen my brother happy since we turned. Thank you." Before she can say anything else, Caroline is hugging her tightly.

"Aww..I love you sister, that's what we are now. Thank you" Caroline embraces her again, Stefan who was eavesdropping on the two smiles. He is so happy for Rebekah, she has really opened up to him. And he's happy that Caroline is happy too, but he does miss his brother. Sure Klaus and Elijah treat him like one but it's nothing like blood.

"Bekah we have go attend to the witch" he finally says.

************S&B************

She turns and smiles. As they leave Caroline stands there for a minute. She always let Klaus handle business on his own. Of course he told her after, but she was furious that this wolf thought about her man. Caroline checks herself in the mirror, thinking. _Hair is waving and flowing, Nik loves that. Semi-short shorts to show my legs. Mm...my wolf goes crazy over my legs. Nice little fitted tee. _Caroline is smiling as these thoughts run through her head. She suddenly looks down at her feet. "Flats won't do" she speaks out loud. She vamps up to their room and rambles the closet. As she is standing there in a pair of black wedge sandals. She moves to the dresser in the walk in closet and starts to look for something blue. Nik loves her in blue.

She finds the top and slips it on. Making sure it showed the right amount of cleavage. Her black shorts already perfect. As she is about to close the door she see's a box in the corner. Covering her mouth as her eyes begin to sparkle. She reaches for it and pulls it out. "Oh Nik" she mumbles. _No Caroline you will not spoil the surprise, put the box back. You already know it's perfect. Stop! Stop now!_ Her mind races as she places the box back in the dresser.

***********S&B***************

Everyone is silent in the room as Klaus looks around. "Royce you trust everyone in this room. With your life?" he asks. Royce nods his head "Yes, my king. I do." The other wolves look around trying to figure out whats about to happen. Elijah pours him and Klaus a drink. Then takes a seat in the chair beside the desk. Klaus sitting behind it of course. "Good" he answers.

His face turns cold as he searches the room. "As you know I am a hybrid. I have the ability to make more. I have an enemy who is coming after me."

Sheena's just there gazing in his eyes. Klaus feeling every look she is giving him, cursing himself on the inside. His minor flirting did not go well. Not only did Caroline feel and sense it. Sheena is not holding back, she is letting everyone know how she feels about her king.

Klaus moves up in the seat, to get a better view of the wolves. "My concern is not for myself but for my family. Everyone in this house is important" he turns to his brother. Elijah has his stone face on but meets his brothers eyes. "But most important even over me is my Caroline and my son." he states. The wolves understanding him and nodding their heads. Sheena rolls her eyes, and Elijah looks at Klaus. Seeing if his brother caught the gesture. "That being said. Royce has looked into a couple of questions you may have. When you turn you are sired to me. It's the greatest gift any King can ask for. The reason I state this is because if you are my true pak. Then the bond could be deeper." Klaus finishes.

Royce stands up to address the young wolves "this is important to your King. Him giving you his gift is a great honor. You will no longer turn at the full moon, but at will. I have given a list to Klaus about each one of you and what I think you will do best in." He smiles and turns back towards Klaus and Elijah. Taking back his seat.

"I have gone over the list, me and Elijah. And this is where we would want you. Levi.." he calls his name. The wolf sits to attention ready to hear what his king has to say.

*************S&B***************

Suddenly the door opens and everyone turns. Caroline is beaming as she walks in, Klaus looks slightly confused because she usually does not sit in on the meetings. He tells her everything after. Then he remembers the female wolves in the room. Royce picked two. He smirks now realizing what is taking place. As Caroline comes closer "Hi everyone" she says. Causing the wolves to lower their heads and show their neck. Caroline notices that Sheena half does it. Staring her dead in her face, Caroline raises her brows a bit. She turns back towards Klaus and walks over to the desk.

Klaus is eyeing her head to toe, she still captivates him. He can never not look at her, as she is walking towards him. Their eyes meeting as she bends lower towards his face. She places her lips over his and kisses him. It's a peck but a very slow one and he can smell the lavender in her hair. As she falls back from the embrace, he bites his lower lip as Elijah clears his throat. For he knows these two very well, Caroline smiles at Elijah and walks around towards the front of the desk. She sits upon it and then turns to Klaus. "Sorry to interrupt, Niklaus" she smiles turning back to face the wolves. She glances at Sheena and smirks. Not taking her eyes off of the wolf. Sheena starts to feel uneasy, she can see that Caroline knows what she is trying to do.

She hears a grunt from the hybrid, that only her and Elijah caught. She is still smirking as she crosses her legs as they hang from the desk. Causing the view from Klaus's angle to see her creamy legs exposed more. Caroline decides to see how far this mind connection goes. She concentrates in and stares at her wolf. Klaus tilts his head towards her and raises his eyebrows. Knowing fully what she is doing, so he plays along.

_Stay in the room after everyone leaves, someone is being naughty. Calling me Niklaus you fully well know what that does to me. And how I like for you to call me that, as I take you. _Caroline bites her lip as a shiver goes down her spine. _When they leave I am going to take you from behind on this desk and make you scream my full name, my sunshine. _

Caroline eyes pop a little, as Elijah looks between the both of them.

*************S&B****************

"Brother...Levi's job is" Elijah cuts in on the little eye sex they are having. Klaus clears his throat "Ah, yes. I would like for you to guard the house's perimeter with one other wolf of your choosing." Klaus glances at Caroline. Who is having a staring contest with Sheena. "And I would like for you to personally escort Caroline when she leaves the house. Drive her and stay close, to her an my son." he adds. Caroline turns and smiles at him. She knows he is doing all of this to protect her and Lucien. _How can I love you anymore than I already do, my love. _Making sure he can hear her thoughts. He smirks and turns to Levi. "Do you accept the task?"

"Yes, my king. It is a great honor to protect your Caroline and your heir. I will give my life if it comes to it" Levi responds. Klaus nods his head and turns to Royce. "Also, Royce will be here in the main house with us. So I will leave it to Royce to pick which one of you he thinks is ready to take over his role in the pak." Elijah cuts in "I would like two of you by the gate . The drive way is long and it needs to be guarded." Elijah turns to Klaus and Caroline "I have people coming tomorrow to reinforce the fences around the property, some are weak."

"Thank you brother" Caroline says. Elijah pauses and looks at her, smiling on the inside but not letting it show. He is happy about the comment. Family is important to him and he loves her like a sister.

"The women will have different jobs." Klaus grabs her small hand resting on the table as he continues. "My Caroline loved playing with the children of the pak. I would like one of you to guard them . If we are under attack, the children must go to safety first. After it gets out that you are my chosen pak, it will put a target on your backs and the pak can only change on the full moon. Is that understood." They all nod in agreement. Caroline gives a grin. She knows he made that move with her in mind.

"I think Kelly would be great for that" Sheena says looking at the wolf beside her. Kelly just stares at her for a second and then agrees. Caroline scoffs as she looks on. "Whats the next job for me my king" Sheena asks. Klaus is hesitate to say with Caroline in the room. He is afraid of the fall out that could take place.

"The next is a very important job. Watching Lucien our son at all times" he answers. Sheena smiles and nods her head. "I would be grateful."

Caroline's head turns towards Klaus "I have a suggestion. I'm his mother and I think I should choose."

"I fully agree with you Caroline" Elijah chimes in.

"Well my queen, your right" Klaus smiles at her. She was right he thought, this job is the most important. "The only thing I have to add is let it be known Royce. Whomever is chosen will give their life. Either way if something happens or if they don't do their job." Royce nods at his king. He knows Klaus will kill whoever lets something happen to his son, with no regrets. Sheena scoffs under her breath but Caroline hears it and smirks at her.

"I like Summer. I think she would be great and the only one I trust around Lucien." Caroline cuts a glare at Sheena. Levi smiles and looks at Caroline. He knows there is another reason she picked her. He would be here at the house and not at the quarters. That meant not that much time with Summer. He knows Caroline knew how he felt about her. Plus she would be a hybrid like him and live forever. Caroline can feel what he is feeling and smiles at him.

Klaus stands up and claps his hands together. "Perfect, everyone knows what they have to do." Caroline cuts him off as they all get up to leave. "Royce can you stay behind"

"Yes, Lupa" he answers. As the others leave the room. Once the door is closed Caroline looks at Klaus then Royce. "I don't want her to become a hybrid, Sheena. So can you break the news to her Royce. Let her know Summer has taken her place" she sternly states.

Royce nods his head as he leaves the room. Elijah stops him "It will happen tonight" he adds. As he walks pass Caroline and gives her a hug. "Well done...queen" he whispers.

*************S&B*************

Caroline closes and locks the door, standing there as Klaus walks around the desk. She walks slowly up to him. "I don't want her here, anywhere near this house. I don't want you anywhere near her. Is that understood?" she bites her lower lip. Klaus raises his eyebrows and sudden grabs her waist.

"Anything for my queen" he answers. As his lips hit her neck and she wraps her arms around his. "Something has changed, I can smell it." he mumbles. Caroline moaning into his advances as she grips him tighter.

"Turn around" he demands. "Face the desk" Caroline does exactly what he says. He slowly removes her shorts and grunts when he sees the blue lace panties. He removes his shirt and grabs her ass. She had the best body he had ever laid eyes on, she was perfect. He removes her shirt and kisses her down her spine. Causing Caroline to arch and moan. She clawed at the desk more as he went lower. "Nik" she moans.

He slams her into him and moves the hair from her ears. "What did I tell you to call me, What do I like" he urges. Caroline brings her hands and wraps them around his neck as he kisses her ear lobes. "Niklaus" she whispers. Suddenly she feels his thick erection on her back. He pushes her back down on the desk, her ass up in the air. As he moves down kissing and grabbing her everywhere. He caresses her ass, and then rubs her core. Caroline moans louder "It feels so good my wolf"

Klaus spreads her cheeks a little and licks her from behind, tasting her wetness. "I'll never get enough of tasting you." He loves how wet she gets from just his touch. He licks as his fingers rub her core. Still over the lace panties he can see the wetness seep from them. He takes his teeth and lifts the thin fabric over. Exposing her bud "your flower is breathtakingly beautiful my love" he mumbles. As his tongue dives inside her

folds. Caroline is holding on to the desk, like it's a rescue raft. Calling his name endlessly.

************S&B***************

He takes his fingers and pushes them inside her heat. Moving in and out, while his tongue moves around her core. He feels her tighten as her wetness pours on his tongue. "Mmm...mine" he says faintly.

"Niklaus...don't stop." she begs feeling her release close. Klaus removes his fingers and mouth from her bud as he rips the panties. He kisses her up her back, as she turns to look at him. "Baby...I was close" she pants. Klaus smirks "This is a punishment remember" Caroline bites her lips as she hears his pants fall to his ankles. He grips her neck and pulls her back.

"Now you know how I feel when I look at someone who wants my Caroline" he rasps. Not giving her time to answer as he fills her. Caroline moans loudly as her hands slap down on the desk. Klaus begins to thrust in and out of her. He loves every little sound he is pulling from her. He picks up the pace as she screams his name. Her juices sliding down his manhood. Her whole body shakes as the first release hits her, she pulls her nails down the desk. Leaving a mark as she comes undone. She can hear him hissing as he pulls out of her and slams it back in.

She knows she can take him now, as she pushes him back and turns around. Klaus stumbles back. Caroline pushes him on the sofa. He loves this side of her. He loves that he can pull the animal inside her out. The hunger they have for each other, growing each time they are together. Her wildness and lust, drives him crazy. She moves down his chest kissing him as she takes his manhood. She grips it and then puts her warm mouth around it. Klaus felt like he was gonna explode right there. He grabs her hair as she is moving up and down his shaft. Licking and sucking him as she grips him tightly. He mumbles something and Caroline stops for a second. Trying to catch what he is coherently speaking. "Don't stop love" he breathes out. She understood that.

*************S&B*************

Caroline stands and straddles him. Pushing her inside her as his head falls back against the sofa. She starts off slow as his hands find her hips. He grips her so tight breaking the skin as blood trickles down her thigh. Klaus smells it and grabs it with his fingers, bringing them up towards his mouth. His face gets tighter and a blackness fills his eyes. Caroline starts to kiss him as she places her hands on his chest. "Niklaus...Niklaus..." she moans. She starts to move in a circular motion, that drives him harder. As the blood hits his tongue, his eyes glow. He kisses her neck and sinks his fangs in her flesh. A euphoric feeling brushes through his whole body. He stops for a minute and picks her up. Caroline notices as Klaus places her on the desk and pulls her down a bit still inside her. She runs her hands up his chest and grips his neck. "Baby" she moans. As her wrist cross over his mouth he grunts. And sinks his fangs into her again. Caroline finches at the pain but the pleasure soon follows. His veins still showing as his eyes glow as he drinks from her. He pumps in and out of her, harder and faster. Caroline uses her other arm and pushes herself up towards him. Molding herself to his body, as he still drinks. She begins to notice he is not stopping and she is if feeling weak. She kisses his neck and sinks her fangs in, drinking from him. Klaus throws his head back as her wrist drops from his mouth. His whole body is on fire, Caroline's blood has always done that to him. This time was different more intense, her blood was sweeter. And he never imagined she could taste better than she already did, but she does. He can not explain the sensation he got when he feed from her. As she drinks from him. He mumbles and this time Caroline picks up the language. Klaus was speaking his native tongue. It sounds nordic to her. She moves her mouth over his lips as she grips the sides of his head. Keeping him in place. Their eyes meet and they stare intently at each other. Mouths slightly open now, from the kiss. Breathing each other in as he releases hard inside her. His legs jerk as he comes undone. Caroline shivering in his grip. He picks them up and moves back over on the sofa. Caroline now on top of him. She starts to move again, as he moans. He kisses down her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. As he moves down under her breast he sinks his fangs in again. Drinking from her apical pulse point right below her heart. She rubs her hands through his hair, then feels her body starting to go limp. "Niklaus...Nik...baby" she whispers. Klaus is on a high but hears her pleads, regaining control and stops. Caroline falls on his chest, weak and nearly drained.

"Caroline...sweetheart" he calls. She moans and brings her hands around his neck holding on to him. Klaus takes his wrist and bites it, bringing it to her mouth. "I'm sorry...drink Caroline. Please" he feels her begin to drink. Both drained of all energy, he closes his eyes, as she does. Laying on his chest as she releases his wrist and passes out.

***************S&B*************

A knock comes at the door "Niklaus...Caroline" Elijah calls. Waking Klaus up as he looks down at her sound asleep. "We'll be out in a minute" he yells. Glancing over at the clock on the wall. They have been passed out for an hour.

"Caroline...wake up" he softly says. She begins to stir around. Klaus grunts as his manhood grows again. He forgot he was still inside her, and with her moving around on his lap, it was sending him into overdrive. Plus his veins on his face were showing, he grew hungry for her again. "Caroline you have to get up" he urges. She can hear it and feel him and moves to stand. He moves up on the sofa and grabs his face, watching her as she gets dressed. He pulls his pants up and falls back on the sofa. Breathing harder, she looks at him. He looks like he is praying really hard. His veins still showing on his face. He feels her look at him "don't be frighten" he mumbles.

Caroline walks closer as she pulls her shirt down over her head. Klaus brings his hand up to stop her. "Please Caroline just stand there for minute" he begs. She does not listen and walks up to him. Bringing him to her stomach in an embrace. Klaus grunts trying to fight his urge to sink his teeth into her again. "Please Caroline" he begs.

"I know what you need. Remember you'll never hurt me. It's okay" she says while nipping her finger. As the blood rushes to the surface she places it gently in his mouth. He savours the couple of drops that hit his tongue as his veins recede. As she takes her finger away she rubs his hair. "See I told you" she smiles.

As he stands he checks her over "you okay" his concern showing on his face.

"I'm wonderful, I just had the best sex of my entire existence" she giggles. Klaus breaks into a smile. "Me too"

"Seriously" Caroline tilts her head back. She knows he has been with more women and has more experience than her.

"No...Caroline I've never been that intimate with anyone but you. The emotion was never there before. But what just happened..." Klaus was speechless.

"What's going on Caroline?" he asks.

**************S&B***************

Elijah knocks on the door again. As he grabs her hand and opens it, walking out to the living room. All of them are back now. Liz has brought Lucien downstairs and everyone is playing with him. As he makes little sounds. Caroline walks over and smiles as she goes to pick her baby up. She stumbles back, Klaus is suddenly behind her. Liz looks at her face "have you fed Caroline" she asks.

"A little, I'm just really tired" she says.

"We can take care of Lucien. So you can rest." Rebekah smiles. "We do have an eventful night in the next couple of hours." Stefan adds. They are turning the hybrids tonight. It had been a long day for all of them. Caroline smiles "thanks you guys." She walks upstairs slowly as Klaus is behind her.

As they enter the room, he vamps over and grabs a blood bag. He knew it was a wonderful idea to keep a fridge up here too. He hands it to her as she rips it open and begins to drink.

"I wish we could talk to Naomi and see whats happening" she says softly as Klaus joins her on the bed. He turns and grabs the letter on their nightstand. "It might be the perfect time to open this."

He hands the letter to Caroline as she places the empty bag on the bed. She smiles as her fingers cross over the seal on the back. She really missed her, as she opens the letter. She reads whats inside.

"_I'm waiting for you, sleep now Both of you" _

As she reads it out loud, both her and Klaus fall back upon the pillows. Just like she had done before.

*************S&B*************

They were suddenly in her shop, the back room. As Naomi walks out, Caroline jumps up and hugs her tight. "I miss you already" she beams. Taking her seat back by Klaus. Who is not at all happy about this. "I take it where in a dream" he grunts.

"What do you have to tell us" Klaus urges.

"Nik" Caroline says.

Naomi grins "No..he's right. I used my last bit of power to transport you hear. The letter was spelled." she looks over at Caroline. "Sorry I had to go, but I needed to give all of my magic to he can grow in to his powers early. I'll keep my magic here but not your plain, not anymore."

"Why" Klaus says.

"To protect himself" Caroline turns to look at him, as he looks at Naomi. He can tell something more is going on. Naomi takes her knife out and grabs Caroline's hand. She cuts the inside of her it. As soon as Klaus sees the blood, he gets hungry. That same feeling coming to him again from earlier.

"You've tasted her so you know" Naomi gives him a quick look. "Remember when I said she would change" she says looking at him. Klaus nods as he fights within his self. Caroline pulls her hand back.

"What is going on?" she demands.

"Lucien needed his powers to help me and the family. Their not coming for him. Their coming for you. Silas and Marcel are coming for you" he hangs his head down. Anger taking over his body.

Caroline looks at Naomi. "It was never about Lucien's safety my child. It was about yours. You're the key Caroline...

Rebekah walks into her room and sees a letter on her bed. It's from Naomi, she flips it around to open it.

_"Remember what we talked about, your special gift. Your gonna need it and I will tell you how in the next pages of this letter. For a natural witch never loses her gift." _

* * *

So Marcel has been very busy and we will check in on him in the next chapter. Yes, Silas is gonna be in this one, but not the whole shadow self stuff. We will learn more about Caroline and also how her ancestors set up everything. They knew about prophecy and where to place their family for it to play out. Again don't forget to check out the Tumblr page for all the great polls. And as always R&R, I love getting feed back. Hope you guys our happy about Sheena, she will make her choice next chapter stay or leave. Until next time. xx


	31. Turning Point

I love you guys so much. Thank you again for the support and nomination. I did not win but being in the presence of such awesome writer is honor enough so thank you to all that voted. Again the reviews where wonderful. Much love to all that follow/favorite my story. Sorry for the long absence but I am dropping one of my classes so that will help out a lot. I really just don't like the class, so that's gone. Anyway, on to the story. As promised this story has an ongoing theme of Klaus and Caroline growing together and evolving. So answers to chapters you may have will always come back around, promise. People who you think have gotten off easy will all come to circle, trust me. When the shit hits the fan they'll get theirs. So enjoy this chapter and thank you thank you thank you!

* * *

"DAMN YOU WITCH!" he yells the veins showing around his eyes, black as night but nothing could compare to the fury he felt in his heart. Like everything he has ever truly wanted being rip away. Klaus felt like all he could do was have a fit, like a man afraid of a future without her. His angel, his bride, his best friend, his lover, _his everything. _Caroline stands in shock as her and Naomi look at the man coming undone. She could feel everything and it tore her in pieces. Klaus stops as he picks up the last bottle flinging it across the room. As he slowly turns he eyes Naomi, suddenly she is against the wall with his hand in her chest. "I didn't take you from our world but sure as bloody hell will take you from this one."

"Niklaus" she whispers sending a shiver down his spine. He closes his eyes and licks his lips. "Not now love" he pleads. Caroline pays no attention to his plea and vamps next to him. Taking his hand that still lays by his side.

"Please my wolf. Look at me...look at me." Caroline moves her other hand and brings his face towards hers. Locking eyes with her mate. Klaus's jaw is tight the tension strong in his shoulders. Naomi still as can be, letting it play out.

"No...No..." he demands.

"Let me take it away." she whispers placing a peck on to his raspberry lips. Closing her eyes. Making sure Klaus can feel all the love she has for him as the warmth fills his body. Klaus falls to his knees, his hand leaving the inside of Naomi's chest. The sorceress falling against the chair gagging for breath. A tear escapes his eye and Caroline kisses it as Klaus pulls her on his lap. She cradles him as she turns to Naomi.

"Your like him, your like Lucien" he rasps

************S&B**************

Regaining her strength she turns and looks at them. "Remember when I spoke to you and I told you that everything you've always wanted you will gain." She says taking a seat in the chair. "Lucien was just the start" she pauses as Klaus helps Caroline stand as he raises. Caroline not letting her man go, interlocked their fingers and stays by his side. Naomi smiles "Lucien gave you family, along with Caroline and the others. Your pack gave you loyalty, trust they are loyal to their king. But that's not your power. Your power is her. Caroline. She takes away your true weakness."

"My impulsiveness." Klaus answers.

"Right, the one thing that truly keeps you from being great. She takes that away, like she just did. When all your anger got the best of you because you could not picture eternity with her." Klaus stands there thinking about the last words Mikael spoke to him.

"I wanted him to feel the love not the hate. To know the love was stronger. I don't know what made me do it. Something just came to me." Caroline stumbles.

"Is it true am I like Lucien" she asks.

Naomi smirks "Yes Caroline. Not as strong as Lucien because his trait will never be suppressed or altered. He is a true empath but you have abilities. They were awoken when you mated with Klaus and gave him an heir. You can feel and implant feelings if you concentrate very hard, like you just did."

Caroline begins to smile and turns to Klaus "we can stop Marcel. You, Me, the pack. It's over." Klaus tilts his head wanting to join in on her glee. "No sweetheart, it's always a price." He turns back to Naomi "tell us the price." he seethes.

"One who knows from ones own experience. Your blood is one, it calls to people. Just like your light." Naomi stops.

"And" Klaus pushes.

"Weakness, you will not be as strong after you use your empath abilities." she turns to Klaus. "This is the most important one. No one...I mean no one can taste her blood. You know how alluring it is. You have to keep her safe." Klaus wraps his arm around Caroline. "Never" he states.

Klaus's eyes flutter showing his vulnerability "will I hurt her because." Caroline cuts him off. "No you could never hurt me. Remember."

"You too have grown, which is what you need to stay focused and as one. She's right. You'll never hurt her. Her blood gives you the warmth and light. What you feel when your around or inside her. So it will just intensify, but so will your attachment but it's for a reason. She is your mate and you have to protect her, just do it when it's a real threat, know the difference." Klaus nods his head.

"My time is running out soon. Listen to me, Marcel has teamed with up Silas."

"But why would Marcel..." Klaus was about to ask, only to be cut off from Naomi.

"Just listen" she demands

"Silas wants Caroline. He can use her for more than one thing. And you can be killed now Klaus" she pauses waiting to see if the couple will catch on.

Caroline drops her head "because of me."

"Because of his love, he will not die physically but mentally it will leave him void. That is what Marcel wants. So now you see. Remember the journal, your vision, there you'll find the answer to what Silas or may be thinking. Stay closer with Lucien he needs to feel more of you and the hybrid." Caroline and Klaus can feel a force pulling them. Naomi knows her spell is breaking. She yells before they leave.

"You'll need a witch to help you. Look to Rebekah...Look to Rebekah" she smiles as they disappear.

************S&B**************

Klaus and Caroline awake back in their room. Caroline moves first facing away from Klaus. Sitting on the edge of the bed her shoulders jumping and small sobs escaping her mouth. Klaus jumps up and kneels in front of her.

"Hey...why are you crying. We finally know. Every move, every plan has to change. I have some thinking to do. My priorities were always keeping you and Lucien safe but now, knowing about you. It's gotta change. Love"

"I'm sorry" she rasps

Klaus scoffs "sorry for what?"

"I wanted to bring you happiness not pain and worry. You hide it but I can feel it" she sobs.

Klaus opens his mouth slightly about to speak, then he disappears. When he comes back Caroline sees the box and thinks back to earlier. She tilts her head and smiles "Nik."

He kneels back down in front of her taking her hands in his. Staring so intensely it brings Caroline to a shiver. "I have never wanted to fight for anything, as much as you and my son. You gave me that. Not even breaking my curse can compare. So any pain we go through is worth it. Its worth having you by my side and seeing you with our son. Loving you and holding you...every second." Caroline breaks one of her hands free and rest it upon his face.

"I knew the first time I set eyes on you. This strange and beautiful creäture, forever in your rapture. To cherish and worship. That's what I wanted more than anything. I want you to marry me." Klaus opens the box and Caroline is surprised it's not the same one from before.

Her eyes danced over the blush colored diamond ring. "Nik...I" he cuts her off while placing the ring on her finger. "I know you and I purchased more than one. I picked this one because of how lovely you look in the morning."

"What" she says staring at her hand.

"In the morning when we wake, the light comes in from the window and places a blush hue on your dewy skin and you glow. Your perfect." Caroline places her lips on his and grabs the back of his curls, bringing him closer to her body. As they fall back against the bed. His tongue invading her mouth as she moans. "Yes...god yes..." she mumbles.

*************S&B**********

Caroline is about to surrender when she thinks about what Naomi told them. "We need to get Lucien." Klaus grunts knowing she is right. As he pulls her up.

"Mom" Caroline calls around the corner. Liz answers meeting her in the entry. "Yeah, honey?"

"Where's Lucien?" she ask

"He's sleepy Caroline, but it's almost time for his bottle. Rebekah had to run to town, so her and Stefan took off. Elijah is in the kitchen." Liz answers.

"Oh..okay. I will make his bottle." as she head towards the kitchen. Klaus walks out of the front door towards the quarters.

"Feeling better?" Elijah says as he is fixing tea. "Yes, thank you" Caroline breathes.

"Oh Klaus went to talk to Royce about the hybrids. He's not changing them tonight. He's going to wait." she says while fumble with things around the kitchen.

Elijah tilts his head "I see that's changed along with your jewelry." Caroline starts to beam. "Yes, I'm going to marry your brother" she giggles.

"Well your already married in my eyes. I'm very pleased for you and Niklaus." he answers giving a smirk.

*************S&B**************

As Caroline reaches in the dishwasher for a bottle, she cuts her finger on a knife. As she brings her hand towards her mouth, the cup breaks and Elijah throws himself across the room.

"What's changed with you?" he strains shaking his head. His vampire face showing.

"Elijah..." she says fear taking over.

He swallows hard turning his face from her. As her wound closes back up. Elijah is licking his lips. His features are back to normal but Caroline can sense his still not fully there.

She tries to vamp out of the kitchen but he's quicker and grabs her. She is cornered now. Not wanting to yell for her mother because she does not know how strong his hunger is.

"You smell different. Why?" he demands. Caroline turns her face. "Elijah we have to explain. Just control it okay please. Please"

Then suddenly Elijah is on the floor with Klaus's hand around his neck. "What do you think you're doing" he shouts out. When he slams Elijah's head against the floor again. His brother comes out of it.

"I'm sorry...her blood is different. I wanted to taste it like never before." Elijah says as Klaus helps him up. He tilts his head towards Caroline. "Go" he demands and she is gone in a flash.

As he let's his brother go. He can see the pain in Elijah face. "It's not your fault. Your right Caroline has changed. Naomi came to us in dream. Silas and Marcel or teaming up against us." he looks at Elijah. "Silas wants Caroline..."

***************S&B*************

Caroline opens the door slightly as Lucien smiles, Liz smiling at her. "You okay?"

Caroline just nods her head. "Mom are there any other boxes from daddy. One journal seems to be cut off, missing."

"Yeah, there's another. Plus a safe deposit box." Liz giggles "Marcel tried to get into that but thanks to us being a founding family and vervain. That was a no go."

Caroline lights up and smiles "mom can you stay here. To be safe." Liz nods

"Good" she says while walking out the room. She stops and turns towards her mom "Oh and could you pack Lucien some thing for like a week."

"Caroline" Liz pleads.

"Trust me mom, he needs to be with me and Nik. Looks like were taking a trip to Mystic Falls." as she walks out.

Her and Klaus meet in the hallway as they stop in front of each other. The hybrid's hands wrapping around her waist.

"Nik, we have to go to Mystic Falls. You remember that journal there's more and a safe deposit box." Bringing her hands to rest on his strong chest. "We need to know, what happen. That's the only thing that can prepare us."

"I know. We leave tonight because Elijah has great control and If he is having issues. I need to get you out of this house." he breathes.

Caroline tilts her head "right and I told my mom to pack Lucien some stuff. We have to do what she says. She's never failed us. Lucien has to go too." she smiles placing a kiss on his lips as they move towards the bedroom.

"You were already set to pack" Klaus pauses. A smirk gracing his face.

"What"

"Oh nothing just looking at my Queen" he answers.

***********S&B**************

One hour is between them and New Orléans. Caroline is in the back playing with Lucien. Klaus is driving and smiling listening to his family. His son cooing at his mother's silly faces. He was good at this running. He mapped out the trip. They drive to Atlanta and then take a private plane into Richmond,Virginia. Then driving into Mystic Falls. He was glad they left tonight, with Silas somewhere in New Orléans with Marcel it was perfect. As he comes back to reality Caroline is singing Lucien to sleep. He suddenly picks up on her lyrics and tilts his head.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's gonna beat some major ass. And after that it won't matter anyway. Cause daddy's gonna give you a pack someday..._

Klaus lets out a giggle as it gets Caroline's attention. "What you don't like my rhymes" she smiles. "No..No..it's lovely. I just never heard that rendition. The lyrics are true."

Caroline taps his shoulder from the back seat. "Lucien loved it. He's out like a light." She moves up and brushes her lips against his neck. "Now I have to take care of my big wolf" she bites her lip. Moving up towards the front. Making sure to tease him along the way. Klaus growls as he looks at her. He moves his hand on her thigh and starts to move it up her leg. Caroline slaps it away "our son is in the back."

Klaus cuts his eyes at her "oh don't be coy."

"I'm not but I know what my wolf wants and we can't do that, not now" she smiles. As they drive down the road they talk about everything. Klaus had a best friend and so did Caroline. He loved these moments with her as she did with him. Totally being themselves with each other. Sharing looks and giggles until Caroline was fast asleep.

**************S&B**************

An hour she comes to and looks at him. She awoke because she could feel his need. His strong features looking ahead. Not wanting to succumb to the temptation of her blood calling him. Caroline places her hand on his neck and caresses it.

"Baby...pull over." she mumbles. She feels a shift in the car as they stop along the road. When they stop Klaus exhales sharply. "No Caroline" he repeats as she moves over into his lap.

"It's okay. I like it. I yearn for you to bite me" she grabs his face and kisses him. Klaus moves his hands under her shirt just to feel her soft skin. "I just don't want you to have flashbacks of him" he whispers in her hair.

"Never, I was never his but I'm yours it's a difference." Suddenly Caroline felt his fangs in her flesh. Klaus moaning as her blood hits his tongue. She was delectable and she was his. His drive getting stronger each time he taste her. This is what he feared in himself.

"Niklaus" she faintly moans as her body gets week. He drinks so much from her but she could never deny her wolf. She loved him to much. At that moment Caroline knew if she had to die it would be by his hand and no other. She would give no else the pleasure of draining her dry but her Niklaus. As he pulls back and sees her getting weaker, she kisses him. Biting his lip as the blood hits her mouth. She sucks harder and Klaus can feel his manhood grow. He wanted her badly.

*************S&B***********

Caroline feels her body starting to heal and she pulls back. Giving him a quick peck she moves towards the back seat. Lucien's eyes wide open as he looks her. She removes him from the seat and cradles him.

"He saw us?" Klaus asks as he starts the car.

"Yeah, I think he did. But he knows so it's fine." as she smiles down at her baby. He brings his little hand up and touches her neck. The exact spot where Klaus bit her and smiles keeping his little hand there." Caroline looks at Klaus.

Warmth takes over her body and she smiles then she notices Klaus is smiling too.

"Wait...is he communicating with us?" Caroline giggles as she lays her head back.

"What else can you do Lucien" she mumbles as she closes her eyes.

Klaus looks at his family. He is worried already dealing with Silas. He had no idea what was about to happen to his family. All he knew is he had to keep them safe. Rethink all his plans and really be one step ahead. He sent Elijah a text message.

_**Can you send me the information on wolves and their offsprings that you found...**_

* * *

So there you have. As always RR and until next time. xx


End file.
